


Maybe.......

by hobbeshalftail3469



Series: Davy and Leo [1]
Category: Third Star, Third Star (2010)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bad Davy!, Blow Jobs, Christmas Presents, Davy will be the one who is needed, Developing Relationship, Emotional Rollercoaster, Eventual Smut, Fingering, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Leo and Davy in bed together, Leo and Davy in relationship, Leo likes Bad Davy!, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Sunday Lunch, Therapy, a bit of anal work!, bit of kink, confronting old demons, dishy male model, furtive glances across a coffee shop, lots of lovely snogging, new relationships, not quite so tentative sex (eventually!), personalised gifts, quite a lot of kink, tentative sex, watching in mirrors!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-08-11 00:43:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 64
Words: 111,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16465439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobbeshalftail3469/pseuds/hobbeshalftail3469
Summary: I wanted to write something that tackles my, and from what I have seen on here, others' opinions on Davy's sexuality. I adore Davy in the film; and I wanted to explore how I feel he would cope post James and give him a nice happy ending with a lovely delicious chappie who actually needs him for a change.





	1. First glances

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first foray into writing a same sex relationship so please be kind and forgive me anything which is either implausible or impossible (please feel free to suggest edits!)

He’s back.

The clientele at the small coffee bar was pretty familiar to Leo – he’d been coming in and spending about 4 hours a day in the place for several weeks now. He recognised most of the regulars, knew their routines – who would stop to use the wifi, who would go for a refill to go and who would surreptitiously eye him up as he sat brooding in the corner, his well thumbed Penguins Classic paperbacks in hand.

But this guy was new – well, a new regular. 

Leo had spotted him yesterday, but he could have been a ‘one off’…..the fact that he was here again made for a more interesting and worthwhile study of him.  
He was very attractive in a slightly shambolic, slim and intense way.  
He had a reuseable cup which he handed over the counter with an endearing, slightly lop sided grin. His hair was almost sun bleached, too long to be considered short, but not worthy of being called long, unlike his own.   
His chin was covered with a stubbled ‘almost beard’ and, like on the previous day, he was wearing a beautifully tailored pair of trousers with a shirt, casually left open at the collar and each sleeve rolled up to expose slightly freckled, lithe forearms.  
His eyes were almost translucently pale blue.  
He was exactly Leo’s type.

Whatever it was he ordered he took it directly to one of the small tables and sat down.   
He opened a small, green journal and squinted slightly as he wrote, or rather scribbled sporadically inside the book.   
His lower lip pouted and he got a slight wrinkle between those ice blue eyes when he was thinking.  
Leo had adjusted himself in his seat in order to be able to casually watch the new guy as he feigned reading. It was a pleasant way of passing half an hour.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

He’s there again.

Davy noticed the attractive, well proportioned man seated in the same place, over in the corner of the coffee house as he entered on the second day running.

He’d decided to get out of the office for a couple of hours each day and having tried a couple of different places had found something pleasing about this particular coffee house. And one of the pleasing factors was here again – maybe he was a regular?…..Davy pondered this as he collected his peppermint tea and crossed to one of the small tables, one which would permit him a view of ‘Broody Man’ in the corner.

His face looked somehow familiar, but Davy daren’t risk more than a couple of glances in his direction; he hadn’t really thought through his seat, and it was too directly in line to be able to do anything other than stare directly at him, or look down at his journal!

He managed a few glimpses as he was waiting for his drink – the guy had collar length, dark hair that he swept his hands through (deliciously and fairly regularly). His eyes were darkly hooded, maybe green, maybe brown – hard to say from this distance. His languid sprawl showed an almost smug, self confidence in his body, and his black t shirt and dark, slightly ragged jeans oozed understated elegance.   
His head seemed buried in his novel – some tatty paperback – and he sipped from his mug using that ‘I’m not bothering with the handle; my fingers are asbestos, I’ll hold the actual mug’ manner.

Davy didn’t have a type…..but if he did, this guy would be it!

He tried to focus on his journal – his therapist had suggested he use one when he’d started finally taking control of his life 8 months ago.   
He’d spent the best part of a year and a half not really coping after James, but he was doing OK now.  
The scribbled notes he’d added today were interesting…..private; but interesting.   
He wasn’t ready to share yet; but he was glad his use of the book was becoming less of a ‘need’ and more of an aside.

After a couple of scribbled comments he risked glancing up. He caught the mesmerising gaze of the man in the corner for the briefest of moments before it was hurriedly redirected back to the paperback, a broad hand casually raking back that dark hair.

But he had been looking…..at him.  
Davy added a single word to his journal – ‘Maybe.’

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jesus, he’d looked up…..he’d definitely caught him staring.   
It didn’t look like he recognised him; that was surely a good thing; and whilst staring he had not seen a wedding ring. 

Shit, he was really attractive.  
He looked kind of sweet and vulnerable too.

For someone who exuded a confident, masculine aura as part of his professional career – he was paid incredibly well for his powerfully charged presence in advertising campaigns and photographers had been known to beg (actually beg!) for him to pose for them – but despite all of that, in his personal life he was a bit of a disaster.

His reputation was for quick turnaround, non serious flings – although this was nothing like the reality.   
Many celebs requested his presence for ‘show’ at events, and these were often reported as relationships – they never were – and therefore when he turned up with a different partner on his arm at the next one…..the rumours took hold.  
It suited him to maintain the façade, but in reality he hadn’t had a serious relationship in about 3 years…..since Jake.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Davy finished his tea and risked a further, furtive glance towards the table in the corner.   
Shit, he was really attractive.  
He looked kind of moody and intimidating.

God he wished he had the confidence to approach him in some way; like they always seemed to show in movies.  
But instead he gathered his phone and journal before picking up his reusable cup and making his way to the door and therefore back to the office.

Leo noticed the movement; it pulled him out of his daydream about Jake with a jolt.   
The new guy had a very decent backside; small and pert.   
Bollocks, he was leaving. Why couldn’t he do that thing like they did in America? You know, just stroll over, leave his card and ask him to ‘Give me a call?’…..but he was an uptight British gay man, despite having his image emblazoned on the side of a bus that had just passed by!

Instead, he forced himself to hover his gaze around the back of the guy’s head and was rewarded for his control.   
As he reached the door Davy glanced furtively around and found the waiting eyes of the Adonis in the corner. 

Neither man looked away this time, and although it lasted for the briefest of moments the effect would linger within the belly and groin of each man for a significant time.

“He flashed the tiniest smile at me,” each thought, reliving the moment when the slightest twitch of lips occurred and committing the look to memory.


	2. Bare foot in the kitchen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OK, when I say this is a slow burn, I really do mean that.  
> In this chapter NOTHING REALLY HAPPENS! It is just a bit of stage setting and back story stuff linked to the pair of them....oh and some nice descriptions of them, and a bit of pining self doubt!

Davy returned to the office, somewhat distracted, but just about able to focus on work and his diary commitments for the next few days with one of the juniors in his team.

Following James, he’d lost his way for a few months and it was Bill that had brought him back to reality – the birth of his daughter, Rosie a few months later had helped them all to have a focus, especially when Abbey had left him, quite literally holding the baby when she buggered off with an ex.   
Bill had needed someone; and Davy was good at being needed.   
Having moved in with them and helped to sort them out he felt more equipped to deal with the real world again and when he’d approached his previous company and asked they had been thrilled to offer him his old job back – he had told them when he quit to care for James that it was temporary, but he supposed they would have moved on without him.  
It was pleasing to know that he was still needed.

“So you have that evening thing at the gallery tomorrow, starts at 8pm. Are you coming in late or working through?” the female voice of Ruby cut through his dreamtime and he was back in his office rather than on a beach in Pembrokeshire.  
Davy dragged his hand through his unruly hair, “I’ve got an appointment in the morning – it’s not in the diary – and then, erm….I’ll take an early dart and go to the gallery place from mine,” he stated. 

Ruby nodded; he was easy to work with – never minded the odd long lunch, or what hours people kept as long as everything got done.   
He was an excellent mentor too – generous with his time and able to explain how to make small differences which make the clients happy and kept the firm as one of the most sought after PR companies in London.

“You OK? You seem a bit more distracted than usual,” Ruby mentioned as she made to leave his office.  
Davy smiled ruefully, he was indeed distracted….the image of that incredibly hot guy in the coffee shop kept invading his thoughts.   
He noticed his journal on the edge of the desk. “It’s fine, just sorting through some stuff up here,” he tapped the side of his head. “Is the gallery thing black tie?”  
Ruby shook her head as she opened the office door, “Says smart and fashionable on the invite….whatever the fuck that means for guys? Open?” she gestured and Davy nodded – his office door was seldom closed; he needed people to be able to approach him when they needed to without barriers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Leo finished a refill of his coffee.   
He was frustrated now….that guy was stunning, and what if he never came in there again?   
What if that was it, that was his chance and he’d blown it? 

His pride had taken a huge knock following Jake.   
He’d loved him, given everything to him and Jake had fucking left him to marry a woman he’d apparently been seeing for a couple of years.   
The final showdown between them hadn’t been pretty; Jake screaming at Leo that how could he expect him to choose a guy like him when he had a position and responsibility…..Jake was a fucking MEP, but none of that had seemed to matter when he was screwing Leo’s brains out for the 6 years it took to get to that stage in his career.   
Jake had been married for 2 years now, he had twins and a house on the South Coast. And the press had never got the slightest wind of their 6 year relationship.   
It was as if it had never happened…..but Leo had found it hard to move on.

Initially he’d gone out and picked up a string of one nighters.   
Angry, meaningless sex, trying to fuck his mind clear of feeling.   
But the novelty had worn off.   
Leo wasn’t that man, he certainly wasn’t that lover, and he hadn’t thought about guys in a long while.   
He’d focussed on his career; he was bloody good at it and he’d made enough money to retire, travel the world, pretty much do whatever he liked.   
But he still went home to an empty flat.

It was a very nice empty flat, but the guy in the coffee shop had ignited something he’d long since thought had fluttered out.

He left his usual generous tip under his empty mug and waved to the barista as he left.   
He checked his schedule on his phone; he had a facial booked ready for a work thing tomorrow evening and he needed to pick up his dry cleaning.  
He lit up a cigarette as he walked the short distance to his flat which was situated in a very trendy and expensive part of London, right next to the Design Museum.  
He showered and put on a fresh t shirt before walking to the tube and making his way to the salon he preferred for all his skincare needs – which based on his profession were fairly frequent.

Warm greetings welcomed him; all of the consultants knew him well and were discreet, especially given the nature of some of the treatments he required.  
His favoured consultant, Marco, took charge of him today – a full facial followed by a fabulously sharp trim of his facial hair. He decided on a manicure whilst he was enjoying the heated towels too and he relaxed back in the chair, comfortable with relative strangers prodding and touching his body.

He allowed his thoughts to drift back to coffee house boy – and he used the term boy purposefully, because the guy looked significantly younger than he was.   
As his mind wandered he pictured the slightly freckled nose and cheeks, that uneven upper lip that curled into the smallest, briefest of smiles……but small and brief meant there was also the smallest, briefest glimmer of hope……although how the fuck could there be when he had no idea who the guy was?

As usual, his appearance after his treatments resulted in various oohs and aaahs from the various consultants, and he hung around talking to a fellow model who had arrived whilst he was relaxing. They discussed up coming jobs and discovered they were both booked on the next Hackett clothing campaign which was due to shoot the following week.  
Handshakes and embraces all round and in a waft of Roger & Gallet and a drag of his newly manicured fingers through that hair, he was gone.

Dry cleaning retrieved, he picked up some almond milk and a prepared wild mushroom risotto from the whole foods shop en route home.

Another glamorous evening he thought as he changed into sweat pants and ate, bare foot, stood in the kitchen before taking a glass of bourbon out onto the roof terrace with his cigarettes until the evening chill forced him back indoors.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Davy finished up at his desk at around 5.30pm and decided to walk back to his flat in Cornwall Gardens. It wasn’t raining – he never minded the cold, just hated getting wet – and it allowed him to saunter past the coffee house once more.   
He peered in nonchalantly, but the corner table was empty, and the dark haired guy was nowhere to be seen.   
It had been a long shot….but maybe if he went back at the same time tomorrow….he’d been in there 2 days running…..maybe he’d be there for a third?

He picked up a bag full of stuff in Sainsbury’s and talked over the phone to Bill as he made his way towards the period building which contained his beautifully featured flat.

Bill was doing OK.   
He was evidently going out on a date, a single mum he’d met at a party that Rosie had been invited to.   
They made some comments about how a toddler could have a better network of parties and friends than 2 successful, good looking men and shared sincere goodbyes as Davy reached his front door.

Once inside he hung up his jacket and took the bag through to the kitchen. He glanced around and noted that his delightful cleaner, Christabel, had left it immaculate and the long, marble breakfast bar gleamed pleasingly to his eye.

As usual he had picked up stuff randomly in the supermarket and now sighed over what to concoct from it, deciding on steaming some noodles and hashing together a stir fry with the peppers and broccoli he’d picked up and some prawns from the freezer with a few chilli flakes thrown in.

He changed out of his smart, Paul Smith trousers and shirt and into a pair of sweatpants and a rather tatty and old white t shirt depicting various piano keys……it was comfortable was his reasoning for never quite getting round to throwing it away.

He ate his meal, bare foot, sat at the breakfast bar in his kitchen, listening to the comedy hour on Radio 4 before scrolling through Netflix for the next episode of some Welsh based drama he’d discovered.

On more than one occasion his thoughts drifted back to the guy in the coffee shop.   
He’d looked a bit older than him, definitely confident, an almost smugness to him – like he knew how attractive he was….and yet that small smile he’d flicked him as he left; it had been different – not smug at all, really quite gentle and vulnerable.

He was seeing Tara tomorrow….his therapist.   
Maybe he’d mention him to her……maybe.


	3. I think I might like someone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Davy talks to his therapist, and friend, Tara about his feelings - he discusses some of his feelings for James too.

Friday morning.   
Davy didn’t head off to the office first thing, he was seeing Tara before going in so took the opportunity of a lengthy shower.   
The fact that he also used the shower as an opportunity to let his thoughts wander back to coffee shop man ensured that he made his way to Tara’s house with a definite glow to his cheeks (they’d gone past the therapist/client/office thing after a couple of pretty telling sessions where Davy had required being held for hours. Tara had become his friend as well as his therapist.)

Tara lived with her partner, Catherine, in a period property close in Chiswick.   
Catching the tube after the ridiculous crush of the commute was not a chore, and he looked back through some of his recent diary entries as the train trundled along:  
Hat = 1Xsmell 2Xtouch 1Xwear  
Kissed picture (didn’t cry)  
Kissed picture (cried….a bit)  
Good thing : found Welsh drama on TV and finding watching it good, not making me think sad things about James.  
Good thing : bought several new shirts in Paul Smith sale

He smiled at the next set of entries which were slightly garbled, more scribbled than the other entries, but reflective of his emotions in their presentation not just the content :  
Good thing : peppermint tea………..nice place…….quiet………nice view.   
Same man, dark haired man. Gloomy, sexy eyes – green or brown? Don’t know.  
How can holding a mug look sexy?  
Sexy, sexy, fucking sexy.  
Can’t stare at him…..can’t not look.  
What’s he reading?   
Was he looking at me? Maybe?

He smiled afresh as he relived the emotions coursing through him as he’d scribbled.   
He felt alive again…..and in the shower this morning, definitely alive!

Exiting the tube he picked up a latte and a tea from the Costa and rang Tara’s doorbell shortly afterwards.  
They hugged and she allowed him to meander through to her kitchen where he placed her latte down on the table.  
“How is Davy?” she asked, sitting opposite him on the second of the cushioned, high back chairs covered with random scraps of fabric in an incredibly ‘high end’ manner (although Davy knew in reality that Catherine had produced these using bits of fabric from old clothes and curtains they’d owned!)

Tara was very good at her job, so in reality didn’t need a verbal response from him to know that he seemed very positive and in a good place mentally.

“I think I might like someone,” he announced.   
Having toyed with whether to mention the coffee shop guy to Tara he’d decided he’d casually bring the conversation round to the idea…..but of course that had kind of gone out of the window after re-reading his diary entries. “Read that!” he handed over his green journal and Tara took in the scribbled writing, nodding and making minimal reactions with her face.

“And what would you like to do with this realisation?” she asked calmly. “Is it enough to know that you find him attractive? Or do you want to act on it?”  
She noticed the slight slump in Davy’s shoulders and the familiar ‘eyes to the side, slightly hide beneath my floppy fringe’ look returned – this was a look she’d grown very used to from Davy.   
“It only happened 2 days ago……and I might not see him again….ever!” he stammered.  
“OK, but that isn’t what I asked. Those are things to consider certainly, but not the most important for you right now Davy…..you have found a man attractive, for the first time since James, yes?”

Davy nodded and swallowed.

“So, is it enough to know that you can feel this way maybe for now?” she asked gently, sipping her coffee as he toyed with the plastic lid.  
“I never told James……I never told him how I really felt…..that I loved him. And now I can’t,” he sipped the tea and watched a pair of blue tits pecking on a seed feeder out in the garden.

Tara paused before continuing in her clever, easy manner, “Are you scared that the same thing will happen with this coffee house man? That you feel something for him and won’t be able to tell him?”  
Davy met her eyes and nodded, “But also, what if I do tell him; or anyone…..won’t that make it even worse that James never knew…..if someone else knows that I care about them, and James didn’t…..I don’t know if I can do that to him.”

Tara allowed him some time to drink and consider the emotions he was dealing with, “Do you really think James didn’t know you cared? From what you’ve told me you cared for him deeply, and in all ways, and that would have been very evident – not just to James, but to Bill, Miles, his family. So, is it essential to have vocalised that?”  
Davy considered her words – she always made him think about things in a different way – and after a further drag of tea, “Maybe it wasn’t essential……I just wish I had,” he shrugged.

Tara almost pounced on his statement, but calmly enough not to scare Davy into clamming up, “So, you potentially have a situation where you CAN act on how you feel – if you see this coffee man again, you could, if you choose, make him more aware of how you feel….or you could choose not to. You decide – there isn’t a right or a wrong answer, or a right or a wrong way to feel. But, based on what you have said today, I’d say you should consider opening up about how you really feel to someone – you can’t tell James that you loved him now, and you wish you had said it…..so consider how you would feel if you do get the opportunity with this ‘sexy guy’ [she added the air quotes!] and then you don’t say it or show it……will you feel better or worse than you do now?”  
“I’d feel worse……and by the way, no need to add the air quotes….even you’d find this guy sexy!” he smirked.  
“What if he isn’t there?” he grumbled in a more familiar Davy whine.

Tara rolled her eyes and sighed, “Davy….if that is the case then nothing happens….end of, moment has gone, move one…..but you have some good things in your journal to think about. The more interesting question is what if he IS there?” and she raised her eyebrows, grinning widely at him.

“I’ll think of something,” Davy mumbled. “How are you?” and they chatted at length about their weeks and general stuff – having got through the difficult, unravelling parts of Davy’s emotions post James and Barafundle Bay this was what he needed, just to chat with someone who knew it all, didn’t judge him and understood.

An hour later he was making his way towards the office…..he could manage another peppermint tea……..maybe.


	4. I have a plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick chapter full of lovely Leo-ness!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mental images are actively encouraged - David Gandy with Season 3 Athos' head attached gives you an idea of what I'm imagining!

Leo rose and spent his usual two hours in the gym and pool – a body as sculpted and toned as his didn’t stay that way by magic; especially as he was nearing 50!   
He powered his way though reps on weights, sit ups, pilates exercises and yoga until he was sweating through his shorts and had thrown off his tight fitting vest.   
The 60 laps of the pool helped him to cool down as well as allow his thoughts to drift. 

A breakfast, high in protein was followed by a shower during which he allowed his hand to work out the frustrations of his straining erection.   
The image in his mind as he shouted his release was of a floppy, sun flecked haired man in a coffee house, smiling the tiniest, curled lip at him.  
Christ he was horny!

But he had a plan.

He was going back to the coffee place but a little later….that way, hopefully he could either be in the queue waiting as he walked in, OR at the very least he’d get to know the guy’s name when the barista asked for it.

Yeah, he admitted it was a slightly shit plan…….Christ, if the guy was a fellow model and during a shoot he was asked to grab his arse and bite his neck he’d have had no problem…..but he always had a problem when he actually fancied them.

“Pathetic!” he eyeballed and pointed at his reflection as he tried to decide which of the jeans and shirt combinations he was going to go with.  
He finally decided on a pair of faded, grey jeans and a ridiculously well fitted black t shirt.   
He raked his cologne across his beard and through his hair and threw on a favourite, brown and goldy- orange striped shirt that brought out the greenness in his eyes.  
As he passed the final mirror before exiting his flat (he was a model!) he regarded the features again, “Not bad,” he nodded, "I'd shag me......but then I'd have to punch myself for being a smug bastard!" he mumbled as he banged his front door and breathed deeply, lighting up a cigarette as a means of calming his nervousness.


	5. It's in the stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We have a meet-cute! Kind of....Leo and Davy finally introduce themselves over beverages and the only available table.

Davy entered the coffee bar and saw immediately that the corner booth was empty, although it was the only table that was vacant, and the dark haired dreamboat wasn’t anywhere amongst the other heads.   
Anyone who knew Davy well would have seen a familiar soft, mouthed pout arrange itself on his face.

“What can I get for you?” asked the blond behind the counter.  
Davy paused momentarily, ‘the number of the gorgeous hunk that usually sits in that corner drinking would be a decent enough start,’ but instead he simply stated, “A peppermint tea, in this please,” and he handed over his reusable bamboo drinking cup.  
“No worries, can I take a name?” Kim (the blond assistant) asked brightly.  
Davy felt a slight draught behind him as the door opened and he moved closer to the counter, “It’s Davy,” he proffered, still with a slightly sullen expression.   
“OK, hang in there a minute Davy, I’ll just pop and get some more mint teabags,” and she flashed a smile in his direction before heading further along the counter and through into the back area.

As he waited, leaning on the counter, using the opportunity to message the office and inform them that he would be there shortly, he was suddenly aware of an incredibly subtle but masculine aftershave wafting into his nostrils together with a slightly sexy aroma of tobacco smoke. 

Kim returned within moments, a box of Tea Pigs in hand.  
“Hi Leo, the usual?” she asked, directing the question over Davy’s shoulder as she deftly draped the tea bag into his mug and began adding water.  
“Yes please Kim,” came the rumbling, deep baritone behind Davy . “No rush.”

Leo couldn’t believe his plan; his pathetic, crappy plan; had actually worked!   
The delicious, floppy haired, freckle nosed guy was leaning against the bar giving Leo a fantastic, uninterrupted view of his frankly glorious arse….and he now had a name….Davy……fucking perfect!

Kim watched the body language carefully from her position – the furtive glances Leo was casting up and down Davy’s body were as obvious to her as they were oblivious to Davy.  
She’d finished pouring water into Davy’s mug but moved to prepare strong black coffee into a tall mug for Leo before handing it over.  
This way she presented both drinks at the same time onto the small, rounded counter :   
“There we go, black coffee for Leo, peppermint tea for Davy. Enjoy!”

She had placed the drinks close together with the handle of Leo’s mug facing away from him.   
She stepped back, seemingly cleaning the milk nozzle, but keeping a close eye on the pair.   
It was clear that Leo fancied Davy, but would Davy reciprocate? Leo was a fabulous tipper, she secretly hoped Davy would fancy him as much back.

Leo paused for fraction of a second before moving closer and reaching for his drink, Davy had already stretched out his hand, and inevitably as he picked up his drink he noticed the large, swarthy hand reach to hold the other mug in that ‘I can’t be bothered to use a handle ‘cos I am so tough’ manner, and he turned, peppermint tea in hand, into face a wall of firm, black t shirted masculinity with the slight scent of cigarette smoke and aftershave.

“Hi,” Davy blurted out; his eyes fixed upon the gloriously chiselled features and twinklingly green eyes of the man holding the coffee mug.

He’s called Leo then…….and they’re green! Thought Davy as he grasped his bamboo mug tighter than usual.

“I should probably get one of those, the amount of this I get through,” Leo indicated Davy’s reusable mug. “You planning on taking that out, or?......” and he trailed off, indicating the only available table.

Davy could feel a blush creeping across his cheeks, and he thought back to his conversation with Tara earlier…….act on how you feel Davy!  
“Erm, I was hoping to drink it in here….it’s my secret hideaway from the office and I’m officially skiving!” he realised that he’d maintained eye contact with the guy since their knuckles had grazed together as they simultaneously grasped their drinks.  
“Looks like we’re sharing then….that OK with you?…was it, Davy?” Leo raised his eyebrow as he said the guy’s name…..it felt really good to say his name outloud.

Davy stifled a small moan when he heard his name roll off the tongue of the guy.   
God he was even more delicious close up, and that tiny smile was now back, tugging at the corners of his lips.

“Yeah, shall we?” Davy headed across to the table, Leo following closely behind and meeting the twinkle eyed smile of Kim behind the counter briefly.

Davy sat down at the seat opposite the one Leo had been seated in on the previous couple of days.   
Leo noticed with a smirk and slid into his familiar spot.   
He marvelled at the close up view of Davy; he really did look significantly younger then he was; his skin was dewy and fresh and his natural, almost scruffy looking beard was a marked contrast to his own recently sculpted facial hair.   
He was like a breath of seaside air.

Davy’s expression of sullen moodiness had remarkably and swiftly changed…..the Leo effect! 

There was a moment of silent awkwardness after they sat down; both drank from their cups and considered what next.  
Leo felt bold first, “So you said this is an escape from work……you do this everyday?”  
Davy smiled, Leo almost sobbed; he smiled with every part of his face; “It’s a recent thing here…..I found this place a couple of days ago and there was…..something about it that had me coming back.”

Leo had slouched back into the chair with that air of nonchalant control and confidence that Davy had observed from across the coffee house the days before.   
It was alarmingly seductive at this close range.

“Yeah, it’s quite nice to be somewhere that’s relatively quiet in the middle of London…..not so many nosey tourists….don’t think too many people know about this place….keeps it sort of cosy,” he lingered on that final word and Davy noticed every flex of his lips as Leo carefully formulated the words.

Leo placed his paperback on the table, Davy tucked his journal between his thigh and the chair arm.   
Both noted the action of the other but didn’t mention it. 

“I saw you yesterday…..and the day before. I was hoping you’d be here today,” Davy felt ridiculously buoyant and calm about this…even though he had never, NEVER in his life been any good at flirting or chatting up women….and he’d never even attempted to chat up a man, but for some reason his mouth seemed to be saying what his head and heart wanted it to say.

He lifted his tea to drink and glanced at the images hanging on the 2 small alcoves – both depicted the cosmos, showing the view from the Northern and Southern hemispheres.   
A tiny part of him fluttered…..was it James?   
Was he there, urging him on, urging him to act this time rather than keep his feelings hidden?   
Anyway, whatever it was there was no twinge of guilt or sadness – he must remember to add that to his Good things for the day in his journal later…..although to be fair there was already quite a list, and the top of it was definitely the single word:   
Leo.

The man himself was currently dragging his hand through that delicious hair and casting his gaze down to his mug of coffee, and was that the faintest blush on his cheeks.  
“I’m glad you said that….I noticed you too,” he finally brought his eyeline back to Davy’s face and noticed a slightly bemused expression. “You seem surprised?”  
Davy gulped a large mouthful of his tea before replying, “Well, I did think there was a bit of a smile between us….but…..not being funny….have you looked in a mirror?”

Leo almost choked on his coffee; presumably this guy had no idea who he was; which was very refreshing. “I could say the same about you…….look, let’s not piss about here. I’m usually pretty good at spotting guys who are into guys, but there’s something about you that I’m struggling to read……if I’ve mis-read things forgive me……are you interested in me?”

It was now Davy’s turn to almost choke on his drink.   
It was surely too good to be true?   
A guy this attractive who was interested in him…..and he was the first guy since………since……. him, that he’d felt interested in.

“Honestly? I’ve not really had much experience in all of this…..but yeah…..I’m interested,” he flashed Leo a heartbreakingly tender glance from beneath his eyelashes.

Leo’s expression gave away his excitement and surprise momentarily, but he regained control in order to nod lightly, “Good…..that’s really good. Erm, are you busy later? Maybe we could grab a drink this evening?”

He saw the slight wince on Davy’s features and mentally rebuked himself – the guy had said he didn’t have much experience, shit…..he’d rushed it.

Davy noticed Leo’s expression and chastised himself for having pulled a face….shit, did he think he’d grimaced at the thought of going out with him?   
Bollocks…..why had he asked about tonight…..the first time he’d actually had ANYTHING planned in bloody months.

“I’ve got a work thing on tonight actually…..I’d really like to do something another time though….would that be OK?” he stammered, hoping that his eyes showed how disappointed he was to having to turn Leo down.

God, he’s just gorgeous, thought Leo as Davy clearly struggled to explain himself.   
How he managed to prevent himself from leaping across the table to stroke his hair and say it didn’t matter he’d never know.   
Instead he shrugged minimally, “It’s fine….it was pretty short notice! Look, here’s my number….call me and we’ll arrange something when work doesn’t get in the way. OK?”

Leo handed over a napkin with a scrawled mobile phone number which Davy took from his hand; their index fingers grazed as the note was transferred causing both men to give a slight intake of breath.

“If I could get out of it, trust me, I would,” Davy murmured as Leo began to unfold his lean, muscular body from the seat.  
“It’s fine Davy…..just make sure you give me a call, OK?” and he rested one of his large, and now Davy could tell, strong hands on his shoulder as he picked up his coffee mug.   
He deposited it on the counter, chucked a note casually in the tip bowl and left.

Davy allowed his eyes to follow him without being furtive today – he twisted his neck to ensure he was never out of his sight – and as he ducked through the doorway Leo gave him a casual, raised finger wave before heading off.

Davy realised he had been holding his breath and finally exhaled, his eyes brought back to the images on the coffee house wall.   
The cosmos of stars was blinking back at him.


	6. What do you think men do on dates with other men?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Had to make up a surname for both Davy and Leo - if anyone can advise me of what Davy's name actually is I am more than happy to edit for accuracy.  
> Davy starts to second guess himself a bit and has a few concerns about moving on with his love life.

Eventually Davy found his way out of the coffee place and discovered that his feet would indeed touch the pavement despite the fact that he felt like he was floating above the London bustle.

He was called Leo; and he liked him; and he wanted to go out with him.  
Jesus……what a fucking result!

And then predictable, glass is half empty Davy reared his head.  
He was pouting and ruffling his hair into a wayward mess with his clasped hands as he shuffled past Ruby’s desk in the outer office.

“You OK?” she asked.   
She was used to his varying moods and knew that they were usually linked to something that he didn’t want to share, but on this occasion he paused, hands still on his head and turned to face her.  
“What do you think men do on dates with other men?” he asked, slumping down onto the edge of her desk.

Ruby’s eyebrows rose – this was the first time her boss had actually mentioned anything about his sexuality, although she’d long ago guessed that he was attracted to men rather than women.   
He’d never said anything about a partner or boyfriend before, and she knew that he lived alone (she’d been to his flat a few times dropping off and picking up stuff for work) but this was a first – a real moment of opening up.

“I’m probably not the best to ask……I go on dates with men, but they are ones who like women…..I have no idea if guys who dig guys like the same shit…..I’m guessing there are a few areas where their tastes differ! Why you asking? You got a hot date Davy?” Ruby asked, leaning across to poke him on the backside.

He puffed out his lips but couldn’t help the smile behind them, “Not yet….but I’ve got a phone number….and if I wasn’t going to that sodding gallery thing tonight I would have!” he kicked at the door frame to his own office as he ambled across, his lips pouting and a wrinkle in his nose.

Ruby felt quite honoured to have been the one Davy had confided in, sadly she didn’t have much of a frame of reference to support him, but hell, she dated, she had friends who did, the principles and concerns would surely be similar.  
“So he gave you HIS number…..that means he wants you to be the one calling….so he’s keen,” she stated as she fixed herself a fresh glass of water from the cooler machine.  
Davy gave a slightly bemused look, “Suppose so…..he did tell me to make sure I called him,” he almost whinged….Jesus, Miles would be punching him remorselessly if he was there!  
Ruby continued, “…and presumably he wanted to go out tonight?” she waited and after a seconds pause her boss nodded ruefully.  
“But he’s so fucking stunning Rubes…..I mean, mega, mega sexy as fuck…..he’s bound to come to his senses and realise he was just talking to me because there was nowhere else to sit….oh shit….I was in a dead good mood as well, and now I’m miserable as fuck,” he grumbled as he shuffled to his desk and flopped down into his chair, twirling around in an abject display of torment.   
Ruby followed him, hovering at the doorway until he ceased spinning and stared at her.  
“Did he order a drink?” she asked.  
Davy nodded.  
“Take out or drink in?” she continued.  
“Stay in, in a regular mug,” he added, his interest piquing at her direction.  
Ruby grinned and wagged a finger, “Soooo, he had the chance to get a take out and leave but CHOSE to stay in…..when there was clearly only one table! I think you’ll find Davy Kempe that he gave you his number and asked you out because he fancies you…..so do what he said and call him…..but later, you know….act a bit hard to get you pathetic floozy!” she grinned as she saw a small flicker of a twinkling grin beneath her boss’ now, frankly disastrous hair.

Davy’s mood was lifting again….yeah……there was a guy who fancied him…..called Leo…..with green eyes.

******************

Leo strode back to his flat feeling a delicious buzz throughout his firm, washboard belly. 

He was called Davy, and he was so ridiculously sweet.   
God, he just wanted to….well, his thoughts weren’t exactly pre watershed, but he’d said he had very little experience.  
He pondered on what exactly that could mean as he threw down his shirt and poured himself a glass of chilled water back home.   
Davy might have only had a couple of boyfriends, or he might have only had serious relationships and be unused to dating. 

He hoped he’d call him…..people usually called him – but then again he didn’t generally give his number out readily.

He drank the glass of water, refilled it and went across to his laptop.   
Take his mind off the guy by trawling through emails….good plan.  
There were about 8 from his agent, plus about 6 missed calls on his phone. He read each message quickly, grunting at the banality – why did his agent think he was so lacking in intellect that he could only cope with one instruction per email?:  
Arrive by 8pm.

Your shots are on the main wall.

Dress code is smart/fashionable – black would be good!

Main photo opp will be against the large brick wall – great shot of your torso.

chance you could strip off and replicate?

“Not a fucking chance!” Leo snapped at the screen.  
He snapped the screen closed and went to decide on what to wear…..it wouldn’t be black, just on principle – Leo knew he was a face and body for others to drape their wares across, but he hated people telling him what to wear!

He checked his phone about 10 times after clearing the missed calls from his agent……yeah…..it wouldn’t exactly be very cool to call straight away……but….maybe?!


	7. You won't pull in a flowery shirt, Davy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am changing the rating to 'E' from this point as Davy and Miles' discussion involves some 'language' - plus it is going to turn raunchier in the future!   
> Davy catches up with Miles as he decided what to wear.

Davy did as planned and took an early dart from the office – he’d not truly been able to focus on anything except memorising Leo’s number, just in case he lost the napkin…..although it was already stored in his phone, and the napkin itself was inside his wallet, inside his trouser pocket!

“Call him!” Ruby admonished as he left, “But don’t leave it til you’re pissed later on!”  
He gave her a somewhat condescending hair ruffle on his way past – from anyone else it might be misconstrued; but this was Davy!

Making his way home on foot he impulsively rang Tara’s number.

“Davy? You Ok love?” she could hear him panting slightly and instinctively hoped that she wouldn’t have to pick him back up again following a disastrous encounter with the hunky guy he had so clearly set his heart on.  
“I’m good…..he was there….and it was good, and we talked, and I’ve got his number….and he’s called Leo,” she could almost hear him smiling down the phone as he spoke and she gave a small excited scream, resulting in him laughing into his mobile.  
“Oh wow Davy, that’s great! So you ARE going to call him right?” Davy heard the slightly menacing undercurrent in her voice.  
“Yes, I will, I promise. Rubes has already advised me not to do it when I’m drunk! I’ve got a works thing later on, it won’t go on much after 10pm, so I’ll give him a call……Tara…..I really like him….” there was a slight hitch in his voice, as if he wanted to continue the statement.

Tara paused, but when she heard nothing more she jumped into his thought process, “….and that doesn’t mean that you didn’t love James…..it just means that you like the possibility that Leo could bring. It’s OK to move on now Davy……call him, and update me….I want juicy details OK?!”  
Davy grinned and agreed that he would keep her in the loop.   
He was thinking about Leo again, Christ he’d hardly had the image of him out of his head.   
He kept his head down, popped his earphones in and strolled the rest of the way to his flat, ignoring the huge images of Leo on the side of the buses and in the window of a couple of shops he passed by.

When he got home he considered the invitation and instructions for the gallery launch party – smart and fashionable was the dress code. “What the hell does that mean?” he stated aloud as he scrutinised his wardrobe, a piece of toast slathered in apricot jam in hand.

He puffed out his cheeks and stared at his clothes, he was at a loss…..Leo would know what to wear….he looked fabulous in everything he’d seen him wearing – and it had only ever been jeans and t shirts…..yet he managed to ooze elegance. 

On an impulse he picked up his phone and dialled:  
“Hi Davy. How you doing mate?” came the familiar, jokey voice.  
“Miles, hi, look, can I ask advice? What does it mean if it says smart and fashionable on an invitation?” Davy asked down the phone.  
Miles’ response was irreverent but efficient, “Christ, nothing you own from what I remember!”  
“Oh haha, seriously……it’s a gallery event…..work…..some photography thing, apparently we represent them…..it’s news to me!” Davy mumbled, trying to avoid getting jam on any of the items in his cupboards.  
“Wow, Davy out on the town is it? Well, you whingy gayboy, in my experience it means a decent suit with no tie….preferably blue, and decent shoes…..and your decent watch……and for fuck’s sake not one of your flowery shirts!” Miles’ advice was peppered with background noise – he was obviously still in work, his company just about keeping afloat since the dark period when James was dying.

Davy glanced down at the shirt he was sporting, a pale grey one with a dark blue floral pattern…..”What’s wrong with flowery shirts?” he tutted, petulantly down the phone.  
Miles responded in his usual mocking tone, “Because you won’t pull in a flowery shirt Davy!”  
Davy almost blurted out, ‘well that’s just where you are wrong mate because I sort of pulled today wearing one!’ but he didn’t. Instead he mumbled, “’N’Kay…..cheers, you OK by the way?”  
Miles smiled, “Yeah Davy, I’m OK…..Chloe is great, the girls are too, and Seamus is….well, he’s a handful, but hey – he’s my son, so of course he is. You need to pop down and see us you know…..he’s missing his Godfather!”

Davy smiled wistfully down the phone; Miles had made it work with Chloe and her girls and their son Seamus was just over a year old now. “We’ll arrange something….we will, I promise I’ll get down there. Right, better go and sort out some decent shoes! Cheers Miles."  
“See you Davy. Have fun…..let me know if my fashion advice gets you laid!” Miles laughed as he hung up.

“Twat!” Davy grinned as he tossed the phone onto his large bed and went to seek out an outfit which matched Miles’ specifications…..he was a twat, but he had reasonable sense in clothes!


	8. That sexy, smoulder thing going on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Davy attends the gallery opening and you guessed it.....some of the images on display are of Leo.  
> There are some completely unashamed descriptions of the photos....please allow yourself a good hour or so to imagine them!!!! ;)

The gallery was not too far from Davy’s flat, so once showered, shaved (to a degree!) and changed he walked it.   
It was easy enough to spot; Christ knows how many cameras trained on the entrance; a couple of massive security types; flashy cars pulling up and depositing a mixture of C list celebrities, members of the art world and publishers.

Davy generally hated crap like this – he was really good at his PR job, but liked to have as little to do with attending the events he represented as possible. He was only there tonight because the client was a big one and had insisted on it.  
Davy strolled up and handed over his invitation, “David Kempe from Third Star PR,” he waited briefly as his name was verified and was ushered into the large gallery space which was already pretty full of the Uber cool. 

It wasn’t that Davy felt out of place; infact he looked pretty suave in his mid blue, slim fitted trousers and jacket.   
He had opted for a perfectly plain, dazzling white shirt (no tie, top 2 buttons unfastened) and he had on his tan brogues and his ‘decent’ Omega watch.   
He picked up a glass of red wine from a passing tray and nodded towards a few publishers and people he knew were connected to the images on display.   
He wandered around and became absorbed in scrutinising the various images – many were almost ‘fashion shoot’ styles, but featuring celebrities; and there was an element of candidness to each one – a shot of Catherine Zeta Jones in dazzling evening gown, slightly out of focus as she kicked her shoes off; another of Ryan Gosling trying to look calm whilst posing beside a clearly out of control chihuahua and….Jesus – fucking – Christ!!

Davy almost spat red wine across the next set of images, one showed Leo…..his Leo….well, not actually HIS Leo, but the Leo that he had the number for.   
He was advancing towards the camera, clearly riled up and spitting pure venom by the looks of the shot. His face was contorted slightly into a snarl, his teeth bared as if yelling and the whole frenzied image of his wild hair and taut muscles beneath a plain white vest and jeans was ridiculously erotic.

And the image was on the wall, beside Ryan Gosling….and Catherine Zeta Jones….and Danny Dyer….and Jude Law…..and fucking hell, Florence Welch. 

Shit! Was Leo a ‘somebody’……was Davy supposed to have known who he was?

He hastily found a slightly quieter part of the gallery, still able to see the breath taking image of Leo menacing him from the wall and dialled Ruby’s number.  
“Ruby? Is there someone famous called Leo that I should know about?” Davy stammered into the phone.  
“Davy, hi….erm, Leo….erm, Leonardo Dicaprio? Do you mean him, actor chappie?” Ruby’s voice was slightly fuzzy as if she was in the car – she’d be on her way to her family’s house for the weekend.  
“No, it isn’t him…I know him….is there a model or someone called Leo?” he asked, his face drawn back again and again to the overwhelmingly masculine image of Leo on the wall.   
Christ his shoulders where broad…..and his chest was hairy…..God, Davy thought he might burst.

“Oh, model….yeah…..oh, God, oh, what's his name.... Leo…..Leo…..Leo Banks! Very, very sexy…..did a whole campaign for Calvin Klein…..lots of very sexy images of him in his pants as I recall. Hairy chest….very controversial for the male model world…..sadly for womenfolk everywhere he’s gay……oh……erm, Davy….why are you asking?” Ruby’s mind was beginning to work overtime as she drove North towards Sheffield.  
“A model….an underwear model? Jesus that explains a lot!” Davy muttered into the phone.   
“He isn’t just an underwear model…..does loads of stuff, very, very sought after for top male fashion – he’s got that older, sexy smoulder thing going on, but he also looks great with a Labrador….versatile. Anyway, you haven’t said why you want to know. Aren’t you supposed to be at that gallery thing?” she continued, he could hear indicators clunking as she drove.  
“I am at the gallery thing, there’s just a picture of him and I thought he looked familiar....I wondered if he was one of our clients and I didn't want to make a dick of myself by not knowing his full name….you enjoy your weekend, OK, see you Monday!” and he hung up, tucking his phone into his pocket.

That phone, the one he had just tucked inside his pocket contained the phone number of the incredibly sexy model who was peering down at him from the massive image on the gallery wall.   
Shit!

Davy took a deep breath and drank most of the large glass of red wine before swapping it for a second as a waiter passed by.  
He wandered away from the powerfully mesmerising image of Leo, snarling on the wall and turned towards a large plain brick wall which contained 2 images, hopefully he’d be able to find something to take his mind off Mr Banks.

The first image showed a monochrome photograph of a naked, masculine, muscular back.   
It stopped low enough to show the top half of a deliciously firm pair of buttocks, but the main eye was drawn to the shoulders, narrowing to a slim waist.   
The subjects’ hands were laced behind his head , a tuft of hair was visible from each armpit and the rippling musculature of his physique was absolutely mesmeric.  
Davy stifled a groan and transferred his attention to the second picture, where he was unable to prevent the same noise escaping from his throat.....and also unable to prevent his mouth from falling open.

It was a companion piece to the first image, this time showing the exact same pose, but from the front, stopping low enough to show a tantalising peek of pubic hair, and those delicious ‘ironing board’ muscles that incredibly well sculpted men tended to have these days.   
The broad shoulders and laced hands cradled the dark hair and smouldering stare of Leo.   
Davy wanted to reach out and trail his fingers across the picture, the contrast was so fabulous it almost looked 3D and he longed to tangle his fingers into the deliciously dark chest hair.   
Leo’s eyes stared directly out at him, the only aspect of the images in colour incidentally, and he could feel himself growing rigid beneath his Italian suit.

Fuck!


	9. I'm glad you find my arse so amusing!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo is attending the same gallery function and Davy gets brave enough to try a bit of flirting.  
> Leo finds Davy ridiculously endearing (why wouldn't he...he has a pulse?!) and they give the gallery the brush off and go off for dinner together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the face of Leo in the 'screaming angry' picture imagine Athos in Season 2 episode 5 - tied to a chair and screaming at the villagers to let him loose and that he left the place!

Leo arrived at the gallery in a flurry of flashbulbs and shouts as usual when he was ‘on duty’ – weird how he was able to blend into everyday London life at every other time he always thought at these moments!

He was wearing a non-black outfit of charcoal grey, tight fitting trousers, and a delectably soft v neck sweater in a deep shade of red.   
He wore black boots with an almost ‘biker’ feel to them and looked effortlessly cool, confident and unphased, a few chest hairs peeking above the neckline of the sweater adding an almost obscene element of masculinity.

He intended to stay for as short a time as possible, make the required hand shakes, drink one, maybe 2 glasses of wine and then get out of there.   
His phone was in his pocket and he surreptitiously glanced at it for messages or missed calls as he made his way inside, pausing to deliver his required, moody, ‘blue steel’ shots to the waiting media frenzy outside before being waved inside (no need for invitations for our Leo – his face was his invitation…..to everyone except Davy apparently!)

Once inside he made his way across to his agent and was swept up into some poses with the photographer responsible for the images on display.   
Leo warmly embraced Marcus – he liked the man – he always looked for something different in his images and kept shooting when he thought everyone had switched off in order to get some truly amazing shots. In his line of work it was always interesting to work with someone who looked for a different angle.

Leo adored the one of him screaming abuse down the lens…..it had been a ridiculously long day of shooting, during which time nobody had been permitted to smoke and Marcus had just suggested they reset and change the entire concept…..the resulting image, Leo knew, was of him telling Marcus to ‘Fuck off you unprofessional cunt!’ as he was ultimately physically restrained from punching the man.  
Marcus had snapped several images, the one displayed was just amazing – Leo had a copy himself in his flat – it was a side of his character that rarely reared its head which made a visual reminder of it all the more vivid and exciting.

Leo was brought a glass of buttery coloured white wine without needing to ask, and he posed happily with Marcus for several images, focussing completely on the task rather than be distracted by the surrounding scene.  
As Marcus called a halt to the cameras Leo felt a buzz in his pocket and saw an unknown number dialling.   
He hastily excused himself and indicated with his hand to a couple of people who approached him, that he wished to be allowed a few minutes.  
“Hello, it’s Leo,” he rumbled into the phone.

Davy’s slightly quavering voice answered him, “Hi…..it’s Davy, we met at the coffee house earlier……I don’t know if you remember, you asked me to give you a call….erm, so….”  
Leo’s normally controlled face broke out into a delicious smile and he turned towards the wall to afford a little privacy,  
“I’m glad you did. Sounds busy where you are…what are you up to?…wasn’t it supposed to be work that you gave me the brush off for? Sounds more like a party!” Leo cajoled.  
Davy couldn’t help but smile down the phone, “Well, it is work….but it is also a sort of party event type thing……erm, but at this very moment I seem to be face to face with your naked buttocks!”

He heard Leo give a slight cough, “I think you may have to explain!” he growled.  
“Well, turns out I’m at some gallery event that involves quite a few pictures of you…..and this one leaves very little to the imagination…….I’ve been here for quite a while.....doin' a bit of er.....imagining'!” Davy flirted…..again, he wasn’t sure where this was coming from, but it all just seemed to flow naturally from his mouth.

Leo exhaled – firstly at Davy’s incredibly sexy manner of speaking, the way his tone crept up and down, some words slightly higher in pitch than others – but also at the realisation that Davy must be here in the same room as him.

“Sounds interesting……have you looked at all the pictures then….or just mine?” Leo was fishing, but also playing for time, trying to locate where Davy was in the gallery space…..his agent had mentioned something about a brick feature wall containing some images of him; he could see one across on the far side of the gallery and began to make his way across.

Davy remained where he was, still unaware that Leo was present in the same room and heading towards him. “Oh I had a look round…..Catherine Zeta Jones is looking good, so is Ryan Gosling…..if you’re into that kind of floppy haired, puppy dog eyed look,” he heard an inhalation from Leo.

Unbeknown to Davy, Leo had just spotted him, and was taking in the image of him in his crisp, white shirt and well fitted suit, and that floppy, unruly hair….oh God he was running his hand through it as he talked to him on the phone….and his face was on a level with where Leo’s cock would be on that front view shot. 

“….well, I DO happen to like that floppy haired look……but not really on Ryan,” Leo purred, “Are you still standing looking at my backside?”  
Leo was pretty close to Davy now and saw a slight twitch in his neck, “How do you know I’m stood up? I could be sitting down!” Davy giggled.  
“No……there aren’t any chairs. Turn round,” as he did Leo hung up the phone and flashed a melting smile at Davy, and only at Davy, “Hi….I thought you’d said you weren’t up for a drink with me this evening….some work excuse?!”  
Davy still had his phone to his ear for a moment as he struggled to cope with the sight of Leo in the flesh next to images showing quite so much of Leo’s flesh!

“Was this where you were thinking of bringing me for a drink then?” Davy finally managed to stutter as he retired his phone to his pocket.  
Leo smiled again and shook his head, almost coyly, “Er….no, not exactly – I’d have suggested meeting here, but I think it might have given the wrong impression if I suggested a date where we stared at pictures of me all evening!”

At this point the photographers for the event cottoned onto the fact that Leo himself was standing directly adjacent to the smouldering images of his naked torso and had started to barge across, barking their demands, working out light levels and ignoring anyone who interfered with their purpose.

“Look, can I just do this and then I can tell them to clear off….I’ll have ticked my contract and I’ll get paid!” he tilted his head apologetically, handing his wine glass to Davy who was actually quite amused, as well as still being shell shocked by Leo’s appearance behind him. And he was the one that got to hold his wine glass - Christ that made him sound like a lovestruck 14 year old!  
Davy moved to one side as Leo assumed various steely faced poses between the pair of photographs on the wall.   
The red of his sweater was a brilliant contrast to the monochrome images (wear black indeed!) and Davy marvelled in his ability to assume languid, relaxed poses whilst remaining fully aware of the camera positions; checking they had a decent light; altering the direction of his chin and neck or hands as they requested.   
He was completely focussed on what he was doing until he glanced up and caught Davy’s gaze upon him.   
Davy deliberately stared at Leo’s pert buttocks on the image and allowed his mouth to hang open ridiculously, which caused Leo to momentarily relax into a warm and mirth filled smile that lit up his entire face.   
There was a slight gasp from the photographers and only one managed to snap the shot, one of only a few in existence showing Leo Banks truly smiling down a camera lens! 

Leo dismissed everyone and came to retrieve his wine, still smirking. “I’m glad you find my arse so amusing!” he quipped.  
“That wasn’t amusement!……lust possibly…….or maybe just hunger!” Davy suggested, the wrinkled nose grin returning to his face – which seemed not to match his smart attire, but very much matched ‘Davy’.  
“Well, the food at these things is always crap…..do you want to get out of here and find something better?” Leo suggested, his eyes warm and inviting.

Davy had a momentary doubt – this whole thing seemed to be happening quickly and he was damn sure that this guy had done the whole dating thing a LOT more than he had…..God, everyone had!  
But the moment of doubt passed…..this felt good.

“I’d like that…..are you OK to leave though? I mean…..you’re kind of one of the main events aren’t you?” Davy cast his glance back towards the smouldering images on the wall.  
Leo sipped his wine and shrugged; “They need me to arrive, get a few pictures and that’s pretty much my input……I’m not expected to make a speech or anything!”  
Davy sensed a slight undercurrent to Leo’s comment, but brushed it away with an endearing smile from beneath his fringe.  
“I am pretty hungry…..to be fair, I usually am! Are you allowed to eat, or do we need to find somewhere that serves tissues?” Davy suddenly felt like his inner Miles was taking over as Leo took his wine glass, shook his head, grinning and muttered, “Don’t spoil this with fucking model piss take jokes!”  
“Oh come on…..I’ve got an inexhaustible supply…..I’m sure you can’t have heard them all,” he laughed over his shoulder as Leo deposited their half empty glasses and continued shaking his head.   
It was refreshing to be with someone who wasn’t in awe of him; and Davy’s sweet little mannerisms were just the right level of innocent to be arousing.

“Do you need to go out there by yourself?” Davy asked as they neared the exit.   
He assumed Leo would leave in a flurry of flashbulbs and also assumed he wouldn’t want Davy anywhere near the images.   
Leo however gave him a slightly narrowed eye glance, “No…..if we’re leaving together I’d like us to leave together, if that’s OK with you? Unless you’d rather not be in the papers……no problem if you’d rather not” he stated, sincerely.

Davy felt himself blush slightly and knew he’d dropped his head to peer up from beneath his lashes at Leo.   
He swallowed and nodded and flashed a small, endearing smile at him, “This is all a bit public……it’s pretty new to me and definitely not what I was expecting tonight……would it be OK if I stayed out of the limelight…..but, I do want to go somewhere…..have something to eat…..talk?”  
Leo smiled gently, understanding, “Come on then, I’ll get into my car but they’ll drop me round the corner, get rid of the cameras, OK? You can leave first if you like and wait just up there. They won’t want to risk missing someone else arriving.”   
At the door Leo wordlessly communicated with the security guy and within moments he received a nod to indicate that the car was waiting. “See you in a bit then…..yeah?” and he flashed an almost imperceptibly vulnerable look that said, ‘please don’t run away from all of this, I know I’m a bit high profile right now but give me 10 minutes and it’ll be like it was in the coffee shop’, and thankfully Davy saw it and understood.   
He impulsively stretched out his hand and laid it on Leo’s forearm with a slight squeeze before striding out of the door.   
The camera’s turned, raised, but dropped immediately they recognised nobody recognisable. 

Leo passed his hand across the place Davy had briefly touched before he took a breath and assumed his ‘Professional Leo’ face; he smouldered and waved as he walked to the car door being held open for him.  
Davy heard the roar and clicking of camera shutters which signified Leo must have emerged.   
God, this was big to try and get his head around.  
He’d found this stunning man….someone who was somehow making him overcome so many facets of emotion that he’d been driving down all these years….but if he was going to be with him he’d have to accept all of this crap that surrounded him.

Davy strode up the street and rounded the corner, hands thrust into the pockets of his trousers and receiving several admiring glances from women and men himself (although typical Davy oblivion meant that they were unrecognised!) and paused further up the next street.  
Shit!   
He was about to go on a date……with a guy……for the first time properly!   
This was BIG!  
I mean regardless of the fact that the guy in question was fucking gorgeous for a living…..regardless of any of that…..Davy was going on a date; with someone who seemed to like him the way he liked HIM! 

It was a weirdly strange feeling; with James he’d loved him almost from afar, certainly without ever speaking his feelings, or being conscious of James returning them to him; but with Leo…..Leo liked him and he was pretty open about that.   
And Davy really liked Leo.   
Maybe he was ready for this now…….maybe?


	10. ...we've all got baggage!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Davy and Leo go out to eat and Davy confesses that he is very, very new to dating men.

Leo’s car pulled up and he casually got out, a boxy grey, suede jacket over his sweater now.   
He’d clearly dragged his hand through is hair a few times too and somehow had lost that ‘Leo the model’ look.   
He crossed over the road and approached Davy with a carefree smile, hands thrust into pockets, “OK?” he asked.  
Davy gave a crinkle eyed smile, “Got anywhere in mind?” he asked a little sheepishly.  
Leo nodded calmly; “Italian suit you?” and he indicated with his head for them to start walking down the street before turning into a small side street which brought them back to the gallery street, but far enough down to mingle into the crowds.

“I’ve got this filthy habit…..is it a problem?” Leo asked as he dragged his cigarettes from his jacket pocket.  
Davy smiled and shook his head; “Go ahead…..I gave up years ago….except for the odd….you know, ‘not’ cigarette!” he thought about the joints he’d smoked with Bill and Miles….and James.  
Leo smirked and lit up, drawing the smoke deep into his lungs and exhaling via his nose as they walked along, matching each others’ long strides easily and comfortably.   
They were heading vaguely back towards Davy’s flat he noticed as they walked along, casting slightly furtive glances at each other and exchanging warm smiles.

“Here we go,” Leo announced outside a small door with a staircase leading downwards.   
He stood aside and almost guided Davy through the doorway and down.   
It opened onto an almost secluded space, low lighting, gloomy corners and delicious smelling food.

“Leo!” an almost implausibly stereotypical looking older Italian man greeted him with a firm hand shake and embrace.  
“Hi Guido, have you got something for 2 please?” he turned slightly to include Davy in the interaction and Guido seemed almost surprised.

Davy flinched slightly…..was it that obvious that he was not really on a par with Leo looks wise?  
Leo noticed Davy’s reaction, “I’m usually a table for 1 kind of guy…..I eat here a few times a week!” he whispered, placing his hand on Davy’s back as he ushered him to follow Guido into the restaurant.   
It pleased him that Davy’s face softened again….and also that he felt a slight shiver from him at the touch of his hand.

The table was perfect – secluded enough for a degree of privacy, but with a view of the room and a window so as to provide opportunities to discuss the passing scene and interactions.   
They both removed jackets and sat at the same time, Leo pushing back the sleeves of his sweater revealing his dark forearms which in the dim light looked almost edible!  
“We’re ravenous!” Leo announced to the smiling waitress, “Can we get some antipasti bits to start with while we decide? And I’ll have a glass of my usual white please.” He turned to Davy for acknowledgement and his drink choice.  
“Erm yeah….a glass of red, something like a Montepulciano d’abruzzo ?” Davy enquired and was met with a warm smile and nod as the waitress went to fetch those whilst they perused the menu.  
“You know a bit about wine then?” Leo twinkled from across the table.  
“Not really,” Davy whispered, grinning, “I just know what I like! And the ones I like are generally decent ones, apparently!”

The drinks appeared, together with a platter of antipasti – meats at one end of the platter, vegetables the other, breads and olive oil separating the 2.  
“So this is your local then?” Davy prompted as he selected marinated broad beans and artichokes from the plate between them.   
Leo nodded and picked up olives and anchovies, using his thumb to staunch the oil that escaped his lips.   
“Mmmhm……it’s quiet, great food and service and stays open very late….which on my schedule can be useful…..and I live pretty close,” his gaze lingered on Davy’s at this comment.  
Davy gulped – partly because of the mouthwatering piece of bresaola he was eating and partly because of the indication that Leo might at some point ask him back to his place.   
Would that bother him?   
It was new……but at that point he’d have been quite happy for the table and chairs to fold out into a four poster bed!

The dimmed light, possibly a little too much wine on an empty stomach and the fact that Leo was smouldering across the small table, close enough for Davy to be able to smell his musky cologne was making him recognise a definite sensation within his trousers!

They ordered seafood linguine and gnocchi with spinach and pine nuts and continued to graze on the platter of delicacies.  
The conversation was easy, relaxed and involved a lot of laughing – but was that sort of chat that on reflection afterwards didn’t really focus on anything of importance.

As their main meals arrived the tone of the discussion naturally became a little more serious and it was Leo that started things off:  
“Earlier on you said you didn’t have much experience with this,” he used his fork to gesture between them as he dabbed sauce from his lips with his napkin.

Davy paused and tilted his head fractionally, “You could say that…..got quite a lot of baggage……” he trailed off and winced, but noticed Leo met his comment with wide eyed openness rather than squinting concern that he would have imagined.  
“Davy…..we’ve all got baggage….Christ a shit load of MY baggage is out there in the public eye….but there’s a hell of a lot more that isn’t,” he swirled a forkful of linguine into his mouth and chewed.  
“Alright……I have NEVER done this before with a guy…..” Davy ventured, his knee and foot tapping nervously under the table.

Leo paused, mid mouthful and looked genuinely shocked, “What?.......never?......I’m the first man you’ve been on a date with? Seriously?” he seemed more shocked than Davy would have imagined.  
Davy fidgeted nervously with the stem of his wine glass, averting his gaze from Leo’s darkly inviting eyes.  
He felt a fingertip graze against his on his glass and raised his eyes to meet Leo’s, “Then I’m glad you told me….and we’ll take things as slow as you want….OK?” and he raised his brows minimally in a gesture that made Davy want to melt. 

They continued to eat a few mouthfuls before Leo spoke again “So….can I ask then…..did you not know you were gay? Or…..what? Just not interested?.....”  
Davy sighed, “That baggage thing….well that bit was kind of just the carry on holdall bit……there’s like a massive overloaded trolley of the stuff in back up!”

Leo couldn’t prevent the delicious look and smile on his face,and gave into his desire to touch Davy. He didn’t seem to be aware of how attractive Leo found him; every twitch of those uneven lips was a mixture of heaven and turmoil. This time he reached out and covered Davy’s hand fully across the table; his thumb rubbing purposefully against his knuckles, “So let me carry some……tell me something,” he asked, his eyes piercing into Davy’s clear, blue pools.

Davy’s resolve had started to falter at the touch of his fingertip, but his large, firm hand holding his was more than he could take, “I’ve known I was gay for a long time….and I was in love with someone…..very much in love with them…..for a long time really,” he took a small breath to steady his voice, as Leo’s thumb continued to administer an invisible, soothing balm to his hand. “I never told him…..I never acted on my feelings and I didn’t get to tell him…..I don’t know if he ever knew. And I suppose it felt wrong to consider replacing those feelings with feelings for someone else….so I didn’t look…..except when I saw you,” and he flashed a rueful grin towards Leo below his unruly fringe.

Leo removed his hand in order to take a sip from his wine glass, wiping his lips again with his napkin, “Then I’m doubly honoured!” he drawled, huskily; his voice dripping with need.

Davy felt almost like a weight had been lifted from him; and maybe Leo was right – maybe it was Ok for someone to help him carry some of that baggage....  
…..maybe.


	11. First kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lovely, smushy chapter with a first kiss....

They completed eating, Leo’s hand reached out to clasp Davy’s again, and this time Davy entwined his fingers into the other man’s and received a pleasing intake of breath from the man seated across from him.  
“How slow do you want to take this then?” Leo asked, his gaze intense and smouldering; but not like the one Davy had seen in the images in the gallery.   
He couldn’t stop his mind wandering back to those images…..God Leo’s body looked fantastic….and he’d been nursing an erection beneath the table all evening.   
But what was the etiquette?   
If this was a male/female relationship would he be considered easy for sleeping with him on the first date?   
Yeah….probably!   
But it wouldn’t be unheard of to do a bit of snogging….even to have a drink at his place….

Leo had not made any further enquiry – it was clear that he would go with whatever Davy wanted; although little did Davy know that inwardly Leo was desperately panicking about whether he’d pushed things too fast already and was chastising himself mentally with the repeated refrain, ‘don’t fuck it up you horny tosser’ whilst remaining perfectly calm on the surface!

“Did you mention that you lived pretty close?” Davy almost mumbled, blushing furiously.  
Leo sighed and tried to prevent the grin leaking across his face, unsuccessfully, “Yeah…..not far at all. Do you fancy a coffee?.......or a mint tea?”  
“That sounds good….I’d like that Leo,” Davy breathed deeply and met Leo’s eyes with more calmness than he felt – every nerve was tingling at the thought that he really wanted to kiss him.  
“Great! Should we go?” Leo was moving to stand already.  
Davy wasn’t sure whether his trousers would give away the excitement he felt below them, but he managed to adjust himself fractionally as he stood.

He noticed that the waitress brought their jackets and that no bill was presented before they left, Leo noticed Davy’s slightly quizzical expression, “They have my card details,” he grinned, “Makes things easier. Just up here.” Leo indicated the top of the small street.   
He felt his cigarettes in his pocket but decided against lighting up….there was the slightest possibility that Davy might want to kiss him as badly as he wanted to crush his lips against those pouty, uneven ones Davy kept curling into furtive little smiles. 

Leo reached out and tugged lightly at Davy’s hand to take them down a street off the main one, and he didn’t drag his hand away as they walked, so their fingers stroked and caressed the those of the other man as they walked.   
Part of Leo wished that the journey was longer, but within a few minutes they were outside his apartment block.

Davy noticed it was an eye catching building directly beside the Design Museum…..yeah, this was exactly where Leo would live he thought as Leo unlocked the outer door and they went inside. “I’m top floor,” Leo stated matter of factly.  
“Course you are,” grinned Davy, “Classic, sexy male model set up if ever I saw one!”  
Leo nudged him jokily as they climbed the stairs, “I thought you said you had no experience….with males full stop….not just male models!”  
Davy noticed that he omitted the word ‘sexy’, “Yeah well……I didn’t lie…..but I kind of assumed you’d have the best!”

They were on the 3rd floor landing by now.  
“I waited ages before I bought this place actually. Looked at loads of stuff, but everything was too glitzy and sort of fake, whereas this place, is just….well, it’s more me,” he finished his statement outside the door and unlocked it, pushing the door to one side so that Davy could walk inside first.

It was a huge, open plan space with dining area, large sofas, a roof terrace accessible via floor to ceiling windows, which were not in the direct line of any other building except the museum. There was a staircase leading down and a partition evidently separated the kitchen.  
It was a fabulous space, and perfectly suited to what Davy knew about Leo so far.   
Functional, a pleasing mixture of arty and down to earth, light and comfortable….and sexy!

Leo had taken off his jacket and Davy noticed he hung it properly on a hanger before placing it in a hidden closet.   
“OK….soooo, tea?” he suggested, making his way across to the partition wall; Davy had assumed correctly that it was the kitchen.  
“Yeah….can never get too much tea!” Davy felt pretty relaxed all things considered.   
He wondered if it would be sending the wrong message if he took off his jacket….but would it send the wrong message if he kept it on?   
In the end he decided to let Leo make the decision for him, “Am I OK to take this off?” he flicked the lapels of his jacket.  
Leo smiled warmly and indicated the cupboard with his eyes and a flick of his head, “Feel free you can hang it in there….I have this absolute hatred of coat stands and hooks…..they spoil the line of jackets……sorry, pet peeve!” he grinned and absently waved his hand as he continued into the kitchen whilst Davy smirked, removed, and hung his jacket…..was it weird that he found the fact that his jacket was pressed next to Leo’s still warm one in the cupboard incredibly erotic?

“Do you want mint or something else….I do have a selection!” came Leo’s voice from behind the wall.

Davy wandered through into a very sleek but clearly functional and well used kitchen, and Leo was stood beside quite a large selection of teas in various cannisters and boxes.  
“Bloody hell! I thought I had a problem!” Davy laughed, picking up some of the boxes and scrutinising the labels.  
“There’s no calories in it, and it’s a more interesting way of drinking water….and I get carried away, what can I say!” Leo seemed incredibly comfortable and relaxed across the counter from Davy. “I am a liquorice fan myself,” he selected a tagged bag from one of the larger canisters and draped it into a pale grey mug taken from a precisely arranged wall cupboard.

He placed a second mug in front of Davy who opted for a triple mint bag.   
The kettle flicked off and Leo topped up the mugs, added spoons and they stood, comfortably dunking their tea bags to achieve the required strength.   
Both noticed that the other seemed to like a similar, strong brew and they met each other’s grins.  
“What?” Davy giggled, a little shyly again now.  
“Nothing….just we both seem to like strong tea! Do you want to go through and sit down?” Leo suggested, and Davy nodded without feeling any flinch of embarrassment.

“So, this is very nice….you lived here long? It looks like you have….I mean it’s got a sort of established kind of vibe to it….does that make sense?” Davy proffered as they sat on one of the large, grey sofas.  
Leo nodded and sipped his tea, still using that ‘I don’t do handles’ thing with the mug, which made Davy smile more than it should. “Erm, about 3 years…..I er…..well, my baggage…..I found this place after it went wrong and yeah, I love it here,” he glanced around as if noticing his flat for the first time and nodded appreciatively.

Davy drank and allowed his eyes to wander around the room, he noticed the ‘angry Leo’ image over on a far wall and nodded towards it, “Wasn’t that one in the gallery?”  
Leo followed his gaze and smiled, “Yes….I love that shot. Marcus is such a cock when he is doing shoots….you never know what he’s going to do. On that day we’d been shooting since about 8am, it was boiling hot, there were about 10 of us and he spent about two hours setting up each frame, always wanted me seated first, so I couldn’t smoke, couldn’t drink anything and I was sat there for fucking hours,” Leo looked relaxed as he spoke and he settled more comfortably on the sofa, his face animated as he spoke.   
Davy was completely drawn in by him.  
“So at about….what, it would have been 10pm, he goes and looks at the polaroids and comes back and announces that I haven’t given him what he wants all day, in any of the images, and he wants to reset again. Well, to say that I lost my temper is an understatement…..I don’t often get angry, but I lost it. Did a proper model strop,” he was shaking his head and laughing at himself and Davy couldn’t help join in. “And so I was charging towards Marcus, all guns blazing and the bastard picked up his camera and went click….and that was the result. It’s totally brilliant….I won’t tell you what I was shouting at him at the time……it wasn’t very polite!”

Leo, still sniggering, picked up his tea and took a large gulp, flicking his tongue across his upper lip as he lowered the mug to rest against his chest.

Davy was completely mesmerised by him and fixated on his large hands grasping the mug. “I’ve never had liquorice tea before…..what’s it taste like? Is it like Black Jacks or Covonia?” Davy asked, innocently, smiling as he placed his tea down beneath a small, amber shaded lamp.

Leo took a further mouthful before placing his mug down on the large table, covered with books (not magazines noted Davy!) he shifted across the slight distance between them on the sofa and looked meaningfully between Davy’s eyes and his lips.  
“You can taste it if you like?” Leo whispered, huskily, his hands flexing into fists to prevent him from moving too quickly and scaring Davy away.  
But Davy wasn’t feeling scared off……he was breathing in the same air as Leo, noticing how Leo’s lips were slightly parted; but he saw how Leo was waiting for him to make the next move.

Davy said nothing but inched his face fractionally closer to Leo’s, softening his neck slightly, almost in submission and then their lips came together.

Davy wasn’t sure what he was expecting, but it wasn’t this.  
Leo’s lips were feather soft, gentle and almost hovering above Davy’s.   
His tongue licked gently at Davy’s upper lip and after what felt like forever, but was probably only a few seconds, Davy felt Leo’s hand gently cupping the nape of his neck, his firm fingers exploring his soft hair whilst pulling him further into the kiss.   
When Davy moved his own hand over to find Leo’s cheek, and to rub his thumb across the perfectly stubbled skin they both instinctively deepened the embrace. Davy felt Leo sob slightly as his other hand grasped his shoulder across the back of the sofa and they matched the pressure and intensity of each others’ mouths with relaxed, almost practised technique.   
Davy felt his tongue slide into Leo’s mouth and it was his turn to whimper as his breath was sucked from his lungs.   
Leos’ hand at Davy’s neck began to massage gently and he moved his other onto his chest, feeling the strong, panting heartbeat of Davy as they languidly and passionately continued to kiss….and kiss…..and kiss. 

God Davy never wanted this feeling to end.

Eventually it was Leo who gently pulled away, resting his forehead against Davy’s, panting and smiling, “Are you seriously going to try and convince me you’ve never done that before?!”   
Davy laughed back, “Beginner’s luck, maybe?” he suggested.

Leo caught his meaning and leaned in again for a second attempt.   
They were both more confident this time, smiling against each other, their lips parting instantly to allow tongues to explore as well as hands.   
Leo seemed to enjoy the feel of Davy’s hair, and Davy was enjoying the sensation of pressing his hands against the firmness of Leo’s chest as he almost leaned against him on the sofa, his thigh pressed between Davy’s legs.

Leo would have found it very easy to stay there all night; but he was very much aware of how inexperienced Davy was with regards to everything that was happening.   
He could tell that Davy was aroused, and the pressure of his erection as he moulded his body against his Leo’s firm belly was making Leo hard and almost desperate.  
But he really liked this guy…….and he was a guy who had never…..well, just never.

It would have been easy to throw him down, strip him and take advantage of his naivety, but Leo didn’t want quick, angry sex with Davy…….considering how little they knew of each other it seemed weird, but Leo wanted to give Davy pleasure, and share in that.

Again it was Leo who broke away, pushing back off of Davy, who instinctively pulled his body back against his own.  
“Don’t go,” Davy murmured, pressing his face and lips into Leo’s neck, making the older man groan.

“I was thinking that you might want to go……actually. I don’t want you to feel like you have to stay,” Leo stammered whilst Davy’s teeth found his earlobe and bit down gently on it.  
Davy pushed Leo away now and looked at him questioningly, and a little hurt.  
Leo saw the look in his eyes and almost broke inside with emotion, “I’m not saying that you should leave…..I just…..this could very quickly lead to the bedroom for me, and I’m not sure that should happen tonight…..I think you need to think about all of this,” he stroked Davy’s arm and neck as he spoke, hoping that he would understand his full meaning.

Davy’s expression softened a little, but he still pouted slightly, casting his eyes down and running his hand through his hair to take it away from his eyes.  
“But; do you want me to leave?” Davy asked sadly.  
Leo exhaled sharply and almost dragged Davy's mouth back to his own, kissing the younger man passionately and hungrily for several moments before he grunted and released him fractionally:  
“There is not a single fibre of my body that WANTS you to leave here tonight; but…..I think you should……and…..I’ll only agree to letting you go if you make me a promise; promise me Davy that we’ll do this again, and that when it feels right for us both we can take things to the next level…..because I’d really, REALLY like that,” Leo punctuated his small speech with kisses along Davy’s jaw, caresses up and down his arms, chest and thighs; and one tantalising grind of his hips against Davy’s thigh.

Davy was so light headed, he was finding it difficult to think straight……but as Leo’s words sunk in he did, reluctantly, have to agree that it was a sensible suggestion.   
Things were going very fast between them – from first sight to first conversation had been a couple of days; from first conversation to first kiss had been a matter of hours; and from first kiss to first everything else should not occur within a matter of minutes Davy concluded; although trying to consider any of this with Leo’s hard and experienced body pressing against his was not easy.

Reluctantly Davy ceased Leo’s thorough exploration of his neck, “I think if I don’t leave now I might not want to leave…..and I think I might regret that, because….you’re probably right…..this is all a bit fast for me; and much as it feels amazing….I think maybe I should stop and think a little about what we’re doing together and get comfortable with it,” he felt Leo’s body tense and then sag a little against him in surrender.

Leo pulled away, a small, rueful grin on his face; “Why do I have to be such an empathic lover?” he smiled, his finger tips tracing Davy’s lips.

Davy stood up, with some difficulty, and straightened his shirt from where it had partially become untucked while Leo adjusted himself and stood too, walking towards the coat closet.   
He reached in, removed Davy’s jacket and handed it to him, dragging one of his large hands through his hair and almost causing Davy to have second thoughts about leaving.  
As he put his jacket on and checked his pockets for phone, keys and wallet Leo tugged lightly on the lapel, “Promise me…..we’ll do this again?” Leo whispered, his lips very close to Davy’s mouth.  
“Definitely. I want to do this a LOT more…..with you, obviously,” he added sheepishly. “You’ve got my number from earlier, right? So…..you can give me a call too….I’d like it if you did,” Davy murmured the final statement.  
Leo nodded and almost let Davy go, but dragged him back for one final, searing kiss as they stood at the door of his apartment, “You absolutely sure you have to go?” he groaned.  
Davy grinned lightly, “No! But…..I’m gonna anyway. Goodnight Leo; this has been…..amazingly great.”

Leo breathed deeply and sighed as he opened his door, “Goodnight Davy….in case you didn’t know….I…..I really like you.”  
Davy allowed his fingers to maintain contact with Leo’s until their arms were at full stretch, “I’m pretty crazy about you too, Mr Banks.”  
And he jogged off down the stairs with a final glance up at Leo’s smiling face.

Leo walked out onto the terrace and watched as Davy left the building and headed off in the direction of his flat; he knew that the slight quiver he experienced wasn’t due to the chilly night air.  
Davy walked home almost in a daze of heady emotions and new sensations.   
He wanted to get home and close his eyes reliving the feelings Leo had given him.

Leo watched Davy until he was a tiny speck disappearing around the corner, and then went back inside.   
He wanted to lie in bed and relive the feelings Davy had given him.

Leo had tidied up the mugs and was undressed and swirling mouthwash around when his phone buzzed with an incoming message.  
He dabbed a towel to his mouth and saw it was from Davy.   
He immediately smiled and made a small purring sound in his chest as he flicked off the bathroom light and crossed to his bed.  
It was a picture message:  
Davy was lying with his head on his pillow in bed, and the text simply said, ‘Goodnight Leo x’  
It was adorable.   
He was adorable.

Both men found it hard to sleep!


	12. I like that you squealed!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their night full of kisses the boys wake up and meet for coffee.

When he woke up, Davy stretched and snuggled further down under his duvet, unwilling to remove the delicious images from his mind and the memories of Leo’s lips on his.   
He covered his head with his pillow and squealed into it and swiped up his phone to check the time – it felt like he’d had a lie in, but he felt energised; and reaching between the covers, he felt hard!  
He was right about the lie in – it was just before 10.  
His heart made a fluttering jolt when he saw a message waiting to be opened….it was from Leo, sent a couple of hours earlier.  
He scraped his hair away from his eyes, but it simply flopped back and he opened the message; he’d responded to the image Davy had sent him the night before.  
Leo was lying on his back, in bed, arm outstretched to take snap the selfie.   
He was shirtless, smiling and his skin looked bed-soft and gorgeous against the white bedding.  
Davy stared and stared at the image – his soft, tender smile was just for Davy.

The actual message mimicked his own from the previous night and simply stated :  
‘Good morning, Davy Xx’

 

Leo had woken up late, for him, 8am on a weekend was a definite lie in, he’d have to either cut short his workout or …..oh sod it, he’d go for a run.  
Having fuelled up on a large portion of scrambled eggs before pounding the pavement, he was back at his apartment, showered, shaved and dressed by a little after 10.30am.  
A reply from Davy – he smiled……not that he’d been waiting or anything!  
A simple text message:   
MORNING, THAT WAS A NICE VIEW TO WAKE UP TO! THANK YOU……WHAT YOU DOING TODAY? D X  
Leo laughed and clicked a picture of the reusable bamboo cup he’d picked up on his run and added the message : ‘Planning on trying this out at about 2ish….usual place……you around? L x’

He trawled through emails and other mundane crap – he looked at his schedule and spoke with his agent – ‘Blah, blah, blah…..you were great last night……shame you left early……missed an opportunity for additional media coverage….blah,blah,blah’ Yeah…..like Leo was concerned about that?!  
He had enough money to retire ten times over, it wouldn’t matter to Leo if he never worked again…..but in truth he did enjoy it….and he enjoyed being good at it.

He focussed on reading details of work he had planned for next week; that Hackett photo shoot was down for 3 days….it was a decent coup – lots of free clothes and the other guys involved tended to be older and more relaxed rather than young hipsters, who if truth be told annoyed Leo!  
He wouldn’t need to get ridiculously in shape either – everything was beautifully tailored and suited his physique.   
But he also had to go back into a famous high street store to complete some work on an underwear range – half of the range wasn’t available when he’d done the first shots, so he had to go back for a second day of lounging around in his pants!   
Shit, that meant he needed to sweat off some pounds and watch what he ate…..and he’d eaten pasta last night!   
Plus he wanted to go out with Davy again….tonight if possible…..and it would be a bit awkward to impose his rigid eating regime on Davy after only just meeting him…..he wasn’t that person, except for a few jobs each year…..damn, why did he have to have one of those jobs next week?!

A buzz from his phone caught his attention, Davy!

He picked up quickly, excitedly and made himself calm down slightly before he spoke:  
L :“Hi……you get my message earlier?”  
D : “Hey, yeah – got the general idea…..I’m pretty flexible today, just got to drop off some laundry later on, but I can be persuaded into a hot beverage.”  
L : “Great….about 2 then, usual place?”  
D : “See you there……can’t wait.”  
L : “Me too……you definitely OK about last night then?”  
D : “What? OK about getting snogged by one of the 10 sexiest men in the world according to FHM for about the last…..seven, no, eight years running! I may have been googling!”  
L : “Awwww, I kind of liked the clueless candour you were giving me last night……although I may have to revert to some tissue eating this week…..got a job involving lounging around in my knickers……was that a squeal?”  
D : “….no…..not a squeal per se……more of a manly exclamation of excitement…..that’s what I’m going with! Ok, I’m going before I do something else hideously uncool……I’ll see you at 2ish.”  
L : “Davy?........”  
D : “Yeah?....”  
L : “I like that you squealed…..see you later.” 

Davy rolled his eyes as he hung up and repeatedly banged his forehead on the kitchen island.  
Leo rolled his eyes as he hung up and squealed at the thought of the guy he really wanted to consider his boyfriend squealing at the thought of him in his pants!

************

Davy spent a couple of hours doing a general clear out of his fridge, drier lint tray and underwear drawer (for some reason the concept of Leo modelling pants made him reconsider some of his ‘baggier’ choices!)   
He put fresh sheets on his bed and changed out the towels and threw the lot into the washing machine which as hidden behind one of the kitchen units.  
This passed enough time for him to consider getting ready to meet Leo….wow! That seemed so odd; to consider having a shower and clothing choices to visit a coffee house!

Leo spent a couple of hours reading the rest of his novel – the one he had started earlier in the week but had got side-tracked from in the coffee house by a certain Mr Kempe!  
He put fresh sheets on his bed, changed out the towels in his shower room and threw the lot into his laundry hamper for collection by his cleaner, Adelina on Monday.  
This passed enough time for him to consider getting ready to meet Davy! He showered, again, and dressed carefully but casually in jeans and a t shirt emblazoned with a monochrome, abstract arty design, threw on the same suede jacket from the previous evening and jogged to the coffee house, bamboo cup in hand.


	13. Making plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys meet for coffee as planned and Davy receives an invitation, which Leo agrees to.

Davy showered and spent a disproportionate amount of time (for Davy!) selecting an outfit, eventually going with a pair of very worn jeans, which had gone completely supple and faded with use. He added a striped polo shirt, the collar worn haphazardly casual, and a navy blue hoody.

Leo reached the coffee house first and decided on a mint tea – already half thinking about having to trim his physique for the underwear shoot – and he assumed his usual spot at the corner table to wait for Davy.

He arrived, in typical Davy fashion, helping a lone female with a large buggy through the door and up the 2 steps needed to access the setting.   
Davy liked to help!  
Leo watched, partly amused and partly smug, as the female clearly flirted with him and was treated courteously, but obliviously by Davy who eventually arrived at the table carrying his tea.

Leo stood up to greet him.   
Davy had been wondering what the tone of the greeting would be, but Leo, completely naturally and unphased drew him into a brief, but clearly intimate embrace, with a soft press of their lips together.   
Davy could taste Leo’s tea and on sitting opposite him indicated the travel mug :  
“You copying me? You taste minty!” Davy whispered, waggling his brows.  
Leo wrinkled his nose slightly, “Got that underwear shoot thing, and caffeine is out…..have to get that pasta out of my system and get this flat again,” he patted his palm against his firm belly.  
Davy almost choked on his tea, “What do you mean, flat again? There’s nothing there!” and he dragged his gaze away from the specific part of Leo he was staring at.  
“It’s fine for clothes on, but I’m not getting any younger……John Lewis won’t sell many pants if I’ve got a muffin top!” and he smiled. “Enough about me though….you OK?”  
Davy nodded and noticed Leo’s hand resting on the side of his chair – almost in holding distance.   
Leo noticed his gaze and stretched out his fingers fractionally towards Davy who reached out and entwined his fingers with Leo’s, as they had done the previous evening at the restaurant.  
Both men just smiled and looked warmly at each other for a while and drank their tea.

“Have you been thinking about last night?” Leo eventually asked, somewhat sheepishly.  
Davy blushed sweetly, “I’ve thought of nothing else! But if you mean, have I thought about doing it all again….then yeah….I did promise we would……if you want to of course….”   
Leo squeezed his hand and cut in, “Davy, yes, I definitely want to do that again…..I’d like to do a lot more than that, eventually too….if that sounds OK with you,” he almost whispered the answer and gave Davy a smile of such intense seduction that Davy almost whimpered.

The moment was interrupted by Davy’s phone ringing.  
He winced and looked at who was calling; it was Miles.  
“Can I just get this? It’s a friend,” Leo nodded and wordlessly asked whether he should give Davy privacy, but Davy held onto his fingers and urged him to stay with a wink.  
D : ‘Miles, hi……you OK?’  
M : “Davy…..did you manage to find something from your dreadful wardrobe then?”  
D : “Yes……it was fine. I assume you haven’t just rung to take the piss…..although knowing you….”  
M : “Listen, what are you doing tomorrow/ Do you fancy coming down for Sunday lunch? Chloe says we haven’t got together in too long, Bill’s coming, bringing Rosie; we’re just gonna do a Sunday roast, you up for it?”  
D: “Erm, Sunday lunch….yeah, sounds good….just a second.”

Davy covered the mouthpiece of the phone and glanced across at Leo who appeared to be casually waiting until Davy had finished his conversation.  
“What are you doing tomorrow lunchtime?” he asked Leo.  
“Don’t think I’m doing anything….why? You thinking of taking me out?” he grinned.  
Davy flashed a delightfully impish grin at him, “Got invited to a really good friend’s house for Sunday lunch….do want to come? It’s just a couple of mates, at their house, very informal……you can say no,” but he looked so ridiculously hopeful, and Leo honestly could not think of anything he’d rather do, so he nodded sincerely.

D : “Can I bring someone?”  
M : “Jesus Davy…..did my clothing advice actually get you laid you jammy bastard!”  
D : “Fuck off you twat! What time?”

Leo laughed gently at Davy’s mannerisms and language on the phone….it was clearly someone that meant a lot to him…..he could just tell! Oh shit?......was this the guy that Davy had been in love with he wondered?

M : “Be here about 4…..is this guest of yours a toilet seat up or down?”  
Davy rolled his eyes at his friends’ ridiculously unsubtle query. How on earth could he respond to that with Leo sitting next to him!  
D : “The former……and shut the fuck up,” [Miles was clearly whooping down the phone and Davy knew that it would be audible to Leo] – he flashed him an apologetic shrug and roll of his eyes, but Leo was grinning and shaking his head.

Davy ended the call, “You can change your mind!”  
Leo continued to giggle, “I’m guessing these friends of yours will be a little shocked at you actually turning up with a guy!”  
Davy joined in Leo’s laughter, “You have no idea……but is it bad of me that I am secretly loving that you are you and they will be just beside themselves!”

Leo suddenly stopped laughing and narrowed his eyes, “Do you mean you are using me to flaunt?”   
Davy gulped and his face showed horror, “Shit, Leo, no….” but Leo waggled his eyebrows jokily, “I’m seriously OK with you doing a bit of flaunting on this one occasion…..but can I do the same with you some time?”  
Leo brought Davy’s knuckles up to his lips and gave them a nibbling kiss before releasing them.

“So that’s tomorrow sorted….what are we doing this evening? Are you busy?” Leo asked, sipping tea.  
Davy couldn’t stop himself smiling…..he was slightly worried that Leo would come to his senses and not be as keen as Davy was, but this didn’t seem to be the case.  
“Well, I’m kind of busy…..got a date with this sexy model dude that I picked up in a coffee house!” Davy grinned, raking at his hair and crinkling his nose in a way that made Leo want to eat him.   
Leo went along with the humour, “Oh, YOU picked HIM up did you? I heard that it was him that gave YOU his number!”  
“I was going to suggest going out for some food, but have you got to watch your gut? You’ve already got one of Chloe’s Sunday Lunches to deal with tomorrow…..” Davy trailed off as he saw a wince on Leo’s face.  
“ I can factor in the Sunday Lunch……let me make a call,” Leo stood up and went just outside the coffee house. 

Davy noticed he lit up a cigarette as he spoke calmly on the phone.   
He re-entered the coffee place a few moments later.  
“Good news and bad news…..good news is, the Sunday lunch thing will be absolutely fine; bad news is I need to do the underwear job later on today. I can get myself sweated and in shape in a couple of hours, then do the work……should be all done and dusted by about 9pm……..that too late to meet up?” Leo gave Davy an almost pleading look, but needn’t have bothered.  
Davy was nodding and agreeing before Leo had even finished speaking, “That’s fine Leo….just go and get it done……we can meet up when you’ve finished if you still feel like it…..it’s fine, honest.”  
Leo nodded too and drained his tea.   
He looked at his watch, “I kind of need to go now though….I need to get in the sauna and get rid of about 3 kilos……sorry,” he winced again, clasping Davy’s hand and shoulder.  
Davy shook his head and waved him away, “Just go….it’s fine, just ring me later, OK?”  
“I promise I’ll ring you,” Leo leaned down and slid his hand into Davy’s hair, cradling his skull and drawing him into a deliciously intense, open mouthed kiss that lasted no longer than a second, but lingered on both of their lips for long afterwards.


	14. Is there more than one possible answer to that?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo has to work and the job goes on longer than he planned. Davy gets to observe 'Model Leo' at work.....in his pants! (*you're welcome!)

Davy finished his drink and went via Oxford Street to pick up some new underwear to replace the pairs he had thrown out.   
He also spent a bit of time picking out some new stuff from his favourite concessions in Selfridges; a couple of new shirts, t shirts, a pair of jeans, boots and face products – Leo must surely use a shit load of stuff and Davy had only really used shaving gel and balm before, but he stocked up on moisturiser, cleanser and got loads of other freebies thrown in from the delighted assistant.  
He carried all his new purchases back home and spent a good couple of hours removing packaging, tags, spare button envelope things and rearranging his bathroom to accommodate the new items having read the ridiculously lengthy instructions for each.

*******************

Leo was having no such fun.

Having arranged to go in and get the underwear shoot out of the way - to free up the rest of his week for the easier clothing shots, meaning he could at least enjoy himself and be less of a pain at the lunch thing – he now had to spend several hours sweating out as many pounds as he could in the sauna and not rehydrate at all if possible.  
His body was still in great shape, for his age, but usually he would have watched his eating for a week prior to doing a job where so much of his body was on display…..but to be fair it wasn’t his fault that half the range hadn’t been available first time.  
He’d jogged to his flat and collected a bag of gym wear and had been sitting in the sweltering heat for about 45 minutes.   
He’d gone past the point of sweat gently oozing from his pores and was now in the more deeply beneficial state of resembling a wrung out cloth, his hair soaked and dripping as he threw more water onto the coals to make it even hotter.

He nipped out for a freezing shower and dove back in several times until he’d passed about 2 and a half hours.  
He checked on the scales in the gymnasium and smiled when he saw he’d sweated out 6lb in total….it’d have to do!

He had enough time to nip back to his apartment and collect a few of his standard items; his ‘work bag’ – not a briefcase as such, but a smart, leather holdall containing his favoured moisturiser, water spray, hair brush and a few headbands and ties, it had a couple of paperback novels in as well as small bags of nuts and seeds and water – although he groaned at the knowledge that he shouldn’t really have either until he’d finished working.  
He checked his phone and remembered the venue from the previous shoot – it was a suite in a hotel in Mayfair – and hailed a cab to get him there on time (which for a model was almost unheard of and a feature unique to Leo!)

On arrival a hotel concierge showed him to the specific lift to take him to the top floor suite of rooms where there was bustle and shouting going on.   
The hasty decision of Leo to do the shoot today had actually only been agreed to because Leo was Leo….plus he’d threatened to walk out on the job completely if they didn’t agree to it!  
Therefore people, props and equipment had all needed to be hastily brought to the venue, together with the photographer and his crew.

“Leo, darling,” a large, colourfully dressed man with short, spiky hair in a curious shade of peach embraced him before turning to continue shouting orders to a couple of scruffy youths who were moving lighting and anti - glare screens.

Leo wandered across to a space away from the hubbub.   
There was a make up chair and mirror set up, together with a screen, a woman who Leo greeted as Aimee was steaming several pairs of boxer shorts and briefs to remove creases. She flashed him a smile and a wink as he threw down his bag and flopped onto a small chaise which had presumably been shoved out of the way and squashed next to the screen.  
“Leo sweetheart, get round here and I’ll talk it through,” peach hair appeared and gestured for Leo to follow him.

There was a set up of an oversized grey, velvet easy chair, with a cream coloured cushions. It was backing onto the windows behind, showing the evening cityscape of central London.  
“So you’ll be here of course, like the last shots really, nothing fancy……they just want serious, thoughtful, relaxed…..maybe those glasses we used before….they worked well. So we’ll start with the black briefs I think….then we’ve got the same style in white…..what’s your tan like?”  
Leo shot the photographer a filthy look, “You know I don’t do tans Mitchie…..I am me coloured, take it or leave it!”  
“Oh I’d take it ANY day darlin’ if you’d fuckin’ let me!” and he shuddered and growled overtly as Leo grinned and ambled away to start undressing.

Three hours later they had shot a bunch of images for the briefs, both black and white, plus a deep navy robe, which needed a different set up, including a ‘leaning against a wall holding a mug’ image, which Leo always hated (Who the fuck leans against a wall to drink?!)

Whilst waiting for Mitch to rearrange the set, and for Leo to change into some longer leg boxers he looked at his watch and groaned, it was after 8pm and he had at least another hour to go.

He rang Davy’s number.

**********  
Davy had showered, selected clothes, then re-selected clothes, then thought about what he could wear tomorrow, then nibbled his finger nails slightly, then chastised himself for doing that because, well….he was a grown man. 

Then he’d gone into his bedroom and spent quite a long time running his fingers around the brim of 'the hat'.   
It was an almost ritualistic action, and each time he felt emotion – sometimes deep sorrow, sometimes pain, sometimes anger, sometimes a warmth as he recalled everything wonderful about James.  
“I hope this is all OK,” he whispered, holding it as if having a conversation with the invisible face below it. “It doesn’t change how I felt about you, hell, how I still feel about you……but……he’s amazing, and sexy, and clever, and funny, and…..I bought moisturiser that cost £110! If it doesn’t last, at least I’ll have fewer wrinkles…..maybe!”

He had noticed the time….of course he had, he’d been waiting and expecting a call from Leo for the past hour or so. But it was still a shock when his phone vibrated next to his hand.  
He paused the TV and his heart made an odd lurch as he saw Leo’s name come up:  
“Hey! How’s it going? You all finished standing around in your pants?” he joked and could feel Leo’s smile down the phone.  
“Sadly no…..but do you want to come and meet me here? Save a bit of time….by the time you get here I’ll probably be done….and then I can finally eat something….I am completely famished,” and he lowered his voice into a sensual whisper, “And part of me wants to start with your lips please.”

Davy gave a happy little grunt down the phone, “’kay. Where are you then?”  
Leo gave the address and instructions, “Speak to the concierge as you go in, I’ll send your name down and they’ll let you up. See you soon.”  
“Can’t wait,” and as Davy hung up he realised he was not joking at all…..he was going to meet up with….well, not his boyfriend…..but hmmmmm……..he was certainly more than just a hook up.

Davy gave his appearance a quick spruce up….much as he hated to admit, the moisturiser smelled amazing and seemed to have made his skin appear even more babyish and soft. He grabbed his keys and his jacket and headed for the tube.

Forty minutes later he was walking into the lobby of one of the large, fancy hotels in Mayfair and striding over to the concierge desk.   
“Hi, I’m David Kempe. I believe I’m expected by….erm…. a guest,” he stammered.   
For some reason he wasn’t sure whether he should refer to Leo by name, but the attractive man, whose badge stated his name as Johann, smiled warmly.  
“You are Davy? Mr Banks is expecting you on the top floor. Follow me please,” and he came around the desk to lead Davy towards a private lift. He punched in a code and the doors opened. “You need 24, then to the right on exiting.”  
“Thank you,” Davy just managed to respond as the doors swished closed and he was elevated to the 24th floor of the hotel.

Upon exiting he could hear voices and the clicking of camera shutters.   
He wasn’t sure what to expect really – he’d only ever been involved with photo shoots for book or product launches before.  
Davy rounded the corner of the short dividing wall and inhaled sharply at the complete feast for the eyes that met him.

Leo was lounging back against a pile of neutral shaded cushions, seated (or more accurately, sprawled) on a large chair, his legs stretched out and slightly parted. One arm was bent casually against the cushions, his index finger gently resting on his lower lip, eyes deeply hooded and staring at the camera.  
The sweating in the sauna seemed to have been highly effective, as every muscle on his belly was picked out as a firm ripple, and his chest hair looked so exquisitely perfect it could have been drawn on.  
Davy was embarrassed to find his eyes drawn to the delightfully substantial bulge visible in the grey, marl boxer shorts that Leo was presenting rather beautifully to the camera.

Davy hovered slightly, a lone female on the team nodded in his direction and indicated that he should go over to join her.  
“You’re Davy then,” she grinned and gave him a very obvious up and down stare. “Very niiiice…..lucky old Leo!” and she flashed her eyebrows at him before indicating the seating. “They’ve got one more to do after this one, but he’s almost happy with this.”  
“How can you tell?” Davy remarked, “He seems to be saying yes more times than a prostitute hoping for payday!” he gave a crinkle nosed eye roll that caused Aimee to purse her lips.  
“Oh my…..talk about Leo’s dream! You are just perfect!” and she squeezed Davy’s cheeks, grinning broadly.  
“Oi, put him down!” Leo’s deep, rumbling voice made them both jump slightly. But he slid his arms around Davy’s waist from behind, “Hi….you found me then?”  
Davy hummed in acknowledgement , the sound reverberating through his spine and into Leo’s muscular chest, making the older man grind his hips against the firmness of Davy’s jeans.

“….but you’re not done yet, are you?” Davy pouted and wriggling out of Leo’s embrace, desire coursing through him at the feel of Leo’s bare skin under his fingers.  
Leo sighed deeply and groaned. Aimee was handing him a pair of white boxer briefs that looked like the same as the grey ones he was wearing.  
“Last ones, babe,” Aimee blew a kiss and went to take a coffee across to Mitch.

Davy was partly wondering whether Leo would strip off right there….part of him wanted him to – and I think we all know which part!

“Can I be a ridiculously high maintenance date and make you wait even longer?” it was Leo’s turn to pout slightly and deliver a smouldering gaze at Davy.  
Davy tried not to let his attraction get the better of him and simply nodded beneath his fringe.   
Leo grabbed hold of him again, this time unashamedly nuzzling into his neck, “I’ve had nothing to eat all day, but I’m knackered too. Any chance you’d be up for a pizza at mine instead of something fancy?”

Davy took a second to think about his present situation; he was in the arms of one of the sexiest men on the planet (official! There were polls to prove it!) who was dressed only in underwear and who was asking whether he, Davy, minded having take out pizza with him at his flat!

“Seriously is there more than one possible answer to that?” Davy grinned into Leo’s mesmerizing gaze.   
“I’m going to be about an hour here,” he dropped his voice to a barely audible whisper, “…and it could take considerably longer if you stay,” and he ground his stiffening erection against Davy’s thigh.  
Davy allowed his eyebrows to waggle jokingly, “ Hmmmm! Not sure John Lewis would want pictures of that on their pants, sadly….more fool them! What about if I go and pick up a pizza and wait somewhere….”  
Leo cut off his sentence, “……I can give you my keys, you could wait at mine…..that ok? It isn’t me treating you like a skivvy is it?”  
“No!……I get to choose the pizza toppings this way!” and he giggled before pressing his lips against Leo’s in a relatively chaste kiss. “Are you wearing lipstick?”  
“It’s lipbalm……it’s the only thing I’ve eaten all day – I think I may have got through a whole tube,” he wriggled free from Davy’s embrace and found his keys in his jacket pocket. “I need to go and change my pants….and try and get myself under control a little bit!”

Davy smiled as Aimee came back across and pulled a lurid face at the sight of Leo’s bulging package. “I’ll see you soon OK?” and he palmed the keys giving a small, three fingered wave before backing away.

Leo disappeared behind the dressing screen and hastily slipped out of one pair of boxer shorts and into the final, unforgiving white pair, waiting for a few moments for his erection to subside.  
Aimee shouted over the partition to him, “He’s very sweet……is this all delicious and new then?”  
Leo’s disembodied voice drifted back, “Yes it is…..and it’s very, very sweet….so do not take the piss…. I think he’s gorgeous!” the final statement coincided with his head appearing around the screen and Davy’s appearing around the partition, with a small blush to both of them.

“I was just going to ask if you wanted pig out pizza or healthy pizza……but I’ll just disappear shall I?” and he gave one of his endearing, ‘Davy winces’ as Aimee giggled and pointed at Leo.  
“Well and truly busted!” she shrieked.

Leo was bright pink and banging his head softly against the screen.  
“It’s sorted out that though,” and Aimee indicated where his arousal had been, just prior to possibly giving away too much about his feelings.

Davy dragged a hand through his ruffled hair as he waited for the lift and tried to put a name to the way he was feeling: elated, aroused, wanted……happy!


	15. YOU are amazing, Davy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys eat pizza and Davy opens up a little about James.

Less than an hour later Davy was relaxing on Leo’s sofa with a bottle of beer partially drunk, a take away pizza keeping warm in the oven (…Davy had needed to break open the beer after managing to get the bloody thing to work!) and a playlist on his phone.   
He had picked up one of the dog eared novels on the table and had got quite carried away with it, so much so that he hadn’t noticed Leo coming in.

Leo was pleased that he hadn’t noticed, it was glorious to see this beautiful man stretched out, looking so relaxed but engrossed, in his space – a space that was usually only his domain, but that suited Davy in it so well.

Davy went to turn a page and noticed him.   
His face broke out into a delicious smile and he put down the book, rising to greet Leo properly as he came across to him.  
“I need a shower….I just threw my clothes on and came straight home,” Leo wrapped his arms around Davy and inhaled him.  
“I thought you were hungry….pizza’s keeping warm; oh and your oven is like the fucking space shuttle!” Davy grinned and pressed his lips against the other man’s sliding them apart using the pressure of his own and enjoying the throaty moan it elicited from Leo.

When they eventually parted Leo firmly pushed Davy away from him, “I seriously need to shower…..I won’t be long, I promise….I know I’ve been saying that all night, but I’ll be quick……cos I really am so hungry and I need to pee now, I downed 3 bottles of water on the way home,” and he jogged down the staircase which Davy assumed was the location of the bedroom/s.   
He’d explored the living room floor whilst waiting; located a small shower room as well as the study, complete with snazzy glass table, but it felt wrong to be too nosey!

While he waited, Davy opened a second bottle of beer and took the pizza out of the oven so that neither would burn their mouth on scalding cheese.

Leo was true to his word and showered with record speed, removing the weird combination of oil spray and tinted moisturiser from his torso which he knew would give added contrast to his stomach muscles in the images. He washed his hair to remove the build up of varied products which were used to add definition and shine in the images – great looking, but itchy as hell in Leo’s experience.  
He emerged in a cloud of steam and fresh smelling shower products and threw on a pair of black sweat pants and a marl grey t shirt.   
He climbed back up to the living area, bare foot and running his hands through his still damp, towel dried hair.

Davy was in the kitchen and inhaled sharply when Leo joined him.   
“Beer?” and Davy handed the chilled bottle across to Leo’s enthusiastic grasp.  
“….And food, please….” Leo almost whined. “God I am sooooooo hungry,” and he scooped up a piece of pizza and devoured it hungrily standing at the kitchen work top.  
Davy took a slice and ate at a more restrained pace as Leo had a second, mammoth sized slice.

“Perfect choice on the toppings by the way,” Leo smiled, picking up a stray black olive which had rolled onto the cardboard.  
Davy nodded as he blew out to try and cool down a particularly hot blob of stringy cheese, “I opted for extra cheese as well as the anchovies….thought you might appreciate it…..have you seriously had nothing to eat all day?”  
Leo nodded as he licked his thumb, “And nothing to drink……hence the water coming home, and this,” and he downed a significant gulp of the beer. “God this is great!”  
“Well, I took a risk and got dessert too,” Davy’s eyes twinkled across at Leo as he finished off the second piece of pizza with gusto. “But it’s in the freezer if you don’t fancy it.”

Leo’s eyes shone as he reached for a third piece of pizza, Davy took a second and they ate in pleasant silence for a few minutes, before Leo spoke: “So, tomorrow then…….who am I meeting?”  
Davy had been thinking about this whilst waiting for Leo.   
It wouldn’t be right to put Leo in the middle of what could be a tricky situation tomorrow.   
He sighed and rolled his eyes a little towards Leo, who paused with the pizza mid way to his mouth.  
“Well, you know that baggage trolley I was telling you about?”  
Leo nodded, “Oh….is he going to be there?......the guy that you were very much in love with?”

Davy sort of adored that Leo had memorised the way he had described James, but he shook his head and brought his hand up to rub through his hair,  
“James……he’s called James…..but no, he won’t be there….erm, but Chloe is his sister,” Davy explained.  
Leo nodded, thoughtfully – Davy could see his mind whirling and when he eventually spoke it was simply to say, “OK.”

Davy knew he could have left the conversation there, but it felt wrong to, so he cleared his throat, “Miles, and me and Bill….and James were mates, since way back – we went to school together….erm, but…..James got cancer, and he died…..and that’s why I could never tell him how I felt about him…..but I completely loved him……and it wasn’t good when he died….for quite a while.”  
Leo placed the unfinished pizza slice on the counter and wrapped both of his strong arms around Davy’s shoulders, guiding his soft hair into his neck.  
“I’m sorry. That’s a horrible thing to go through,” and Davy allowed himself to slump against Leo’s chest and inhale his fresh, clean scent.

After a few blissful moments; pressed so close against Leo that he could feel his heartbeat through his own chest, Davy pulled away, his hands laced and resting in the nape of Leo’s back, “I gave up my job and spent as long as I could just caring for him…..but he was straight….well, I think he was…..he probably was………and eventually the 4 of us went off on a trip to one of James’ favourite places, and the bastard had planned without telling us all that he was going to….to not go home…..and he didn’t.”   
Davy was unsure where this strength to talk about it all was coming from, but somehow Leo’s firm and solid presence alongside him; holding him, stroking warm circles on his back was freeing.  
“Was it you that found him?” Leo asked, softly.  
Davy shook his head and pouted his lips slightly, “No……..erm…..we were all with him actually,” and he looked at Leo as if seeking vilification.  
“Then you’re mad!” Leo whispered and pulled him close once more, pressing kisses into his hair, neck, cheeks, eyelids and finally his mouth.  
“ Don’t judge us! We just did it because it seemed right,” Davy explained, but Leo shook his head and hushed him with his fingertips.  
“That’s not what I mean….I mean you’re mad if you seriously think he didn’t know you loved him! To do all of that for another human being……you don’t need words to say what that means…..that’s just pure love….that’s amazing. YOU are amazing, Davy,” and he stood, smiling into Davy’s eyes, “I can’t wait to meet your friends; they sound like good people.”

Davy, puffed in his breath; “Yeah, well…Miles is a bit of wanker!” and he picked up Leo’s half eaten slice of pizza and took a bite before shoving the rest into Leo’s mouth and breaking apart from him to pick up his beer and wipe his fingers on kitchen paper.

Leo looked at him as he ate; he had already thought him pretty special, but wow!  
“Finished?” Davy queried, indicating the slices left in the box. Leo nodded and rinsed his fingers in the sink.

“Did you say we had ice cream?” he asked, his eyes twinkling like a small boy’s.  
Davy grinned, “Yeah…..salted caramel and pecan,” and he grinned further as Leo made a deep growling sound and selected 2 spoons from the cutlery drawer, using them like an air traffic controller to guide Davy, and the ice-cream into the living room.


	16. Stay?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo asks Davy to stay......he does and they spend lots of time deliciously exploring each other.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .....there is a lot of giggling.....!

Both men flopped down on the same sofa and ate from the ice cream tub for several minutes.   
Davy put his spoon down first and twisted slightly to nuzzle into Leo, his arms sliding around his shoulders and across his firm belly.  
Leo shuddered as he licked a final spoon of ice cream before tossing the part eaten tub aside and pressing himself against Davy’s body.  
He nestled his lips into Davy’s soft stubble, “You smell really good,” he remarked, causing a slight giggle to erupt from Davy – the moisturiser met with approval then!

Groaning and wriggling alongside each other they kissed deeply, their cool tongues sliding against the other.   
Davy’s hands felt restless against Leo’s t shirt – earlier, when he'd met him at the hotel shoot, he had been able to touch his warm skin and the fabric was now frustrating against his fingers.   
He pulled away and tutted with annoyance.  
“Davy looks sad………what can I do to make him happy?” Leo murmured, kissing the tips of Davy’s fingers lightly.  
“Take this off,” Davy tugged at the light grey top Leo was wearing and moved back slightly as Leo gave a wolfish grin and pulled the garment over his head from the hem, tossing it aside. 

Davy crawled up Leo’s body and pulled his broad shoulders closer, breathing deeply at the feel of the smooth, muscular skin under his hands.   
Their kisses became more breathy, ragged and hungry as Davy’s hands explored Leo’s chest.   
The contrast between the smoothness of his back and the soft hair covering his chest was delicious, and when his fingers trailed across to discover his small, hard nipples it was Leo’s turn to gasp, his eyes fluttering closed as Davy rolled his thumb across them and sucked hard on his neck.

Leo almost dragged his face up to his and cradled his cheeks in his firm hands; his fingers slipping into that soft, unruly hair,  
“Stay?” was all he whispered. He'd tried so hard to do the right thing the night before, but he wanted Davy so badly it was painful. Even if all they did was share a bed, he wanted to hold him; to show him how precious he was to him.  
Davy’s heart was racing wildly.   
He’d been wanting to broach the subject. Glad though he was that Leo had given him time to consider, he had done all that and had realised, especially after the brief discussion they had shared about James earlier in the evening, that he didn’t really want to waste any more time.   
He trusted Leo to care for him, to take things slowly, and he was aching to have his naked body entangled with his own.

Davy’s gaze had not left Leo’s, so when he nodded gently he also saw the flash of relief, sensuality and desire in Leo’s eyes.   
He seemed to have second thoughts though and said, “We don’t have to…….do anything……not if you’re ready to…….we can just be together.”  
But Davy slid his hands around Leo’s neck and pressed against his hips with his stiffness evident and whispered, “Leo……take me to bed with you,” and bit down gently on his earlobe as Leo sobbed and ground back against him on the sofa.

Leo was now hard and horny for Davy.   
Jesus he might fucking explode just from touching him….and he was supposed to be the experienced one!

With a quick inhalation Leo pushed himself up and off Davy’s body, onto his knees, then deftly stood holding out both hands in a soft, enticing invitation.   
Davy looked up at him through lowered lashes and caught the slight hitch to Leo’s breathing as he placed his hands into the outstretched ones and followed him to the descending staircase.

Part way down Leo had yet another moment of doubt – he paused and twisted to face Davy, a step lower on the staircase than the younger man, “Are you sure? It’s OK if you don’t…” but his statement was cut off by Davy pressing his lips against his again, sliding his tongue against his teeth and bringing Leo’s palm to press against the solid erection beneath his trousers….and the question seemed fully answered.

Giggling, they made their way down the staircase and through one of the 2 doors off the lower hallway.   
The door led into a large, walk through wardrobe area and into a dual aspect bedroom, featuring a large, simply made bed, with white linen and a deep grey, almost velvet like cover.   
The room was sparsely furnished – just a couple of small bedside tables and a large chaise, a couple of mirrors and a bookshelf.  
The room was lit by small lamps, delivering a seductive and shadowy amount of light.

Leo reached out and grabbed Davy by the belt of his pants and pulled him across to the bed, “Come here,” he growled and toyed with the hem of Davy’s t shirt, “Off,” he instructed, and Davy inhaled sharply as he pulled the top over his head from the back.   
Leo took the removed item from his hands and threw it aside, allowing his eyes to wander up and down Davy’s bare chest.   
It was so different to his own; which was a massive turn on for Leo – he liked his men slight, almost delicate, and Davy’s chest was perfect.   
He was lean and had long, lithe muscles. His skin was soft and creamy coloured, with freckles across his shoulders and back, as he saw when he began to kiss him and rub his hands across the incredibly soft expanse of it.

Davy felt a small flutter of arousal from the way Leo was devouring his body with his eyes….it was almost obscene, but it all felt too good to stop. 

Leo’s fingers again reached for his trousers, and hooking his hand inside the waistband, he pulled him to fit tightly up against his own groin, their mutual hardness pressing relief against the other.   
Leo’s mouth teased Davy’s, his lips and delving tongue opening the other man’s mouth and resulting in small gasps uttering from Davy’s throat. His hands worked on unfastening Davy’s belt and fly.

Davy’s firm cock was evident beneath the fabric and Leo sighed as he pressed his hand down beneath the fabric and found him over the top of his underwear, his other hand sliding around to grip his waist. Davy caught his breath at the sensation of another man’s hand so firm and purposeful against him and he slid his hands around to Leo’s broad back, enjoying the feeling of the small indentations just above the back of his sweatpants.

Leo seemed to have ceased further exploration temporarily, but Davy was now solid and flinching against the hand, desperate for a more enveloping grip.   
He took responsibility for his own enjoyment and removed his hands from Leo’s body in order to remove his trousers, pulling off his socks as he discarded everything on the floor.

Leo’s gaze was unflinching; thorough; wanton.   
He was smiling at the slight indentation of Davy’s belly button, at the small, leaking patch of liquid visible where the head of his cock was pressed against the elastic of his pants and kept flicking his gaze back to Davy’s mouth and eyes.

He firmly, but gently trailed his fingertips around Davy’s body; snaking across his chest, grazing his small, taut nipples; skimming around to trace the top of his pants, up his spine and then down to cup his perfectly pert arse in one of his large, splayed hands.

“God you’re so perfect Davy,” Leo murmured, allowing his eyes to feast of the slight twitch of his hard cock below the fabric of his underwear.

Davy allowed himself to be turned back to face him and hooked his thumbs into the waistband of Leo’s sweatpants.   
He had the suspicion that Leo had worn enough underwear today and was naked beneath them, but he wanted to see him; to see all of him, so he tugged and received an accepting groan from Leo’s chest.   
Sliding his thumbs around to the back he tugged downwards and slid his fingers across and under the cheeks of Leo’s arse, causing him to moan gently and he stretched the fabric over and down, revealing his straining length. The garment fell to the floor and he stepped out of it, standing infront of Davy completely naked and unphased.  
Davy sobbed and felt his own erection become even more achingly rigid as he looked down at the only parts of Leo he wasn’t completely acquainted with.   
His cock was slightly intimidating but inviting; long and thick with full, dark hair around the shaft.   
It was standing proud of his body, a slight sheen to the tip where he was leaking with arousal.

“Now you,” Leo whispered, and hitched his thumbs into the waistband of Davy’s pants, pulling them away and down at the front and tugging firmly to push them past his buttocks and to his thighs.   
Davy wriggled his leg slightly to remove them fully and allowed Leo to gaze down.   
He smiled and the tiniest flick of his tongue crossed his upper lip as he gazed at Davy’s perfection.  
Shit he was big!   
Maybe not as thick as Leo, but slightly longer, paler and so delicious looking that it was all Leo could do to stop himself dropping to his knees and sucking it’s perfection into his mouth.  
“Bed,” instructed Davy this time, “Let me touch you….please?” he almost begged as they knelt onto the bed and laced their fingers together, arms outstretched to the sides, pulling each other down onto the comforting softness of the covers.


	17. That was pretty intense.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There do be smutty bedtime shenanigans here!!!!

Leo wasted no time allowing his firm hands to rub over Davy’s arms, shoulders, back and chest; alternately kissing him and pushing back in order to glance down at their bodies as they edged ever closer together.

Davy felt high. Every touch from Leo made his skin sizzle and his cock twitch with arousal.   
He could sense that Leo was edging closer to pulling their bodies together and he was highly excited about feeling their hardness pressed together.   
Just as he was becoming used to the sensation, Leo slipped his palms down to cup the curve of his arse, stifling a sob as he squeezed Davy’s pert flesh.  
“I thought you wanted to touch me?” Leo purred, biting down on Davy’s neck a little obscenely.

Davy did want to touch….he wanted to touch, hold, rub, lick and generally feast on every inch of Leo’s body…..but he suddenly became aware of his incredibly limited experience compared to Leo’s confident sensuality.   
Leo somehow sensed Davy’s reticence and moved his continually exploring hands from Davy’s buttocks.   
He gently took Davy’s hands from where they were resting in semi clenched fists and guided them to caress his hips.   
Davy’s breath hitched at the feel of Leo’s firm flesh, and he splayed his fingers, digging them into the muscles around Leo’s waist.  
Encouraged by Leo’s twitching thighs and darkening eyes he slid his hands around and mimicked Leo’s cupping and squeezing action against his deliciously muscular buttocks. 

The feeling of Davy’s tentative hands investigating his backside was glorious, and it took a significant level of control to resist bucking and grinding fully against him. His erection was almost painful and he knew that the slightest pressure against it would result in him coming undone.

His eyes, heavy with desire sought out Davy’s, but he was gazing down, intently as he stroked his hands across and around Leo’s hips, his eyes fixed on their solid lengths which were close to touching; their legs had already begun to entwine and when Davy finally lifted his gaze and caught Leo’s smiling expression he couldn’t hold back further.

He pressed his hand behind Leo, grazing the cleft in his arse and grabbing his backside to drag it towards his groin.   
The action made Leo inhale sharply and he wrapped one long leg across Davy’s hips; securing them together and almost claiming ownership of Davy’s slight but incredibly masculine body with his own.  
“God you feel amazing,” Davy breathed, realising that his own firm prick was stroking against Leo’s, and that Leo was grinding against the firmness he felt between them.

Leo’s mouth had located Davy’s neck and his kisses were becoming increasingly wet and lingering. Twisting his chin slightly brought their mouths together in a clash of lips, tongues and teeth and Leo’s groans became louder against Davy’s mouth.  
Leo was clearly quite noisy in the sack!

They maintained their contact for several minutes, hands sweeping across shoulders, fingers digging into forearms and lips……God the lips, just everywhere.  
Leo had trailed his tongue down Davy’s chest to tantalise his bullet, hard nipples; which had driven Davy almost wild, and he had dipped his head to reciprocate.   
The contrast between Leo’s taut muscles and the almost coarse hair covering his chest was delicious against his wet mouth, and when he had swirled his tongue across one of the hard, burgundy nipples hidden within the hair, Davy had delighted in the noise he had managed to draw from Leo who tangled his fingers through Davy’s soft hair and grumbled, “Oh Davy,” as the younger man licked and nibbled at him, his teeth tugging gently, but purposefully on one of those perfect, sensitive tips.

Leo pulled back slightly, so that he could make eye contact with Davy and pull his kisses back to his hungry lips;  
“I’d like you to cum for me…….can I do that?” he asked as his hands slid around to drag his thighs closer.  
Davy whimpered in his arms…..this was perfect; it just felt so perfect; and he nodded, “Yes please….I’d like you to do that.”

Leo growled audibly and wrapped his large hand around Davy’s substantial dick. It was a sensation that Davy had tried to imagine, but the reality just couldn’t compare to.   
His grip was firm, purposeful and determined.   
The feeling of Davy’s stiff cock in his grasp was perfect, and Leo began to stroke skilfully from the base to the tip, circling his palm across the leaking, sensitive head. 

He watched Davy’s reactions intensely, memorising each fluttering of eyelids, each intake of breath, each clenching of his hands against Leo’s body.  
Leo felt elated that he was being allowed to do this with Davy; something that he knew Davy had never experienced with a man before; and Davy was committing to this body and soul.   
Leo could feel him growing impossibly hard in his hand, and Davy had begun to groan and grab at Leo’s neck, pulling him down to devour his mouth with his own.

Leo panted in unison with his lover, their bodies undulating against each other now; Leo trying to ease his own excitement by making contact with any part of Davy’s lithe body.  
“Oh, fuck, Leo,” Davy stared into Leo’s heavy, dark eyes and noticed a tiny curl to his lip. Swiftly and efficiently Leo relaxed his grip in order to engulf both his own and Davy’s erect cocks in his large hand. The resultant pressure and sensation of feeling their firmness sliding together, of being purposefully stroked to exquisite oblivion be Leo’s experienced hand made them both groan in unison.

Davy looked down and sobbed to see their different but equally fully engorged pricks being worked together.   
Davy’s longer, paler, almost innocent looking; Leo’s thicker, darker; slightly more sinister looking.  
Davy palmed his hands across Leo’s chest and paused, pushing back slightly whilst tugging Leo’s gemlike nipples between his fingers, causing Leo’s eyes to glaze.  
“God, yes,” he shouted, “Will you cum with me?”  
Davy glanced between them again and felt himself begin to tense deep inside,   
“Oh Jesus……Leo……I’m……Le-o!” his final syllable coinciding with a similar noise from Leo as he felt the spasm of pulsing spunk erupt from Davy, stimulating his own release.  
Davy gripped Leo’s muscular shoulders as he drained them both with his persistent grip and flexible wrist. Their combined juices sprayed as hot, ivory ribbons across their bellies.

The violent shudders of their release calmed to panting, breathlessness; Leo’s grip relaxing, his hand sliding around Davy’s hips to draw his twitching body into his own, their chests sliding together; mixing a slippery cocktail of their cum across them both.  
Davy giggled, lazily, at the sensation and managed to make his mouth form words as Leo continued to try and breathe normally beside him,   
“Why on earth did you bother having a shower?”   
Leo rolled his eyes and breathed deeply, “S’not messy unless we stop hugging……so just stay here,” he wrapped his arms more comfortably around Davy and pressed an indefinite number of sweet, tender kisses into his soft, floppy hair.

Davy felt safe.   
He felt loved.   
He felt like he could stay here forever in a state of blissful relaxation.

He wriggled slightly so that he could find Leo’s lips once more;   
“You’re very good at that……at least I think you are!” Davy whispered charmingly, making Leo groan afresh and tighten his embrace.  
“You make it very easy to be that good, Davy…….that WAS really, really….I mean, really good!” he huskily purred, as Davy kissed along his rough jawline.  
Davy smiled warmly; he hadn’t known it could feel so good to be touched that way.   
He’d slept with a few women back when he was younger, but the feelings coursing through his body with Leo were on a different level.

Nestled against the strong, rapidly calming heartbeat of Leo; the epitome of life and virility; his thoughts flicked to James.   
His thoughts were not sad, not melancholy either; they were just focussed momentarily on how he faded away infront of his eyes.   
It should have made him well up, it usually would have made him sob, feel guilty for still being alive.  
But somehow, Leo’s arms made him feel grounded in NOW, right this very moment.

Davy felt Leo’s lips nuzzle into his forehead,  
“You OK? That was pretty intense……didn’t go too far did I?” he asked, his thumb stroking circles against Davy’s hipbones.  
Davy twisted slightly, his smile answered all of Leo’s questions, “I liked you showing me how to do that………will you show me other things too?” he raised one eyebrow suggestively.  
Leo returned his gaze with a smug smile of his own, “I’ll show you lots and lots of other things…….but not tonight, Gorgeous,” it was the first time either had used a term of endearment to the other and Davy felt a ridiculous swelling of emotion……someone thought he was gorgeous!

Leo noticed the slight change to Davy’s expression; he hadn’t meant to let that slip out – he’d been adding it onto pretty much everything he’d said, but mentally. But after a moment the man in his arms resumed his soft eyed smile, and cheekily said:  
“But I really want you to show me one more thing tonight…….” He smirked at Leo’s quizzical eyebrow, “Your cooker took an hour to work out and gave me a headache…..so come and show me how your fucking shower works!”  
And he pushed himself away, the pair of them laughing as their chests unstuck themselves and Davy looked down at half of Leo’s chest hairs attached to him.

Leo made sure that Davy was thoroughly comfortable with the workings of his impressive, multi headed power shower……they stayed in there until Leo was satisfied!

Dried off, skin tingling from the heat, they got back into bed – Leo gave Davy a pair of his pyjama trousers to wear and he dragged the blacks ones he’d worn earlier back on – so they curled around each other, Davy as the little spoon to Leo’s big spoon and drifted off to contented slumbers.

Outside, the London sky twinkled with a million stars…..or maybe a million and three.


	18. Thank you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after, Leo wakes Davy up in style!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please try to locate the image of Davy sleeping in the tent in Third Star......that is the image Leo wakes up to :)

Leo stirred at around 8am.  
His body was still wrapped around Davy’s, but he had cleared twisted around in his sleep and was nestled facing the older man.   
Leo gasped and gave a sharp intake of breath…..he already thought that Davy was the most beautiful man he’d ever been with, but the sight of his bed soft skin, lips pouting in peaceful dreams and his hair flopped slightly off his face onto the pillow was such a perfect image…..he could happily wake up to it forever.

He had to be careful, he knew it.   
Leo’s tendency to fall hard was well concealed.   
He’d had quite a few meaningless lovers, but the few occasions when he’d really been in love had always hit him so fast.   
His feelings consumed him, body and soul, and right now, lying next to this beautiful man he knew he was feeling it all over again.

He shifted his body to rest one of his legs across Davy’s slumbering form and tucked his relaxed head under his chin, resting Davy’s cheek closer to his heart.  
Usually he got out of bed briskly and went straight down to the gym situated on the lower ground floor of the apartment block, but today he wanted Davy to wake up with him still present and contented himself with matching his breaths to Davy’s deep, regular ones.

He must have drifted into a slumbering state because about 20 minutes later he inhaled deeply and opened his eyes again, this time to find Davy wriggling a little in his relaxed embrace in order to turn and face him, face pressed into the pillow:  
“Hey,” Davy whispered, blinking disbelief from his eyes.  
Leo stretched luxuriously and grinned at the slightly crooked smile he received, “Good morning. Are you feeling OK?” he asked.  
By way of reply, Davy nuzzled his lips against Leo’s neck and trailed his hands across his chest, enjoying the feel of Leo’s dense hair and small, erect nipples peeping through.   
He was thinking back to the events of the previous night; what he’d shared with Leo in that bed….it had felt amazing, and he’d slept very soundly!

“Weirdly, I feel very wide awake….but very reluctant to leave this bed,” Davy murmured, moving his hand down and sliding it beneath the fabric of Leo’s black, sweatpants.   
He didn’t grasp for Leo immediately, instead rubbed his palm across the pronounced muscles of his hips and thigh whilst watching Leo’s reaction and laughing slightly as his he bucked his hips towards the younger man almost involuntarily.

Leo growled, “I do normally start my day with a workout,” and tangled his fingers into Davy’s hair, pressing his other hand firmly against his lower back, groaning sensually as he felt Davy’s erection graze against his own.  
It brought back memories of last night and made him suddenly desperate to feel Davy’s nakedness against his own.   
“Let me give you a reason to stay here then,” he twinkled, and quickly removed his own and then Davy’s sleepwear.   
He pulled himself sensually up Davy’s body and lay above him, taking his weight on his strong arms resting either side of Davy’s slighter frame. His legs rested fully alongside Davy’s, one acting to separate Davy’s, the other anchoring him beneath Leo’s firm body.

Davy couldn’t believe the feeling of being so completely held and pressed against Leo’s body. It was like being cocooned in pure masculinity; so very different to how he had wrapped himself around James to drive away his worst nightmares and pangs of pain until the morphine had kicked in in those dreadful days.  
No, this was Leo owning and possessing him in a very different way….and Davy really liked it……maybe even needed it.   
It was powerfully erotic, Leo’s hands weren’t even touching him, but his eyes were boring into Davy’s, trying to judge whether he could….he really wanted to……but this was all new to his lover…….he had to have some control.

They could both feel their mutual arousal between their bodies.   
A slight hitch and twist of hips and they were rubbing ever so fractionally to ease the urgency of their desire.  
Davy’s eyes returned Leo’s dark need and wordlessly the older man began to crawl down Davy’s body.   
He didn’t use his lips, or say a word, but his eyes never left Davy’s. He saw flickers of increased arousal behind their clear, blue intensity and also saw that he understood what Leo was thinking.

Davy couldn’t believe the feelings pulsing through his body.   
Leo was moving like a panther down his body; if he’d kissed any part of him he knew he wouldn’t be able to stop himself crying out with need.   
But his eyes; that penetrating stare; it was dark, deeply sexual and slightly questioning….and Davy was beginning to understand what he was about to experience.  
God he wanted Leo’s mouth around him so badly.

He couldn’t prevent a slight groan escaping from his throat as Leo’s face travelled lower than his belly button…….Christ he was going to……

Leo gave a slight smirk against Davy’s hipbone – he’d felt a slight moan from him, a moan that told him he knew what Leo wanted to do – and he also saw a look on his face that told him he wanted it.  
He finally dipped his gaze as he pressed tender, wet kisses along Davy’s hip and thigh, moving his lips close to his twitching cock, his tongue teasing the fairish coloured hair around his shaft.

He’d positioned himself between Davy’s legs, parting them further to accommodate his body, his arms pressed either side of Davy’s outer thighs, hands gently anchoring him in just the right place for him to trail his tongue deliciously along the underside of his straining length, from the soft join of his prick to sack, right up to the tender, leaking slit at the end.  
Davy let out one long, held in groan which delighted Leo so much he repeated the action several times.

He moved one arm in order to grip Davy’s length and coax his foreskin back, like a hood, revealing the shining, ultra sensitive head and causing Leo this time to moan – he really did have the most beautiful cock he’d ever seen…..and he wanted to suck on it so badly!  
“Let me put this in my mouth…….please?” Leo almost begged, grinding himself against the mattress to relieve some of the sensation in his own solid piece.  
Davy almost shouted his response, “God please, yes……yes…..please Leo,” and he squeezed his eyes together.   
The sight of Leo’s tousled hair lowering around his groin was an image that in isolation would have brought him close to cuming, but combined with his lips stretching around the head of his dick was sending him close to release….and he didn’t want this to stop quite that quickly; not looking might help.

Leo stretched his lips around the smooth head of Davy’s cock and engulfed it into the warm moisture of his mouth, groaning loudly as he sucked more of it against his tongue before moving back and dragging Davy further into his mouth.  
Davy was slightly shocked at Leo’s obvious enjoyment, he was clearly adoring the sensation but Davy hadn’t considered that the ‘giver’ of such an amazing feeling could feel something equally arousing back.  
Leo’s hands had slid back to Davy’s hips, his fingers digging down below him, pressing into his buttocks as he worked his mouth up and down…..so deeply down Davy’s solid erection.  
Part of him wanted to thrust up and bury himself in Leo’s mouth, but the older man was clearly an expert in this….he was taking his time, twisting his head, using his tongue and breath to add to the whole sensation.

Leo himself was as close to ecstasy as Davy – he loved giving pleasure to his lovers, and being allowed the honour of doing this to Davy was ridiculously erotic to him. Plus, Davy’s cock was perfect, and having had that late night shower he was clean and tasted purely of sweetness, and salt with a slightly fresh, musky scent that Leo stored away in his olfactory senses as ‘Davy’.

He had slowly and skilfully worked more and more of Davy into his mouth and now tugged him slightly further down the bed so that he could coax his throat to accept even more of him, shuddering slightly as Davy swelled and quivered deep in his throat.  
Davy couldn’t believe what Leo was doing to him, how was he managing to swallow so much of him without gagging? It was delicious and almost too much.  
Leo was now groaning loudly as he increased the pace of his mouth around Davy, his nose grazing against the firmness of his lower belly, he added a little more tension to his lips and the sensation of them pushing against the ridges of his engorged cock brought him close….he knew he was about to cum….should he mention it? Would Leo want that? Was that the done thing?

As if sensing his dilemma Leo stretched his fingers to flick at Davy’s hand, urging it closer to his head and Davy took the hint.   
He splayed his fingers into Leo’s dark mane and slightly pressed onto his skull, rewarded by an almost animalistically obscene growl from Leo which resulted in Davy thrusting up once, twice and then throwing back his head into the pillows, tension coursing through his body as he shot his hot, salty load into Leo’s hungry mouth.  
He pulsed his hips up, his buttocks squeezing up beneath Leo’s tight grip as his lover swallowed every drop, humming his enjoyment as he dragged his lips all the way off, pressing them together and looking up from below his seriously ruffled hair at Davy’s blissed out expression.

He crawled languidly back up and found Davy’s mouth, pressing his lips to them, waiting for Davy’s cue to part and slide his tongue against his.   
Davy gloried in the salty taste of his own juices on Leo’s breath, and also in the languid manner in which Leo was kissing him back to reality.

“Thank you,” Leo mouthed against Davy’s lips.  
Davy pulled back from their close embrace slightly, “You’re thanking ME?” he queried.  
Leo giggled slightly, “mmmmm, yes, definitely……I loved that you let me do that with you,” and he continued nibbling into Davy’s shoulder, his palms rubbing against the smoothness of Davy’s back.

Davy could feel that Leo’s cock was still rigid against his thigh.   
It was arousing despite his complete satiation.  
“Can I do something for you?” he asked huskily, pouting his lips slightly which made Leo bite his lip in desire.   
He nodded slightly, his brows slightly raised in hope.

Leo assumed, due to the proximity of Davy’s hand, that he would bring him off with it; and he wiggled his toes slightly at the thought.   
Davy did indeed wrap his hand around Leo’s girth.   
He enjoyed it’s thickness and weight in his hand, and also the delighted sigh from Leo as he tried to control his breathing.  
Davy had never touched another man’s erect penis – he’d assisted James having a piss – but Leo’s warm, heavy hardness was a new and delicious sensation. 

He slid his grip up to run his palm across the exposed head of Leo’s cock, spreading the sticky, leaking juices down it’s shaft as his hand travelled firmly and purposefully, much to Leo’s delight.  
It had been a long time since Leo had felt another man’s hand on him; Davy was judging this perfectly; the perfect amount of pressure, the perfect pace and his gaze, so intense and darkly seductive was hypnotic.  
Davy was enjoying watching Leo; his face was so easy to read, he showed his pleasure and enjoyment openly with flickers of his eyelids, curls of his lips and breathy moans becoming increasingly guttural as Davy increased his pace slightly.

He’d started with the intention of bringing Leo off with his hand, but as Leo grasped the back of his neck and brought his mouth to his he tasted his own arousal on his lips and considered dipping down to reciprocate with his mouth around the older man.  
However, Leo placed his own hand across Davy’s, grinding his hips against the sensation, urging him to continue, and the pleading look on his face; lips parted and slack, made Davy renew his vigour and focus.

He used his wrist exquisitely to drag Leo’s desire to a crescendo, feeling his width swell fractionally as he pressed his body against him, taking the fingertips of his other hand and inserting 2 into Leo’s gasping mouth, causing him to suck on them greedily in rhythm with his now thrusting hips.  
“Cum for me,” Davy whispered softly, biting down on Leo’s earlobe.  
Leo couldn’t have prevented what happened next if his life depended on it.   
Davy’s hand drew out every spurting streak of his liquid, it splashed across his belly, as high as his nipples with the build up of pressure.   
Davy watched, mesmerised as Leo completely let go in his hands, writhing and bucking until he was spent.   
He dreamily released Davy’s fingers from his mouth with a loud, wet sound and dragged his hands around Davy’s shoulders.

Both men’s breathing had become laboured again and they luxuriated in the warm of each other, drifting slightly into complete relaxation beside each other.  
“Thank you,” Davy smiled his off centred, eye crinkling smile at Leo.  
Leo rolled across onto his side, leaning up on one bent arm to get a better look at the man sharing his bed.  
Don’t say it he said to himself.   
You can think it…..but don’t say it…..not yet.

“I’m starving!” he sighed.  
Davy’s eyes widened, “Haven’t you already eaten?” he grinned saucily.  
“Maybe it whetted my appetite,” Leo growled as he eased himself up, pausing to deliver a small, somehow incredibly tender, kiss to Davy’s lips as he stood up, stretching his shoulders and neck as he ambled across to pick up a navy blue robe which he threw on but left open.  
“We’ve got cold pizza!” Davy yawned, rolling out of the incredibly rumpled bed and picking up the pyjama trousers he’d worn to sleep in. “Don’t you need a shower?” he shouted through to where Leo was presumably peeing in the bathroom, having grazed his fingers against some of Leo’s sticky cum on his belly.  
Leo poked his head around the doorway, a small towel in hand – “That can wait…..my need for caffeine can’t!”

Davy went into the bathroom, emptied his bladder and washed his hands and face with some delicious smelling product in a pump topped bottle by the sink before heading up the stairs to the first floor where he could hear Leo pottering in the kitchen.  
“Blimey!” Davy’s eyes widened at the selection of items Leo had already arranged on the counter.  
Leo’s nose wrinkled slightly into an almost embarrassed expression, “I like breakfast….what can I say?” he indicated the spread of prepared fruit, granola, squeezed juice, yoghurt and continued mixing eggs in a bowl.  
Davy shook his head and chuckled, “Well, I was slightly concerned you’d be a cigarette and wheat grass juice kind of guy…..so don’t look so guilty,” and he went to the cupboard he’d seen Leo use the night they’d drunk tea to remove 2 of the pale grey mugs.  
“I’m a coffee man in the morning, do you want tea?” Leo asked, moving across to pour the eggs into a small pan on the hob, stirring them in a practised manner with a wooden spoon.  
In response, Davy went across to Leo’s coffee machine – it was similar to one from a coffee shop, built into the kitchen units….and exactly like the one Davy had in his own flat – and made 2 cups of strong, black coffee.

Leo smiled at the easy domesticity between them and took a satisfactory slurp of coffee, groaning in enjoyment.  
“Shall we eat at the table?” Davy suggested; Leo nodded slightly over his shoulder as the eggs neared readiness.  
He ferried the various plates and bowls through to the large table in the lounge as Leo brought through eggs with smoked salmon and a couple of linen napkins,  
“Perfect!” he announced, taking in both the breakfast spread and Davy’s smiling, shirtless body as he bit down on a strawberry.


	19. I'm not planning on going anywhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys meet up and travel to Esher to Miles and Chloe's house.  
> At the house Miles, Chloe and Bill discuss Davy's recent news and their added guest!

They finally got themselves dressed.   
Leo accompanied Davy down to the ground floor where they parted company – Leo to go and get in some lengths in the pool and do a brief workout in the gym and Davy to get changed and sort out train times for getting to Miles and Chloe’s later on.  
It was about half an our on the train from Waterloo to Esher, and then a short walk from the station to Miles and Chloe’s very comfortable 4 bedroom detached house, so he’d arranged to meet Leo at Waterloo station at 3pm.

He spent a couple of hours checking work emails, having a bit of a tidy up – although he’d hardly been home for the past couple of days!  
He noticed a message on his phone from Bill and chuckled as he read it : MILES IS TRYING TO WIND ME UP. SAYS YOU ARE BRINGING A DATE TODAY!! WANKER!  
Davy considered sending a reply, but thought it would be far nicer to watch the look on Bill’s face in person, so instead he sent a message to Tara:  
‘Things going very well with dreamboat from coffee shop. Will have lots to report, but main thing is how it all feels fine…..no regrets, no lurking second thoughts….it’s all good! D X’

**************************  
At a little before 3pm Davy strolled across to the pre- arranged meeting place at Waterloo station having checked the train platform they needed.   
His heart lurched slightly a few moments later when he caught sight of Leo, unfolding himself from the back of a taxi.  
He looked absolutely amazing; he’d really made an effort – charcoal, slim fitting, flat fronted wool trousers, a white t shirt peeking out of a peacock blue coloured, fine knit sweater (probably cashmere), grey suede lace up shoes and the same grey suede jacket from the previous evening.

He was swinging a pale green bag, emblazoned with the Fortnum and Mason’s logo and spotted Davy, giving him a dazzling smile as he sauntered across to greet him. He slid his free arm around his waist and pecked him on the cheek – God he smelled so good!  
“You look gorgeous,” Leo whispered, glancing down at his tan coloured jeans and navy shirt – he was glad now he’d made an effort with his choice of clothing. “Will I do? I want to make a decent impression,” and Leo struck a tongue in cheek pose, his hand resting on his chin in ‘thoughtful contemplation’ which just made Davy snort in laughter and demand that he “Stop fishing….you look sexy as hell as you very well know!”

Leo grinned and waggled the bag at Davy, “I brought a couple of bottles of wine and some nice choccies….that OK?”  
Davy smiled and nodded and indicated the platform they needed for their train.

They settled around a table for 4, but the train wasn’t busy and they had it to themselves.  
Leo was smiling warmly at Davy.   
In truth he was feeling slightly nervous about meeting Davy’s friends.   
From the little Davy had told him they had an incredibly strong bond – their opinion of him would matter, and he assumed they would have strong feelings about someone who was with ‘their Davy’……he would have a lower opinion of them all if they didn’t!

“You OK? Not having second thought about inviting me?” Leo asked.   
Davy was indeed feeling a little apprehensive….he had never introduced a date to them – mainly because he’d never had one! – and although he knew Leo would make a good impression he wasn’t sure about how they would react towards him – he had a feeling that Bill and Miles would get ridiculously territorial and all ‘Big Brotherish’.  
“Not second thoughts, no…….it’s just I have a horrible feeling that Miles and Bill will give you the third degree….and this is all so new ….I mean we haven’t even had any discussions…..” Davy trailed off.  
Leo understood what Davy wasn’t saying, he reached across and squeezed his hand, “Davy; this IS all new between us; but I’m not planning on going anywhere….not as long as you want to spend time with me anyway….is that OK?”  
He stretched his legs out under the table and clasped them around Davy’s.   
Davy returned the squeeze of Leo’s hand and gave the man across from him a look of complete adoration, “That’s extremely OK with me,” he whispered and blew a purse lipped kiss towards him, rubbing his knee against Leo’s thigh below the table.

The train journey was only half an hour and they were 2 of several others alighting at Esher.   
Leo followed along as they flashed tickets and left the station.  
Once out onto the pavement Leo swapped the bag into his other hand and slipped his arm around Davy’s waist; it was a charming and intensely powerful gesture.   
Once Davy had caught his breath he slipped his own arm over and around Leo, anchoring his thumb into his back pocket and receiving a small, happy grunt of appreciation.  
It wasn’t far to walk and shortly they were turning into Miles and Chloe’s street.

 

Meanwhile, at Number 25, Heatherset Road in Esher Bill, Miles and Chloe had been sat in the kitchen preparing vegetables for about 15 minutes.   
The discussion had been about one topic only :  
B : “So do we know his name?”  
C : “It must be a recent thing…..did he say where they met?”  
B : “Are you OK with the kids and all of this? This will be the first gay relationship Rosie has known…..I’m Ok with it, but I have no idea what she might say, or ask…..she can be pretty blunt!”  
M : “Look, he sounded happy! He asked me about what to wear going out to an event thing for work, so I’m assuming he met him there. Probably some scrawny intellectual type who eats hummus and drinks green tea!”  
C : “Christ I hope not…..you could revive the beef if you tried! You told him it was Sunday lunch didn’t you?” [the last comment aimed directly at Miles]  
M : “YES! He knows it ia Sunday lunch, and he didn’t mention it, so we’ll assume he is a meat eater….if not he can have a plate full of veg!”  
B : “Well, I just hope he’s good enough for our Davy!”  
C : “Yeah…..after James…….well, it took a long time to get him back. If this guy is making him happy…?”  
M : “Look, let’s just wait and see…..and anyway, we need to grill Bill on this new playdate lady!”

Laughter ensued around the table and after a further 5 minutes the veg was cooking, the dishes whizzed into the dishwasher and a bottle of wine open and poured. 

The doorbell sounded; a great deal of ridiculously infantile hand swatting and dragging of clothing ensued in the living room, but it was Miles who ‘won’ and went to answer the door.


	20. Kids say the funniest things!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Davy and Leo arrive at Miles' house.  
> Everyone, especially Chloe, reacts exactly as you'd imagine to a super hunk model in the house.  
> Oh, and the children ask the questions everyone wants to ask, but nobody over the age of 8 can get away with!

Davy had released himself from Leo and was stood infront of him under the arched porchway as they waited after ringing the bell.  
Both men dragged hands through their hair, caught the other’s action and laughed at each other and as Miles opened the door he was met by both men’s beaming smiles and relaxed body language.  
“Davy!” Miles engulfed him into a strong and tender embrace, which if Leo hadn’t known him to be straight and happily married, would have caused him a pang of jealousy.   
They were clearly close and comfortable with each other in a manner which screamed that they had a bond beyond that of ‘friends’.  
Releasing each other, Davy spoke, “Miles, this is Leo. Leo….this is Miles, one of my oldest friends…..although he is a massive twat!”

Miles did a really visible double take as Davy stood slightly to one side.   
Leo stretched out a hand, “Good to meet you Miles, and thank you for extending the invitation at the last minute, much appreciated.” Miles accepted the warm handshake his eyes flicking between the duo, slightly questioning and slightly aghast.  
Internally, Miles’ brain was simply screaming: FUCKING HELL DAVY? HOW THE FUCK DID YOU PULL HIM? HE’S A GOD?   
“You’d both better come in and I’ll introduce everyone else….to you obviously Leo….Davy knows them….obviously,” Davy was amused by his old friend’s apparent shock and flustered reaction.  
“You OK there Miles?” he asked, cheekily as they followed him through to the lounge.

Bill was across to Davy in a shot, wrapping him into a huge bear hug which lifted him off the ground and was about to do the same to Leo, in typical, open hearted Bill fashion but stopped himself short and simply exclaimed:  
“Fuck me!”  
Davy quickly quipped back, “Er no……he’s mine. Leo, meet Bill!”  
Leo joined in the good natured grins all round and shook Bill’s hand.

At this point Chloe emerged from the kitchen, wiping her hands on a tea towel, she took in the masculine figure with dark hair, albeit only his back view and silently raised her eyebrows at Miles, her mouth forming a perfect ‘OOOOOooooo’ noticing his slightly amused expression.  
“Leo, let me introduce my beautiful wife, Chloe. Chloe, this is…..”  
“….Leo Banks…..it’s Leo Banks…..you’re Leo Banks aren’t you. Davy, this is Leo fucking Banks,” Chloe flustered as Leo turned around to greet her.  
Davy embraced Chloe, “Yeah….I do know. I tend to just use Leo though….seems to do the trick,” and he chuckled, releasing her so that Leo could shake her hand and offer the bag he was still carrying.  
“A small offering Chloe, and thank you, as I said to Miles for the invite,” he almost hooked the bag onto her statue-like hand.

Miles was grinning and trying unsuccessfully to stifle his laughter; it was hilarious to see the look on Bill and his wife’s faces; Davy just looked smug (and quite rightly so!) and Leo looked mildly amused and the correct amount of embarrassment to not come across as a wanker.

“Let me get rid of those jackets and Bill, do you want to fetch drinks…..red or white….or beer?” Miles offered.  
Both Davy and Leo asked for white wine and removed their jackets.   
Chloe hastily went across to gather them up:  
“Let me get those,” and Davy noticed with a chuckle that she actually stroked Leo’s jacket….and did she smell it as she hung it up? – thankfully on a hanger he noticed!  
Davy flopped down on one of the trio of sofas and beckoned Leo to join him as they were alone for a moment. 

“Do people always act like that around you?” Davy whispered, thinking that he certainly hadn’t when he met him…..but then again he’d had no idea who he was!  
Leo nodded sagely, “Usually yes….but they generally settle down after about 5 minutes. Of course there are some who are completely oblivious to my notoriety,” and he winked, rubbing his thumb across Davy’s lip.

Bill brought in glasses of wine for them both, Miles returned with his own wine and Bill’s beer and Chloe reappeared without the tea towel; and had she put lipstick on?

“So come on then, spill the beans. Where did you 2 meet? Was it at that work thing at the fancy gallery that I gave you fashion advice for; because if it was I want kudos for my part in it!” Miles asked.  
Davy grinned at Leo and considered, he’d never done the whole ‘our story’ thing before with anyone.  
“Actually we met in a coffee house….not really very exciting!” Davy smirked.

“So did you recognise him then?” Chloe asked, trying to take in every part of Leo whilst not staring…..he looked completely the same as he did in the Vogue magazine spread she knew was on her kitchen worktop; and he was there, sitting in her living room.......his buttocks on her sofa!  
Davy looked slightly sheepish and Leo laughed and cleared his throat, “He didn’t have a clue who I was Chloe….which was actually quite refreshing. It wasn’t until we were both at that very gallery thing you were talking about Miles, that we sort of hooked up properly….and then he did know who I was,” and he grimaced in mock self effacement.  
“Mainly because I was staring at a 12 foot image of you on the wall!” Davy joked.

“Wow! So this is pretty new then?” Bill asked.  
Both Davy and Leo nodded, Leo continued, “Yep, very new….but it’s going really well,” and he smiled as Davy snaked his fingers into his hand between them on the sofa.  
“Where are the kids?” Davy asked, by way of turning the attention from himself and Leo for a moment.  
“Girls are out side in the playhouse, Seamus is having a nap; grumpy little sod!” Miles stated, grabbing a handful of pistachios from a bowl next to him.  
“Don’t go mad with those, lunch won’t be long,” Chloe chastised, Miles pulled a face behind her and continued eating the nuts and addressing Leo :  
“So Leo, modelling…..how did that come about? I mean, other than the fact that you are quite clearly blessed with the kind of good looks that has my wife applying lipstick….even though she’s married and you’re gay!” He shouted the final comment loudly and jokingly at his wife's disappearing body.

There was an easy informality to Mile’s questioning and Leo relaxed.   
Davy realised that he actually knew very little about Leo and listened intently as he explained his background: public school in York, Oxford to study English Literature and then he spent 12 years roaming the world, using up a large amount of the trust fund he was left after the death of his parents; working in bars, as a skiing instructor and as anything else that passed the time and paid. Then in Australia, just as he’d decided to return to the UK, settle down and get a ‘proper job’ he was approached by a model agent and in his words, ‘the rest is history!’  
He spoke easily and openly, his manner casual and warm…..the very definition of charisma.

“Miles, go shout the girls in for lunch will you, and everyone, come through and sit down won’t you? I trust beef is fine?” she aimed the final statement at Leo who nodded and growled deeply at the prospect. Chloe gave a slight cough and went to check her Yorkshire Pudding!

The 5 adults and 3 girls amassed around the table, each of the children giving ‘Uncle Davy’ and hug and peppering his face with kisses, Rosie insisted on giving him one for each freckle…..which naturally took time, and Leo could not have felt more in……yeah well, in THAT with him! 

Don’t say it…..you can feel it…..but don’t say it yet!

Sophie and Bella regarded Leo carefully across the table, Sophie, who was a year older than her sister nudged her mum and whispered, rather loudly, “Mummy, why is the man from daddy’s new pants here?”  
Davy and Bill almost choked on the food they had shovelled into their mouths, Leo pressed his lips into a thin line and winced, making eye contact with a mortified Miles down the table.  
“You can’t go wrong with John Lewis can you?” Leo remarked to him and saw Miles relax.

“Erm, darling this is Uncle Davy’s boyfriend, so he’s joining us for lunch,” he rolled his eyes at Chloe who looked like she wanted the ground to open up.  
Davy had wiped his mouth but was quivering with uncontrolled mirth beside Leo, who was struggling to hold it together!

Sophie however was unphased, “But I’ve seen his picture on the label on Daddy’s new underpants. You’re wearing them in the picture and stood near a wall with a mug!”  
Leo nodded, maintaining his firm mouthed expression, he knew if he so much as glanced at Davy he’d crack up.   
Bill was trying to subdue his giggles with a napkin, Miles was banging his head softly against his forearm.   
Leo coughed and replied, spooning carrots onto his plate, “I’m a model Sophie, so I often have to wear clothes and someone takes a photograph so that other people know what they look like,” he then hunched over conspiratorially and whispered loudly, “But I think it is really odd to do it for pants, because EVERYONE knows what pants look like….right?”  
Sophie giggled at him and he flashed his eyebrows.

There was a slight communal sigh from the adults, and then Bella took over to add to the mortification factor,  
“Do you kiss Uncle Davy on the lips?” she asked whilst chomping on a roast potato skewered on her fork like a lollipop.  
Everyone clearly heard Miles mutter, “Oh Jesus!”

This time Leo met Chloe’s eyes – he was never sure how liberal parents were regarding their children, but he assumed the people here were open minded and caring enough to want their children to understand and be comfortable in the world they inhabited, and Chloe understood his meaning, replying with a shining eyed nod.

“Well, if I was a girl would you expect Uncle Davy to kiss me on the lips?” he asked, placing the carrots back on the table and picking up the potatoes.  
Bella nodded and through a mouthful of potato replied, “Yes, because boyfriends and girlfriends kiss on the lips. Do boyfriends and boyfriends kiss on the lips too?”  
“Yes Bella, they do,” Leo softly responded.  
“That’s nice,” she accepted. “Can I have some gravy Uncle Bill?”  
“Cheers!” Miles took advantage of the moment to raise his glass, and the adults erupted in amused laughter whilst clinking glasses.   
Davy grasped for Leo’s thigh under the table and squeezed it in a way that made arousal and desire course through his ‘boyfriend’.

The meal was merry, relaxed and delicious.  
Many jokes were made about Leo needing to go and throw up, which he took in resigned amusement, but which lead to discussions about exercise regimes and various healthy eating fads – Chloe had apparently got into juicing, much to Miles’ chagrin.  
Leo described his daily workout, but also his daily food intake – which was very normal, although Davy did bring up that the previous day he’d eaten a tube of lipbalm and nothing else.   
There then proceeded to be a recount of the underwear shoot, Leo explaining to a very interested Miles what would be happening to the labelling on his favoured underwear.  
“So that last label thing was just a different colour photo shopped onto the same image? Cheap skate bastards!” he shouted (they were all several glasses of wine in by the end of the meal!)

The children were allowed to eat their ice-cream out in the playhouse and Chloe brought a rather impressive pavlova to the table together with a platter of cheeses.

Ooohs and aaahs ensued.  
Coffees and whisky was brought out, Miles grabbed his glass and waggled his cigarettes en route outside.   
Davy flicked a casual eyebrow to Leo, “Mind if I join you?” the older man asked, rising and wandering out to the hallway to collect his own cigarettes from his jacket.  
“Marvellous! A fellow addict…..bet you Chloe doesn’t tell YOU off!” he stuck his tongue out at his wife as the men made their way outside to a seating area with a somewhat tatty ashtray on the table.


	21. I am not telling you what his c*ck looks like!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More daftness at Miles and Chloe's house

Davy excused himself to the loo and Bill and Chloe started stacking the dishwasher.   
When Davy returned he collected a couple of plates and took them through to the kitchen. Bill and Chloe were hunched over a folded magazine, furtively looking out of the window towards were Miles and Leo were talking, drinking and smoking.   
Miles had lit up the fire pit and the pair were cast in a delicious, fireside glow.  
“What are you doing?” Davy’s question made them jump, Chloe hastily trying to cover the magazine, but Davy could quite clearly see it was a photo shoot containing Leo. He cast them a deeply accusatory look and they had the grace to look slightly like naughty school children.  
“Why are you staring at pictures of Leo in a magazine?” Davy picked up the magazine and flicked the pages, Leo’s brooding, mesmeric face staring back at him.   
Some of the images showed him dressed in a range of smart suits, the one they had been scrutinizing however showed him in the process of either removing or putting on a t shirt; wearing jeans, legs splayed and staring smugly out of the page.   
Even Davy paused for a third or fourth look…..God he was good at his job!

“So come on…..how much of that is photo shopped?” Bill asked cheekily.  
Davy swiped up a leftover piece of cheese from the platter on the side and shook his head, “None of it!” he replied without any sense of bravado.  
“No way!” Bill retorted.  
“Really?” Chloe asked at the same time.  
Davy continued nibbling cheese, distractedly, but picked up the image in question and scrutinised it, applying his first hand knowledge to the thorny problem.  
“No…..seriously, he’s told me, he won’t do anything with photo shop other than to correct the lighting. That’s what he looks like,” and he couldn’t prevent himself smiling.  
Bill gave him a twinklingly mischievous smile and nudge, “So you know first hand do you?”   
Davy blushed furiously and regarded Bill from beneath his lowered lashes.  
“I’m taking that as a definite yes!” he shouted, pointing good naturedly.

Leo had made his way inside in search of the loo, which he found thanks to Miles’ instructions.   
He veered into the kitchen rather than return to the garden in time to hear Davy speaking animatedly;  
“….seriously, he is really, really nice, the women in your pilates class will have to want because I am not telling you what his cock looks like!”  
Leo cleared his throat, regarded the open magazine and Davy’s mortified expression;  
“Shall I just go out and come back in again?” he shrugged.  
Bill slapped his shoulder and picked up the magazine, scrutinising it against Leo’s actual face, “Make that face, Leo…….Davy said none of that is photo shopped,” and Leo good naturedly glanced at the picture and copied his expression pretty much spot on with his first attempt.  
Chloe actually clapped her hands together, Davy shook his head and continued stacking plates in the dishwasher, ignoring the ridiculousness going on around him.  
“The fucker’s right….it’s spot on…..everything looks the same!” Bill turned almost incredulously. 

Miles came in and detoured upstairs returning to the mayhem a little while later with a bouncing baby Seamus in his arms – all chubby fists and gurgling drool.  
Bill joined in the general cooing, Chloe started heating baby food in the microwave and Davy and Leo were left alone with specific instructions to ‘break open the chocolates’ which had been left in the lounge.  
Leo slid his arms around Davy’s waist from behind as he fiddled with the carefully wrapped box:  
“That was an interesting conversation to walk into,” he nuzzled into Davy’s neck and enjoyed his evident annoyance.  
“Yeah, but you heard me say I wouldn’t tell them!” he pouted, tugging at the knot in the ribbon fastening.  
“Not that bit! You….said….that…..I’m….. really……really nice!” he punctuated his words with sucking kisses to Davy’s neck.

The pout remained on Davy’s lips, but turned into a small smile, “I did say that didn’t I?” and he nodded against Leo’s nodding head.  
“I like that you said it,” Leo whispered, “Can we go soon?”  
Davy turned to face him mischievously, “Well, I do have to get up for work in the morning……and of course there’s the train back to London….” He trailed off as he felt Leo’s firmness pressing against his hip and felt his lover’s breath become slightly laboured in his ear.

“Say goodnight to Uncle Davy and Leo girls,” Miles announced as he reappeared with the trio of dishevelled children.   
Bill was following on with Seamus, throwing him in the air and blowing on his belly to his giggling delight.  
The 3 girls gave hugs to both Davy and Leo, rather sweetly, and said good night, although begged to be allowed back down once in their pyjamas to try one of the chocolates Davy was still wrestling with unwrapping. 

A short while later the girls trooped in and headed for the open box of chocolates, selecting soft caramels which they nibbled the ends of and sucked out the gloopy caramel. Seamus was fed and scrabbling around on his knees, pulling himself up on the sofas, unsteadily making his way around the various legs and obstacles in his path.  
Bill took the girls back upstairs and delivered a sterling performance of Goldilocks and the 3 Bears, Miles explained that Bill and Rosie were staying over.  
After a further round of coffees and a couple of laps of the chocolates Davy announced that he and Leo should get on their way so that they could get back to London before the last train, which was earlier since it was Sunday.

Leo had a final pee while Bill hugged Davy warmly, “Davy mate, he’s great……I can’t believe how happy you look!”  
Davy breathed deeply into Bill’s hair, “I can’t believe how happy I feel Bill….and he does know a bit about James….I know nobody has mentioned it, but……I feel OK about it all….” 

When Leo reappeared he had put his jacket back on and passed Davy his.  
“Bill, it has been a delight!” Leo offered, standing in such a fashion as to welcome either a handshake or an embrace – this was Bill, he got the latter.  
“Leo man, you are one charismatic dude! Look after our boy here,” and he clasped his hands around Leo’s back, slapping him heartily on the shoulder.

Chloe appeared and hugged Davy, kissing him warmly on the cheek, “Darling boy, take care of each other, OK?” and she waggled her finger between the pair.  
Leo nodded chastely, “Yes ‘mum’!” he pouted. “Chloe, that was a delicious meal, thank you. It’s been lovely to meet you.” And he returned the hug she gave him, which continued as she sighed against him.  
“Put him down!” Miles shrieked as he came into the hallway with his son.  
“But he feels exactly like I thought he would!” she sighed and unpeeled herself from his head shaking body.  
“Leo, you are a good guy! Make sure Davy lets you get some sleep!” and he winked lasciviously as he kissed Davy on the cheek and clamped an arm around Leo’s shoulders. “Jesus, have you smelled him Davy……..fuck me…….I’m telling you, if Chloe’s away and you get bored mate; you know where I am,” and he clicked with his cheek before releasing them.

“Get out the door will you while they’ve let you go!” Davy bantered jokingly, and the pair of them tumbled outside and crunched off down the gravel driveway, arms slipping comfortably around each other again.   
Just before closing the door on them Miles saw Leo turn and press his lips against Davy’s temple.   
Miles inhaled deeply, thinking back to the conversation he’d had with Leo whilst smoking, “Yeah…….” he smiled and nodded.


	22. And what does Davy want?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ....a lovely, lovely blow job back at Davy's flat........it turns a bit kinky (tame kinky though!)

Davy and Leo laughed and recalled some of the funnier events of the evening; including the dinner table questions from Sophie, Leo catching them red handed drooling over him, and Chloe’s initial reaction – Davy did a hilarious impression, “It’s Leo Banks….fuck me it’s Leo Banks!”

They managed to locate the train and board it a minute of so before it departed, Davy glanced at his watch and Leo picked up his signal,  
“Do you really have to get up early for work then?” Leo whispered, his eyes pools of reserved sensuality given their public location.  
Davy nodded and shrugged simultaneously, “If we stay at mine I won’t have to get up quite as early…..which means I won’t have to go to sleep quite as early…..” and he teased his fingertips against the back of Leo’s hand across the table of the train seats.  
“You happy for me to stay at yours?” Leo clarified.  
“Given that I think you might have been outed as my boyfriend this evening – albeit only to a few close friends – I think yes, I’m happy for you to see where I live,” and he smiled as Leo wriggled happily in his seat.

“Your friend Miles gave me the interrogation while we had a smoke!” he mentioned.  
Davy looked embarrassed momentarily, until Leo reassured him, “No, not really like that…..just, what I’d expect from friends. He asked if I knew about James; seemed shocked when I said you’d told me. He made me promise to be kind…..I asked him whether he thought we seemed good together. He said they’d all been really worried about you for a long time afterwards……I told him you seemed happy enough.”  
Davy nodded, “It was hard afterwards. I mean, shit…..we took him on holiday, I’d arranged everything and the bastard told us he was going to end it all….and we all had to make a decision about letting him do that. It was tough…….but what we did was right – it was right for James, what he wanted and I think ultimately it was kinder for everyone of us…..maybe not Chloe; she was devastated……but her and Miles are in a great place now, so’s Bill…..and I think I am too,” he reached over and squeezed Leo’s hand.

The train journey sped by and soon they were pulling into Waterloo and the familiar bustle of the capital.  
“Taxi!” commanded Leo, dragging Davy with him to the rank outside.  
“Where to, mate?” asked the driver, and Davy gave his address. Leo almost did a double take, “That’s not far away from me at all!”  
“I know,” Davy chuckled, “All this time we’ve been a few streets away from each other!”

Leo insisted on paying for the taxi, on the basis that Davy paid for the train tickets and had to get his keys out.   
Leo took a moment to absorb the exterior of Davy’s flat – it was on the ground floor of a large Victorian semi and from the hallway alone he could tell it was oozing with period features and character.  
He followed Davy into his immaculate, beautifully furnished flat, both men kicking off their shoes in the hallway– the arched doorway leading into the open plan lounge with it’s ‘L’ shaped sofa facing a period fireplace, the bay window adorned by beautiful wooden shutters rather than curtains.   
Davy took their jackets and hung them in the hall – on hangers ever since Leo’s comment about hooks spoiling them!

Leo wandered under the larger archway into the kitchen and made a pleasing ‘OOoh’ with his mouth as he ran his hand along the cool marble of the 8 foot long island. Davy appeared, smiling at his expression.  
“Very niiiice!” Leo hissed, stroking the marble several more times before hitching his buttocks onto one of the tall stools.  
Davy came across to him and stool between his thighs, Leo’s hands slipping around his hips and resting against his arse with a firm squeeze.  
They kissed deeply and passionately, their hands exploring each other’s hair, neck, chest, shoulders, back; clawing at each other’s clothes, Davy dragging Leo’s sweater from him as he worked on the buttons of Davy’s shirt, yanking it from his shoulders as his lips sought out his nipples in teasing nips and licks.

Leo removed his own T shirt and gloried in the sensation of holding Davy’s slight but firm torso against his own.  
“Can I take my boyfriend to bed?” Davy purred, splaying his hands across Leo’s broad back and revelling in the deep groan emanating from him.  
By way of answer Leo stood up, released Davy slightly and followed him to the far end of the dining area; through a small hallway there were 2 doors, one to the bathroom, the other to Davy’s large, bay windowed bedroom.   
The bed was the main feature, the rest of Davy’s wardrobes and cabinets were ‘hidden away’ behind a tasteful partition.   
Shutters again adorned the windows, but voile drapes in a graduated, plum colour added to the feature. Davy flicked on a small lamp, giving the room a shadowy glow and flicked off the main light in the hallway. 

Leo kissed Davy again, his hand grasping and splaying into his hair and pulling his lips against his hungrily, “I’ve wanted to do this all evening!” he growled huskily against Davy’s ear.   
Both men ground their hips against the other, their solid arousal evident. Davy felt the bed behind his knees and dropped to the mattress, sliding his hands to Leo’s belt.   
He looked up at Leo’s broad expanse of furred chest and met his dark gaze.   
Leo growled as Davy’s fingers worked on his fly and slid his trousers to his thighs. He then kissed light, feathery kisses along the skin above his boxers, hooking his fingers into the waistband and peeling them down fractionally, dipping his kisses to match the new line of fabric.   
The next tug exposed more of Leo’s skin, more of the hair.

Davy’s face peered up below Leo tantalisingly.   
The older, experienced man's heart felt like it was about to burst through his chest wall.   
The fact that this amazing man wanted to do this for him was powerfully emotional.

Davy hesitated, a momentary flicker across his lips as if he was about to speak.   
“However you want to go with this is fine,” Leo whispered, threading his fingers through Davy’s soft hair.  
A look of profound gratitude flashed behind Davy’s eyes, “I haven’t ever…..”  
“I know,” reassured Leo, his voice heavy with desire.  
“Could you……..guide me……teach me what you like?....” Davy suggested, his hands sliding down to cup the bare cheeks of Leo’s arse beneath his underwear.  
Leo exhaled sharply and almost sobbed; God, could this man be any more perfect?  
“Davy, I promise you, whatever feels right for you……it’s going to feel good for me. But, if you want me to…..I’ll help you…….I want you to enjoy this,” he whispered huskily, dipping his head down to kiss Davy’s moist lips, tenderly as Davy released him from the constraint of his briefs. 

Leo was hard and ready – his cock standing rigidly away from his body – his gaze sensual and needy on Davy as he clasped his tentative hand around Leo’s arousal.   
He watched carefully as he squeezed a teardrop of pre-cum from Leo’s straining length.   
It became a bead of shining crystal, Davy watching it form and drifted his eyes upwards from beneath teasingly lowered lashes. Leo’s mouth was slack and open, hardly daring to breath as Davy flicked out his tongue.  
The flash of warm pink swept up the salty, almost bitter juice and caused Leo to gasp and Davy to groan at the new, unfamiliar taste in his mouth.  
“Oh God, Davy,” sobbed Leo as Davy felt more confident and extended his tongue to caress the exposed, smooth head of Leo’s prick.

It felt amazing – for both of them.

Davy couldn’t believe how arousing it felt to have this level of control over someone else; this level of trust; this level of closeness.  
Leo couldn’t believe how overwhelming it felt to let Davy have this level of control over him; this level trust; this level of closeness.

He sighed and steadied himself as Davy’s lips sucked gently on his shaft, his tongue lazily trailing scrollwork up and down it’s length.  
Davy found himself stifling a small sob as he felt Leo twitch; a hand grasped his shoulder and a guttural growl emanated from his chest.   
He wanted to feel Leo’s length between his lips badly now and realised he was stiff inside his own trousers.  
He steadied his hand around the base of Leo’s aching cock and moistened his lips; his eyes completely focussed on Leo’s groin; his hot breath teasing him almost to breaking point before pressing Leo's sturdy head through his lips, drawing him inside the velvet warmth of his mouth and earning a neck melting gasp.

It took every ounce of Leo’s self control to resist thrusting deep into Davy’s throat; it had been so long since he’d experienced this.   
His hand wrapped around his own prick was a common occurrence, but a warm, wet mouth sucking him delicately and rapturously was impossible to self replicate.

To say that Davy was enjoying himself was an understatement.   
It felt glorious to have his lips wrapped around the head of Leo’s impressive cock and to know that the rest of him was fighting the urge to remain standing and steady.  
Davy realised his eyelids had fallen shut, as he became accustomed to the sensation of his mouth stretching around and working along Leo’s penis.   
He opened his eyes and glanced upwards, groaning in delight when he saw the look of pure surrender on his lover’s face.

As if sensing the change in Davy’s face Leo looked down, smiling into the languid eyes of Davy, “God Davy, you are doing so well……that’s fantastic,” he groaned.  
Davy took the look of adoration on Leo’s face as well as his comment as a pointer that he was on the right track and eased more of Leo’s firm length into his mouth.  
He felt more confident and slipped his hands around his hips, digging his splayed fingers against the trembling muscles of his buttocks and pulling Leo deeper into him.   
Leo took the opportunity to slide his hands around the nape of Davy’s neck, stroking the warm skin below his hair.

Davy was becoming used to the sensation of keeping his mouth wide, covering his teeth, and running his tongue along the underside of Leo’s prick.   
He swirled around the head and sucked hungrily on the firmness wanting to take him further into his mouth, but he had a moment of panic when he felt Leo’s tip graze the back of his throat causing him to gag and panic slightly.  
Leo was watching him intently now and saw the brief discomfort and felt an alteration to Davy’s pace and rhythm.   
Davy’s eyes looked slightly unsure, “Davy, that’s so good; just try and relax…..let your jaw go slack babe…..that’s right…..just like that…..oh God, how are you doing that…….oh God that’s it…” Leo sobbed as Davy followed the instructions he gave; relaxed his mouth and changed the angle of his neck slightly meaning that he could take all of Leo length deep into his throat.

Davy became ridiculously aroused as Leo began to rock his hips against him, his thick cock buried deep inside his mouth, hands fisting into his hair and all control seemingly about to break.   
He wanted to feel Leo completely fall apart and wanted to taste him, so he dug his fingers more firmly into his arse and began to move with breathless vigour.  
He maintained the pace and intensity for several long, wonderful minutes until Leo felt his mounting need to cum.  
Leo shouted roughly, “Fuck…..fuck…..Davy, God Davy……fuck…….I’m…..” and his statement ended abruptly in a gurgling groan as his cock pulsed sharply and powerfully, releasing his hot, salty cum down Davy’s throat.

Davy swallowed Leo’s release as well as his own groans of satisfaction; thrilling in the sensation of how Leo filled his mouth and his senses.   
He would have happily continued to suck on Leo’s still firm length, but Leo removed himself and pushed Davy onto the bed, delving his tongue into his mouth and panting with fulfilment and the need to reciprocate.  
“You’re so good Davy…….so, fucking good….let me show you how good,” he almost begged, as he kissed and kissed him; seeking out his own taste inside his mouth.

Davy was solid against his trousers and becoming painfully so.   
He pulled Leo’s hands to urge him to help him.  
“Let me…….I want you so badly,” he hissed as his hands expertly unfastened Davy’s trousers and released his leaking cock from his boxer shorts.  
Davy groaned and bucked up into Leo’s comforting grip, “Did you really enjoy that?” he asked, knowing full well the answer, but wanting to hear Leo’s deep voiced praise again.  
Leo growled and nodded, “Couldn’t you tell? I loved your greedy little, pouty lips wrapped around me Davy,” he allowed his own lips to wander down Davy’s chest, latching onto one of his bullet hard nipples as his hands continued to remove Davy’s clothing, kicking free his own as he listened to Davy’s appreciative whimpers beneath him.

Once they were both naked Leo moved Davy into the middle of the huge bed, pulling him down with a pillow beneath his head, the others in a mountain behind him.  
He tangled his fingers into Davy’s and dragged his arms above his head, pressing his wrists firmly into the pillows as his lips placed soft, wet kisses against his mouth.  
“Keep those there,” he ordered, with a delicious degree of menace to his tone which made Davy roll his eyes, but he left his hands above his head as Leo released his wrists and slid his palms along his chest, sides, thighs, belly; everywhere but the place Davy desperately wanted them.

He bucked up and whimpered as Leo snarled against his hipbone, his face tantalisingly close to his straining cock.   
Davy lifted his head slightly to watch as Leo pursed his lips and licked his tongue against Davy’s thigh, nudging his legs further apart with his bristled chin.  
Davy moaned; he wanted to sink his fingers into Leo’s tousled hair but also marvelled in having had Leo place his hands ‘out of bounds’….Christ, FHM had him in the Top 10 sexiest Men of all time for a reason!

Leo was allowing his tongue to snake languidly closer and closer to Davy’s twitching cock.  
“Oh Jesus Leo……” and he trailed off as Leo flicked his tongue across the soft skin of his balls.  
“And what does Davy want?” he drawled, biting gently against his knee.  
Davy knew exactly what he wanted and chuckled, filthily; much to Leo’s raging desire.   
“You can’t show me…..you’ll have to tell me,” Leo whispered, his face planted cheekily between Davy’s thighs.  
“Make me cum,” Davy sobbed.  
But Leo was feeling mischievous, and pouted, shaking his head, “I think I need more detail than that,” he tutted and nuzzled his nose along Davy’s rigid length.  
Davy groaned and twisted slightly; partly from frustration and partly because he was taking part in one of the most erotic experiences of his life.   
He bit his lower lip then panted, “I want your lips around my cock and I want you to swallow every drip that pumps out of it once you’ve sucked me down your throat…..is that detailed enough for you, you sexy fucking bastard!”

Leo had brought Davy’s dick to his mouth almost before he finished the statement and was greedily sucking him into his mouth, working his head quickly and desperately to engulf as much of Davy’s length as possible.  
This time he hitched his hands beneath Davy and angled his hips up, pushing him deeper inside him, his tongue laving at the underside of his almost exploding cock.  
“God…..don’t stop…..Leo, don’t stop,” he sobbed, his neck melting as he felt himself tensing with his imminent release.   
Seconds later he shot copious amounts of his hot spunk into his boyfriend’s mouth.

Leo crawled back up to lie beside Davy, tenderly caressing his cheeks, his thumbs brushing his uneven lips.   
Davy was blinking to try to see anything except blue stars and when he focussed again he saw Leo looking at him with such softness.  
“Davy, I……..I, no...... I can’t say it yet,” he muttered, dropping his forehead to rub against Davy’s hair.  
Davy smiled weakly but blissfully, “…..then don’t say it……and I won’t say it either,” he sighed, wrapping his arms around Leo’s warm, sweat covered back.

At some point they drifted into a deeply satisfied sleep; each man safely cocooned from everything bad in the world by the body of the other.


	23. That's the four of you then!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo and Davy wake up in Davy's flat. Over breakfast Leo spots James' hat and an image of the 4 men that makes him reflect on whether he can be what Davy truly wants.

Davy woke to the sound of his alarm and felt Leo’s body squirm closer around him.   
They’d got under the covers at some point and were now snuggly encased in Davy’s cloud-like duvet.  
“I’ve got to get up and go to work,” Davy nuzzled against Leo’s cheek, feeling the other man’s hands slide around to engulf his backside.  
“Work from home,” Leo’s deep baritone growl reverberated under the covers as his lips trailed a pathway down his neck and chest.  
Davy whimpered at the sensation, but wriggled out of Leo’s loose grasp and left the other man grumbling in the bed.  
“Can’t!......I’ve got a team meeting this morning and I am in charge of the team….so it’s pretty essential for me to be there,” Davy explained as he disappeared around the back of the partition wall and returned with underwear, socks and his shirt and trousers for the office. Which he threw down on the bed and hung on the window shutters respectively.

When Leo’s ruffled head emerged from the frothy, white covers he could hear a deluge of water and assumed Davy was in the shower.   
He considered sneaking in to surprise him, but thought better of it – mainly because he was ridiculously comfortable in Davy’s bed.   
He ran his hand through his tangled hair and settled back on the mountain of pillows, fingers laced behind his neck, a delicious smile on his face.  
This was the image greeting Davy as he emerged from his shower; towel casually wrapped around his hips, droplets of water sliding down tendrils of his natural, untamed curls.

“I could definitely get used to having you around,” he grinned, causing Leo to pop open one eye, followed by the other in a playful manner as Davy whisked away his towel and turned to tweak his arse cheeks in Leo’s direction; swiping up his underwear and siding the fresh cotton onto his slender legs.  
“Good!” Leo pounced as Davy was threading his arms through the sleeves of his shirt – floral, Miles would scoff! – and dragged him backwards to sit on the bed.   
The pair of them were giggling furiously, Leo unfastening each button Davy was carefully trying to close and kissing the skin revealed by each.  
Davy relented and gave Leo a searing kiss, delving his tongue deeply into his groaning, inviting mouth.   
It had his hoped for impact and as Leo paused panting and slightly fuzzy headed he sprung off the bed and rapidly dragged on his trousers, leaving his shirt buttons unfastened until he’d reached the safety of the kitchen.

“CHEAT!” he heard Leo shout through, followed by a slight creak and the sound of Leo stretching as he stood and made his way into the bathroom.  
Davy’s bathroom was immaculate, as Leo would have expected.   
He started the shower running and pee’d. He noticed Davy’s impressive skin care products and smelled the moisturiser, recognising the delicious scent he’d smelled on Davy’s skin.   
He made a mental note of the brand so that he could get some for at his apartment…..not just so that Davy could use it; he could have a sniff when he needed a bit of ‘instant Davy’!

Once dry and dressed in his clothes from the day before he found his way through to Davy in the kitchen. He was working his way through emails at his laptop whilst making coffee and adding chopped fruit to a bowl of granola which he covered with some kind of pouring yoghurt.  
Leo regarded the concoction with interest and amusement.  
“I can’t contend with your vast array of breakfast heaven from yesterday, but I can do you an ‘everything you need in one bowl’ bowl if you like,” and he flashed his endearing ‘Davy’ smile.  
“Look’s good, can I get coffee?” Davy nodded and Leo noticed the machine identical to his own.   
“Setting 2,” Davy voiced through a mouthful of granola.  
Leo smiled and pressed the appropriate button to receive strong black coffee, just how he liked it in the morning.

“Are you hanging around here for a bit or intending to leave with me?” Davy asked him as they both munched on breakfast sat at opposite sides of the marble topped bar.  
Leo shrugged minimally, “I can get my act together and leave with you; need to check in with my agent…..got a job this week….and don’t get cross……..” he trailed off and winced slightly.  
Davy looked slightly perplexed, “Why might I be cross?” he asked.  
“Because I think I’ll be away from London….and maybe for 3 or 4 days,” he pouted.  
Naturally, Davy was somewhat disappointed but he was a grown up; and Leo had a job that was going to take him around the world, so he was going to have to get used to it presumably.  
“Well, it’ll make me appreciate you all the more when you get back, won’t it?” and he kissed the older man lightly on the cheek before heading back into the bedroom to seek out a pair of his ‘work’ shoes and a jacket.

Leo glanced around the space as he finished up his bowl of ‘everything’ and slurped out the dregs of his coffee.   
He noticed a photograph on top of a small bookcase together with a black trilby style hat and ambled across to look; mainly intending to glance at what books were on the shelves, but he became more interested in the image upon closer inspection.  
4 men, arms clasped around each others’ waists.   
He recognised the gorgeous grinning face of Davy; his freckled softness and ruffled hair and he smiled back at it.   
There was also Bill and Miles…..and that must be James.

The image made him wrinkle his brow – James looked so completely different to what he’d imagined.   
He had assumed James would be…….well, he’d assumed Davy would go for a similar type of guy, so he’d assumed he’d be a similar build and colouring to himself.   
It shocked him a little to look at the pale, slight figure stood between Davy and Miles, wearing the same hat that was resting next to the image.  
And this was the man Davy had truly loved…..he wasn’t sure he could compete.   
The guy had a dreamy, almost poetic quality to his features.   
He looked soft, graceful, completely unlike him.

Shit…..he knew exactly how he felt about Davy…….his feeling were perfectly formed already, and he knew that was his own failing…..maybe Davy didn’t see him the same way…….

He didn’t touch the photograph, or the hat, but was still standing beside the bookshelf when Davy came back into the room.   
Davy paused and saw the vulnerable, slightly pained expression on Leo’s face.   
It didn’t resonate much with him – he’d been open and told him about James, at least enough for it not to be a shock; he’d said he had been in love with him, that he’d died…..surely Leo wouldn’t have expected him to have wiped him from his life completely…..  
“That’s the four of you then,” Leo indicated the picture and swallowed his concerns as much as he could.   
Davy nodded, “Yeah….and his hat……although I think we may all have worn that hat at some point….” his voice trailed off wistfully.

Leo inhaled and moved towards the front door to locate his shoes, noticing that Davy’s gaze was still distracted by the image.   
It was a sight that would distract Leo’s thoughts for the rest of the day.

Davy felt a slight curtness to Leo’s behaviour as they left the flat, Davy’s office was in the opposite direction to Leo’s flat, but they agreed to meet in the usual coffee house.  
“You OK?” Davy asked as he squeezed Leo’s hand.  
Leo flashed him a smile and nodded, “Yeah….just thinking about stuff for the week,” and he dragged Davy’s knuckles up to his lips. “I’ll see you for tea later, about 1?”  
Davy nodded and felt his fingers slip from Leo’s grasp.   
Leo walked a few strides in the direction of his flat, “Leo….I lo……I….I’ll see you later, OK?” he hadn’t intended to blurt anything out, and he certainly hadn’t intended for that to almost come out; but something about Leo in that moment made him long to stay with him, for just a few seconds longer.  
Leo smiled ruefully and nodded, “Hope so,” he answered a little quietly, but gave Davy a beautiful smile which Davy returned.

Leo took a long shower and tried to get his thoughts in order – he was being ridiculously insecure, he knew he was; but he also knew that that was who he was…..very few people understood that though – and Davy didn’t…..not really.   
Part of him wished he hadn’t seen the image of James – an image, a picture; he of all people knew it didn’t reflect the whole person!  
They’d all looked so happy!   
Davy had looked alive; brimming with excitement.   
But that was right…..he should have looked like that; because he WAS happy.   
The question was whether he was as happy now, with Leo.  
He mentally chastised himself and physically followed it up by towelling his hair quite vigorously…..more so than was necessary.  
He was being stupid, and vain and petulant! 

Davy reflected on Leo’s slightly odd mood after leaving his flat.   
Maybe he was just thinking about his busy week….he’d said he needed to work away for a few days.   
Davy was a little gloomy about this, but Leo had a job……he’d had it before Davy came along, and he’d have to get used to it.   
He was more concerned with the fact that he’d almost blurted out that word…..the one that he inherently knew he shouldn’t say…..but also the one that he wasn’t sure he could say to Leo….to anyone except James in fact.   
Although; he’d never said it to James outloud either!  
Maybe he’d be able to use the time apart to get a bloody grip on his feelings!


	24. I reacted badly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little quickie with Leo trying to address his unsettled thoughts and 'making it up' to Davy.

Their mornings were spent focussing on work. Ruby asked Davy about the gallery event and whether the Leo Banks information was useful.   
He sheepishly said yes and changed the subject; although Ruby did notice a blush creeping across his neck and cheeks!

Leo contacted his agent who verified the details of the Hackett shoot – it was 3 days and planned to be in a swanky, Victorian hotel in Harrogate.   
He’d be away from Tuesday and back on Friday sometime.   
Maybe it was a good thing – work for him to focus on, the company of a couple of familiar and non-annoying other models and a bit of a pause from his mounting feelings for Davy.   
He’d almost blurted out the word; the phrase; the one that he knew deep down it was too early to use…..he didn’t want to scare Davy away. But, now that he’d seen James he really wasn’t sure whether he should pin his hopes on Davy feeling the same way for him.   
The love of Davy’s life had been slender, pale, sensitive looking……everything he wasn’t.   
What the hell could Davy see in him long term? 

Just after 1pm Davy arrived in ‘their’ coffee house, Leo was already sat in his usual spot, sipping from a ‘stay in’ mug using his ‘don’t bother me with a handle’ grip. He looked up and smiled in an almost relieved manner when he saw Davy.  
Taking his tea across to him Davy was quite shocked by Leo’s reaction; he stood up and engulfed him in a hug that seemed out of proportion to the fact that they’d seen each other just a few hours earlier.  
Davy hugged him back, then held him at arms length, regarding him quizzically;  
“Hey, wow! Am I going to get this greeting every time I go to the office for a couple of hours?” he asked, grinning his endearing smile, his blue eyes staring into Leo’s green ones.  
Leo squeezed his hand as they sat down, “I really missed you, and I was a bit narky this morning. I’m sorry…..I just had a bit of a ….I don’t know, just a bit of a wobble I suppose,” he said openly.  
Davy pursed his lips; he had noticed a difference; “Was it to do with the picture? The photo of James? I only have that one out on display….and it is more because it’s got the 4 of us…..it was a good time, before it wasn’t……that picture, I was actually happy and I hadn’t been happy for a long time before it. If it makes you uncomfortable though……”  
Leo shook his head and groaned; now he felt like a complete shit instead of a partial one, “Davy, I don’t need or want you to do anything with that picture….it’s absolutely fine and I will be….it was just a bit unexpected and I reacted badly. I’m sorry. Friends?”  
Davy shrugged and almost laughed, “Leo, I’m not cross, I was just a bit worried I’d done something wrong. I’m glad you’re OK though. Did you sort work out?”

Leo pouted and wrinkled his nose; “Sadly, yes, I did sort out work. I’m going to be off to Harrogate tomorrow morning, and back sometime Friday…..which is horrid, because I won’t see you.”   
Davy was inwardly feeling bluer than blue at the thought of almost a whole week without Leo in it…..although last week he seemed to manage it just fine!

“Well, we’ll both be working……so I’m sure it’ll fly by. Plus, I suppose we have tonight? Or do you have plans?” Davy asked, sipping his tea to cover the fact that he was down and gloomy now.  
Leo however brightened considerably; “The only plans I’ve got are with you….if that’s alright Mr Kempe?” he asked, waggling his eyebrows amorously.  
They shared a private, wordless conversation as both men drank and eventually nodded.

“So, shall we go out and eat? I know a great little Italian place?” Leo suggested.  
Davy nodded and grinned; “Sounds like a great start……then how about I help you with your packing?”  
“That would mean being in my bedroom, Davy! I’m not sure I’d be able to satisfy myself with just packing my suitcase!” he glowered, seductively across the table.  
“Well then….we’ll just have to find something else to occupy you….won’t we?” Davy giggled and flashed a deliciously dimpled grin at his boyfriend.  
Both men sighed deeply.  
“Sadly, I do have to go back to the office now though,” Davy mumbled frustratedly, finishing his tea and pulling away his fingers as Leo tugged on them to convince him to stay put for a while longer.

Unfortunately though Davy really did need to get back to work – the start of the week was always the maddest – and he also wanted to ensure that he didn’t focus too much on how delicious this whole having a boyfriend thing was.  
“I’ve got to go….but, later yeah? Do you want to meet there?” he asked as he got up and gathered his jacket and cup.  
Leo considered the options; he had a fairly boring afternoon ahead of him, although he could check out the gym, and he could do with a massage. “Can’t I come and get you and we can walk together?” he asked, looking up through his dark lashes.  
Davy would have agreed to anything; although admitting that outloud might be a bit too terrifyingly keen!  
“Sounds like a good plan. Ring me later and tell me when to he dressed and ready,” he answered calmly and bent over to kiss Leo goodbye.  
As he leant in close, Leo pressed his lips against Davy’s and then whispered saucily, “OK….I’ll tell you what time to be dressed and ready…..and I’ll be there to get the most interesting view 20 minutes earlier!” and he nibbled the stubbly jawline of Davy as he whimpered and pushed himself away.


	25. Davy Kempe....you absolute dark horse!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo gives Davy a really tricky task at work! Oh, and Davy gets himself a screensaver!

Back at his office that afternoon, Ruby brought through some contracts and amendments that needing signing.  
“Some fabulous images of that gallery event…..you made it into a few too……mainly with the delicious Leo Banks,” she smiled pointedly. “I’ve emailed you them; you need to select about 8 for use in their press release…..they want you to have the final say too ....so at least you can pick your best side!”  
Davy blushed again and rolled his eyes, “I don’t have a best side! I think Leo Banks’ agent may well want final say!”  
Ruby shook her head however, “On the contrary, I already spoke with him, and he spoke with his client and apparently Mr Banks wants you to choose!” she flashed Davy an open mouthed glare. “Something you want to share?”  
“NO!” pouted Davy, but flicked onto his email and scanned the inbox for Ruby’s recent email.

So, Leo wanted him to choose images…..some of which showed both of them, together……interesting!

Davy waited impatiently for the attachments to load so that he could look at all of the images rather than wait for each to load individually.  
“Bloody hell, there are loads!” he shouted through to Ruby who appeared at the open door to his office with mugs of regular, milky tea for them both.   
She perched on the edge of the table and observed her boss’ excitable behaviour behind his desk.   
“The really interesting ones are about 127 to 149!” she commented as he peered closer to the screen.   
She noticed his eyebrows raise slightly and his pupils dilated visibly as he chewed his lip and stared at the monitor.

“I can’t believe you didn’t know who he was! He’s everywhere, he’s on the side of just about every bus at the moment…..some aftershave advert I think……he’s bloody sexy isn’t he?” she asked.  
Davy absentmindedly grunted an affirmative as he scanned through images of Leo arriving at the gallery.   
The cameras had evidently started clicking as soon as he stepped out of the car, and he’d assumed a number of highly printable poses before turning and waving his usual 3 fingered, almost salute and gone inside.

The next sequence of images showed him alongside Marcus, the photographer responsible for the pictures at the event; Davy recognised him as he was introduced to him before Leo arrived.   
Again, Leo had assumed a range of classic ‘work’ poses, but there were some more interesting images showing him greeting the photographer which looked much more like ‘his’ Leo…..more natural, softer, kissable…..shit…..focus Davy…this is supposed to be work!

He was up to image 88, the next ones showed various images of the gallery as a whole.   
He spotted himself on a couple of these, shaking hands with various execs he’d been introduced to, then a few more showing the gallery images; he was perusing the image of ‘angry Leo’ – fortunately it was a back view of him – he was convinced his face would have been a complete giveaway!

Then he started scrolling through images 120 onwards…..he was standing beside the 2 images of Leo on the wall, then he was on the phone…..then Leo was behind him on the phone…..then Davy was turning to face Leo and some photographer had clicked a couple of images of the pair of them just facing each other and almost grinning! Jesus……they were pretty obvious.

No wonder Ruby was hanging around his desk and grinning expectantly.  
He flashed his gaze from the computer screen to her face, caught the amusement and resumed his scrutiny of the images after a quick crick of his neck.

Then there were images of Leo posing – that was when I was holding his wine Davy thought to himself – and then there it was, that gorgeous shot of Leo smiling, and only Davy knew it was at him; because of him; for him!  
God he needed to make that picture his screen saver…..NOW!

The images continued with a range taken as Leo had left the venue, but fewer as he’d simply made a brief wave and got into the car.  
Davy realised he’d been holding his breath as he stared at his screen, he also realised that he had a ridiculously sappy grin on his face as he sat back in his chair and wiggled his feet.

“So?” Ruby asked, making it very clear that she wasn’t going anywhere until he’d given her a little bit of detail.  
“I may have his number!” Davy waggled his eyebrows and blushed furiously as Ruby leapt from the table and squealed.  
“Davy boy! Wow…..he is super, super hot! I mean, not that you’re not; but….well….I know you……he’s like a mega secretive, sexy public figure….and you have his number….and he wants YOU to select his press release images!!!! OMG!” she giggled. “I’ll leave you to make your selection!”

Davy grinned and ran his hands through his hair, lacing his fingers across his scalp….shit….now he had to choose only 8 of those pictures…..and he had to try to do it with his professional head on.   
He knew one that wouldn’t be used……that was just for him!

Davy tried to put his professional head on.   
He forced himself to scrutinise each image, dismissing quite a number quickly.   
This was part of his job that he was really very efficient at, although he usually didn’t focus as much on the subject as he was doing today.  
At about quarter to four he checked his phone and saw a message from Leo.  
HOPE YOU ARE A BUSY BOY! MAKE SURE YOU PICK THE BEST ONES; NOT JUST THE ONES THAT MAKE MY ARSE LOOK GOOD! L XX

Davy dialled him and he picked up on the second or third ring:  
D : Your arse looks good in all 439 images so I need better criteria!  
L : Oh, so you got the brief from my agent then? I like number 92 personally.  
Davy scrolled through and located the image Leo had mentioned; it showed Davy sweeping his hand through his hair as he smiled in greeting to some unknown, faceless exec.  
D : You may like it, but I think the press release will probably want to focus on you rather than me.  
L: Ok, what about 131 then….I’m on that one.  
Again Davy found the image; it was one of several that presumably had been snapped just after Leo had told him to turn around when they were talking on the phone. They were standing facing each other, a little more than arm distance apart, and they both had deliciously warm smiles behind their eyes. Leo’s lips were pursed as if about to speak and Davy’s mouth was displaying his usual, pouty lipped smirk.

D : It’s definitely a good one……again, I fear you may be selecting images for the wrong audience. I mean number 268 is the absolute best shot, ever! But nobody else is seeing that one…..I claim ownership….is that OK?  
L: 268…..aaahhh, yeah. Well, you were responsible for it…..yeah, you can keep that one.  
D: Are there any you’d like? Seriously….not piss take ones…I kind of like 12, 73, 216 and 219 are good too. And call me crazy, but 396 is great – I love how out of focus everyone is and the image in the background is popping at you. What do you think?  
On the other end of the phone Leo pulled up and scrutinised the images Davy had mentioned. He was impressed! The selection worked well in terms of spotlighting the gallery event and also showed him in a flatteringly masculine manner with just the right contrast of posed and more natural images.  
L : Wow! You’re not just a pretty face are you Mr Kempe?  
D : I am a man of many and considerable talents Mr Banks!  
L: Hmmmmm, I’m loving finding out! Shall I come by about 7.30 for you?  
D : Sounds good. See you later.

As he hung up his phone Davy became aware of his co-worker lurking at his door. Why did he always have the damn thing open?  
“OK, so you MAY have his number and you’re talking to him on the phone like THAT and claiming ownership of the sexiest, smiling image of him. Come on…..what’s going on? Are you seeing him?” Ruby whispered the final statement.  
Davy winced and banged his forehead softly on his desk, “Yes…I am…..and it is going really well……so don’t say anything and fuck it up!”  
At the end of his speech Ruby was banging the door frame and jumping up and down with her mouth wide open, whooping loudly.  
“Oh My God! David Kempe….you absolute dark horse!” she shrieked. “Don’t panic, I won’t say a word. Did you meet him there? SHIT….is THAT why you rang me to find out his name?”

Davy quickly filled her in on the fact that they’d met before, but had got together at the event, and that they’d had a few dates since – which was inherently the truth.  
He also told her that he wasn’t sure whether Leo wanted it out there in the public eye yet, so she needed to keep quiet.  
“OK…..I shall be as silent as the grave…..but only because you are the greatest boss, although….” And she trailed off.  
“…although presumably you want a couple of days off….” Davy guessed, noting her mock surprised reaction.  
“Why Davy, funny you should say that…….can I take this Friday and the Monday?”  
He rolled his eyes and nodded sombrely.   
Much as this had been unplanned, it kind of felt good for someone else to know that he and Leo were an item…..he wasn’t sure how Leo, or indeed he felt about going completely public about it yet, but his trusted co-worker finding out that he was seeing Leo Banks was kind of cool he decided!

He completed his task of selecting images – the ones he’d discussed with Leo already and 4 more that he thought were good options and he emailed the suggestions through to Leo’s agent.  
He saved his favourite images on his phone and glanced at them a good deal – they kind of played out the start of their romance.   
He also saved ‘his picture’ of Leo as the one which popped up when he rang.   
That seemed a tad sappy…..but he didn’t really care.

He left the office at his usual time of ‘about 5.30pm’ and walked home.   
He was happy again, although he was still going to have to face several days without Leo around…..but he’d think about that tomorrow!


	26. Are you a freak?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter where we discover that Davy's wardrobes are immaculate!

Leo had spent the day sorting through work ‘stuff’; it had actually been his agent’s idea to send the images to the PR company to deal with, but Leo had specifically stated he wanted Davy to focus on the job personally.   
It made him smile to think about him in his office poring over pictures of him on his computer!  
He’d had his massage too and done a couple of hours in the gym and his cleaner had been into his flat and cleaned it, sorting all his laundry too.   
He’d sorted through his fridge himself, knowing that he would be away for several days. He had kept enough stuff to eat for breakfast and either binned or froze the rest.  
Having showered and got changed into a decent pair of chino type trousers, he added a white long sleeved shirt which he rolled up the sleeves to his elbows and left a couple of buttons open at the neck. He sprayed some of his Roger & Gallet cologne across his palms and dragged them through his hair and across his beard and added his grey suede lace ups and a deep chestnut coloured, boxy leather jacket, picked up his cigarettes and phone and walked the few streets to reach Davy’s flat.

Davy had showered when he got in and had put on deep, navy jeans.   
He was trying to decide between 3 different shirts when the door buzzer sounded. He smiled, Leo was a little early and would no doubt make some joke about catching him half undressed on purpose.

“You’re early!” Davy laughed down the entry phone and buzzed to let him through the outer door, unlatching his flat door and greeting Leo shirtless.  
Leo grinned and waggled his eyebrows mischievously, “I even told you of my plan and you still fell for it! You can’t say I didn’t warn you!” He wrapped his arms around Davy’s naked torso and they kissed deeply.  
Davy inhaled the sexy aroma of his aftershave and shivered as the zip of Leo’s jacket pressed against his bare chest.  
Leo inhaled the sexy freshness of Davy’s neck and growled as his hands roamed across the cool expanse of his back.

“Make yourself useful then and choose which shirt I should wear,” Davy shouted over his shoulder as he made his way into his bedroom.  
Leo followed him, “Is this your cunning plan to get me into your bedroom? Because for future reference, you don’t need one!”  
Davy grinned as he located some shoes from his wardrobe area.   
Leo poked his head around the partition and regarded the organised array of Davy’s clothes.  
“Shit! This looks like it should be in the pages of a magazine it is so tidy…..are you a freak?” he grinned as Davy blushed and grimaced.  
“I’m lazy….I hate not being able to find things, so I keep stuff tidy. Which one?” and he indicated 3 shirts hanging on door handles.  
Leo regarded them, all 3 were nice and typically Davy style, “Spotty one,” Leo called over his shoulder as he ambled back through the bedroom and into the kitchen so that Davy could get dressed.

He didn’t intend to look, but his gaze found itself to the bookcase again.   
The picture had been moved from that morning, so had the hat.   
There were still there, on top of the shelves crammed with books, but each object was in a different position.  
Leo hated the part of him that reared up…..Davy must have picked them up; he must have been thinking about James; no doubt thinking how unlike he was by comparison.   
God he hated it!   
Why couldn’t he just accept that Davy had a past….God, if Davy did even the briefest Google search on him he’d be faced with a shit storm of alleged lovers that had found themselves splashed across the media.

A few minutes later Davy emerged, the shirt looked gorgeous on him…..he looked gorgeous! Despite the doubt and ridiculous jealousy for a man he didn’t even know, Leo couldn’t help but smile and catch his breath.  
“Come on you…..actually, just one thing before we go,” and Leo pressed Davy back against the marble island, his firm hands grasping the cool stone and rendering Davy helpless against him. He kissed him hungrily and pressed his groin firmly against Davy’s. “Let’s have dessert at my place later,” he snarled against Davy’s ear as he released his grip and slid his arm around his waist instead.  
Davy laughed and cleared his throat, “I thought I was helping you pack later on,” he whispered as he pulled the door closed behind them.

They walked comfortably and easily along towards the Italian place. Leo made Davy blush by telling him repeatedly how good his image choices had been, and he forgot about his concerns about the hat and the picture.

They received a warm and friendly greeting by the Italian owner; Leo introduced Davy and he was pleased to think that he was on first name basis thanks to his connection with Leo. They were shown to the same table as their previous visit and had a lovely meal again, comfortable with one another, discussing the Hackett job that Leo had planned; where he was staying, his schedule, when he might be available to ring Davy and when he wouldn’t etc.

They left the restaurant about an hour and a half later having only opted for starters and main courses and sauntered towards Leo’s flat arms entwined and contented.


	27. Bad Davy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OK, this is quite explicit sauciness between 2 men who are in love but can't say it yet!  
> Remember the bit in Third Star where Bill separates Miles and Davy when they are fighting and says, "Bad Davy!".....well......he's a bit of a Bad Davy.....but Leo really likes Bad Davy!!!

Once in the flat Davy assumed a practical approach and suggested they start getting Leo’s stuff packed whilst they weren’t side tracked….although Leo insisted on lots and lots of side-tracking all the way down the stairs to his dressing room area in fact!

“Which one has your casual stuff in?” Davy asked indicating the various cupboard doors in the walk through area.   
Leo however found it difficult to indicate effectively as he was wrapped around Davy’s waist, trying to slide his trousers down whilst standing behind him and grinding his erection into his arse.  
“We can do it later…..shit I can take nothing and they’ll give me clothes….I’m a famous model don’t you know,” Leo wheedled biting and nibbling along Davy’s shoulders and swatting away Davy’s hands as they fought, somewhat ineffectively to prevent him from unfastening his fly.

Leo turned Davy around to face him, suddenly much softer and more tender, “I won’t see you for most of this week; just let me see you now…..all of you, please?” and continued with his efforts to undress his boyfriend.  
Davy submitted to him, partly because he didn’t want to waste time packing a sodding suitcase when there were more interesting options, and partly because Leo was sucking on an incredibly sensitive spot on his neck that rendered him unable to refuse anything!  
“You win! But only because I’ve been staring at pictures of you all day and that feels unfair……I consent to evening it up a bit!” Davy giggled and wriggled free of his trousers, toeing off his shoes. “Just let me take my socks off though; ‘cos I am not having one of the last images you have of me before going away one that involves me standing around in just my socks…..I defy even the sexy Mr Leo Banks to make that look arousing!” and he grinned as Leo bounded across to his bed tearing off his shirt and shoes as Davy pulled off his socks and followed him.

“Leave your trousers on,” Davy growled, “I like taking them off you…..it feels naughtier somehow to delve underneath them and find you all hard and eager.”  
Leo shuddered and exhaled deeply, “How did you know I like it when you talk like that…..when you tell me what you want to do?” he breathed, kissing Davy’s soft neck whilst unfastening the buttons of his shirt and dragging it from his shoulders.

Davy inhaled as he felt Leo’s firm hands pressing against his chest, tugging deliciously at his pert nipples. “I sort of worked it out from last night……you were quite insistent that I told you rather than showed you what I wanted…..so I just assumed it would go down well.”  
Leo growled as he felt Davy’s thumbs slide beneath the waistband of his trousers and tug him towards him as they stood beside the bed now.  
“You should have been a detective,” Leo purred as Davy grabbed firmly at his belt and dragged him around so that he was facing the bed. 

Davy slipped from infront of him to behind him and dealt with his belt and fly from behind whilst biting quite frantically at his neck, making Leo’s head fall back, his hair becoming part of Davy’s detailed investigation.  
Davy moved to turn him around again, but Leo stood firmly and bored his intense eyes into Davy’s, “Can we stay this way round?” he asked, his voice deep with desire and arousal.

Davy had naturally been considering when the next step in their intimate relationship might raise itself.   
He’d considered Leo’s masculinity and assumed he would be an eager giver of pleasure.   
Davy was aroused by the whole prospect of becoming more intimate with Leo, so the concept that Leo would in fact prefer to be the one receiving Davy’s desire sent a thrill of excitement through him.

He met Leo’s gaze; it was raw and open as he signalled his need and Davy took the lead, earning a guttural growl from deep within Leo’s chest when he spoke:  
“You can stay this way……but not standing up…..and not wearing these,” and he swiftly yanked down Leo’s trousers so that they fell to his knees.  
The sob from Leo’s throat was like a drug to Davy, “Hands behind your head,” he instructed, and bit his lip as Leo obediently followed the instruction, lacing his fingers into the nape of his neck, his elbows wide, like in the image Davy had drooled over openly in the gallery.

Davy reached around from behind Leo and bit down on his shoulder gently, feeling him flinch slightly and inhale sharply as he tried to maintain his stance, “Don’t panic, I won’t mark you!” Davy growled, and his hand slipped beneath the fabric of Leo’s underwear, wrapping around his solid erection as his other hand slid down the item of clothing, revealing his thick, shining cock.  
“Davy…….God, fuck this is making me want you,” Leo panted, he leaned his body back slightly into Davy’s chest behind him, but kept his hands clasped behind his head, his lips however sought out his lover’s in hungry and desperate kisses.  
Davy smiled against the onslaught and slid his own underwear down one handed, his other remained on Leo’s length, not moving or stroking, merely grasping it firmly.

His own cock was stiff; he knew that Leo wanted him to fill him with it; but in all honesty he wasn’t completely sure about that…..not yet…..but he did want Leo to have a nice ‘going away present’ from him; and he certainly didn’t want him to forget about him whilst he was away.

Davy was so used to being Mr Nice Guy; so used to taking the crap that was given him – like with James; he had taken all the screaming, shouting and nastiness that erupted from him when he was in the throes of agony. And now, here with Leo, it was the opposite – Leo needed him to be in control of him, making the decisions and deciding on what level of pleasure to allow him.   
To say that it was erotic was an understatement, and Davy’s imagination was beginning to run riot.

He nudged his knee between Leo’s legs to part them slightly, glorying in Leo’s frustration as his trousers prevented him spreading them as far as he desired and the resultant whimper from his tightly clenched lips.  
Davy positioned himself behind his stunning lover’s muscular back and gazed down at his pert, tensed buttocks.   
He relinquished his grasp on Leo’s cock and grasped hold of his hipbones, digging his fingers into Leo’s trembling flesh.   
He nudged his nose and teeth against the fingers laced within Leo’s dark curls and straddled his legs either side of Leo’s taut thighs feeling the man tremble and sob at the touch of his skin.  
“Can you tell that this is making me want you too?” Davy hissed as he slid himself against the delicate skin between Leo’s legs, nudging against his soft sack with the tip of his cock, resulting in Leo’s head dropping back and almost begging his lover:  
“Fuck, Davy……..don’t stop!”

Davy had no intention of stopping; the sensation of sliding himself between Leo’s legs was intense, his firm arse felt amazing against his groin….yes, he could quite easily see how this could progress at some point in the future!

Far from wishing to part his legs, Leo now tried desperately to tighten them around the delicious sensation of his boyfriend’s firm, sliding prick between his legs. The increased pressure sent the most exquisite feeling coursing through Davy and he panted against Leo’s neck:  
“Are you as hard as me?” and reached his right hand around to grasp Leo’s straining length once more, this time slicking some of the leaking juices from it’s head along it and sliding his hand firmly up and down it as he once more bit into the flesh he could reach belonging to Leo, which on this occasion turned out to be his wrists and forearms, eventually trailing to his laced together fingers and taking one into his mouth to suck on as he continued to bring his lover off with his hand whilst rubbing himself rigid against him.

“I’m not ready to let you cum yet,” and with a whimpering gasp, Davy pushed himself away from Leo, “Hands on the bed,” and he moved around to the other side of the mattress as Leo sank forwards taking his weight on his strong arms, his gaze dark and heavy beneath his tousled hair as he met Bad Davy’s almost mischievous smirk.

Leo’s cock was standing stiffly between his legs, and he ached to touch it; or for Davy to touch it again; or for him to suck it….fuck is that what Davy was thinking?  
He was crawling onto the mattress and kneeling close to where Leo’s head gazed up at him desperately.   
Davy grasped his own leaking cock in his hand and looked down, causing Leo to follow suit, growling at the sight of his frankly perfect prick just fractionally out of reach of his mouth.  
Davy stroked himself, enjoying the frustrated twitching of his boyfriend. He really did show his emotions across his entire face; his mouth went slack, he sobbed, writhed and got louder and louder in his frustrated, attempts to suck on his lover.

Davy wasn’t sure where his mixture of bravery and desire had come from – maybe it was linked to the feeling that Leo had specifically chosen him and trusted him to select his pictures earlier; maybe it was because he’d shared the fact that he was seeing this amazingly sexy man with his co-worker; maybe it was just time for him to find his homosexuality!

Davy released his grip on himself and slid backwards, crawling beneath Leo’s widespread shoulders, casting him a casually seductive, lopsided grin and receiving a growling shout;  
“Oh fuck Davy……I want you so much……do you know what I need?” he whispered more tenderly as Davy very delicately licked his warm tongue against the exposed head of his cock and slid his hands around to knead into his buttocks.

Leo was incredibly aware that he could have thrust himself fully into Davy’s mouth, but he satisfied himself with licking languidly against the freckled skin of his boyfriend’s back, bracing himself against mattress with his fingers gripping the duvet, knuckles white with restraint.  
Davy was fully aware of what Leo wanted and needed, and he was so ridiculously aroused by the effect he was having on him he wanted to explore more.   
As he licked his way up and down his thick length he was aware of the fact that when he’d fingered a female in the very distant past there was always some lubrication involved – albeit provided by the woman herself.

He ceased his oral ministrations in order to pull back slightly, although the sensation of Leo’s warm, wet tongue travelling along the skin of his back and shoulders was slightly side tracking.  
“I don’t want to hurt you,” he stated, meeting Leo’s lust filled eyes and seeing the glimmer of recognition behind them that aroused him still further.  
“The drawer,” Leo indicated the small cabinet beside the bed where Davy was closest to using his a small flick of his head.   
As Davy slid across to open it he gave a further instruction, “The blue one…….and use lots….it’s been a long time since I’ve let anyone……,” he gave Davy a twitch of his eyebrows and an almost melting smile.

Davy retrieved the pump bottle, noting that the drawer contained a couple of other tubes.   
Leo had told him to use a lot…..but Davy didn’t actually have any idea about how much that might be!   
All he knew was that his boyfriend wanted him and he wanted to pleasure him, so he took the bottle with him as he slid face down beneath Leo’s twitching shoulders, trailing his fingers back against his chest and rippling abs, en route to his shaft and the super soft skin of his balls, cupping the heavy sack and groaning at it’s weight.  
He made himself comfortable, close enough to Leo’s groin to tease, but focussing on trailing his tongue against his thighs rather than his cock; his intentions lay elsewhere, much to Leo’s delight.

He dragged his trousers roughly down further and received a welcome grunt from Leo as he was able to rest his knees lightly against the mattress and spread himself wider, his breath coming in excited little gusts against Davy’s lower back.  
Davy pressed down and pumped first one then a second measure of the silky lubricating gel onto the fingers of his right hand.   
It felt ridiculously wonderful against his skin, Christ only knew what it would feel like sliding up and down his cock, and he was slightly tempted to try that instead….but his boyfriends’ twitching hips and thighs dragged him back and he slid his slicked up hand around to trace up the cleft from Leo’s sack.   
The groan emanating from Leo as Davy moved his fingers above his tight hole was sublime and made Davy smirk and bite against his thigh; not caring whether he’d mark him now.   
He slid up and down the smooth crevice several times before pausing against his opening and pressing his middle finger inside the warm tightness.   
He felt the muscles within Leo tense then relax against the intrusion and felt him push back against his hand as his breathing changed from the short breathy pants it had been to deep, deliberate and throaty moans.  
“That’s fucking perfect Davy,” he hissed through gritted teeth as Davy began to press deeper, twisting and stroking the new, soft and warm skin within his lover.   
He could feel Leo relaxing and stretching around him.

“I think I can make it a bit more perfect,” Davy drawled and withdrew his finger slightly in order to press a second alongside it into the same tight opening.   
Leo’s eyes flew open wide, as did his mouth, and his neck tensed backwards as Davy began to move his slippery fingers with increased intensity in and out of Leo’s now desperate hole.   
“Is that more perfect for you?” Davy asked, shifting slightly and sliding the tip of his tongue back across Leo’s hard, leaking slit, causing his lover to almost crumple over him.  
“Yeah…..that’s more…….more perfect…..so good,” he shouted and rocked back into Davy’s pumping fingers.

Davy was loving the feeling of controlling Leo’s pleasure so much, it was bringing him close to loosing control himself, but there was no way he was going to stop even if he did.   
“Did you just say more?” Davy whispered sexily, “mmmmmm……OK,” he pouted as Leo sobbed and swore repeatedly into his lower back.   
Davy found adding a third finger slightly easier as he had worked Leo open perfectly.   
He caught the change to Leo’s breathing though and knew that he was now hitting a different spot within him, one that caused him to tense and make an almost mewling sound in his throat.

Davy was absolutely alive with arousal himself and shifted forwards under Leo’s now sweating torso; and maintaining his speed and intent at Leo’s arse now wrapped his mouth around his cock, sucking hungrily on the stiff width.

Leo had been close to loosing himself just from the feel of Davy’s fingers filling and stroking him to oblivion, but the sensation of his hot mouth engulfing him was too much and he knew he would unravel within seconds……..but there was no way he wasn’t going to give Davy some pleasure too.  
He managed to nudge his face forcefully at Davy’s hip, causing him to twist slightly, giving Leo access to Davy’s still rigid erection.   
Pushing, or almost falling forwards he hissed as he swallowed Davy deep into his throat, “I’ve got to cum now.”

Almost as if a gun had been fired both men pulsed and thrust their groins forward into the others’ throat as they came together, each savouring the taste of their lovers’ salty explosion.

Leo continued to nuzzle and suck on Davy, almost as if in a trance, and Davy could still feel him tightly clenched around his fingers……this was where he kind of needed Leo’s advice……but he appeared to have broken him!

Davy slid his mouth free from Leo and panted until he was able to form a few coherent words.   
“Leo…..Leo, babe……do I just?.....can I take?....” he twitched his fingers slightly from their position of still being buried within Leo’s most intimate parts.  
This appeared to bring Leo back from wherever he’d drifted to…and he managed to mumble, “Yeah…..just take it slow…..I’m spasming a bit,” and giggled crudely as Davy slowly withdrew his hand with an almost obscene, wet squelch.  
Christ! What now?

Leo virtually collapsed face first onto the bed, the pair of them making a ying and yang shape with their ridiculously boneless bodies.  
There didn’t appear to be quite as much ‘mess’ as Davy had imagined, but his hand was still slathered with the lubricant, some of which had found its way to his wrist.

“What’s the normal procedure after that?” Davy asked breathlessly, pressing his lips against Leo’s knee.  
Leo let out an uncontrolled snort of laughter, “NOTHING is normal after that! Fucking hell Davy……much as I want to believe you are the most honest and truthful man alive…..there is no way that was off the cuff…….” and he hummed against the other man’s lithe body.  
“I just went with the flow……it felt right….and you seemed to enjoy it….and I certainly did….I take it it was OK?” Davy murmured.  
For a reply Leo curled and crawled around to face Davy, cupped his face in his large hands, stroking his uneven lips with his thumbs and stared intently into his eyes. They seemed more twinkling than usual.   
He opened his mouth, but then pressed his lips into a thin, tight line and nodded against Davy’s forehead.  
“I lov……loved that,” he sniffed and then shook his head slightly and cleared his throat, “And the normal procedure now is for us to clean up a bit, and then the only thing I’m good for is sleeping….next to you, you gorgeous man.”  
“Sounds like a wonderful plan,” Davy smiled and kissed Leo with the soft, relaxed intensity of someone who feels precious to another.


	28. I'll just have to sulk then.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The start of the work enforced separation after a lovely morning together.   
> Leo gets some bad news about work though.....and Davy starts to consider what their relationship actually means to him.

They slept blissfully but both woke at around 6am, their bodies entangled and languid, creating one combined shape under the covers.   
They breathed each other closer and spent a short while wordlessly appreciating the other being there with lazy, wet kisses and trailed fingertips.  
“Do you really have to get up and leave this bed?” Leo eventually asked as he hooked one of his legs across his lover’s hips.   
Davy moaned; he knew that getting up would mean more than leaving Leo for work – it meant leaving him for 4 days.  
“I do…..but only because you need to get up out of it too,” and he curled around in order to kiss his boyfriend’s stubbled cheeks and delve his tongue into his waiting, passion filled mouth.

Davy’s alarm on his phone went off at 6.45am and they both sighed knowing that they couldn’t prolong the amazing night they had shared any further.  
Davy went through to the shower and stood beneath it alone, allowing the deluge of water to pound his head into some semblance of control again……he was truly going to miss Leo.   
It had been such a short space of time, but Davy had never felt such intense feelings for anyone – not even for James he realised.  
As he allowed some of Leo’s fresh body wash to cover his tingling skin he considered how this affected him…..he’d loved James, truly and deeply; but unrequited, unspoken.   
And now here was Leo; their closeness was amazing, especially after last night; but in reality he hardly knew anything about him….not really.

He was slightly startled out of his contemplation by Leo arriving in the bathroom and peeing at the toilet as Davy sluiced water across his head and chest.   
He noticed that he washed his hands and that there wasn’t the slightest flicker in the shower temperature….he smiled; he’d have to warn him of that when he showered at his place again!  
Stepping out and towelling dry he dressed in his clothes from the previous evening; he’d swing by his own flat and change for work.  
Leo was waiting in the kitchen, coffees ready made for them both but untouched.  
“Didn’t know whether you wanted breakfast here or……do you need to go?” Leo asked, his tone appeared a little dismissive, almost curt and he was fussing around the kitchen slightly, wiping the counter where his mug had left a ring.  
“I’m more conscious that you really should pack! We seemed to forget about that for some reason and never managed to get round to it!” Davy flashed Leo one of his trademark, pouty lipped smirks and all the brusque machismo of him pretending to be fine with all this disappeared.   
“Come here, let me hold you as long as possible,” Leo mumbled into Davy’s hair.

Davy was shocked on a daily basis by Leo – he was a complete softie - and here he was, pressing Davy so close to his perfect body and kissing every part of skin his lips could find.  
“It’ll fly by,” Davy whispered, more convincingly than he actually felt, and he sighed, pressing their foreheads together, “Yeah?”  
Leo nodded gloomily.   
“Plus, I’m already looking forward to welcoming you home!” he added saucily, earning a precious Leo crinkle eyed smile as he relaxed his head to one side, resting his laced fingers in the nape of Davy’s back.  
“I’ll miss you Davy Kempe….you’d better miss me; and text me; and ring me…..LOTS! OK?”   
Davy gave a look of mock confusion, “Erm….what, you think I’m going to forget about you? I’ll talk to you later on OK? I’m gonna go now, and I’ll see you on Friday!”  
Leo allowed him to pull away slightly and followed him to the front door.   
They kissed deeply and said that they would miss each other several times more before Davy finally left.

Leo went out onto the roof terrace and lit up a cigarette as he watched Davy walk away into a speck.

Once in work Davy had a fairly normal day, although he couldn’t help but have a pang of disappointment that he couldn’t meet up with Leo at the coffee house.   
He range Miles and arranged to meet up with him on Wednesday as he would be working in the central London office; and he arranged to visit Tara on Thursday.   
He felt like he’d be OK holding it all together today….although it was going to feel odd sleeping alone.   
How weird that one could get used to something and see it as normal when it had only been a normal part of life for a few days!

Leo packed – he had done it so many times that he could get his shit together in a matter of minutes.   
He tossed items he’d need into his leather holdall and waited for his driver to collect him.   
Sometimes it was a plane, sometimes train, but Hacketts always insisted on door to door transport for the models (another reason why Leo always cleared his diary for the job!)  
He left London at about 9.30am and was whisked north to Harrogate by an efficient driver called Pavel.   
The time was spent in a mixture of relaxed conversation about news and sport – Pavel was a Chelsea fan, Leo was a Rugby Union boy, so they shared opinions and thoughts about the 2 sports and chances of winning trophies etc; and also spent periods in peace which allowed Leo to scroll through and deal with work emails and his next week’s jobs.   
He was slightly frustrated as a job he was eager to do – at least he was eager when he first agreed to it, pre-Davy – was being moved forward.   
It would mean he’d return on Friday from Harrogate and then leave on a flight from Heathrow at ‘stupid o’clock’ on the Saturday morning for 5 days shooting in Sicily.  
He was torn – he really wanted to do the work – it was supporting a small manufacturer of organic cotton clothing which were all Fairtrade and ethically made. He’d agreed to do it for expenses only as a favour, as had the other model who Leo knew from way back. But, originally it was booked in for the end of the month…..now they wanted it bringing forwards; something to do with the photographer’s availability.  
Leo tutted and dialled Davy’s number.

Davy hadn’t felt like going out for coffee, so when his phone rang at just after 1 o’clock with Leo’s beautiful, smiling face signalling it was him calling his stomach flipped delightfully,  
D: Hey…..you missing me already?  
L: YES! Is that a problem?  
D : No problem at all. You’re not in Harrogate yet are you?  
L : No, working my way there through the road works and 50 mile an hour average speed checks and catching up on my work commitments, hence the call.

He sounded gloomy and Davy picked up on his sombre mood down the phone.

D : Sounds bad…….don’t tell me the shoot has been extended and you won’t be back on Friday?  
Davy was slightly annoyed that his first though came spurting from his mouth like it did. He didn’t want Leo to think he was a naggy boyfriend; and he did understand that this was his job!

L: [sighing audibly] No, I’ll be back on Friday, early afternoon hopefully; but…..  
D: Go on. But what?  
L : I have to catch a flight to Sicily at 5am Saturday; which means being at the airport at 3am…..and I’ll be away for a week!

Davy couldn’t help but ‘catch’ the same level of gloominess from Leo and made a noise like a deflating lilo as he pouted and slumped back at his desk.

L: It’s shit! It isn’t even a paying job…..I said I’d help this company get a bit more widespread….  
D : ….so you are doing a good deed? That means I am required not to be angry at you or I’ll look like a tit!  
L: [laughing slightly] You can still be angry; I’m a bit….it was only supposed to be happening in a couple of weeks time; I set aside the dates in my diary ages ago, but the photographer can’t make those now and needs to change it. My agent saw the dates available and has booked it for me already.  
D : Then I’ll just have to sulk won’t I? I’m sticking out my lip and having a proper paddy, listen….[Davy stamped his feet repeatedly on his carpeted office floor]…can you hear me having a stampy fit?  
L: Oh, yeah…..and now I want to turn the car around and say I’m sorry in person.  
D : well, much as that would be delicious I fear it would be a significant waste of your time…and petrol! It is what it is…..but I am taking Friday off as of right now; and I get at least a few hours of my Leo before you bugger off again.

Leo smiled particularly when Davy referred to him as ‘my Leo’.

L: Definitely. No interruptions, I promise, and I’ll get back as soon as I can!  
D : OK….I might have forgiven you by he time you call me later…..you’re not sharing a hotel room with anyone are you?

Davy assumed that someone as well known and sought after as Leo wouldn’t have to share a room with another model, but he wanted to be certain.

L : Erm….no, Just me….why?  
D : You’ll find out later on…..make sure your phone has plenty of battery though, ‘kay?  
L: Hmmmmmm! Sounds well worth going to Harrogate for! I’ll talk to you later….I do miss you already by the way.  
D : Good….my plan worked then! Talk later when you get there.  
He blew a kiss into the mouthpiece of the phone and received a contented hum and a reciprocated kissing noise back from Leo.

The traffic was backed up.   
Leo opened his dog eared novel – Anna Karenina on this occasion and sipped water as they crawled northwards.

Davy returned to his To Do list and whistled through various items efficiently in order to remove the frustration of knowing that he would only see his boyfriend fleetingly.   
He also tried to accept that this was the new ‘normal’ whilst he was in a relationship with him…..shit!   
Was he in a relationship with Leo?   
Yeah, he must be…..they referred to each other as boyfriends…..a small, but significant group of people knew them using that same terminology.  
It was definitely enough that HE knew he had a boyfriend, and that it was Leo……making it known to all and sundry was a different issue, Leo being who he was.   
Well, this enforced separation might be good – they’d be talking on the phone quite a bit, so maybe they’d discuss it more…..maybe?.....


	29. Just because I'm not there doesn't mean I'm not gonna make you c**

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys are apart, but it isn't going to stop the fun. Did someone say phone sex?

Leo reached his hotel in Harrogate at around 4pm having stopped for a leisurely lunch with Pavel (Leo’s treat!) – a traditional but well appointed one, and he had a very nice suite complete with enormous bed and a bath that he glumly realised was big enough for 2!

The actual shoot was due to start the following day, but as usual there was a meeting and planning session that evening – the dressers got clothes sorted out into who suited which item, what was the best colour, which accessories to use etc.  
Why they did this Leo had no idea, because it ALWAYS changed when they were actually shooting; especially as he knew the other model, Callum, was the same build and size as him, and on previous shoots they had done they were often asked to swap items of clothing mid-action….he’d worn Callum’ warm trousers on more than one occasion!

The hotel had a gym, pool and sauna so he decided to ease out his cramped up muscles from the back of the car with a workout and swiftly changed into his workout gear.  
He took his swimming trunks as well as his key card but left his phone on charge in the room, not wanting to risk it getting damaged in the gym or pool area.

Almost 2 hours later, Leo had worked up a decent sweat on the weights and treadmill, swam 50 lengths and relaxed out the rest of the knots in his neck in the sauna. His thoughts had drifted to Davy several times and he was thankful that he was alone in there; his towel had become tented on more than one occasion!

Davy left work just before 6pm; no reason to rush home; but he wondered what Leo was doing and rang his number.  
It switched to answerphone and he left a short message informing Leo he was on his way home and would call later on.  
He made himself a bowl of pasta smothered with smoked salmon and crème fraiche and ate it with a napkin balanced on his lap in front of the TV, watching a further episode of the Welsh crime drama show he had discovered.  
He focussed on the drama but also flicked his attention to how he was going to pass the rest of the evening; his thoughts naturally turned to Leo…..his voice was sexy enough to turn him on without even seeing him!

Leo noticed the missed call from Davy after he’d got back to his room and changed into a pair of trousers and a shirt from his Hackett collection (basically his ‘earnings and extras’ from previous campaigns he’d modelled!) He groaned, knowing that he was due to meet up with the rest of the crew in one of the other suites in the hotel. Sod it, he wanted to hear Davy’s voice, and after listening to the sweet little voicemail he now NEEDED to hear him.

Davy picked up his phone having just finished his meal and grinned as he ran his tongue around his teeth to dislodge stray slivers of salmon:  
D : Hey! Are you officially far away?  
L: Yeah…..officially up north, almost back in my hometown but not quite. Sorry I missed when you called; I went in the gym and left my phone charging.  
D : No problem, you have a good workout?  
L: Hmmmm, not quite as good as the one you gave me last night, Gorgeous….but nice sauna….thought about you a lot in there.  
D : …..sauna? So…..hot, sweaty, slippery skin……..sounds a bit too delicious.  
L: Would have been far more delicious with you there too….although potentially obscene!  
D : mmmmmmmm……..well, I’m thinking that you might need a bath later on, even if I’m not there to scrub your back……  
L: Wow, can we hold that thought? I’ve got to go and meet the crew and stylists and sort out my outfits, and eat if they’ll let me. Can I ring you back later?  
D : Course you can…..just make sure you call from that bath!  
L: Deal! And I want you naked propped up on all those pillows on your amazing bed, ‘kay?  
D: ‘kay! I can’t promise I’ll be there waiting; but I can definitely talk you through getting to that stage……I’m missing you.  
L: I know, I feel the same way……but this is nice.  
D: Yeah, it is…..talk later.  
Leo blew a kiss down the phone and smiled as he heard Davy send one back.

He headed down to join the stylists and various team members as well as Callum to start ‘work’.

Davy resumed watching the episode of Hinterland, another good one that unravelled a little more about the main character.  
He dealt with his dishes and poured a glass of red wine to go with a couple of squares of dark chocolate to satisfy his sweet tooth.

Leo found the meeting quite enjoyable and the clothes in the collection were beautiful examples of tailoring with little snazzy flourishes as usual.  
He was particularly taken with a pair of tan boots which he was allocated, as well as some quite amazing velvet suits – one in a stunning shade of deep turquoise, almost peacock blue.  
It was placed on his rail, but so was one in a deep crimson red, and a third in dark grey.  
He also noticed there were quite a few hats; mainly in a trilby style which the stylist wanted worn perched on the back of the models’ heads.  
These particularly suited Leo with his longer, tousled hair hanging down – they said something about curl and texture – and a black, mustard and striped one were also allocated to his rail.  
The selection of shirts was varied, but one caught Leo’s eye in particular – it was a floral design, richly brocaded in a cream threads on a navy background.  
Leo noticed it because he couldn’t help thinking that it would look great on Davy…..it would look even more great being removed from Davy….by Leo!  
It was allocated to Callum’ rail, but Leo eye balled the model and twitched his lip at the item – their secret code for ‘get that for me’ – Callum had already done the same with the crimson, velvet suit.  
At the end of the shoot they could usually select from the items they had modelled, but obviously, if someone else modelled it…….the 2 models however had a good relationship and rarely chose the same items; which meant them ideal to work on the same shoot!

Food was delivered to the suite of rooms they were using for the meeting and both models took a break to eat plates piled high with steak and salads slathered in dressing whilst the crew picked at jacket potatoes.  
It was slightly sickening that both men could eat so well and remain in shape – but they both worked hard to achieve their near perfect physiques!  
Both models stepped out for a smoke and shot of espresso, and before long the main elements of the shoot had been sorted out; they were free to go on instruction to get decent sleep and be ready by 9.30am. 

Davy had taken his wine to bed with him as well as the tatty novel he’d picked up and started to read at Leo’s flat and was stretched out across the covers when his phone signalled a call from Leo at around 10pm.

Davy could tell straight away that Leo had carried out his request and was calling from the bath and was on speaker phone :  
L: It would definitely be big enough for two……it’s rather decadent for just me!  
D : Wonderful! Let me just get comfy. 

Down the phone Leo could hear the swish and crunkle as Davy moved his duvet and got settled beneath it, he also heard a few thumps as he stacked the pillows up behind himself.  
D : Right, naked on my bed for you…… as requested. You got sorted out?  
L: We’ve sorted it out for now….they always change their minds though. Some fab stuff, I can see myself coming home with a nice fat suitcase….seen one shirt that is so perfect for you too….I’ll try and nab it for you.

Davy was quite moved; it was nice to know that Leo had been thinking about him.

D: Fabulous. Do they let you keep it all then?  
L: Kind of, they usually let you choose from what you have worn at the end….but the other model will get anything he wears that I like the look of and vice versa.  
D: Oh, another model? Will you be having smouldering contests?

Leo laughed, his voice echoing around oddly on the phone. He leaned back further in the bath and slipped his shoulders beneath the steaming water.

L: No…Callum has done these shoots before with me. I think there are a couple more joining us, but tomorrow is just us. Anyway, I’d beat him any day at smouldering…..it’s ma' thang!

Davy chuckled at Leo’s mock American accent.

D: Well, I’m not disagreeing with you…..although I do love the sexy Leo smiles I get even more.  
L: Good! I’ll save all my smiles for you then. I wish you were here now though…..this bath would feel so good with you in it with me.  
D : Hmmmmm, nice thought. Are you horny? Touch you cock and tell me what it feels like.

He heard a small, sharp intake of breath from Leo, and a watery splish as his hand sunk beneath the surface to the water to locate his solid erection.

L: So horny, and hard as fuck! Why aren’t you here to make me cum again….like last night.

Leo shifted slightly in the water, the tingling in his backside sending shivers through him as he recalled how Davy had played him so masterfully against his bed the previous evening.

D : Just because I’m not there doesn’t mean I’m not going to make you cum……and you’d better do the same for me because I am so hard I’ll burst if you don’t.

Leo allowed his head to drop back and become almost submerged as he hitched up his legs and worked his hand leisurely up and down his firmness.

L: If your hand was here right now it would be sliding up and down my solid prick under the water. It feels so slippery and hot, and you’re holding it so tightly; it’s perfect. What would I be doing to you?  
D: Your hand would be wrapped around me, and you’d be squeezing me, teasing me…..by sliding up and down and then stopping, making me pant and plead before you do it again.

Davy had dropped his head back against the pillows and his hand was acting out the exact, precise movements on his straining, leaking cock.

L: God, Davy…..I’d give your perfect dick so much attention…..I love your cock, I love stroking your cock. Can you please wank me harder….can you?

He was panting into the phone, the water clearly splashing and rippling as it reacted to the movement of his arm, pumping against his length, his other hand splayed across his firm, lower belly, adding extra tension to the experience for him.

D : I’ll stroke you harder, and faster, will you please use both hands on me?

Davy slipped his other hand down so that both encased his hard cock, twisting and jerking at himself .  
Leo was now groaning in his usual loud, passionate fashion as he imagined Davy’s two hands around his significant length.  
He pictured the head peeking out at the top, loving the idea that his lover would be leaking and desperate.

L: God I want to cum……can I? Please Davy? Please can you let me cum now?

Davy could imagine Leo; recumbent in the bath, the water turning his dark chest hair almost black against his slightly swarthy skin, and he couldn’t prevent himself humming slightly as he felt a tension curling around the base of his spine, knowing he was close to erupting.

D : Are you going to cum hard? Because if you do, I might have to as well.

Leo couldn’t hold back much longer and merely grunted into the phone by way of response, his jaw tightening before slackening with a shout.

L: Oh God, Davy…….I miss you……I want…….  
D : Leo, you’re making me cu………

Both men shot their loads; Leo into the warm water of his bath, Davy onto his smooth belly.  
The mutual panting and lack of coherent communication between them lasted several minutes, but neither hung up the phone.

D : You OK? Has your water gone cold?  
L: [sniggering and splashing] It’s still feels warm enough….but I’m shivering a bit. Are you under the duvet?  
D : Nah…..too sticky; I need a wash first!  
L: I like your bed. It’s nice a big......and it has you in it.  
D : Yeah….feels a bit lonely without you here though…..weird since I’ve only got used to it for a few days!  
L: I know…..feels like we’ve been together longer somehow. Is that odd?  
D: No……not at all. I agree……I feel like I’ve known you forever, but I hardly know you at all…

Davy trailed off his thought and heard Leo sigh.

L: We’ve got plenty of time to find out everything we want to find out.

Davy smiled. 

D : I suppose you need your beauty sleep! Better let you get out of that bath and get to bed hadn’t I?  
L: I suppose you had…..but that means me saying goodnight to you, and not being able to hold you.  
D: AAahhhh, yes, but that also means it is one night closer to seeing me again!

Both men hummed slightly and smiled.

L: OK, ever the practical and look on the bright side Davy! You’re so good for me……night night Gorgeous.  
D : Sweet dreams babes. Talk to you tomorrow……..miss you.  
He kissed down the phone.  
Leo kissed back and after a momentary pause hung up.


	30. I told him you were definitely out of bounds!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More phone calls between the boys as they go about their days. Leo tells Marcus a little about Davy, and Marcus sees the truth straight away!

The next morning Davy went into work, Leo went off to work.  
Both sent short text messages to say ‘Good morning’.

Leo made his way to the venue for the first day of shooting – a vintage lift and staircase complete with Victorian half tiled wall and rich mahogany bannisters which was located within the hotel, in particular on the 6th floor.  
He ambled into the suite of rooms which had been set aside and prepared with rails of clothing, make-up chairs, lounging areas, water, coffee, fruit, donuts and shit loads of camera equipment.  
Callum was already lounging on one of the easy chairs, clad in grey sweats and a black beanie.  
He was yawning and glugging down coffee.  
Leo raised his eyebrows in greeting, picked up a handful of grapes as he twisted the cap off a bottle of water and gulped down half of the small bottle.  
“Leo? I need you,” the make up co-ordinator for the shoot called across……and so began his day.

Davy had a fairly average morning.  
A couple of bigger clients had new requests which he dealt with and delegated out to junior staff who had the skills to take them on, and he popped out for a Pret lunch, eating it back in the office, chatting informally with Ruby; filling her in a little about Leo and the fact that he was away.  
He phoned Miles to check on details; they were going to eat at Davy’s and watch the 20/20 cricket on Sky.  
Miles said he’d be there about 6.30pm which suited Davy.

At about 2pm he got a call from Leo who updated him on his morning.  
L : Had to get my smoulder on quite a lot. They started with the less formal stuff; although it’s all pretty formal – no t shirts in sight! Apparently they want my beard trimming down for the proper suits tomorrow.

Davy gave an intake of breath down the phone.

D : They aren’t shaving you are they? I’m not having that!!  
L : Nah, don’t panic, they want more of a stubble rather than beard length…..nobody ever books Leo Banks for clean shaven! Anyway, they wanted a particular look for a close up, and it wasn’t working until I suggested they hold my phone up and show me your picture….remember the one you sent me in bed?  
D: I remember it……when you say they wanted a close up I was imagining your face……did they really want a close up of your bulging cock?!

Both men laughed.

L ; The close up was definitely of my face!…….I’ll see if I can send you the shots later…….had to do a bit of explaining though…..and Callum asked after you!  
D : Who’s Callum?.....Oh, is he the other model you are having the ‘model-off’ with?  
L : Callum and me have done shoots together loads of times – he asked about you and whether we were serious…….I told him you were definitely out of bounds…..and mine.

Davy’s stomach fluttered deliciously at the husky way Leo spoke down the phone.

D : You said that?  
L: I did say that….because he was out and out drooling over you!.....and you are mine aren’t you?  
D : I think I am……I don’t want to be anyone else’s.

Leo considered Davy’s response…..except he had wanted to be James’ …….shit!  
He needed to stop being so fucking self absorbed and twattish.

L: Good. Right, I have to go change my shirt and I think they may be tonging my hair! Please say something manly to me before you go!

Davy sniggered slightly, feeling warm and precious.

D : Shall I growl, fart and do a stand up wee? [he paused as Leo giggled] Right, go and see if you can fit those muscled shoulders of yours inside a fancy shirt…..and try not to imagine me sucking your cock! That manly enough?  
L : [clearly groaning down the phone] Very manly……but now I can’t stand up for a bit! Talk later?  
D : Yeah, but Miles is coming round for some nosh and beers.  
L: Cool, I’ll message you. Bye, Gorgeous.  
D : Bye babe.  
Both men did their usual blowing of a kiss before hanging up and went back to work smiling and feeling lighter.

“Was that the yummy guy?” Callum asked having overheard part of the conversation.  
Leo continued to smile broadly, “His name is Davy….and yes.”  
The other model couldn’t help but notice the genuine look of happiness on Leo’s face.  
His eyes were shiny, and he just glowed!

“Oh my God…..you love him don’t you?” Callum quizzed, adding that wheedling rise to his voice.  
Leo didn’t reply, but cast him an amused smoulder from beneath his lashes, just as the photographer appeared in the lounging area.  
He immediately pounced,  
“Jesus Leo…..keep that look; I WANT that look……..that striped trilby and THAT look……Hollie, get Leo’s hair sorted out will you, and find the striped trilby to go with that voile shirt……and the tan waistcoat…..yeah I know we gave that one to Callum but I’ve changed my mind!”  
Both Callum and Leo had mouthed the phrase ‘I’ve changed my mind!’ – they’d heard it so many times on these shoots!

Leo strode across to the make up chair and removed the shirt he’d already modelled so that the make up refresh wouldn’t mark his clothes.  
“I draw the line at rollers!” he snarled, but sat passively as the male hair stylist began prepping his tousled locks with spray, humming slightly as he ran his fingers through the thick mane…..it was a dream job!

Davy packed up his desk at about 5pm, early for him, and walked by Sainsbury’s to pick up a few ingredients; carbonara was on the menu, and he grabbed some beers too.  
Once home he changed into jeans and a rugby shirt and pottered about in his kitchen getting his pasta pan of water ready, slicing pancetta, separating eggs and grating Gran Padano.  
He chilled the beers and gave his living room a quick tidy (which basically meant plumping a couple of pillows and moving his book into the bedroom……he was tidy!

 

Leo finished up for the day at about 6pm.  
The whole shoot was moving to a different location for the following day, and a couple of other models were joining them for the day.  
The technical team were busy packing up equipment and storing racks of clothes ready for the following day.  
Leo and Callum went down to the gym and sweated out on the running machines and weights – Leo enjoyed the fact that he was a good 8 years older than the other model but could outpace him.  
They finished off in the steam room, chatting comfortably about their daily lives, snippets about their respective relationship status (Callum had broken up from a pretty high profile film exec recently and was definitely playing the field!)  
“Right, I’m off to have a proper shower and wash the crap out of my hair….and I may call my gorgeous boyfriend,” Leo stated as he stood up and made his way to the door.  
“Lucky bastard……you are going to get one amazing homecoming I bet!” Callum twinkled.  
“I’m doing OK just on the phone calls mate! He’s young….and keen!” and he puffed out his cheeks and shook the sweat from his hair as he opened the door and stepped into the changing area.


	31. You look THAT happy again.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miles comes round to Davy's flat and isn't quite as obnoxiously twatty as usual - he talks a lot of sense about Davy and Leo.  
> There are also some descriptions of Leo looking all modelly and delicious!

Miles rang Davy’s doorbell just after 6.30pm, still clad in work uniform.  
He dragged off his tie, jacket and undid his top button as he made his way into Davy’s comfortable living room.

“So the hunk’s away leaving Davy to play?!” he quipped, kicking off his shoes and padding through to the kitchen.  
Davy scowled as he flicked heat under the pasta water and the pancetta.  
“I haven’t got anyone to play with!” he grinned.

Miles perched on one of the kitchen stools and accepted the beer Davy took from the fridge and offered. He already had one on the go.  
“You like him a lot then?….and he’s mad about you!” Miles mentioned absently as he nibbled on the grated cheese, earning a slap on his hand from Davy.

Davy pondered Miles’ comment – he knew, because Leo had told him, that Miles and Leo had talked while they smoked – maybe Leo hadn’t told him everything….or maybe Leo had given away more than he thought.

“It’s weird….I feel like I’ve known him for ages, but it’s so soon…..but, honestly, I’ve never felt like this before,” Davy added linguine to the bubbling water with a handful of salt.  
Miles looked thoughtful as he downed more from his beer, “Not even with James?”  
Davy puffed out his cheeks, his eyes drawn to the bookcase, the hat, the photo, “It was different. I felt in love with him for so long….and I was, but Leo’s different…..it’s really powerful….it’s kind of scary too.”

Miles reflected on his old friend’s demeanour as he cooked them a meal.  
He was such a nice guy; he’d fight on your side; take any amount of crap and give as good as he got back……and it had been hell to watch him fall apart when James left his life.  
He’d asked Miles for so many details, and painful though it had been to relive those final moments he’d spent with their friend, he’d done it for Davy.

“So are you using the love word?” Miles asked softly.  
Davy blushed as he continued to flick the pancetta around to crisp it evenly. “Neither of us has said it…..it seems too soon, but….” He trailed off, and for once Miles didn’t act like the twat he could be.  
“….so you haven’t said it, but you feel it?” he offered.  
Davy nodded and pouted his uneven lips as he raised his eyebrows and gaze to Miles. “I mean when do you say it? When did you tell Chloe?”  
Miles shook his head as Davy began to drain the pasta and dress it with the egg yolks, pancetta and cheese. “Christ it took ages….I mean I’d been falling for her slowly for years, or rather I’d loved her but not actually realised it….bit like you and James I suppose,” he giggled slightly as he accepted his bowl of carbonara and nodded as Davy offered a second beer his way. “the first time I actually said I love you to her was in the middle of an argument!”

Davy sat opposite on another stool and grinned at the thought of Miles doing that…..it was typical of Miles.  
He may come across as a bit of a tit a lot of the time, but deep down he was very passionate.

“I’ve wanted to say it….and I think he has almost said it too. I don’t know if I’m building it all up a bit too much in my head….sort of feels like it has to be a big meaningful gesture now…..I just want him to know how I feel,” Davy shrugged and attacked his pasta.

The pair ate in companiable quiet, and when they had finished took their beers through to laze back in the lounge area.  
Davy found the correct channel for the cricket, 20/20 was good because you got plenty of big hitters, the bowlers went for it and it made for a decent evening’s entertainment.  
Just as they were settling down Davy’s phone flashed up Leo’s image and Miles grinned as he tossed it across to his friend.

D : Hey, you all done for the day? Miles is here and the cricket is about to start.  
L: [shouting] Hi Miles! Yeah all done, been to the gym, had a shower and washed all the crap they stuck in my hair out and I’m all nice and clean and tingly.  
D : Have you eaten anything?  
L: No, just ordered some room service though, so I’d better get some clothes on I suppose!

Davy giggled at the image of Leo greeting some lucky hotel porter in just a towel!

D : What did they actually do with your hair then?  
L: Stuck a load of stuff in it, wrapped it around some gadget that made it curly, then they combed the curls out, and to be honest it just looked how it looks when I wake up. I’m going to send you a few piccies….I want your opinion on them….you need to tell me if I look sexy…  
D : ….YES!  
L : I haven’t sent them yet!  
D : You don’t have to….it’s a fact….you WILL look sexy! Miles is nodding too!

Leo was pulling on a pair of pyjama bottoms and a plain t shirt in preparation for his food arriving. 

L: Well, I’m sending you them anyway. You enjoy the cricket. Message me later OK?  
D : Yeah, I will do. Enjoy your evening. Talk later.

The double kisses happened simultaneously and made all 3 men smile.

Miles drained his beer and went off to the loo promising to bring a third for them both on his return.  
Davy felt his phone buzz with an incoming message and saw several photos from Leo’s number.  
He clicked and opened the first – Leo’s delicious face smouldered out of the screen, so close up it was impossible not to imagine him actually there in person, but there was a saucy glimmer behind his eyes and a tiny smirk tugging at his lips.  
Davy sighed, this must be the image that had been taken when he was looking at the picture of Davy.  
And yes, there was definitely a little something different about the image, different to his usual cool, sultry glower. 

The next picture showed a very similar expression, but this time including his torso, sporting a rather gorgeous teal blue, slightly brocaded shirt, open low with Leo loosely clasping the edges to draw the attention, as if needed, to his gloriously hairy chest.  
It made Davy catch his breath and actually make an obscene growl in his throat.  
It also made him shift his position in the chair and wonder whether he should risk looking at the next one given that he had company!

He flicked onto the next image and momentarily forgot how to breathe.  
Leo was dressed in a pair of dark, slim fitting trousers, an incredibly fine, cream shirt, tan coloured waistcoat with almost mustard coloured satin accenting, matching tan boots with bright blue laces and on his head was a striped hat, almost an identical shape to the one resting on the bookcase in the kitchen.  
Leo’s pose was glorious, arse perched against the ornate metal doors of a Victorian style antique lift, his long legs were slightly parted, one knee bent, balancing slightly on the heels of his shoes.  
One hand was in his trouser pocket, the other hooked by the thumb into his waistcoat pocket. 

The hat was something Davy hadn’t been prepared for – it was James’ hat - but totally different; a metaphor if ever there was one!  
The stripes of deep red, ochre, navy and grey ran front to back and it was resting far back on his head, the rim creating an almost halo effect.  
His gaze was mesmeric, lips slightly pouting, one eyebrow cocked and his hair styled, as he’d described, to look just as it did when he wriggled from beneath the duvet in the morning.  
Davy couldn’t help but think that it looked almost as though he was asking a question. ‘Is this OK? Is it OK that I’m wearing James’ hat? It’s not his….it’s a different one….is that OK?’

Davy heard Miles rummaging in the fridge and a few seconds later he appeared with 2 bottles of beer.  
Flopping back onto Davy’s comfortable couch they watched the first 10 overs of cricket.  
Glamorgan lost 4 wickets in quick succession to a sparkling Gloucestershire team.  
As the game progressed it became clear that Glamorgan would not make their 20 overs, they only had one more wicket left, and despite swinging at everything and managing to get 178 runs the inevitable happened when their final batsman was caught out.

This natural break in proceedings allowed Davy to go through and stack the dishwasher and sort out some nibbles – caramelised peanuts and a cheese board.  
Miles popped out for a cigarette and chatted to Chloe and the girls on the phone.

Davy looked back at the pictures and noticed Leo had sent a message which simply said, “Do you like?”  
Davy did!  
He messaged back, “I appear to have a damn sexy boyfriend! Xx”

He was grinning and sighing happily when Miles came back inside.  
Miles swept up both James’ hat and the photo, taking both into the lounge.  
“You do know that this was actually MY hat, the bugger nicked it….then he went and god bloody cancer…..you can’t claim back ownership after that can you?” he smiled and popped it on his head as he scrutinised the picture. “God we all looked so alive!”

Davy had never minded other people touching James’ hat – they had all worn in on the trip, and it seemed very normal for it to be passed around and shared, even amongst Chloe’s children when they had occasionally visited Davy’s flat.

“You look THAT happy again….did you know that?” Miles stated, cutting off a large hunk of Stilton and eating it whilst still regarding the image.  
Davy breathed deeply, “Well, that’s because I’ve found someone who makes me feel like I did back then!”  
“So when are you gonna tell him you love him? ‘Cos not telling James nearly broke you……and he deserves to know!” Miles suggested.  
Davy shrugged.  
“When he comes back, something will happen, probably something really boring, or there’ll be a look, something tiny….and you’ll just know you can say it,” Miles continued.  
Davy grinned his pouty, soft smile, “You are being uncharacteristically untwatlike tonight…..you sure you’re OK?”  
Miles glared, “You’ll say you love him, and he’ll say it back and then he’ll bum you senseless; you big pair of gayboys!”  
Davy inclined his neck and laughed, “Normal service resumed then!” Davy announced his intention to pee, “For your information though……it’s the other way round!” he threw over his shoulder as he crossed to the bathroom.

From the couch Miles initially laughed, then did a slight double take, “What, big, butch Leo likes being the ‘girl’?” He was left pondering his friend’s sex life, a multitude of further questions queuing up in his brain, but they were unasked as the second 20 overs began and Gloucestershire clawed their way to a minimal win, the Glamorgan bowlers having a brilliant run to make it a much closer match.

Miles collected his clothes and threw the photo and hat onto the couch.  
“Davy mate, it’s been a good night….it’s good seeing you like this! Have fun when he gets back won’t you…….and he really likes you to be the one doing the…?………”  
Davy hugged his friend warmly, “Yes, he really does……Chloe’s pilates class had better not find that out either!”

They parted company and Davy moved empty bottles into the recycling and made himself a mug of jasmine tea to wind down with before sleep.


	32. Multiple uses for a jar of moisturiser!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a quickie.....Leo is just as sappy as Davy! sigh.....

Davy switched off lights and undressed for bed, sliding under the covers.   
He could still smell a little of Leo’s cologne and ‘him’ on the bedding which was both comforting and highly arousing.   
He opened the images up again on his phone, the first one was just delicious, but that second one was downright hot and he could feel his arousal……Jesus, he was going to blind at this rate. 

Rather than take himself to task, as it were, he dialled Leo’s number.   
He picked up after a couple of rings and sounded deliciously soft and rumbly as he answered,  
L: Hi Gorgeous……I like having a boyfriend who thinks I’m sexy! Miles gone home then?  
D : Yep, had a good night….he actually didn’t take the piss as much as usual either!  
L: Probably saving it up for the next time he sees me…I’m sure he’ll come up with some choice ones once he knows me better.

Davy thought about the topic of conversation towards the end of the evening and winced, “probably….but it’s all in jest….it’s a sign of respect from Miles!

L: Are you in bed? You sound like you are.  
D : Yep, only just though. Looking back at those lovely pictures you sent…..I very much like by the way.

Leo hummed down the phone.

L: Good. I need me some more pictures of you by the way.  
D : Well sadly I don’t have a camera crew following me around!  
L: I know, but just a couple more selfie’s would be nice….or get Ruby to take one of you behind your desk…..I could get a bit turned on by ‘Work Davy’ I think.

Davy sniggered but was mildly aroused too.

D : I’ll see what I can do. Are you tired?  
L: Mmmmm, a bit. Wish I could curl up with you though.  
D : I know…..It’s weird sleeping without you….but I can smell you on the pillows, so that’s nice.  
L: Not fair, I can’t, I’ve got hotel smell. Hang on…..wait a sec.

Leo made his way to his bathroom and rummaged around in his toiletries bag.   
He’d thrown the jar of moisturiser he’d picked up for Davy to use into his bag, so he opened it and inhaled the smell that instantly reminded him of his lover.

D : What are you doing?  
L : Don’t laugh?.........but I bought some of your moisturiser, so you could use it at mine, and I’m smelling it because it smells like you.

Davy laughed down the phone….it was incredibly sweet.....he thought back to Miles' comment about 'big, butch Leo'.....it was nice, and incredibly powerful to know this other side of such a public figure....a side that was just for him.

D : But babe, I’ve only been using that since I met you!  
L: I don’t care! Now my fingers smell like you! Mmmmmm, wonder whether it's safe to use down there?!  
D : You’re crazy! Sleep tight you Crazy Man!  
L: Maybe……..night, Davy.  
Kiss, kiss.

Ten minutes later Davy's phone buzzed with a short message,  
VERY NICELY MOISTURISED COCK NOW! L XxX


	33. I will tell him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Davy has his session with Tara and tells her who he is seeing, and how he feels about him.

A quick morning phone call took place and the 2 men went to work.

Leo met the 3 new models, all with an average age of 21.  
Christ they were loud; and firm; but also clearly in awe of Callum and Leo…..that felt kind of cool!

The whole team piled into a rather luxurious, leather seated mini bus to be transported to the shooting venue for the day – a fantastic old, Victorian building that appeared to be some kind of council property….but obviously they were using an obscure, tucked away area that looked great as a backdrop; a large, bay window with a wide window ledge was the main focus.

As the day progressed the 5 men were draped into various poses and scenarios; Leo and Callum did a great deal of eye rolling between them, but even they had to admit, the other 3 guys seemed fairly adept, and were basically willing to do anything required, which made for some quite inventive images.  
The velvet suits looked fantastic on camera – Leo’s hair was styled in a myriad of ways from slicked back sleekness to tied up in a top knot.  
The hats made several appearances and he assumed the tousled look again. 

It was a long, but busy day which made it pass quickly.  
He messaged Davy mid afternoon but received a quick response from him; he was just about to go into a meeting and would phone him later.

Davy received Leo’s message just as he was about to ring Tara’s bell.  
He hastily replied and waited after pressing the bell.  
Tara greeted him with a warm embrace as he made his way through to the kitchen seating area, removing his jacket en route.  
She made tea and passed him a cup of peppermint as she joined him on the patchwork seats.

“So….how is Davy?” Tara asked, although she could see from his whole demeanour and expression that he was at least good, if not better.

He sighed and relaxed into the chair before answering,  
“I am officially in love!” he smiled and grinned almost shyly as he sipped his tea.

Tara tried to remain professionally impassive, but couldn’t prevent a small smile escaping her face.  
“Presumably with coffee house man? I take it things have progressed to your satisfaction?” she asked.  
Davy nodded and proceeded to fill Tara in on the more salient events in his life since their last communication.  
He stopped short of telling Tara exactly who his boyfriend was however!

“I’m feeling very OK James wise though….I mean the one bit that I thought would be a nightmare seems really fine….for me anyway,” Davy continued.  
Tara nodded to encourage him to off load his thoughts so that she could latch onto something salient.

“I had my friend Miles round, you know about him. So, he knows about Leo, and he said he thought I looked as happy as I did on the photo….I said I am….but actually I think I might be happier!”  
Tara latched on, “In what way do you think you may feel happier?”  
“Well, obviously there is the physical element……that’s really very good!” Davy had the good grace to blush slightly, “I just feel like I’m getting something back. With James, he was focussing so hard on being sick that I didn’t really feel like I got anything back from the relationship. But this one…I mean I know it’s new…..but it feels very two sided, in a good way!”

Tara continued softly, “Have you told this ‘Leo’ how you feel about him?

Davy shook his head and grimaced, “I was talking to Miles about it last night actually. I think he knows…..but neither of us has actually said it,” he trailed off.

“Said what exactly? Said that you care about each other? Said that you are serious? Or said that you love each other? I mean…..are you feeling love?” Tara quizzed.

“We’ve said that we really like being with each other….and he’d told someone he works with that he considers me his, and that I’m ‘out of bounds’……and yeah…..I do love him, I feel ridiculously in love with him….but I haven’t told him!”  
“Do you think that Leo would run away if you told him?” Tara continued as she sipped her tea and tucked her legs up under her on the chair.

Davy puffed out his cheeks and rolled his eyes a little, “I don’t know…..but it’s a bit more complex….he’s a bit high profile.”  
“Does he know about James?” she asked.  
Davy nodded, “Yeah, he’s met Bill and Miles and Chloe, so I told him a bit about it all. He was so great about it…..he says there is not a chance that James didn’t know I loved him….he says all my actions said it.”

“He sounds quite astute! So when you say he’s high profile…?” Tara gave Davy an opportunity to share more, and he decided to take it.

“Yeah, he’s Leo Banks,” Davy saw the flash of recognition behind Tara’s passive face. “I really like him….but he’s my first relationship, and I know it’s going to be a bit…..visible. But we haven’t actually talked about things much. Since we told each other a bit about our baggage, we haven’t really said much….but I suppose we haven’t had that much time….and now he’s away until Friday and then only back for a few hours and then he’s off again…”

Tara picked up on frustration, “Is his job going to be an issue? I mean, is it going to be an issue that he works away? Is it going to be an issue that he’s a known celebrity?”  
“I don’t think I’ve got an issue with that….I don’t like him being away, but if I didn’t have an issue with that and feel a bit lonely I’d be MORE worried!” he replied.

Tara stifled a giggle, Davy really didn’t NEED her expertise; he was really very good at working through his emotions and thoughts….he basically just used her as an ‘ear’!  
“The million dollar question is whether you think Leo feels the same, or if he knows how YOU feel…..does he?” Tara asked gently.

“I think he does…..but I also think I should make sure he does….I do love him…..I should tell him…..I will tell him…….maybe…..”


	34. Mixed messages!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More descriptions of Leo's lovely photo shoot, but sending a few shots to Davy backfires slightly, based on his choice of comments and Davy's 'I can't possibly be sexy enough for him' view of the situation!

Leo had spent his day being dressed, undressed, primped and poked into various scenarios, mainly sporting the trio of velvet suits.  
Each was worn with a crisp shirt in either white or a bright, contrasting colour – the rich ochre colour was a particular favourite of his and he decided early in the day that the peacock blue velvet suit and the charcoal grey would be in his suitcase going home!

The other models were keen and seemed to take instruction well; they were pretty much in awe of Leo and Callum, but this came across well in the images, there was a degree of almost macho ‘I’m better than you’ that seemed to leap out of the images in a very pleasing, completely masculine manner.  
Leo and Callum spent quite a while scanning the frames from the day – they always maintained a degree of control over what got selected – and Leo snapped pictures of a few of the images to send to Davy.  
He actually wanted Davy’s opinion on the suits and also the shirt that Callum was wearing.  
He messaged the shirt image first with a caption of, “Nice?” and then sent a few of him in the suits; which incidentally were mainly group shots showing Leo in the midst of a melee of the other, younger models – the basic premise of a selection had been ‘younger guys trying to get Leo’s clothes off’, so several of the pictures showed Leo with his jacket being torn off, and on several others one of the models appeared to be trying to remove his belt and trousers (nothing too revealing, just fingers tackling his fly!) and added the caption, “Thinking of bringing this home with me? Yes or no?”

Davy was packing up his desk at around 6pm, having worked slightly later to catch up after his morning spent with Tara, when the ping of an incoming message came through.  
He had sent a message to Leo earlier on, explaining that he was busy with a few issues on projects and would ring when he got home.  
He decided to look at them before he started to make his way home.  
He was slightly confused when the image of Callum popped up wearing a rich blue coloured shirt covered in creamy coloured embroidery.  
“Nice??? Does he mean do I fancy him?” Davy said outloud to his empty office.

He clicked onto the next images, there were 4 in all, Leo looked amazing, of course, but Davy was slightly startled by the rather ‘full on’ attentions he seemed to be receiving from the other, much younger, very attractively slight models. 

“Fucking hell!” he muttered when he came to an image showing his boyfriend casting a rather quizzical, single eyebrowed glower straight at the camera whilst 2 pairs of clearly ‘not Leo’ hands grappled at his trouser fly from behind.

It was a good image – Davy surmised that the idea was saying that the clothes were so gorgeous you’d want to rip them off your mates!  
And the velvet trousers and jacket were indeed absolutely stunning – Leo was about the only person he could seriously imagine who could get away with wearing a teal blue velvet suit and actually look quite understated!

He then read the message which Leo had tagged onto the bottom and stuck out his lower lip slightly with a grunt.  
His doubting, ‘Davy brain’ instantly queried, was Leo suggesting a threesome?  
This was something Davy wasn’t keen on considering at all…..he certainly wasn’t prudish, but he was very definitely a one-man man!

He dialled Leo’s number as he started to leave the office.

Leo was en route to his hotel suite in the same luxurious mini bus.  
The other models and tech team were mainly scrolling through their various electronic devices, so Leo picked up and spoke softly:  
L: Hey….finally! I was beginning to think you were avoiding me!  
D : Sorry, I’ve had a busy day. 

Davy’s response was slightly tetchier than he’d intended, and Leo picked up the tone immediately.

L: Well, so have I……I sent you some piccies when I could. Did you get them?  
D : Yeah, I saw them.  
L: So, what do you think?  
D: I’m not sure……what was the intention?

Leo was now slightly more perplexed by Davy’s tone.

L: The intention? Well, to send my boyfriend some photos and get his opinion. What else could it be? Do you like the blue shirt? It’s the one I was saying I thought you’d like.

Davy sighed as the penny dropped and he snorted slightly.

D: Ahhh, well, in that case then, Yes, I really like the shirt. Where you asking for an opinion on that lush suit too?  
L: YES! Why? What did you think I was asking about?

Davy knew that he was blushing furiously as he grimaced and twisted his lips into the phone.

D: You don’t want to know……but I was wondering whether you were having a bit too much fun with all those young, good looking guys ripping your clothes off!

Leo closed his eyes and breathed deeply – God, his boyfriend was so completely delicious, and sweet, and silly….and so far away!

L: Are you saying you were a bit jealous? ‘Cos you have absolutely no reason to be!  
D : Yeah, well, look at it from my point of view. You’ve had loads of guys pawing at you all day….and I haven’t had any of you today.  
L: Well, I could say the same thing – everytime I’ve called or messaged you’ve been busy today; that’s why I thought I’d send the message and pictures, then you could look at them in your own time. I didn’t think it would backfire or make you sad…..Look, I’m not in a private place for talking right now. Are you home?  
D : No, just on my way there now. Should be back in about 20 minutes.  
L: Right, OK, can I ring you and we can talk properly in about half an hour?  
D: Of course….  
L: Good….I…..I’m missing you, you know?  
D : I am too…..  
Davy allowed his voice to trail off; he was going to add another statement but thought better of it.

They hung up, neither feeling particularly satisfied after hearing the others’ voice.


	35. Can I just clarify.....?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boyz talk things through over the phone and look forward to being together again.

About half an hour later Leo was stretched out on his bed and dialling Davy’s number.  
Davy was also lounging on his bed, thoughts buzzing around about how he felt, when his phone rang; Leo’s sexy face peering out at him to signify it was him calling.  
D : Hi….you on your own now?  
L: Yes……you home?  
D: Yup…..and feeling like a bit of a prize prick actually!

Leo snorted and sighed on the other end of the phone.

L: Well that makes two of us! But speaking personally, your prick really is worthy of a prize! I’m sorry if we were at cross purposes though….I just wanted your opinion on a suit….

Davy interrupted Leo, whose voice was full of remorse and a touch of bemusement.

D : I know that now…..but from my view I got a picture of a stranger from my boyfriend asking me whether I thought he was nice, and then a bunch of young, attractive men ripping your clothes off and asking whether I wanted you to bring them home with you! I’ll admit, I was slightly worried!  
L: I’m sorry, truly….I didn’t really think that through did I?  
D : Can I just clarify…..you weren’t asking about whether I fancy that guy and want a threesome were you?  
L: Erm……no….I’m a one guy at a time man……is that OK? Or…..is it something you want to…….  
D : …..no! I’m not into that….you are plenty enough for me Leo!

He heard a deep exhalation on the other end of the phone, accompanied by a guffaw of amused laughter, and Davy joined in the release of tension.

L: Thank God! I…..Oh Lord, I want to say so much to you…..you are really special to me.  
D : Thank you. Look, I just got a bit jealous – those guys have been pawing and groping you all day, and I haven’t had any of your attention; and I know, I haven’t given you much of mine either……but I’ve been thinking about you ALL DAY!  
L : Don’t you think I’ve been doing the same? When they suggested the idea of basically me and Callum being in the centre of the young guys all trying to ‘get a piece of us’ I thought OK….interesting. The clothes look great…..

Davy grinned, he could almost sense Leo’s frustration.

D : It’s OK…..honest it is. The pictures look brilliant, you look sexy as shit and the premise is great….the young guys look kind of in awe but cheeky too…..I just wish it was me ripping your clothes off not them! Is that fair enough!  
L: Definitely! Because believe it or not I’d have preferred that too! Can you do that to me tomorrow at around 3 o’clock?

Davy brightened instantly.

D : Is that when you should be home? Do you need to be at yours to sort your clothes out and stuff?  
L: I’d rather just come straight to yours, is that OK? I can get one someone to organise picking up some gear for me – plus I pretty much need to take what I’ve already got with me….can I leave some bits at yours though?  
D : Course you can……are you basically saying I’m gonna end up with your used underwear littering my flat?

Leo sniggered.

L: Probably…..but to be fair I haven’t actually worn any item for longer than a few hours! Oh, except what I’ll be travelling in……sorry, yeah, can I leave you with my laundry then?  
D : I don’t know……other guys undressing you and all I get is dirty pants!  
L : You will definitely get a lot more than just dirty pants……there’ll be socks too!

Both men laughed, feeling their normal level of closeness return……both secretly feeling how good it was to know that minor disagreements could be so easily resolved.

D : Are we OK now?  
L: I hope so….I am……I have missed talking to you today….you been busy? You got everything done….I’m just aware that you’ve taken tomorrow off to spend some time with me……is that what’s made today chaotic for you?  
D : A bit….but, I chose to take tomorrow off – I can get some stuff done at home in the morning. No, I….I see a therapist…..I went there this morning….needed to talk through a few things…..so….that made me a bit behind. I’m sorry if I took that out on you…I could have rung you actually, but I thought you’d be busy. Next time I’ll ring, and if you’re busy you can just say that….OK?  
L: Definitely…..and I’ll do the same and not be a grumpy arse just because my boyfriend happens to have a job….that he’s good at .....and in demand for!  
D : Well, same goes for me! So you like me again?  
L: I never didn’t like you!!!! God, I just thought I’d fucked up somehow and couldn’t work out how…….but I guess we just need to talk and we’ll be OK, yeah?  
D: Yeah! So, you want to talk more now, or eat and then snuggle up and chat in bed later?  
L: Liking the sound of both, but I would like to have a shower, and I suppose I should eat so I’m not a narky bastard.  
D : I’d like to be the one giving you the shower AND giving you something to eat…..is that a very naughty thought?  
L: VERY!!!! Can we make that a theme for tomorrow please? Talk later OK?  
D : Yeah, I can’t wait to see you tomorrow….only one more sleep! Bye babe.  
L: Bye Gorgeous.  
Double kisses ensued.

Both men smiled, both feeling satisfied after hearing their lovers’ voice again.


	36. Imagine the pants John Lewis could sell with THAT!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I basically missed this out! Just had to stick in a hastily composed bit of phone wanking....and videoing! Enjoy!

Davy rang Leo’s number at around 10pm.  
He’d got himself comfy in bed and was flicking back through the pictures of his amazingly attractive boyfriend before he rang the number and was humming and smiling, almost hugging himself as he waited for Leo to pick up.  
It rung for a while before he heard Leo’s sexy, deep baritone:  
L : Hi, Gorgeous……I wanted to get in bed before I talked to you, so I was just bunging the Do Not Disturb thing on the door and flicking off lights. Hi!  
D: [giggling and wriggling against his sheets] Hi yourself. I’m all snug too, still weird that this bed feels enormous without you in it, even though you’ve only been in it once!  
L: I know….it doesn’t feel quite right rolling over and not finding you there. My hands miss you….so do my lips. God, I wish I could kiss you right now!

Davy heard the frustration and desire in Leo’s voice.

D : Where exactly would you kiss?

Leo giggled, slightly obscenely and Davy felt a twitch in his cock.

L: Hmmmmm, probably start with your lips, but I’d definitely detour downwards, via that place on your neck that makes you squirm….  
D : I don’t squirm! [Davy shouted, mock annoyance in his voice, especially as Leo was laughing at him] I may writhe a bit…….but squirming makes it seem like I’m a kid with worms!

Leo continued laughing at his boyfriend’s cuteness.

L: God you’re so…….amazing, that’s what you are! Anyway, all that squirming, OR writhing means you’ve stopped me from getting to the best bit!  
D: Oh, don’t stop before you get to the best bit!!!! What’s the best bit?

Davy wheedled, remembering how Leo had already said that he thought he had a perfect cock.

L: The best bit…..or definitely one of them is your fabulous prick….and THAT deserves quite a lot of my kisses.  
D : Now that sounds very nice indeed. Can I repay the favour too?  
L: Absolutely! Although, I do think that I probably owe you a bigger apology for being an unthinking knobhead boyfriend.  
D : Nah…..just fetch me the navy shirt and I’ll do an impression of Callum and his half smoulder for you….and then you can add the same caption….but without the question mark!  
L: Deal…..I told you I want more pictures of you…..if I get to take them on my phone I definitely like the thought of that….can we do the navy shirt and work desk Davy too?  
D: Is that really doing it for you? Yeah….I can tell Ruby to piss off for an hour or so….although if she knows you are dropping by that might be harder to arrange!  
L: I’m getting very turned on thinking about sucking you off while you sit at your desk!  
D: Yeah? Well, I’m as hard as fuck right now…….do you want to wank?  
L: Mmmmmmm, thought you’d never ask!

Davy heard Leo breath deeply and knew that he’d grasped himself, he wrapped his own hand around himself and stroked in long, firm flicks of his wrist.  
On the other end of the phone Leo was working himself expertly and intensely.  
The sound of Davy gasping and exhaling in sharp little pants down the phone was highly arousing.

L : I want to do this for real tomorrow……can I? Please?

Davy was finding the whole sensation of knowing that they were in the same frame of mind, in the same physical position and at the same state of arousal a ridiculous turn on and knew he wouldn’t last very long as he increased the pace of his sliding fist.

D : You’d better…….I’m not letting you leave if you don’t!

Leo laughed again, but this time it was a deep, animalistic rumble, and Davy heard the tone of his moans change….he recognised Leo’s ‘tell’ and knew that he was as close to release as he was.

D: Hang up…..video…..NOW!

Davy hung up his phone instantly and flicked the camera to video mode, resting it against the pillows to get a shot which included his face as well as his rapidly moving forearm and almost instantly spurting ‘cum shot’.  
He panted and sent the video onto Leo and lay back on the pillows.

Leo had been momentarily frustrated when Davy had hung up, but had enough clarity of mind to realise that Davy wanted him to film himself, he flicked his phone onto the correct mode and angled the lens to capture his face, torso and cock.  
The action had helped him to stifle his urge slightly, but he found, as he saw himself in the video images on the screen, that he was even more turned on than he had been just a few moments earlier.  
He felt the warm spreading from his hole to his balls, enjoying the slight tension and as he felt the first tremor of his load spilling from him he gazed as directly into the phone as he could, growling, “This is all for you Davy!” before he dropped his head back and came in strong, creamy gushes.

He breathed deeply before sending the video to Davy.  
He saw Davy’s incoming video and smirked as he pressed play and gloried in watching his lover unravel so deliciously for him.  
He watched it several times actually!

Davy waited patiently, feeling his breathing become more normal, and excitedly opened Leo’s video.  
Jesus!  
If he hadn’t just cum like a train he would have hit the fucking roof at watching Leo’s muscular bicep tensing and pumping himself , his other hand splayed across his abdomen…..Christ; imagine the pants John Lewis could sell with THAT!

The phone rang and Davy dragged himself away from the video to just giggle like a naughty boy down the phone to Leo, who was making similar noises.

L: THAT was very, very bad Davy!  
D : No, on the contrary, Mr Banks; that was very, very good!  
L: I think you’ve been saving up all this kinky stuff….I can’t believe you’ve never tried any of this with another bloke. I feel rather privileged.  
D: YOU do! I’ve got Leo Banks coming on my phone! Imagine if Chloe ever found out……the women at her pilates class would explode!

Leo giggled again.  
He hadn’t exactly said as such, but he somehow knew that their private stuff would stay private.

L: I feel a bit sleepy now for some reason. Do you want to go to sleep?  
D : Yeah…..but only because I’ll be able to say, ‘See you tomorrow!’ which sounds like heaven!  
L: I know. See you tomorrow Gorgeous…..I may have to rewatch your video a few thousand more times on the way home!  
D : Well, I wasn’t sure what to do until you got here…….I’ve got at least one idea now! Night, night babe.

Kiss, kiss.  
Kiss.  
Kiss.


	37. Nearly reunited!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo is on his way home, and he's got a shit load of lovely clothes.  
> Nice little mention of a certain Private Detective.....let's all play spot the Tom Burke references!!!

Friday morning saw Davy lounging in bed whilst up in Harrogate, Leo leapt from his.  
He ate a decent breakfast at the hotel and wandered into the suite of rooms which had been the base for the tech team and other models.  
He wanted to check there was nothing else they needed – often some lone item needed a close up.

“Leo, darling……you’ve been wonderful, as always. I take it you’ve come to pick your choices from the racks…..help yourself darling,” the shoot director waved his arm at the racks of clothes – the more the models took the fewer items he had to load up!

Leo picked through for the grey and teal blue suits, tan boots and the striped trilby. He also took a beautifully tailored striped waistcoat, which matched the hat, the voile cream shirt and a couple of the bright coloured ones, including a turquoise and rich ochre coloured one.  
He took the crimson velvet suit and added it to Callum’s rail.

Callum himself appeared shortly afterwards and winked, he tossed the navy embroidered shirt Leo’s way and indicated he also wanted one of the other hats Leo had on his rack.  
Leo plonked both down on Callum's rack unceremoneously and carried the items on their hangers over his shoulder, the hat perched on his head, the boots dangling from his fingers.

He packed up the rest of his stuff, keeping his used underwear wrapped up in a shirt he’d also worn.  
He rang down to the reception desk to procure a suit bag for his new wardrobe items.  
As this was being located and delivered to the room he showered and dressed in jeans and a t shirt with a cashmere hoodie thrown over the top.  
He added his new boots with their blue laces and checked around to make sure he hadn’t left anything.  
The suit carrier was brought up and Leo asked whether his car was ready; it was and apparently Pavel would be delivering him back to London.  
Leo was keen to get on the move and get back to the arms of Davy…and the lips of Davy……and the bed of Davy…….and….well, whatever else of Davy he could get basically!  
That video was uppermost in his thoughts - he'd already rewatched it about 50 times!

Davy on the other hand was luxuriating in the fact that he had taken the day off work and only needed to have a quick tidy up to be ready for Leo coming back.  
He was trying desperately not to think about the fact that he would be going away a few short hours later….but he would be there, with him soon.  
He allowed himself the luxury of watching his boyfriend cum and replayed the drawling line he said about it all being for Davy again and again...it was like a drug he couldn't get enough of!

Davy changed the bedding before he went for a shower and had breakfast, then dressed casually in jeans and his rugby top so that he could pop to M&S and get a few essentials – he did not intend to spend time cooking, so he picked up some fresh ravioli and a ready made sauce, plus a decent bottle of white wine and pots of chocolate mousse.  
He got a newspaper too and some fresh juice, milk and a ready made fruit salad bowl.

Back home, he gave the flat a self tidy up – having a cleaner who visited weekly, plus the fact that he was not a messy person by nature, meant that it was always pretty tidy, but he whizzed around with his cordless vac and wiped down the kitchen surfaces, fridge and sink; then put new towels in the bathroom after giving it a quick spruce up.

He then spent a couple of hours working through some work emails on his laptop, making a couple of calls to Ruby to chase up clients and get details about a few specific issues.  
He sipped a couple of cups of mint tea and flipped through the newspaper….the release about the gallery event was featured and Davy couldn’t help but smile at how handsome his boyfriend looked gracing the pages.  
His selection of images was also spot on, and the small article was a good advert for the gallery.  
He nodded and congratulated himself on a good job.

At midday his phone rang.  
Leo.

D : Good afternoon….well, just about afternoon!  
L: Hiya…..good news is, I’m on the way home! Bad news is there are road works and average speed cameras!  
D: Well, that’s just crappy…..don’t they know who you are? I mean you are gracing the pages of the national press!  
L: Am I? Oh…the gallery thing. Is it in the Guardian?  
D : Don’t know, I’ve got the Times and you’re in there….might I say what a fabulous selection of pictures to promote the event…..whoever made the selection probably deserves a special thank you….  
L: …you’ll definitely get one! I’m about 2 hours away, but we’re gonna stop and grab some lunch, but just a sandwich and a coffee.  
D : Sounds good…..I’ve got stuff for later – nothing that takes longer than 10 minutes to cook.

Both men were smiling warmly down the phone.  
Leo hadn’t felt this way in such a long time; a feeling like he had someone to come home to, someone who wanted him for him, not because he was Leo Banks! 

L: I can’t wait, I’ll let you know when I’m closer OK?  
D : Perfect….see you soon! That sounds nice!  
L : It does. See you soon, Gorgeous.  
Kiss, kiss……kiss (extra one from Leo for Davy before he hung up!)

Time seemed to go in slow motion, Davy laundered his bedding and towels and stuck them into the tumble drier and flicked on Netflix, he managed to find a fairly decent dramatization of a detective series….something to do with the woman who wrote Harry Potter…..anyway, it was good – the main guy in was all brooding and charismatic.

At just after 3pm his phone buzzed with a photo, sent from Leo’s phone, it was clearly from out of the window of a car, and showed a sign post for London, 20 miles as the distance.

Davy smiled, that meant he’d be about 45 minutes away! Yay!


	38. À genoux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Completely unrepentant smut and filth as our boyz are properly reunited!  
> A little Dolokhov aside thrown in there too ;)

42 minutes later there was an insistent buzzing on Davy’s doorbell, and giggling he almost ran to open it, greeting Leo on the doorstep rather than buzzing him through to his flat.  
As he opened the large, black front door he caught his breath, God Leo was a sexy man!  
He was smiling that special Davy only smile, his teeth sparklingly white against his thankfully still stubbled chin and almost hopping from one booted foot to the other as Pavel brought a selection of his luggage from the car; Leo had brought his leather holdall himself and had dumped it on the steps.  
Davy wanted to simply grab and devour Leo, but he caught sight of the driver and drew back slightly.

Leo had leapt from the car as soon as Pavel drew up, he’d pulled his holdall with him and ran up the path and steps to the front door and had hummed in delight as he buzzed out the tune to Maroon 5’s Moves like Jagger on Davy’s bell.  
When the door had opened he hadn’t been able to stop the massive grin covering his face.  
He saw Davy’s slight reticence at the sight of Pavel, but brought his gaze back to his own, slipping his arms firmly around Davy’s waist and back, pulling him close, inhaling the scent from his neck as he felt Davy’s arms slide around him, his fingers digging into the firm muscles of his back…and both men knew that they very hastily needed to get off that doorstep and into the privacy of Davy’s flat.

“Thanks Pavel, you’ve been fabulous, take care OK…that’s for you!” Leo gave the driver one of those one handshakes with an added shoulder slap before handing him the folded over 200 quid he’d taken out of the cash point when they’d stopped for lunch.  
The driver had naturally tried to hand it back, but Leo had actually placed it into his top pocket and pressed him away. 

Davy had used the time to take most of the stuff Leo had accrued inside, leaving Leo to bring the suit carrier which Pavel had handed over last of all.  
Having tried to keep it hung at all times Leo hastily tossed the item onto the couch as he closed Davy’s door and shouted through the flat,  
“Where are you?”

Davy appeared having stashed Leo’s stuff in the far end of the kitchen,  
“I’m here,” he whispered, moving swiftly into Leo’s arms.  
God he’d missed this man so much….it felt like a lifetime since he’d held him, and yet it felt so familiar to have his bulk this close to his slight but firm body.

Leo pushed him back slightly and allowed his eyes to roam across Davy’s features, lingering on his eyes, those uneven lips, those freckles, that floppy, delicious hair that he couldn’t stop running his large splayed hand through.  
Davy made a slight sob in his throat and closed his eyelids at Leo’s touch.  
The same hand slid to the nape of Davy’s neck, the thumb circling against his stubbled cheek and lower lip.  
“God I’ve missed you,” Leo huskily whispered before they finally allowed their lips to meet.

It felt like fireworks igniting as their lips became reacquainted with the other’s.  
It quickly became passionate, with tongues and teeth seeking out pleasure, panting breath being shared making each light headed.  
Leo slid his hands beneath Davy’s rugby jersey, sighing deeply at the sensation of touching his lover’s smooth, firm body again.  
Davy felt the familiar fire swirl in his groin as Leo trailed his fingers against his stiff nipples and dragged his mouth down to the part of his neck visible above the haphazard collar.  
“Bedroom…..please….” Leo breathed, hooking his fingers into the waist of Davy’s jeans and steering him in the required direction as Davy willingly moved, giggling and kissing his boyfriend’s eager mouth.

They managed to reach the relative sanctuary of Davy’s bedroom with only a minor bump against the door jam.  
Leo pulled Davy’s top off and removed his own hoodie and t shirt, both men pulled the other close to glory in the sensation of naked skin on skin.

Davy took charge of dealing with Leo’s trousers and slipped his hands down against his buttocks to pull them to his knees, “Off!” he instructed and Leo smiled sheepishly as he bent and removed them with his boots and socks before dropping to his knees and tackling Davy’s jeans in a similar manner, but dragging his hands further down Davy’s legs and slipping the garment from his bare feet and trailing his tongue up and over the fabric of his boxer shorts, groaning at the firmness meeting his mouth.

“Come and take a shower with me,” Leo suggested as he stood back up.  
Davy couldn’t think of much he’d rather do, so they wandered through to the bathroom and started the shower going as they removed their underwear. 

Davy stepped under the warm water first, Leo followed and slid behind Davy, pressing his hands to the tiles directly below the rainfall showerhead.  
He nudged his legs apart slightly and hummed in delight at the sight of the firm cheeks of Davy’s arse, the small dimpled indents just at the base of his spine and rivulets of water running down his lightly freckled skin.

Stepping closer, he allowed the water to cover his own body before sliding one hand over Davy’s on the tiles, lacing their fingers together, as his other hand snaked around to wrap Davy’s impressive erection in it’s firm, insistent grip.  
Davy’s neck melted slightly and he rocked forwards slightly into the almost too tight hold of Leo.  
He could feel Leo’s own cock pressing against the cleft of his arse and his lower back, sliding smoothly and snuggly as he ground his hips into Davy in time with the rhythm of his hand strokes.

Both men were openly gasping, almost incoherent in their desire, but unable to pull apart from the amazing sensation of being so close, and of fitting so perfectly against the other.

The feeling of Leo’s wet, hairy chest and his bullet hard nipples pressing against his smooth back was sublime.  
Davy released his free hand from the shower wall and reached it around digging his fingers into the wet, slippery flesh of Leo’s thigh, earning a groaning, throaty moan which reverberated against his back.

“Can we finish this off in bed?” Davy gasped over his shoulder.  
Leo released him and turned him around under the deluge.  
They kissed through mouthfuls of water and passion and paused momentarily while Davy squeezed shower gel onto his palms and dragged them across Leo’s skin.  
“If you do that any lower I might not be able to wait until we’re dry!” Leo muttered seductively as he slid his own hands across his chest, sharply intaking his breath as Davy’s diligent fingers found his backside and rubbed purposefully, cupping his buttocks and swiping his fingers languidly up the tender skin between them.

“I’m getting out and getting dry….I’ll wait for you in there….don’t be long!” Davy glowered as he stepped out of his large shower and dried off quickly, taking the towel through to the bedroom so that he could remove more of the dampness from his hair…and ears! 

He was lying propped up in his pillows, above the bedcovers when Leo emerged looking slightly damp and completely delicious.  
His eyes were dark and intense as he prowled his way towards the bed and Davy’s waiting embrace.  
They lay just stroking and kissing each other for a long time.  
Tender kisses turning into passionate, need filled bites, then back into soft sweet and emotion filled presses of lips.

“Have you really missed me?” Leo finally whispered as Davy was trailing soft kisses across his chest.  
Davy drew back and looked slightly perplexed, “What do you think?” he grinned, one of his pouty lipped ‘Davy specials’. “But I haven’t forgotten that you’ve had other men groping you…..especially frustrating when you have told your model friend, Callum, that I am apparently out of bounds because I’m yours!”

He had dropped his lips lower and was trailing his tongue across the undulating peaks and troughs of Leo’s highly sculptured abdominal muscles.  
Leo glanced down and sighed as Davy bit gently against his flesh;  
“…and if that’s true then, by default, it means that you….Mr Leo Banks…..are mine,” and he slid his mouth the length of Leo’s thick, leaking cock, glorying in the almost obscene shout emanating from the older man as he watched with glazed eyes and a slack mouth.

“I don’t want to be anyone else’s, Davy……you get all of me,” he panted fragmentedly as Davy worked his mouth up and down his length, taking it deeply into his throat, his hands flexed against his hips as Leo rocked gently into Davy’s mouth.

Pulling himself away, wrapping a hand tightly around the twitching delight he toyed his tongue around the slit, feeling Leo thrust repeatedly against him, longing for more.  
“Turn over,” Davy growled, “If I get all of you, then I want ALL of you,” he rasped as Leo deliriously rolled over, grabbing pillows below his chest to prop himself up on and to permit his erection some comfort rather than be pressed into the mattress.  
“Davy has a naughty drawer too,” he teased, as he reached into the small drawer in the cabinet beside the bed and both heard and felt Leo’s excited gasp as he withdrew a pump bottle and placed it on the bed beside them.

They only had a few hours together, and Leo was thrilled that Davy wanted to spend it giving him pleasure like this…..when did he get to be so lucky?

“The good thing about mine, is that it tastes good too!” he whispered as he slathered some of the slippery gel along the cleft in Leo’s rear, watching how his tender hole twitched and flared as he fluttered across it.

“Are you definitely mine?” Davy breathed against Leos’ neck, running his lubed fingers repeatedly up and down Leo’s crack.  
“Jesus, yes……yes, Davy I’m totally yours….only yours….please,” he sobbed as he felt Davy crawl down his body and grasp his buttocks firmly.  
He parted them before licking a stripe from the baby soft skin of his sack up to his back, causing Leo to buck involuntarily against the pillows and swear.  
Davy continued to lave his tongue against Leo’s slicked skin, teasing his hole with the tip of his tongue each time he passed it.  
“Fuck, Davy……..Oh, God that’s so good,” Leo panted against the pillows, rocking fractionally to ease the ache in his cock and also to relax against the delving tongue of his lover.

After what felt like an eternity of pleasure, Davy crawled up Leo, pressing his cock against his thigh as he did, his fingers tantalisingly close to penetrating him.

“À genoux,” he drawled huskily, causing Leo to snigger and pull up onto his knees as instructed, Davy followed suit and Leo felt himself sink down as Davy inserted one of his silkily lubed fingers inside his eager hole.

Leo could smell the fruity aroma of the lube on Davy’s chin and bent his neck back to lick at his boyfriend’s mouth; his tongue swirling into the sweet, slipperiness.  
Davy rubbed his stubbled chin against Leo’s face, enjoying the sensation of his lover’s almost desperate tongue.  
His finger was pressing deeper within Leo as he rocked backwards against him, he was up to his knuckle swiftly and beginning to explore within Leo, loving how the man gasped and sobbed with every twist and stroke of Davy’s finger within him.  
“I think I can make this twice as good……do you want me to do that?” Davy hissed, biting gently on Leo’s closest earlobe, earning a quivering shout.

Leo bit his lower lip in his teeth and nodded, groaning and writhing on his knees as Davy almost removed his finger before pushing a second alongside it, feeling Leo tense before slowly starting to relax against Davy’s pressure and rhythm.  
“Now, I’m going to remind you again….and you’d better not forget this while you are away………..you…..are……mine” Davy growled, his third finger teasing against Leo’s now stretched but eager entrance; threatening to join his others........ or not.  
Leo twitched at the delicious tension within him; desperate for Davy to deliver him through these feelings.  
Every word Davy was whispering was a mixture of ecstasy and torture.  
“Only yours……Davy, only yours….you’re so perfect…...FUCK!” the final shout coincided with Davy thrusting the third of his fingers inside Leo, ramming them tightly up to the join with his hand and twisting them as he withdrew, repeating the action.

Leo was now steadying himself against Davy’s enormous, padded headboard, his hands clenched into fists, knuckles white as he tried to spread his knees further and welcome in the rhythmical intrusion again and again.

Davy was aware of his own excitement, his erection was aching and leaking against Leo’s thigh.  
He shifted up on his own knees, straddling one leg between Leo’s parted thighs, enabling his hard length to rasp against Leo’s muscular outer thigh.  
“Am I yours?” Davy panted and he trailed his other hand down across Leo’s firm chest, tugging on his bullet like nipple as he discovered it.  
Leo briefly brought himself back from his total immersion in pleasure and glanced to his side, finding Davy’s mesmeric gaze.  
“Nobody else can have you Davy……because you’re mine…..all mine,” and with that he removed one fist from the padded velvet and wrapped it around Davy’s firm cock, feeling him thrust into the grip.  
“I want you to cum for me,” Davy panted, increasingly loosing control in his boyfriend’s grasp. “Can I touch you too?” He picked up the bottle of lube and squirted some onto his other hand.

Leo swore repeatedly as Davy didn’t wait for a response, but slid his silky hand around Leo’s straining girth.  
The addition of the satiny lubrication was exquisite and too good not to share.  
Leo released Davy momentarily and transferred some of the fruity gel onto his own hand before returning it to Davy’s cock.  
Davy gasped audibly, and Leo enjoyed almost snarling against his cheek,  
“I’m not cuming without you,” he drawled seductively and increased the pace and vigour of his strokes to Davy’s now achingly engorged length.  
The sensation momentarily caused him to still his own actions, but a gruff moan from Leo brought him back to delivering a pounding, stretching intrusion to his desperate hole. 

Leo couldn’t think straight, his neck had melted on his shoulders and his hips were writhing in time with Davy’s thrusting hand.  
He could feel his tell-tale tingle at the base of his spine, and the desire to collapse crudely back onto Davy’s fingers, but he also wanted to thrust himself into his hand which was exquisitely pulling his release from him.  
“Oh……Davy, there………” and his passage clenched as his cock pulsed.  
The sight of Leo’s creamy cum spurting from his prick, combined with the shuddering shouts of release and Leo’s vigilant, firm strokes along his own length brought him shooting seconds later in a similar stream of hot, pulsing liquid splattering across the piled up pillows, a guttural moan of Leo’s name accompanying his unravelling. 

Both men were panting and sweating, seeing stars and smiling.

Davy was now more prepared for the tensing of Leo’s ring around his fingers and was able to manipulate against the pulsing squeezes he felt in order to withdraw his fingers and allow Leo to collapse back onto his haunches at last.

Davy rolled onto his side, carefully avoiding the ruined pillow case,  
“Luckily I have plenty of pillows!” Davy grinned as he stared languidly into Leo’s eyes, although he couldn’t help himself casting a gaze across his boyfriends broad chest as it heaved air back into his lungs.

“You missed me then?” Leo finally managed to growl, grazing his fingertips against Davy’s hip, enjoying the blissed out look on his lover’s face.  
Davy simply nodded and smiled one of his pouty mouthed grins.  
He grabbed the ‘spunk pillow’ and tossed (!) it onto the floor, patting the space for Leo to join him.  
Leo obligingly face planted into the pile of goose down and cotton and twisted his neck to stare into Davy’s eyes.  
“Was that worth coming home for….even if it’s only for a few hours?” Davy purred, as he wriggled his fingers and rested them against his thigh.  
“Definitely……and you are making it very, very difficult to leave,” he nuzzled into Davy’s chest and sucked on the skin there. “You know I wouldn’t be going if it was just a paying job don’t you?”  
Davy lowered his gaze, “mmmmmm. Yeah, I know…..you’ve got ethics as well as a sexy arse!” he pouted.

Leo felt a ridiculous wave of protectiveness wash over him and he pulled Davy into his powerful embrace, kissing him deeply.  
“How did I get to be so lucky as to find you?” Leo smiled, licking his lips at the aftertaste of fruit flavoured lube which was still present on Davy’s beard. “What the hell flavour is that supposed to be by the way? Tastes like Haribo!”  
“It’s raspberry ripple! I reckon it might just about count as one of your 5-A-Day!” Davy grinned and twisted out of Leo’s arms, padding through to the bathroom to wash his hands and slightly sticky chin.

He wandered back through to the bedroom and grinned as Leo had pulled the covers over himself.  
“Your duvet is so lush!” he growled, burrowing further under the downy cloud.  
“That’s as maybe….but we need to eat….and NO, that is not an invitation or a demand!” he sniggered as Leo’s tousled head appeared with his eyebrows waggling lasciviously. “I’m gonna make a very, very quick meal; we’re going to have a glass of lovely wine, and then…..maybe I’ll let you have dessert!” it was now Davy’s turn to arch an eyebrow as he pulled on his underwear, rubbing along the line of his already semi erect cock beneath the fabric.


	39. Did you say I could have dessert?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boyz eat, and Leo voices his issues about James after seeing the hat and photo have been moved.  
> Poor old jealous, insecure Leo!

He heard Leo grumble, but also heard a creaking thump, signifying that Leo had got out of his haven.  
A few minutes later he appeared out in the kitchen in his boxers, a few drips of water still on his calves where he had presumably ‘cleaned up’ a little.

Leo watched as Davy efficiently set water boiling and heated the sauce in a small pan ready to pour over the ravioli.  
“Open that and pour,” Davy indicated the bottle of white wine which had been chilling in the fridge.  
Leo located glasses and the corkscrew and took his own glass through into the living room.

A passing glance caused his stomach to flutter – the hat and photo were not there.

In the living room however he saw them, the hat resting on top of the photograph on the sofa (next to where Miles had been sat the previous evening with his legs resting on the L shape of the couch.)  
Despite the pleasantness of the wine, and the warmth within him from his intimacy with Davy the sight of the 2 items made him instantly freeze, and his mood dipped.

Davy followed him into the room a few moments later and noticed the visible change to his demeanour.  
“You OK? It won’t take long….I specifically chose something that would give me the maximum amount of time in your arms,” and he slid his around Leo’s waist carefully avoiding clashing glasses with his lover.  
Leo however remained tense and didn’t soften into Davy’s embrace.

“What is it? Have I done something wrong?” Davy asked, looking around to see if there was anything visible to give him a clue.  
He saw the hat and photo, but didn’t consider it any more than he did the Times newspaper and the folded throw blanket.

“The picture….and the hat….I ……I want you to be thinking of me when I’m not here, not him,” Leo mumbled sadly and almost petulantly; hating what he sounded like even to himself.  
Davy sighed and tightened his arms around the older man,  
“I’ve not been lusting after anyone on that picture, Leo! And that hat…..God, Miles was talking about it last night…..that’s why they’re there not in the kitchen. Please don’t be jealous of James…..are you?” Davy asked, gently.

Leo cast his eyes firmly towards his wine glass and nodded.  
“Why? Why are you jealous of him? He was years ago….and not at all like this,” Davy indicated his hand between them, releasing Leo slightly.  
“He just doesn’t look anything like I imagined! Nothing like me! He looks deep and thoughtful and intelligent….and I’m just….,” Leo trailed off his thought, slightly embarrassed by his own superficiality.  
“…you’re just what? Perfect? Amazing? The man I want to be with so badly it actually hurts?” Davy kissed Leo’s cheek softly to try to make him look him in the eyes. “Leo, babe, when I was talking to Tara, my therapist, she was asking me whether you knew how I felt about you…….I…..I need you to know how special you are to me. This is all crazily new and exciting and everything that is wonderful in the world…..and it’s so different to how I felt for James.”

But you loved James, Leo thought – he couldn’t bring himself to voice the concept though.  
If you feel differently about me, does that mean you don’t love me?  
God, why was he so bloody insecure!

“You’re perfect….and you’re mine,” Davy whispered, finally feeling Leo’s body soften against his and return his tender warmth.  
“I’m sorry,” Leo muttered, “I don’t want to put a dampener on things, especially when I’m disappearing again so soon. If James was just someone from your past I think I’d get it…..but he kind of feels like he’s still part of your present…..and then when I see those mementoes…..it’s clear you’ve been talking about him again….I just overreacted, forgive me,” and he stroked Davy’s floppy hair from his forehead to look at him.

“I don’t consider James part of us…..he’s part of my life; but you’ve got a past too…..Miles actually said that he thought I looked as happy as I did back on that picture…..for the first time since then,” Davy smoothed Leo’s hair away from his cheeks, “And that’s because of you……not James.”

They kissed deeply, tenderly, passionately trying to convey the depth of feelings each felt but were still too reluctant to voice.

“Come on, let’s eat and then go back to bed,” Leo whispered.  
“OK, but bring the paper and have a look at your amazing boyfriend’s work,” Davy smirked.  
“Your work?!” quipped Leo.  
“Yeah….mine! You just stood about for about 400 pictures….I chose the 6 that got in the paper!” he grinned as he drained the ravioli and dished it up with a smothering of the sauce, adding black pepper.

They ate across from each other at the counter again, Leo read the article and glanced over his images; he had to admit, Davy had done a great job on the selection!  
Bowls emptied and glasses topped up with wine, Leo stood up and wordlessly moved around to Davy’s side of the island.  
His face was one of pure seduction as he tugged on Davy’s hand, dragging him in the direction of the bedroom.  
“Did you say I could have dessert?” Leo purred, one eyebrow arched as Davy returned his gaze and swiped up his glass of wine as he followed the other man.


	40. You are definitely MY Bad Davy tonight!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Davy's turn to experience a bit of fun from Leo.  
> Smutty, but they're separating again for a bit, so there will be a few chaste chapters to come ;)

Once in the bedroom they set down the glasses and Leo instructed Davy to get under the duvet, shaking his head as he moved to remove his boxer shorts.  
“I want to undress you…..very slowly!” Leo drawled, huskily as they found each others’ bodies beneath the cottony cloud.  
Hands stroked and cupped, pressed and squeezed and they took turns grinding the other into the mattress from above, feeling each others’ passion stiffening below their tight underwear.

Leo was planking above Davy, his broad shoulders anchoring him so that he could lick his boyfriend’s neck and dip down to suck on his small, rose coloured nipples. The feeling of Leo’s firm erection rubbing against his own was delicious, but he wanted the perfection of their nakedness.

“I want to feel all of you,” Davy panted, his fingers creating their own unique style within Leo’s tousled hair.  
Slowly and sexily Leo crawled down beneath the duvet and found the lower edge of Davy’s boxer shorts.  
He teased his tongue along the join of the fabric to skin and delved persistently under the seam.  
He rubbed his cheek against the solid bulge and slid his fingers up under the sides, peeling away the soft material as Davy groaned and twitched his hips.

Inch by inch, Leo revealed the perfection of Davy’s cock, kissing each new section of skin.  
He pulled the garment down and once it was past Davy’s knees left him to wriggle free, enjoying seeing his stiff length bobbing perilously close to his mouth as he remained below the tented covers.  
Leo languidly licked from hilt to tip on Davy, making a delightfully satisfied groan as he reached the bitter, sticky pre-cum oozing from the head.  
Davy’s head was thrown back into the pillows, his hands pressing against Leo’s muscular shoulders, almost willing his lover to take him into his mouth fully; but Leo teased.  
Grinning against his hip, he slid a hand under to squeeze into Davy’s buttocks, and eased up one of his legs to part his thighs further and nuzzle into his musky warmth.

Leo was becoming loud in his longing, his mouth focussed on the soft skin of Davy’s aching sack, sucking it into the warm, wetness of his mouth, earning almost Leo-like noisy sobs from the younger man.  
Leo moved his hand from Davy’s thigh to his cock and gripped without moving, except for flicking his thumb across the sensitive tip.  
And then without warning he ceased all action and instead straddled Davy’s chest, his knees gripping Davy’s arms into his sides, giving him limited movement.

Leo still hadn’t spoken his intent, his eyes dark with desire were boring into Davy’s blue pools; he could see his pupils dilating as his eyelids fluttered from closed to widened.  
Leo hooked his thumbs into his boxer short waistband and pressed upwards slightly in order to tug down the fabric, exposing his straining, leaking head; then the full length of his cock.  
Mimicking Davy’s pouting lips, he rubbed his aching prick against his boyfriend’s desperate lips – they parted and his tongue flicked out to savour more of his lover. But Leo smiled, almost cruelly and only allowed Davy the most fleeting of touches.

Davy’s eyes were pleading; he had virtually no way of altering the position of his head, neck or mouth, but realised he could move his hands fractionally, and was able to stretch up and stroke the tips of his fingers against Leo’s arse.  
Leo grinned and eased his body slightly out of reach, but in doing so brought his prick into the direct proximity of Davy’s mouth, who whimpered as he was finally able to suck the impressive width into his eager mouth.

“Bad Davy!” growled Leo.  
He allowed Davy to continue his delicious attention to his cock for a few moments longer; Christ he was horny.....AGAIN!

Davy was now very much enjoying the experience of being constrained against Leo with only one method of showing his adoration of his boyfriend.  
He could feel his own cock aching with lack of attention and wished Leo would give him anything, but he also realised he could grip it himself, and sobbed slightly as he began to caress himself with the restrained movement his position allowed.  
Leo glanced back and raised his eyebrows at Davy’s nimbleness and oral skills.

“You are definitely my Bad Davy tonight!” Leo admonished the younger man, but couldn’t quite bring himself to pull away, or to drag his gaze away from the sight of Davy’s grip on his own shaft.

However, the sight of that perfect cock made him want more of it for himself, and he eased his fingers into Davy’s mouth to release his dick from between those skilful lips.  
“Let me get naked,” Leo finally murmured, and released his grip of Davy’s torso in order to pull off his underwear.  
He found himself beside the drawer Davy had retrieved the lube from earlier in the evening.  
Sniggering, he used his finger tips to drag the small drawer open fractionally, feigning shock as it revealed it’s contents.  
He palmed the bottle of lube and worked his way under the duvet cover making a leering, animalistic growl which made Davy giggle uncontrollably with a mixture of amusement and desire.

Leo wrapped himself around Davy, his face pressed close to his thighs, arms cradling his hips and buttocks, knees tucked slightly so that he curled into Davy.  
Davy took the hint and shifted his position so that they were a perfect pair of interlocking bodies, both able to wrap their lips around the cock of the other.  
Davy sucked Leo’s length into his mouth, gripping his arse with his splayed hand.  
Leo cupped both arms around Davy’s buttocks and gently parted his legs.  
He licked the exposed head of Davy’s dick and sucked it into his mouth at last, feeling Davy’s delighted groan reverberate against his own cock.

Their mouths became wet, loose and messy quite quickly, spurring each other on in their intensity and arousal.  
Davy could feel Leo’s splayed fingers tantalisingly close to his ring.  
Having explored Leo he was now aroused by the thought that Leo might reciprocate; he’d seen the effect he’d had on Leo with his inexperienced fingers…..what might it feel like to have Leo stroke him to an earth shattering orgasm.

“Yes!” Davy sobbed, slightly muffled by the presence of Leo’s cock against his tongue, “Do that……please, Leo.”  
He heard a flick of plastic and seconds later felt Leo’s slicked fingers rubbing deliciously against the tender flesh between his arse.  
He pressed and circled at Davy’s entrance with a confident, firm fingertip, his lips continuing to work on his cock; although he delivered more open mouthed, laving licks as he focussed on sensing Davy’s reaction.

Leo was thrilled that Davy wanted this, but he was hyper aware that it was his first experience and was prepared to abandon it to finish off the searing blow-job instead. He could feel that Davy’s mouth had stilled around him, although his tongue was still lapping at the firmness of Leo’s prick, circling around the widened head.

“You definitely want this?” Leo asked softly, pressing slightly more insistently but not fully penetrating his lover.  
Davy’s breathing hitched and he felt his eyelids flutter closed; every fibre of his body wanted Leo to push inside him, he wanted to grind back into his fingers, but he also wanted Leo’s experience demonstrating to him.  
He’d gone with what felt right when he was pleasuring Leo, but he now realised that he had the opportunity to learn new methods, new techniques.

He slid his mouth free from the intrusion of Leo’s cock and substituted the pressure of his hand.  
“Leo, I want you to do this…….show me……..am I yours?” he sobbed.  
Leo snarled slightly, “You’re mine!” and pressed his slippery, long finger inside Davy’s tight hole, gently working the digit forwards with infinitely small amounts, delivering additional silky lube from his palm via his thumb in order to coax Davy to accept all of the intrusion. 

Leo was on fire with the sensation of stroking deeply within Davy; he was loving the feeling of total submission from his lover; loving the closeness; loving the tightness and twitching around him.  
“Is that good?” he whispered, already guessing from Davy’s reaction that the answer was positive.

Davy had instantly tensed at the feeling of Leo’s finger, but as his lover worked dexterously and insistently into his hole he felt a slight relaxation of his muscles, and far from clamping against the intrusion he discovered he was almost pulling him in.  
The lube was definitely having the desired effect, and somehow he could feel Leo coating his finger with more and more as he felt a slight widening; presumably his knuckle had breached him.  
He heard Leo’s voice, had he asked him something? Davy wasn’t sure what he’d said, so he went with urging him on as a go to response.  
“Leo, keep doing that,” and he shouted gloriously as he felt Leo tilt his finger within him, stroking against some hidden inner part of him that had certainly never come into play in his life before. 

God it was amazing!

Leo smiled and felt his own cock twitch at the sensation of Davy letting go so fully.  
As if giving Davy a hint he lowered his mouth back over Davy’s cock, carefully covering his teeth – he wasn’t sure how his boyfriend would react to the feeling of being both sucked and fingered.  
He was right to be cautious; Davy thrust into his mouth and fisted his most available hand into Leo’s hair, making the older man double his intent – he worked Davy’s cock deep into his throat and started to manipulate his finger faster, firmer and with more twisting, swirling intent within him.

“Fuck! Fuck! Leo….oh FU-C-K!!!!” Davy almost screamed. Leo thought that he might not need Davy to do anything to him at all – the sound and sensation of him cuming so completely for him might finish him off.

Davy couldn’t have made his body follow any simple instruction.  
He wanted to feel Leo’s cock in his mouth, but he also didn’t trust himself not to bite the fucker off in his excitement!!!

Leo knew that Davy would cum; he could feel his sack tighten and clench slightly against his forearm, could feel his prick swelling slightly and could hear his boyfriend swearing and calling him every possible blasphemous name he’d ever heard…and a few he hadn’t!  
Davy shrieked out deeply as he came in a spasming crescendo; his salty load shooting into Leo’s throat, his arse clenching and tightening around that talented, firm finger.

Gasping with ridiculous stars shooting before his eyes he couldn’t seem to stop repeating, “Oh God, oh fucking God!”, much to Leo’s amusement and awe.

“Have I done good? Can I cum now?” Leo asked saucily moving his hand down to his own cock.

Davy had just enough presence of mind to feel the movement close to his cheek and nudged Leo’s hand away, replacing it with his hungry mouth.  
His lover had just brought him to most amazingly fulfilling orgasm of his life; he had to at least let the man cum in his mouth!

So he did!


	41. Just go to work Mr Model Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They part company and Leo tells Davy something important before he leaves!

They crawled around to face each other, both having briefly got up to pee and wash their hands.  
Leo had rather sweetly picked up one of the pile of flannels that Davy had, almost as a decorative feature in his bathroom.  
After running some tepid water into the basin he had rinsed it, wrung it out and tenderly eased it between Davy’s cheeks before leaving him to finish off and wandering back to the sanctity of Davy’s bed. 

It was 11.30pm. Leo had to be up at 2am, his car was coming for him at 2.30pm and he was determined that all he would do was shower and throw on clothes, wanting to stay in Davy’s bed and arms as long as possible.

A rude awakening after just 3 hours sleep saw Davy and Leo blinking into the artificial light and pulling the duvet overhead in order to relive the warmth and combined scent of ‘them’ for a few more minutes before Leo reluctantly got up and had the quickest of showers.

While he was busy, Davy pulled on tracksuit pants and a t shirt and quickly removed the pillow case he’d been sleeping on and bundled it up.  
Leo had opened his holdall to take out his toiletries pouch, and there was a bundle of a couple of t shirts and some underwear, presumably Leo’s laundry for him to deal with as agreed!  
It made Davy smile, but he stuffed the pillowcase into the holdall, beneath some jeans as a surprise for Leo later.

Leo dressed in the clothes he’d taken out of his bag into the shower and appeared looking slightly damp but none-the-less gorgeous.  
“How can you manage to look so stunning after just 3 hours sleep?” Davy asked, trying to keep the mood light, despite feeling completely miserable at the thought of him leaving.  
Leo took Davy in his arms and inhaled his unique, soft scent, “I definitely do NOT look camera ready…..but I’m pleased you still think I’m good enough!”  
“Made you a tea,” Davy smiled and sheepishly held out his bamboo lidded cup.  
Leo took it, smiling, “It’s liquorice!” he mumbled, getting a hit of the heady aroma, “Did you get that just for me?”  
“Mmmmhmmm….and it’s a box of 30; so you’d better be around for a while when you get back!” Davy grinned, pouting and burying his head into Leo’s shoulder as he hugged him.

“Do you feel Ok?” Leo asked softly.  
“NO! I feel crap because you’re going in about 5 minutes!” he replied.  
“I actually meant….there,” Leo flicked his gaze downwards.  
Davy flinched and blushed slightly, “Bit odd, but….yeah…..good!”

They kissed and just held each other in the kitchen until there was a buzz on the intercom signalling the arrival of his driver and car for the airport.

“I’ll call you,” Leo murmured, not wanting to remove his lips from Davy’s in order to speak.  
“It won’t be long…..you’re back on Wednesday right?” Davy replied.  
Leo nodded, a little sadly.  
“I might try to get home early if I can – I honestly can’t see how we’re going to fill 5 days in Sicily….the company doesn’t have that many products…..but they want a brochure and some advertising stuff,” he sighed.  
“Just go to work, Mr Model Man, and then come home,” Davy released him fractionally so that he could go to the door.

As he reached the outer coldness he stopped and turned,  
“I need to tell you something before I go,” he cupped Davy’s cheek and rubbed his thumb against his uneven lips.  
There was a deliciously seductive, mischievous twinkle in his eyes, “The lube will make having a dump really weird and interesting!” and he kissed Davy’s wrinkled nose before walking to the car with his holdall and the bamboo cup with his tea.  
He threw his bag into the boot, turned and pressed a finger to his lips (yes, that one!) and blew the kiss at Davy’s waiting face.  
God, he looked delicious; a bit sad, a bit lonely, but as if he was trying to look positive….it almost broke Leo; but he got in the car and it drove him away.

Davy closed the door and pouted as he went back into his flat, he crawled into bed without undressing and lay for a while not actually crying, but thinking.

He should have told Leo how he felt before he went.

He’d tell him when he spoke to him next…..he had to….because he did…..he loved him so much!


	42. I'm on top of a Land Rover!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo is in Sicily, Davy is missing him in London, but he goes through with his decision to say the thing he told himself he'd say.

Leo lazed around inside the airport building, averting the repeated glances from passers by in his direction.  
He had long ago realised that if he simply ignored the attention and carried on with his daily life they would either leave him alone, or take a furtive picture and then leave him alone.  
The flight was on time and he checked in without fuss, finding a place to eat a decent breakfast through passport control – he had toast, fruit salad, yoghurt and scrambled eggs as well as a couple of coffees.

Davy had drifted back to sleep and woke up with his weekend alarm.  
Everything felt odd; the smell of Leo in his bed, but no Leo; the fact that he’d been awake only a few hours ago; and his backside – yup, that felt the oddest!  
The memories of why it felt so unusual popped back into his mind and he shivered at the recollection of the most unbelievable sensation of his life thus far. 

But he had a day stretching ahead….and nothing to do.

Fuck it…..he was staying in bed to feel sorry for himself and sniff Leo smell…and maybe have a bit of a wank….and then deal with the crunchy pillowcase on the other side of his bedroom!

Leo meanwhile had landed in Sicily.  
He pulled out his phone, no reception, so he typed a text message, hopefully if he pressed send it would be directed onwards when there was some! 

The airport was in the north of the island, their base down in the south, so a rather bumpy ride in a land rover took place, Leo felt several of his vertebra in need of realignment when they eventually reached the villa where he and the rest of the company team would be based.  
It was stunning, overlooking and walking straight out onto the small beach, a perfect seafood restaurant a very short walk away.  
Leo couldn’t help but feel how perfect a place it would be to bring Davy.  
He checked his phone, message had sent, but still no reception.

The company wanted lots of very informal shots of Leo, so they basically decided use his slightly shabby ‘travel’ look, and asked him to change into a pair of cream, linen, drawstring trousers with a t shirt and asked if he would mind walking barefoot onto the beach. They would get some more ‘distant’ shots.  
Leo had no problem, the sand in his toes felt great, the sun was out.  
The camera man snapped shot after shot, never instructing him in any way, so Leo strolled along partially in the waves, paused and reviewed the scenery – the spot was absolutely stunning!  
He then ambled back.  
After reviewing some of the shots he added a top knot to his hair and changed the t shirt and repeated the task.  
He checked his phone between shots the message had finally gone through, but the reception was still rubbish and he hadn’t been able to dial through successfully.

 

Davy was bored.  
He sorted out his fridge.  
He sorted out his TV storage and cleaned up his disc, freeing up hours of space.  
He went out and bought a paper, did some shopping and picked up a highly indulgent sticky cake as a treat.  
He picked up his clean, pressed laundry.  
And he basically waited to hear from his boyfriend.  
The minutes crawled into hours.  
Then finally there was a delicious ping on his phone and a message from him arrived :  
HI GORGEOUS. RECEPTION DREADFUL. TRYING TO RING, NOT HOPEFUL. MISSING YOU. YOUR L X X 

My L?!…..yeah, he is….he’s mine, thought Davy, scanning his eyes across the images from yesterday’s newspaper again.  
He tried to phone, as he had already done several times, but the number either rung and stopped, or didn’t even ring.  
The fact that he knew the reception was rubbish made him feel slightly better though.

A few hours later, on the south Sicilian coast, the group stopped for a decadent, late lunch.  
The tech team were locals, so the service on the long, pushed together tables in the restaurant was excellent.  
No menus appeared, but plenty of delicious food was delivered to the table and Leo ate his fill of fish, gnocchi, pasta and salads.  
Everything was accompanied by jug after jug of ice cold water and several bottles of wine.  
Everyone had chatted freely, Leo spoke a spattering of Italian and most around the table spoke English, so he had mentioned his issues over lack of phone reception. The locals shrugged and basically informed him that there was no wifi in the area at all, and phone reception was sporadic and appeared to be linked to cloud cover and whether a plane was overhead!  
However, they informed him that standing on top of a vehicle often helped, so despite having downed several glasses of wine he found himself being hoisted ontop of the Land Rover and dialling Davy’s number at about 3 in the afternoon.

2 in the afternoon UK time, Davy was onto episode 2 of the broody detective drama he’d started watching, enjoying how the varied threads were plaiting themselves together….and he still had no idea how the poor model had been killed or why.  
Leo’s face filled the phone screen and he snatched it up to answer whilst pausing the TV.

He thought about what he’d decided after Leo had left and took an excited, but somehow settling breath.  
L: Davy? Ca- you hear m-?

The reception made his voice cut out, but at least he’d managed to get through.

D : Yes, you’re cutting out but it’s lovely just to hear from you.  
L: Yeah……recep- -n is a load -f f—kin- sh-te. I’m on a L-nd Ro—r!  
D: Why?  
L: To ge- rec—tio-! M-ss yo-!  
D : Leo…..I should have said this earlier this morning, but….I love you!  
L : What? Shit!

And the phone went dead.


	43. Totally FUBAR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We discover what happened to Leo.......Davy thinks it's all over!

Davy froze and then stared blankly at his phone.  
He didn’t know whether to ring back, or wait.  
Had Leo hung up, or had the reception gone?  
Fuck!

Had he totally got Leo’s feelings for him wrong?  
Was this way too soon and not what Leo saw for them?

“Oh shit, shit, shitty, shit!” Davy hissed, dropping his phone onto the couch and pacing around his living room, dragging his fingers through his rumpled hair.

After what felt like an age his phone remained silent.  
He had to know, anyway, maybe he could pretend it hadn’t happened, he could say Leo had misheard!

So he dialled Leo’s number.

Number not available!

Davy knew he had a Facebook account, in the name of Benedict Banks (his middle name), so he contacted that and sent a private message.  
‘Everything OK? Bad reception, trying this instead. D x’

And he waited.

 

In Sicily Leo was swearing and howling as he was bundled into the back of the same Land Rover he had just fallen from.  
He’d stepped backwards at Davy’s announcement, shocked, stunned and smiling like a loon, had missed his footing on the car and slipped from the vehicle landing awkwardly on his left ankle and dropping his phone against the rocks, which then bounced off into the sea as the tide had handily come in.

He was still swearing and gesticulating for the phone……everything was on it and he knew he had no way of contacting Davy without it – he hadn’t memorised his number in any way!  
But the camera man was more insistent on getting him to hospital!

The journey was a nightmare of bumpy dirt tracks and lethal swerving main roads until they reached the hospital in Ragussa, thankfully not too far from where they were based at the coast.

The locals managed to get across the fact that Leo was a well known model, a star – this Leo grasped from his broken Italian – and he was therefore hastened through to the treatment room where his trousers were cut from his legs revealing the fact that he hadn’t been wearing anything beneath them.  
His modesty covered with a blanket!

Leo tried to indicate and convey the degree of discomfort he was in – the ankle hadn’t made any kind of crunching sound, and he could move it he discovered, but not without pain, so he surmised himself that it wasn’t actually broken.  
He was X Rayed, the images scrutinised and the doctor pronounced a bad sprain which would need elevation and a supportive soft cast.  
He would need to use crutches and keep the weight off it as much as possible.  
Shit!

The director of the shoot found him and they discussed possible ways forwards – Leo was more than happy to get seated shots taken, he had been pumped full of strong painkillers, so he agreed that whilst he couldn’t do anything standing up there was no reason he couldn’t be used to model the t shirts, he could even do the shorts and other items as long as the images showed him sat down – they already had loads of standing and walking images from earlier.  
“I’d rather stay here than try to dick about getting on and off a plane! It’s not broken, it’ll hurt for a few days, but basically it’ll be OK….I’m here now, can you work around it?” Leo stated.  
The director wanted to use Leo as much as he could – a well known face was ideal for their launch, but he also knew that he would really need a variety of shots.  
He had another model arriving the following day who had also agreed to work for a minimal fee, based on the fact that Leo was onboard.  
“OK….but nothing more for today, rest up. We’ll get you back to the villa and I’ll make some calls,” Leo felt relatively satisfied with this outcome. 

He was less happy with the outcome of his phone!

He’d asked whether there was wifi in the hospital – again it was sporadic, so he couldn’t email Davy’s office – or even his agent!  
He had no phone numbers and although one of the crew had managed to salvage the phone from the sea, it was totally FUBAR!

 

Meanwhile, back in London, Davy had spent 3 hours nervously chewing his lip, checking Facebook, checking his phone and basically wondering if he’d screwed up so royally that there was no way back with the man he absolutely adored.

He didn’t want to think about how Leo had reacted to his statement…..it didn’t seem a very ‘Leo’ thing to do…..not like the Leo he knew and loved.  
But had he got it completely wrong?  
Was he just a bit of fun for him?  
Was it the homosexual equivalent of stealing a virgin’s prize and then getting bored?  
He hadn’t as yet, but the demon in his brain made Davy start Google searching Leo Banks Love life.

BIG MISTAKE!

Davy was bamboozled with an array of young, male images – many duplicates, but the general pattern seemed to be ‘identikit Davys’ – all of them were young, lean, slightly vulnerable looking and linked to each were various articles about how Leo had ‘moved on with lightening speed’ or ‘seemed to have lost interest’ after a few weeks.

Shit!

Leo was informed that a replacement IPhone could be purchased on Monday – Sicily was still old school and nothing ever opened on a Sunday!  
Shit, that meant he would be without any way of contacting the man who had just told him he loved him until Monday.  
Fuck!  
Plus he was in pain, his ankle was throbbing, despite the knock out level of pain killers he’d been provided with.

By mid evening he was back at the villa, the young, Sicilian member of the camera crew, Salvo, assisted him from the Land Rover into the dwelling, a great deal of clutching at shoulders and shuffling, plus swearing and laughing ensued, but eventually Leo had made it to the large terrace.  
He and Salvo shared cigarettes on the terrace, with small coffees before they embraced with twin cheeked kisses and shoulder hugs and Salvo left Leo to hobble back inside.  
He collapsed into bed having downed more pain killers with a decent slurp of bourbon to wash them down.  
He was completely out of it until midday on Sunday!

 

Davy on the other hand was very much awake.  
He’d fucked things up!  
He shouldn’t have said what he said….Leo clearly didn’t feel the same, and he, the fucking learner, had got carried away and scared him off.

Shit!  
Shit!  
SHIT!

There was still no answer from Leo, his phone was now acting as though it was turned off or blocking his number and much as he hadn’t wanted to, he had sobbed into the Leo scented pillow of his bed.  
He’d lost a man who he loved once before.  
Having been prepared to see it through to the ugly end he’d had to try to reconcile the fact that James had taken an earlier departure.  
But, after a lot of time and therapy Davy had accepted that this decision had been one he couldn’t control; one he had no right to demand a role in, and one which ultimately had probably made the leaving easier for everyone.

But this......... with Leo, this was different.  
He was the one who had fucked it all up, with his stupid confession of those words.  
And yet wretched though he felt about it, part of him still couldn’t quite believe that what he’d felt from Leo hadn’t been a reciprocation of those same feelings.

But clearly he’d been wrong.

He tried to sleep.  
He slept for short intervals, more from exhaustion than anything else.


	44. Sláinte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Davy!  
> Poor Leo - he has NO IDEA!!!!!!!  
> Bit sad and lonely.....poor Davy!

The dawn was not a pleasant, light filled epiphany for Davy.  
It didn’t signify one day closer to a reunion with his lover.  
It signified the first of many, many days he would spend without that man, the man whose scent was still mocking him from his sheets.

This finally caused him to get up, he stripped the sheets and bundled them all into the washing machine, realising sadly that the clothes already in it were Leo’s; he’d put his laundry on to wash earlier yesterday morning, and they had sat in the drum, damp and crumpled since.  
He had no idea what to do with them.  
Much as he didn’t want reminders of him, it seemed pointless and unnecessary to chuck them in the bin.  
So instead he tumble dried and folded them carefully, making a neat, small, sad pile on his kitchen counter.  
His phone still showed no messages, no missed calls and Leo’s number was still dead.  
He tried his agent; he had the number through work, but that was just an answerphone at the weekend.

 

Back in Sicily, Leo woke up, drowsy and in pain.  
He winced at the throbbing from his ankle, although the padded cast he had been given offered a lot of support.  
His first thought, once he’d recognised his unfamiliar surroundings and pain, was for Davy; his Davy……he was miles away and God, he wanted so badly to be with Davy.  
He thought he’d heard him say that he loved him; before he stepped off the fucking car; before he dropped his phone.  
God, he hoped he was right; he hoped Davy loved him, because he was completely in love.

But he now had a whole day ahead without being able to contact him.

He could hear voices now, and realised that he was clearly sharing the villa with the rest of the crew.  
He swung himself from the relative comfort of his bed and managed to drag on a pair of sweat pant shorts and a t shirt before hobbling; using the walls and furniture to hop out onto the attached terrace.  
His room led directly onto the ground floor terrace, which lead directly onto the beach.  
The voices were above him, on the first floor terrace.  
Leo called up in Italian as a communal greeting and received a flurry of faces peering down at him asking whether he could walk up the stairs.  
Leo voiced doubt, so with considerable scraping of chairs and footsteps the men descended and joined him via the beach rather than his bedroom.  
Salvo had brought him a small coffee which he drank gratefully, and he lit up a cigarette, drawing the smoke deep into his lungs.  
Why did strong coffee work so well with the flavour of a cigarette?  
The only flavour he’d prefer right now was the flavour of Davy.

 

Davy checked his phone again.  
As he was putting it down he happened to catch sight of Bill’s name on his list of recent contacts.  
Bill lived in Brighton.  
By the beach – a pebbly beach that didn’t invoke too many memories of James and that time.  
He’d go to see Bill.

He messaged him to see if he was busy:  
HEY, NEED TO GET OUT OF LONDON AND MY HEAD. YOU AROUND? CAN I POP DOWN? D

Davy showered and dragged on clothes without much attention and made himself eat a bowl of granola.  
His phone buzzed with an incoming message and he snatched it up so quickly hoping beyond hope that it would be Leo; but it was Bill.  
He was around all day and would love to see him.  
Davy winced at the comment Bill had added, “Your guy is more than welcome too!”  
Davy looked online and checked train times, if he got a hustle on he could be on the 10.48 train.  
He got a hustle on.

 

The camera crew started to appear with equipment and the director asked Leo whether he was able to try some shots – his face looked remarkably rested after his prolonged sleep, and other than his ankle throbbing he was OK.  
They were going to shoot in a lemon orchard.  
He could prop himself against the trees and they suggested adding a brightly striped deckchair to the concept (the deckchair being part of the villa’s upper terrace furnishings!)  
Leo therefore managed to shower, shave (well, sculpt his beard slightly) and dragged his mane into a hair elastic and dressed in the same sweat shorts and t shirt.  
He joined the rest of the team outside, the 2 small steps from the front door were excruciating, but the pain in his ankle subsided when he was sat down and had the soft cast back around it.

 

Davy found the scenery changing from built up city to green landscapes to coastal vistas pleasing and relaxing to his fevered brain.  
How could things have gone so wrong so quickly?

Bill lived a decent walk away from Brighton station, he dragged the crisp, ozone filled sea air deep into his lungs.  
For some reason it made him think of the way Leo smoked and he almost resented the air itself for reminding him of what he’d fucked up.

 

The lemon orchard was idyllic; flashes of colour from the trees made for a perfect backdrop, and Leo managed to pose in an array of t shirts, short sleeved shirts, linen trousers and shorts using a range of seated and leaning poses with rests inbetween as the camera crew set up.  
The pain and posing took his mind off Davy and several hours of the mid morning and early afternoon passed.

 

Davy was greeted by Bill with one of his usual, lung emptying hugs.  
“No Leo?” he asked casually as he welcomed his friend inside, quickly explaining that Rosie was at a friend’s house for a sleepover; he was picking her up later.  
“I told him I loved him, he said Fuck and put the phone down and I haven’t heard from him since,” Davy sadly explained as he flopped down on one of the saggy but comfortable sofas in Bill’s lounge.  
“Oh fuck, Davy….shit man, that’s harsh! I mean, when? When did this happen?” Bill asked, pacing and collecting up several of Rosie’s books and small toys as he went.  
Davy sniffed, “He came back from some work away, then buggered off again to Sicily the next day….that sounds awful; he didn’t bugger off, he had work; he went to work. Anyway, I missed him and I was going to say something before he left but I chickened out….so I decided I’d tell him over the phone when I spoke to him….and I did. And that was yesterday morning, his phone has gone dead; he’s not been in touch and he’s still not picking up.”

Bill puffed out his cheeks, “Give me his number and let’s see if he’ll pick up for a different number,” he suggested and took Davy’s phone from his hand in order to dial the number.  
He held up the phone to his ear, not sure what he’d do if Leo actually answered…..but he didn’t.  
Bill returned Davy’s phone and shook his head sombrely.  
“Davy, dude, I don’t know what to say….do you want to get pissed?” he suggested.  
Davy smirked, “Do you know what, I fucking do…..what you got?”  
Bill headed off and returned with a bottle of single malt and 2 glasses.  
He poured generous measures and passed one to his friend.  
“Sláinte,” he profered.  
Davy raised his glass and drank the straw coloured liquid, enjoying the slight burning warmth it delivered.  
“I fucked up….I shouldn’t have said anything,” Davy huffed, swirling his glass against his chest.  
Bill shook his head fractionally, “Mate, if you felt it you were right to say it. But if he wasn’t there feeling it too he might have had a panic…..I know I’ve only met him once, but he doesn’t seem like a dickhead…..”  
Davy sighed, “I know….that’s what I thought too. I kind of got the feeling that he was pretty serious too, but I’ve searched him….on Google….specifically about his past love life…”  
“Awwwww, Daaavvvyyy! That’s a dumb ass thing to do, even if your heart feels like it’s broken!” Bill refilled their glasses.  
“I wish I hadn’t….he’s basically been through a string of guys who are just like me – the pissing make-up girl was right when she said I’m exactly his type – and he’s pretty well known for moving on quickly, before things get serious!” Davy swallowed a large gulp of the whisky and helped himself to another measure.

Bill sat shaking his head as he sipped his drink, being careful not to match Davy’s pace. “Mate, I don’t know what to say. I could see you liked him a lot……he was your first though, wasn’t he? I mean, after James.”  
Davy nodded and raised his eyebrows, “ONLY guy….never said or did anything with James….bastard fucking cancer,” he swallowed more single malt, “Then Leo comes along; and I wasn’t expecting or wanting anything – I mean, I just thought I’d get through life with memories of what could have been….but with Leo, God Bill……it was fucking perfect,” Davy covered his eyes as his face creased and sobs wracked his body.

Bill instinctively went across and wrapped him into his comforting embrace.  
It was the same comforting embrace that Bill had wrapped around their friend James both before and after his final journey into that bay.  
They remained like that for a long time as Davy cried the tears he had been holding in for hours.

 

Leo asked repeatedly about phones and due to their different location one of the tech team informed him that he had a signal which would enable him to use the internet.  
Relief washed through Leo as he tried accessing Facebook and his account; he knew that Davy knew it was under his middle name and although they’d never used it maybe….there was the slightest chance, and yes…..thank God, Davy had messaged him!  
Aww, his boy, his Davy.  
Leo smiled at the small ‘x’ beside the message, what he wouldn’t give to actually claim that little, sweet kiss.

He hastily typed a message as reply;  
‘Everything’s gone crazy! Want to talk to you properly. The picture tells you everything! L XX’  
He then snapped an image of his swollen, cast wrapped ankle with his knackered IPhone next to it, and attached it to the message.  
He pressed send and saw the little ‘wheel of death’ swirling.  
It remained that way for a few minutes and Leo growled at the piece of technology.  
He asked in his broken Italian for some support and was informed the best way would be to send the message separate to the image, so he did this, pressed send and saw the message flash as sent.  
The photo still whirled around and around, but it did look like it was in the process of uploading and being sent.  
Well, at least if nothing else Davy would know he was still alive, and thinking about him!  
He felt slightly happier and enjoyed the picnic style lunch which they were currently enjoying in the orchard; Leo by default of his dodgy condition and being the ‘star’ got sole use of the deckchair!

 

In Bill’s lounge Davy had finally pulled himself together a little and was drinking a mug of sugary tea provided by his pal.  
“I’m sorry Bill, I just hadn’t thought I could feel like this again, and then it’s all gone again……I suppose it brings back those feelings after James,” Davy sniffed.  
“It’s only natural….but Davy, even if you hadn’t had all that shit with James, you are actually entitled to be upset that a relationship has gone wrong….although, maybe it hasn’t, maybe there is a perfectly rational explanation for it all. Leo seems like a nice guy…I know his Google back story seems a bit dodgy, but had you ever talked about it?” Bill sipped his own tea but encouraged Davy to think more rationally now that his overwhelming emotions seemed to have come out.  
Davy considered for a moment, “He told be a little bit, he has ‘baggage’, we talked about that, when I said about James and stuff. He’s got a guy in his past who was pretty serious I think, but he told me it never got into the press, it was a while ago.”

Bill jumped on this piece of information, “There you go, he’s said himself his proper life hasn’t made it to the press, so maybe the stuff that has made it there isn’t necessarily accurate!”  
“I just wish I could talk to him. We had a sort of little spat the other night and as soon as we talked it through we understood each other and made up,” Davy sighed, thinking about how they had made up.  
He couldn’t imagine not feeling that way again, he just wasn’t ready for that.  
Losing James had felt similar – he hadn’t been ready on that beach to let James go, but there had been a kind of inevitability to it all.  
This, with Leo, well, it just didn’t seem inevitable…….not yet anyway!

“Davy, dude, when’s he due back?” Bill asked, draining his tea.  
“Supposed to be Thursday, but he said he might try to get back earlier……but that was before all of this, and before I basically made him run in the opposite direction as fast as he could!” Davy pouted as he drank the remainder of his tea.

It was after 3 o’clock by this time.  
“Bill, mate, I needed this, but I’m gonna get off….you need to go and get Rosie and I should get back; I’ve got work tomorrow, and I can’t really claim a day off because my boyfriend is a knob….or ex-boyfriend…” he trailed the thought as he went to the loo.

Bill collected his mug and took both to the kitchen.  
He felt for Davy, truly he did; but he couldn’t help but feel that somehow their wires must have got crossed.  
Bill was pretty good at seeing the best in people, but he hadn’t needed to try to hard on the occasion he’d met Leo.  
The guy seemed nice….he didn’t seem like the kind of guy who’d be a twat to his friend.

Davy collected himself a little in the bathroom and splashed water across his still tingling eyes.  
He’d go home, he’d get up and go to work, he’d wait….he’d give Leo a chance to explain.

He hugged Bill warmly, for longer than usual before heading out.  
The walk back to the station was welcome solitude to allow him to process some of his confused thoughts.  
He detoured along the promenade and stood against the green railing overlooking the rolling waves.  
The sound of them crashing against the shingle was soothing but inherently sad to him…..too many memories, and the days of throwing frisbees and running with abandon through the water were being outnumbered by others with more lasting resonance.

He was cold.

He headed towards the station and caught a train back to London.  
Back to his flat, back to his life.


	45. I'll probably be gone for most of the day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Twist number 2 thanks to the Italian paparazzi.  
> Poor Davy!  
> ....and poor Leo who still has NO IDEA!!!!!

At the same time in Sicily Leo was being driven back to the villa on the coast having provided enough images for one day.  
Plus a second model; one which Leo had never worked with before, was joining the group and the director of the shoot wanted to be back to greet him.  
Leo took more painkillers once he was back in his room.  
He showered and snacked on some salami, cheese and olives washed down with a glass of very acceptable Sicilian white wine.

He wished he could speak to Davy, wished he could check his emails, wished he had a fucking phone!  
Would it be extravagant to purchase 2 phones?  
Then he’d have the one he was using and an instant back up?  
He seriously considered it – he could definitely afford it and it would certainly have removed a few of the issues he was currently facing – although the lack of decent wifi was something beyond his control.

Noise in the other room signified the arrival of Trae; he was a relatively well known, established model.  
Leo knew of him, but had never worked with him before; he was clean cut, shiningly dark skinned and had a fantastic head of almost dreadlocked hair.  
Leo hobbled out to greet him.  
There was much warm hand shaking and hugging and Trae was guided towards one of the vacant bedrooms on the first floor to settle in.  
The idea was as the evening before; they’d eat and drink at the restaurant across the road; Leo could manage the journey pretty well, although he still opted for the padded cast as support and used Salvo’s shoulder as a mobile crutch as they made their way across later.  
Trae and Leo chatted when he joined the group.  
He was a nice guy; equally none-the-wiser about why the pair of them had never been booked on paying jobs together – although their agents were sort of ‘rivals’, so maybe that was the answer.  
However, since this was a non-paying gig they had been able to stick two fingers up and get on with it!  
Good food, good wine and good conversation flowed freely and the evening passed easily.

Back in his room at around midnight Leo wished he could talk to Davy.  
He rummaged around in his bag to try to locate some fresh underwear ready for the following day.  
His fingers located an unfamiliar fabric and he pulled out the pillowcase Davy had sneaked into his bag.  
Leo’s heart lurched and he inhaled the delicious, fresh and heady scent of his Davy.

“Oh God, I hope you really did say you loved me Davy babe, because I love you so, so much,” Leo said outloud, to the sea through his floor length windows.

He retired to his bed, spreading the pillowcase across the bed next to him so that he could curl into it, wrapping his arm around the pillow to imagine it was Davy’s lithe, firm body there instead.  
He felt his arousal rise, but was content to let it warm him without stroking it to completion.  
He wanted Davy to be the one dragging out his desire, not his own hand.  
He would wait until he was reunited with him….speaking of which he would talk to the director tomorrow and tell him he planned to leave on Tuesday evening rather than Thursday…..he was working for free, they couldn’t exactly say no!  
Leo slept soundly – a mixture of alcohol, food, drugs and the comforting smell of his boyfriend on his pillow…..bliss!

 

Davy had got back home, back to London.  
He walked the busy pavements unseen and blending into the thousands of other people who were all heading somewhere.  
He was holding it all together until he went inside his flat and was greeted by the small pile of Leo’s laundry sitting on the kitchen counter.  
He took two strides towards them and flung the whole lot across the room, sending a ceramic salt pig flying with them which promptly broke and scattered it’s contents across the kitchen floor.

Davy himself however didn’t care, he had slumped and slid down the side on the island and was sobbing fresh, wet tears, his head clasped in his hands, his knees pulled up to his elbows.

He remained there all night, waking up with his work alarm, stiff and uncomfortable after a night spent sleeping on the kitchen floor. 

But he dragged himself up, showered and put on clothes and went to work in an almost drugged, zombie-like state.  
Ruby greeted him with a wincing grimace.  
“Yeah, I look like crap, I’ve had a shit weekend,” Davy stated, rather abruptly en route to his office.  
“Oh, you’ve seen it then…..I had no idea what to say if you hadn’t…..I’m so sorry Davy” she explained as she followed him through with a pile of letters and post for his attention that she had already sorted through.

Davy shrugged off his coat and looked at her quizzically, flicking on his computer and waiting for the homepage to load.

Ruby pouted slightly as she answered, “The picture…..of Leo. It’s trending everywhere.”  
“What picture?” Davy asked, his face showing his lack of knowledge plainly.  
“Shit! Oh God, Davy, I’m sorry, it’ll be on everything when you login….I’ll leave you for a minute,” and she retreated closing his door.

Fuck…..his door was never closed. 

What picture of Leo was she talking about? And why would it make her feel sorry for him?

Davy sat at his desk and removed his phone, he was shocked and annoyed when he saw there was a message waiting on his Facebook account.  
He flicked the relevant icons to open it up and his heart leapt when he saw it was from Benedict Banks, aka Leo.  
He read the message….OK, he wanted to talk to him….and the picture, presumably the one Ruby was talking about would explain the rest, there was nothing else except his little sign off and a kiss…..that pair of little x’s meant so much at that moment when he hadn’t had any contact for so long.

His computer had loaded up to it’s generic ‘world news trending now’ homepage and yes, Leo was all over it.

He clicked on one of the small images which instantly filled his screen and he had to physically stop himself from thumping the screen.

The picture showed Leo, his Leo, draped around a young, slim guy; their arms wrapped around each other’s waists.  
There was a caption about how ‘Sexy model, Leo Banks, was enjoying himself on the Sicilian coast with a friend.  
There was an arrow to jump to further images, Davy almost didn’t want to, but pressed it anyway.  
It showed 3 more images, almost like a cartoon strip.  
Clearly they were taken later in the evening as it was darker, and Leo was hugging and kissing the same guy.  
The images were a bit fuzzy and unclear due to the dim light, but Leo’s hand was clearly around the other guy’s neck and their heads were close together kissing, although there was just a tumble of hair and beards, so it was unclear how passionate it was.

But fuck it, that didn’t matter!  
Shit!  
The picture said it all did it?

So, Leo wanted to talk to Davy….presumably to tell him the name of his replacement.

“Well fuck him!” Davy shouted, pushing back in his desk chair…..Leo wanted a fucking selfie of ‘work Davy’….well fuck him…..fuck what he wanted….he clearly didn’t want Davy anymore.

He grabbed his coat and walked through to Ruby’s office, he headed straight for the door, tossing over his shoulder as he left, “I’ll probably be gone for most of the day.”


	46. I’m giving you back one way or another

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo finds out about 'the pictures' and is frantic in his efforts to return to Davy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to Lula for her IPhone knowledge ;)  
> Also, please don't strain your brain trying to work out if any of the travel times are possible - it was either get a chapter posted or spend about 3 days working out the timings.....it's fiction, I made them up (mostly!)!

Leo woke up early on Monday morning in his coastal bedroom.  
He was going to get Salvo to drive him up to Taormina to get a new phone, and hopefully get a decent enough wifi signal to be able to clone to his last backup on his old phone – with any luck he wouldn’t lose anything.  
Then he’d agreed to meet up with the rest of the crew – they had planned to get some images in a rather picturesque town square in a place called Noto, which wasn’t too far from Ragussa, and the villa, but at completely the wrong end of the island to Taormina and the IPhone store.

Leo’s ankle was quite badly bruised now, but far less painful and swollen, although he knew it would have been even better if he’d stayed off it completely.  
However, he hobbled into the shower and made himself presentable, he stuck his hair into a hair elastic on top to drag it from his eyes, pulled on his grey shorts, a pink t shirt and a blue short sleeved shirt open over the ensemble.  
Footwear wise he was somewhat limited – he couldn’t risk his slides in case he lost his footing again; his trainers were too tight around his ankle, so he opted for a pair of Vans style canvas slip ons which he usually thought were too young for him, but worked OK.....they'd look great on Davy!

He’d allowed his beard to grow out a little; after the first day when it had been trimmed down the shoot director had asked him to leave it and develop some length to it, so Leo had left it unshaven for a couple of days now….meaning that he had a half decent beard….Leo was a hirsute man!

He waited out on the terrace adjacent to the beach – God this place was stunning, he badly wanted to take some pictures and visit it again with Davy…..he had a really clear mental image of the pair of them lying on a rug on the sand once the sun had gone down; with just a small fire going, both of them wearing sweaters over their shorts and just kissing…..and kissing some more.  
He actually growled deep inside his chest….he wondered what Davy was doing or thinking…..but not long and he’d be able to ring him!  
Salvo arrived right on time at 8am, they’d get to Taormina at about 9.30am. 

 

Davy walked, Christ knows where he walked, he just walked along pavement after pavement eventually he ended up in a small seating area, Soho Square.  
It was full of tourists and students but he found a vacant seat and scrolled through his phone studying image after image of the photos of Leo and ‘the new guy in his life’.  
A message pinged through from Bill, it simply said, ‘I’m home if you want to talk, B x’

Did he want to talk?  
What the fuck was there to say?  
He’d been dumped, about as publically as was possible.

His phone flashed again with further incoming messages; Miles and Chloe.  
Chloe’s message said she was so sorry, and that he should go and spend the day with her, she was home.  
Miles was much more typical of him, ‘Davy mate, if the cunt comes anywhere near me I might rip his shitting head off. You need anything? You want me to pop by today?’

Davy puffed out his cheeks, he fired back a message to Miles first of all,  
‘Appreciate it Miles. But no….I’d rather be alone and wallow in self pity right now. Thought he was a good guy….was wrong. D’

He then replied to Chloe telling her that he would be OK, but he was grateful for her offer.  
To Bill he simply texted, ‘Nothing to say, D’

Miles had fired back a second message which made Davy wish he wasn’t in such a public place, ‘He had me fooled too Davy…..take care my friend. I’m always here….going nowhere. M’

Davy was at a loss what to do, where to go.  
He sat for a while on the public bench until he felt cold.

He stood up and walked on, he finally stumbled across one of the larger train stations in London and walked across to the ticket office; he wanted to go anywhere, anywhere that wasn’t London…..he thought back to a conversation he’d once had with James.  
He wasn’t sure what he would do in Birmingham, but the train ride enabled him a period of self inflicted solitude.

He settled into his first class seat in the quiet carriage and switched his phone to silent.  
No interruptions, no nothing for a couple of hours.  
“A drink sir?” came the polite voice of the steward. “It’s a full drinks service on this journey, meals will follow with wine available.”  
Davy sat swirling the ice around in his gin and tonic before downing a large mouthful.

 

Leo and Salvo made it to the IPhone store as it was opening up and Salvo helped explain the predicament Leo was in.  
Leo noticed the staff giving him and Salvo some furtive and not so furtive looks , but he was semi accustomed to the ‘I think I know your face’ glances he encountered on a pretty much daily basis and thought little of it.  
He was just willing the sales assistant to get the replacement phone from stock and ring it up so that he could start accessing it and getting his contacts back….and ring Davy – even though he knew he was an hour ahead, so Davy should be either at work, or on the way there.  
He gave his credit card, not caring what it cost, any amount of money was worth it to have contact back with Davy.  
He was in the process of opening the box and getting all the relevant bits assembled so that he could sign in on the new phone and see what he had.  
His phone backed up each night, so he should get everything he needed and there was actually half decent wifi up in this part of the island.

Salvo was deep in animated conversation and looking at a tablet with the sales assistant as Leo focussed on the task.  
He was sat at the large island desk with stools around it, waiting while the phone powered up and allowed him to start adding his details and other information which would enable him to start retrieving his ‘life’!  
He smiled across at Salvo, but changed his expression into a thin lipped wince on seeing the other man’s expression.  
He flashed his eyebrows in the universal language of ‘What’s up?’

Salvo cleared his throat and brought the tablet he’d been regarding across to Leo.  
“This is everywhere,” he said in his highly accented English.  
Leo glanced over at the tablet that Salvo was indicating.  
His expression immediately became stony, anger flashing behind his green eyes.  
“What the fuck?” Leo shouted, not caring who was looking. “Shit, shit…..this is fucking ridiculous! Shit what the fuck is Davy gonna think?”

He regarded his phone and willed it to hurry up loading and getting to a point where it stopped asking him for login details and uploading in process messages so that he could just use it.

“Salvo, I’m really sorry about this. Do you need me to ring your family or anything? They’re going to assume that you’re gay….shit I don’t even know if you are?” he mumbled the final statement.

Salvo himself was sat shaking his head and staring at his own phone.  
He hastily began to ring a number and gabbled away in impossibly rapid Italian to someone he kept referring to as Matteo – clearly he was!

He handed the phone to Leo with pleading eyes, “He wants you saying to him what has happened….my boyfriend, we are together 4 years!”  
Leo nodded and spoke in a mixture of his broken Italian and English valiantly trying to explain that the image was innocent, that they had drunk coffee, that Salvo had helped him due to his injured ankle….he also told him that he had a boyfriend himself and he was desperate for him to also understand the truth.  
He handed the phone back to a slightly tearful Salvo and observed furtively as he appeared to be forgiven. 

God he hoped it would be that easy with Davy!

Finally his phone pinged into life and he frantically ignored the blips and vibrations showing further notifications.  
He found Davy’s number and dialled.  
It rang, then went to answer phone, Davy’s voice simply saying:  
‘It’s Davy’s phone. I’m not available, leave a message, thanks’

What the fuck could he say?  
He had a couple of seconds to compose himself before the beep:  
“Davy, babe, that picture, please, please phone me so that I can explain. I’ve finally replaced my phone and I’ve got reception. Just please ring me, please.”

He sat staring at the phone, praying that it would ring instantly, but knowing in his heart that it didn’t work like that.

He logged onto his Facebook account, there was no further message from Davy for him, but he left one:  
Davy, my Gorgeous Davy you have no idea how much I’ve wanted to talk to you. It’s crazy here; no phone reception, my phone got knackered, so did my ankle. That picture Christ knows who snapped it, but NOTHING HAPPENED. That guy is called Salvo, he’s on the tech team on the shoot, and he helped me out when my ankle was buggered. We had a coffee and I swear that is all. That kiss was one of those continental one of each cheek pecks, the pictures I’ve seen being bandied about make it look so bad…and it so wasn’t. Davy, I don’t want anyone but you…..and I want to talk to you so much, to hear your voice; even if you’re angry with me. Please, please, please get in touch. I’m leaving Sicily as soon as I can get my passport. I need to get back to YOU. Your Leo Xx

What else…..his work number…..his agent must have the details.  
He found his agent and asked for the number of Third Star, his agent wanted to prolong the conversation and beg for more details about this Italian love interest. Leo simply barked a “Fuck off!” and hung up.

He dialled the number and got through to the general reception at Third Star PR, he asked for Davy and was told he wasn’t there….he wracked his brain, Davy had said he had a close colleague….what the fuck was her name…..Rosie? Rumer? Ruby! He asked for her and was transferred.

Ruby inhaled sharply as she was told who was on the phone.  
On any other day she’d have been thrilled with the chance to speak 1-1 to Mr Leo Banks, but today was an exception.

R : What do you want Leo?  
Leo instantly picked up on her venom; so there was absolutely no chance that the pictures hadn’t made it to Davy’s attention then.  
L: Ruby, I need to talk to Davy NOW. How can I contact him please?  
R : Leo, I honestly don’t think he wants to talk to you if he isn’t answering his phone to you.  
L: But I need to tell him……ohhh God! Fuck….that picture, it’s bollocks…..  
R : Look, Leo, he left the office this morning. He said he’d be gone all day, I don’t know where he’s gone to. He’s got his phone with him though, so keep trying him.

Leo sighed and hung up.  
He wanted to cry….God the thought of what Davy must think?

He went back to his Facebook account and scrolled back up….shit the fucking picture of his ankle hadn’t sent either!  
He looked at the message…..oh Holy Buggering fuck…..Davy would think that the picture in the papers and all over social media was the one that he was referring to.

Fuck!  
FUCK!

He was close to re enacting the famous image of him snapped by Marcus that was hanging on his wall back home.  
Instead he searched online for flights he could get to get back to London quickly.  
There was nothing leaving until the afternoon, and that just wouldn’t do, especially as it took the best part of 3 and a half hours on top of that.

He shouted Salvo over and asked if he knew of a helicopter or private flight service.  
He personally didn’t, but he asked one of the sales assistants who did a quick online search and located details of one based in Palermo.  
Leo explained to Salvo that he wanted to get back to the villa to collect his passport and then leave immediately by helicopter for London.  
He didn’t care what it cost, he just needed a helicopter ready and waiting for him by the time they got back to the villa.  
Salvo pointed out that he could take the car back, Leo could be quicker if the helicopter took him there first.  
Leo slapped him on the back and nodded, asking him to ‘sort it!’

He rang Davy’s number again…..still flicking to messaging service.

“Ring me…..PLEASE….that isn’t the picture I was referring to….check your Facebook, it didn’t send. It’s so not what you think. Oh God….please call me.”

His voice broke slightly as he ended the second message, and he sat with his hand dragging through his hair, tearing out the band fastening it out of the way; now welcoming the curtain it provided to hide his eyes which were close to giving away his anguish.

Salvo bounded across to him with an excitable expression – from his point of view, the sooner Leo buggered off the easier it would be to convince his longtime partner of the innocence of the whole thing.  
“Leo, you have helicopter waiting now, we go, I drive, OK?” he panted, grabbing his car keys.  
Leo leapt up, winced at the pain in his ankle and gathered the crucial parts of his new phone and followed him to the car.

“I’m really sorry Salvo, is Matteo OK?” he asked once they were in the car and en route.  
Salvo nodded, “Yes, he is all OK, but he does not like that I am with very handsome man like you……he wants no more male models!” he smirked and pulled the car down a rather rutted track.

Leo tried Davy’s number again…..he wanted to tell him….God, he wanted to tell him those words face to face….what if he wouldn’t let him?

“It is here,” Salvo announced as they drove into a dusty parking area.  
He got out and assisted Leo reaching the small building.  
Salvo greeted the owner/pilot and introduced Leo.  
A handshake and a credit card plus some basic details on a computer…..Leo willed the man to type faster; every second seemed important in his plight to get back to his Davy.  
He was fairly rapidly strapped into the passenger seat of the small helicopter and within minutes they were airborne and on their way to the villa on the south coast so that Leo could collect his passport.

At about 10.30 local time the helicopter touched down in a sandstorm – on a patch of concrete just a short distance away from the villa.  
Leo limped, probably faster than he should have travelled at for the comfort of his ankle.  
He accessed his room, located his passport, house keys and grabbed the pillowcase from where it lay on the bed. He inhaled the faint scent of Davy which had aroused him so violently the evening before. Now it made him bite his lip in an attempt to prevent tears.  
“I’m giving you back one way or another,” he whispered into the cotton.

He knew that Salvo would fill in the rest of the crew on his whereabouts, he just wanted to get to Davy.  
Re-installed in the helicopter seat the pilot explained they had to set down again in Palermo where they would transfer to a small private plane which would take him to Rome, where he would transfer onto a small private jet to deliver him back to London in just a little more than 2 and a half hours – a full hour faster than a standard flight.  
It still seemed like an eternity. 

Leo tried Davy’s phone again.  
The reception was intermittent, but there was still no response.

Just as Leo was setting off from Rome on the rather luxurious private, 8 seater jet, of which he was the sole passenger, Davy’s train was pulling into Birmingham.  
He’d drunk a glass of wine with his early lunch meal on top of the gin and was feeling a little fuzzy headed as he gathered his jacket and alighted the train.  
He absent mindedly turned on his phone and waited while the various pinging and buzzing notifications ceased, which coincided with him exiting the station.

So this was Birmingham!  
It looked a bit like a less busy, greyer version of London.

He quickly located a Costa and ordered a black coffee with an extra shot of espresso to try to sober up a little.  
Sitting with his mug in a vacant leather wing backed chair he regarded his list of messages.  
He saw that he had several missed calls from Leo’s number, plus a couple of voicemail messages.  
He was as miserable as could be, but shit, he still wanted to hear his voice.  
But how could he…..how could he have tossed him aside so quickly for some Sicilian guy he’d only just met?  
But then again, he’d only just met Davy!

It pained him, but he pressed on the voicemails, 2, he sat and waited for the first one and caught his breath at the sound of Leo’s voice in his ear.  
He sounded frantic.  
He sounded desperate.  
But did he sound guilty and caught red-handed?  
Possibly.

Davy shook away the anguish and waited for the second message.  
His Facebook?  
What was he going to find?  
His own personal version of the image that was splayed across every media page he accessed?  
Sighing he opened his Facebook page and saw the message from Leo.

God, that ‘sounded’ more like his Leo…..oh God, had he been hurt in some way?  
Then he saw the image that Leo had resent showing his phone knackered beyond repair and Leo’s clearly swollen and cast covered lower leg.  
Oh God, his poor Leo…..but he’d still been kissing another guy and inviting him to his villa!  
Or had he?  
Davy forced himself to relook at the images on the Google homepage and considered whether it could indeed be showing a continental style peck on each cheek……..maybe….


	47. A kiss blown down a phone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a lovely chapter where nice things happen :)

Davy gulped the rich, strong coffee and felt his mind clear slightly.  
He inhaled deeply and dialled Leo’s number.  
It rang.  
It went to voicemail….there was no message set up as yet.  
After the beep he spoke softly,  
‘I’ve seen Facebook, and I’ve seen the picture you sent. I don’t understand the other one though….and it’s fucking everywhere…..and it really hurts…….cos I meant what I said to you….I want to still mean it. If you ring me I’ll answer.’  
He ended with his usual small purse lipped kiss down the phone.

He drank his coffee and thought as he again zoomed in on the images of his Leo…..but not with him.  
Some of the images were the same, but by delving deeper into some Italian websites he found several more….arms wrapped around each others’ waists – that was what he did with Leo, not this Sicilian guy.

Oh God, why wasn’t Leo calling him?

Fuck…..why the hell had he come to Birmingham? 

He went back into the station and bought a return ticket and boarded the train back to London.  
He sat in almost the same seat, but facing the direction of travel; the steward was even the same.  
He made a slight double take.  
Davy raised his eyebrows, “I’m just desperate for another gin and tonic!” he quipped.  
The steward pouted his lips and returned before they had even left the station with 2 bottles of gin and 2 cans of tonic with glasses of ice for each.  
“Enjoy, sir!” he nodded and slapped his shoulder slightly as he went on to check other tickets and facilities.  
Davy silenced his phone because he was again sitting in the quiet carriage….and he hated being Bad Davy, for anyone but his Leo….oh God he wanted him back.

 

Leo meanwhile was onboard his private jet, signing the billing invoice and sharing his credit card details.  
He glanced at the cost, which was of no significant issue to him, but he knew he’d have to authorise the amount as it was substantial. 38,000 Euro seemed insignificant if it meant getting Davy back….because as he sat, his phone forced onto flight mode for the duration, he honestly felt like he may have lost him….and over something so stupid.

He touched down in London and looked at his watch, he mentally removed the added hour and was escorted through customs in record speed.  
It was just after 2.30pm British time.  
As soon as he was through customs and had a signal he switched his phone and tried Davy’s number….FUCK, still on voicemail and unavailable.  
‘Davy, I’m back in London….I’ve just done my own version of planes, trains and automobiles to get here. I’m heading to your flat….please be in, and please talk to me. I NEED to talk to you…..I….I lo…..shit, I just want to see you and tell you.’

As he ended the call he looked more closely at his screen however and saw he had a missed call and a voicemail – it looked different to normal because it was his new phone and not set up as he usually had it.  
He dialled the digits and pressed the phone to his ear whispering, ‘Please let it be Davy, please let it be Davy, please let it….’ Until the disembodied phone voice had finished giving the details and time of the call:  
He heard Davy’s voice and pressed his hand to his mouth, God he sounded so miserable.  
He just wanted to envelope him in his arms and kiss every worry away.  
‘I still want you to mean it too you gorgeous man,’ Leo muttered into the phone as he relistened to the message and limped to the taxi rank.

He was about 3rd in the line waiting, but fortunately the cabs turned up in quick succession.  
Leo gave the details of Davy’s flat; that had to be his first option, although maybe he’d check with his office first.  
He dialled and asked for Ruby, a short, terse conversation ensued, but she confirmed that Davy had not returned or contacted the office and she still had no idea where he was.

Meanwhile his taxi crawled through the busy traffic of London, inching closer to the centre and Davy’s flat.  
He got there and paid the driver with his much used credit card and left a generous tip in cash from his wallet.  
He buzzed and buzzed repeatedly on Davy’s door entry system. 

“Please, please, please…answer….please,please,” he chanted into the speaker.

The outer door opened a few seconds later and he took a sharp intake of breath being faced with the furious face of Miles.

“You’ve got a fucking nerve, pretty boy! How fucking dare you! How fucking dare you after telling me that you wouldn’t hurt him,” Miles advanced and almost pushed Leo backwards down the steps onto the pavement, which made him wince and cry out in pain from his ankle – he’d already walked way more than he had down in previous days – getting in and out of the plane, getting through customs, getting to the taxi rank.

“Miles, MILES!” Leo physically pushed Miles using his palms on his chest, and flinched as he raised his fist and swung at him, shouting , “Don’t touch me you fucking wanker.”  
Leo ducked and grabbed the fist as it swung through the air and wrestled Miles to still him, overpowering him with his own upper body strength.  
“Shit, Leo….you’re fucking strong……” he panted and regarded the model closer, “You look like shit…..well, relatively!” Miles cast his eyes over Leo’s somewhat shambolic clothing choices which may have worked fine in the Sicilian sun, but looked out of place in the centre of London in the middle of the afternoon.  
His hair was tousled and somewhat lacking in a style and his eyes were rimmed red with bags beneath.  
And looking down he could see that Leo was balancing on one leg mainly, resting the toes of his other gingerly on the step.  
There was a large, red, blue, purple and slightly green bruise covering his ankle, foot and lower calf.

Leo sensed that Miles wasn’t going to try to punch him again and slumped,  
“Miles, please tell Davy I need to talk to him…..I could not be sorrier about what happened, but the photos are complete bollocks. That guy was part of the camera crew and was helping me to get home because of my sodding ankle which I buggered falling off the top of a Land Rover trying to get a shitting signal to hear Davy’s voice…..and he told me he loved me, and now I can’t reach him….so please go in there and make him talk to me,” he looked so pathetic that Miles took pity on him.

“Come in Leo…..but Davy isn’t here. I came by to check in on him; his flat’s a bit of a mess, but he isn’t here,” Miles made his way into the flat, Leo following. 

He swore upon seeing the carnage on the kitchen floor and quickly spotted his own laundry amidst the broken crockery and rock salt.  
“Oh God, Davy….where are you?” Leo limped around to the bedroom and found it immaculate.  
A quick glance at his wardrobes showed nothing irregular or out of place; but given how he must be feeling who knows whether he’d stop to take anything from his flat.

Miles was picking up the items strewn across the kitchen floor and looked at Leo as he reappeared.  
“So….come on, what actually happened and why the hell haven’t you spoken to Davy in days? You told me you wouldn’t hurt him!” Miles stated, pointedly.

Leo gratefully rested on ‘his’ kitchen stool; the one he always used when he was there and dragged his large, shaking hands through his messy hair.  
“The signal is crap, there’s no wifi and I got a pathetic signal standing ontop of a Land Rover when we got there. And I could hardly hear Davy, but I’m pretty sure he told me that he loved me….and I forgot where I was, and I stepped back. I landed on my ankle, got hauled off to hospital, meanwhile phone fell and smashed on the rocks and went into a frigging rock pool. Nothing is open in Sicily on a Sunday so today was the first chance I had to get a new one. I tried to leave him a message on Facebook and send a picture showing my ankle, but the bloody picture didn’t send, and now I’m guessing he thinks the picture I was referring to was the one that seems to be fucking everywhere,” Leo slumped onto his elbows, palms flat against his forehead as Miles located the hand vac and whisked up the salt granules.

“What is the truth of those pictures then? I mean, they don’t paint you in a very faithful light!” Miles added.

Leo almost shrieked his reply, “He’s a fucking member of the crew, he drove me to the fucking I Phone shop today, he is local and knows the island, and he helped me home after my X-rays…when I was zonked out of my head on painkillers….but before you say it, not so off my tits that I didn’t know what I was doing….and I did NOTHING, NOTHING….I am not interested in anyone except Davy and I need him to know that. I was on the fucking phone to Salvo’s long term partner, Matteo this morning trying to convince him of his innocence in it all. Seriously Miles, my farewell from you at your house was more passionate than that goodbye with Salvo – it was a 2 sided cheek air kiss and a shoulder slap. His arms were around my waist to help me walk.”

Miles looked at Leo and felt he was being truthful.  
He felt sorry for him; the poor guy had been oblivious to what Davy was going through and as soon as he knew he’d moved heaven and earth to get back to him…actually how had he got back to him so quickly?  
“How the hell did you get back here so quick?” Miles asked, going through Davy’s cupboards looking for mugs.  
“The one on the left; spoons in the second drawer,” Leo helpfully offered, “I got a helicopter and a private jet and a taxi,” Leo added wearily.  
“A private jet!? Fucking hell, how much did that cost you?” Miles asked whilst boiling the kettle and making 2 mugs of tea.  
“Not sure, about 30 grand I think,” Leo sighed and regarded the marble work top, his lip jutting slightly.  
Miles almost dropped the milk he had fetched from the fridge.  
“Jesus Leo….will you be my boyfriend?” he flashed him a slight smile. “Sorry for trying to knock you out…..mug of truce tea?”

Leo accepted the mug and sipped it realising how thirsty he was having run on adrenaline for so long.  
“I don’t know what to do,” Leo said sadly.  
He looked completely defeated.

Miles sat opposite him, “Look, Davy’ll come round once he knows what’s happened….God, if he thinks you’re in pain and he can nurse you he’ll be here in a shot……that’s kind of Davy’s thing…..he likes to be needed.”  
Leo shook his head, “But you’ve got it so wrong Miles….it’s me who wants to look after HIM…..I want to take care of him, I love…..I love him Miles.”  
Miles smiled softly, “Yeah, I kind of thought you did…..so tell him you sappy, pathetic gayboy.”  
“Sappy, sexy, pathetic gayboy?” Leo sniffed.  
“Well……go and have a shower…..and re-think the wardrobe for London mate! Go home, keep ringing him and give him a chance….I’ll ring him and tell him I’ve seen you and spoken if you like….or do you want to tell him everything?” Miles asked.

Leo put down his mug, “Miles, I don’t care what you say to him, if he talks to you before me just say whatever you think will make him come and talk to me, or meet me, or anything.”  
He took the scrunched up pillow case out of his small ‘man bag’ which only contained this, his wallet, passport and keys.  
He folded it neatly and left it on the counter and found a pad of sticky notes and wrote:  
“I’m sorry, L x”  
Placing it on the top he waved a three fingered wave to Miles and limped off to his flat, but gave up and hailed a cab on the corner of the road.

Still no word from Davy.

Leo arrived at his flat at about 4 o’clock.

Davy got back to Waterloo at a similar time.  
He turned on his phone and saw the further voicemail message from Leo.  
He stopped over to the side of the station platform and held the phone close to his ear.  
Oh, Leo!!!  
He sounded distraught.  
He’d said he would ring him.  
He was about to dial when the phone rang showing an incoming call from Miles.

M : Davy? Davy are you OK? Where the fuck are you?  
D : I’m in London….I needed to lose myself for a bit….went to Birmingham.  
M : Birmingham? Fucking hell Davy….look, call Leo will you.  
D : I was going to, but you called me.  
M : Davy, I’ve just left your flat….I cleaned up a bit, picked your pants up, hoovered up the salt.  
D : They’re Leo’s pants actually…..but thanks. I think it might be a bit of a mistake, all this Leo thing.  
M: Not a mistake as in a mistake to have fallen desperately in love with him? Surely? He’s absolutely besotted with you Davy. He was here, he looks like hell…..quite reassuring actually even he can have a bad day!  
D : You’ve seen him?  
M : Yeah….made him a cup of tea at your flat. He’s explained it all to me….you need to talk to him so he can do the same to you…..I think we might have been the ones that were wrong about him.  
D : He’s sort of explained some of it already…..it kind of makes sense. I just feel embarrassed about it all really…..but those pictures Miles….  
M : He will explain those pictures Davy….but he promised me that the way we said goodbye to him at my house was more passionate….and I believe him.  
D : Has he gone home?  
M : Yep, he left a pillowcase here though….and his ankle is buggered, bruised to fuck.  
D: Ohhh, my poor Leo…..  
M : …so he’s still your Leo then?…..I’ll tell Chloe to stand down as back up shall I?

Davy found himself giggling slightly and nodding, even though he knew Miles couldn’t see.

D : I’m still angry with him though……he made me upset enough to go to Birmingham!  
M : Well, look at it this way, even if you travelled first class he’s still outdone you on travel costs today….he got a fucking private jet to get here…..30 fucking grand Davy…and he didn’t even bring any frigging luggage!

Davy snorted a small laugh.

D : Well, I’d better show him how grateful I am hadn’t I?!  
M : I thought you were angry with him!  
D : I am! And he’ll be very grateful for that!  
M : Oh fuck off you loved up bum bandit…..and tell him again what you said on the phone.  
D : OK….Miles….can I trust him?  
M : I think so….I trust him.

That satisfied Davy.

He found his way out of the station and sent a text message as he waited for a taxi.

MILES TELLS ME YOU BROUGHT BACK MY PILLOWCASE……BUT WHERE’S MY FUCKING BAMBOO CUP? SEE YOU SOON D X

It only took 15 minutes to drive to Leo’s flat.  
Davy needed to know what had happened, and what had gone wrong….but he trusted Miles, and if Miles trusted Leo then Davy trusted him too.

 

Leo had got home, had a shower and was smoking on the terrace when his phone buzzed with a message…..from Davy.  
His heart lurched….please let it be an OK message, an ‘I’ll listen’ message.

He opened it and felt himself exhale a pent up breath that he hadn’t realised he was holding in.  
He wished he believed in a deity, because he’d have lifted his eyes and thanked one; instead he stubbed out his cigarette and almost ran, but winced and hobbled to clean his teeth and rinse mouthwash around.

He glanced in the mirror, his hair had dried naturally into wayward curls, he hadn’t trimmed his beard either…..he hopped into his walk through clothing area and removed his sweat pants and dragged on a pair of trousers and limped barefoot into the living room area.

He dialled Davy’s number, and this time, after what felt like an eternity, he picked up.

D : Hi  
L: Hi…..I’m so, so, sor….  
D: Don’t…I’m almost at yours, let’s talk properly. I get the feeling that technology has been the biggest cause of this fuck up.  
L: Oh God, Davy…..I’m so glad….I mean, I hate that I hurt you.  
D : Leo…..babe…..pour me a bourbon….I’ll listen to whatever you have to tell me….but not over a phone, OK?  
L; Yeah….OK….I’m hanging up and finding bourbon….I…lo….I’ll see you soon, yeah?  
D : 5 minutes, promise.  
Kiss, kiss

Leo could have cried at the sound of that returned small kiss.  
He did actually.  
Miles would love that!  
Big, butch Leo brought to tears by a kiss blown down a phone!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be advised that the next chapter is definitely NOT fluffy! ;)


	48. very, very, very Bad Davy.....and Lucky Leo!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut alert!  
> If you don't fancy a bit of angry sex action please pass on this chapter.  
> I am giving fair warning.............  
> .......OK, still here?....you obviously like reading the smut as much as I like writing it! Enjoy!

6 minutes later Leo was still waiting agitatedly until he heard his door buzzer. 

He pressed the entry button and waited…..God how long did it take for someone to climb 5 flights of stairs?  
Too long!

And then there was a knock on his door.

Leo stilled his rapid heartbeat with a deep breath in and out before he opened it.

Davy, on the other side of the door was panting slightly from a mixture of adrenaline and having raced up the stairs a little faster than perhaps was wise.  
He waited for the door to open….and then it did.

Davy took a sharp intake of breath at the sight of Leo.  
He looked edible; tousled hair, rough beard, shimmering eyes that were perhaps a little moister than normal.

Leo stopped himself crying out at the sight of Davy.  
He looked so gorgeous; eyes a little puffy and lowered beneath his long lashes, uneven lips pouting slightly, hands in the pockets of his short jacket.

“Come in,” Leo said, his voice a little shaky and suddenly feeling ridiculously shy around the man who he knew intimately.  
Davy crossed inside and noticed how Leo favoured one of his legs, shuffling slightly to turn and close the door.  
The older man thrust his hands into the front pockets of his trousers and opened his mouth as if to speak as Davy removed his jacket.  
“You want to hang that up for me?” Davy asked, passing the jacket across, Leo removed his hands and inhaled the warm scent of Davy from his jacket as he placed it on a hanger.  
It was an aroma he thought he'd lost.

Davy meanwhile had walked across and was halfway down the stairs.  
He paused and turned to Leo.  
“You have quite a lot of explaining to do,” he pouted, his deep, almost husky voice making Leo want him desperately.

Down in Leo’s bedroom Davy had removed his shoes and socks by the time Leo limped in to join him.

“Davy, I’m so sorry,” Leo whispered, advancing towards him, trying to slide his arms around the man he adored.  
Davy however had other ideas; he’d spent several days missing the sound, touch and taste of this man; he’d told him he loved him and thought he’d lost him and he was angry…..  
“I’m very, very angry with you Leo,” Davy drawled, twisting around and grabbing Leo’s hair, yanking it firmly back, exposing his bearded neck and prominent Adam’s apple and panting deeply against his lover's neck.

Leo sobbed in his throat and pressed his hand back against Davy’s groin, a small hiss emanating from the younger man.  
“You’re not angry….you’re horny,” Leo murmured, seductively.

Davy gave his hair an additional tug as he felt Leo’s firm hand rub along his rigid erection.  
“No….definitely angry…..I need to remind you that YOU, Mr Banks, you, are mine….and I think you might have forgotten about that,” Davy groaned into Leo’s ear, biting on his earlobe slightly firmer than he’d done in the past, but sucking it into his mouth to soothe the tingling pain. “Shall I remind you?”

Leo nodded and tried to make his slack mouth form words, “Yes, Davy…..I’m yours, show me who I belong to…please,” and he sharply panted as Davy pushed him face first onto the bed, swiftly unfastened his trousers and dragged them down revealing his bare buttocks.

Davy inhaled now, “Not bothering with underwear now? Is this in any way intended to make me pleased?”  
Leo nodded into the mattress, “Yes, Davy…..it’s all for you.”  
Davy removed the leather belt from his work trousers and dragged it across Leo’s firm arse, making the older man gasp and arch back into the sensation of the cold, firm leather against his skin.  
Davy looked at his muscular, broad back.  
He needed to see his lover….all of him.

“Shirt off,” Davy instructed as he made light work of his own, ripping at the cuffs in order to remove it fully.  
Leo obediently removed his t shirt and tossed it aside, revealing his rippling musculature which Davy trailed his tongue across and bit in teasing nips.

Leo was rock solid and pressing into the mattress as Davy reached over to the drawer and removed the small bottle of lubricant he’d used on Leo before.  
Leo gasped and felt his cock twitch as Davy stood in his eyeline; removed his own perfect length from his clothes, and stroked his hand up and down it to distribute the silky gel. 

“God, Davy….I want you so much…..I want to be yours….only yours,” Leo sobbed, his eyes never leaving the delicious strokes Davy was delivering to his own perfect prick.

Davy moved around and discarded his trousers and underwear as he crawled his way slowly up Leo’s body.

“But I’m very, very angry with you Leo…….I don’t know whether you deserve any of me,” he whispered huskily. “Especially when you’ve been fucking other men!” and he firmly inserted one of his lubed fingers into Leo without warning.  
Leo cried out and felt like he might cum at any second.

“I haven’t been fucking anyone else, I promise Davy…I’m yours…nobody else can have me…only you,” and he dropped his head back on his melting neck as Davy circled and angled his finger as Leo had done inside him.  
“Too right you’re mine…..ONLY mine…..ALL mine!” Davy growled and worked a second finger into Leo’s desperate, needy hole.

Davy had had a long time to consider how he felt about everything that had happened.  
He was happy to listen to Leo’s explanation, but part of him really was angry…..he was angry at the fucking photographer, at the shit wifi in Sicily, at the fact that he’d been there and back to Birmingham of all fucking places…..and angry that he wanted to hurt Leo a little bit……but from the sounds emanating from the man as he worked him open with his slick fingers he guessed the little bit of hurting was all part of the experience for Leo….his Leo.

Leo could feel his entrance stretching to accommodate Davy’s intrusion and gloried in how quickly Davy seemed to pick up new skills; he was already stroking inside to locate the magic spot that was causing Leo’s hips to involuntarily thrust back into those insistent fingers.

He noticed Davy grabbing for pillows and saw him drop them beside the bed , but was distracted from watching him further as Davy twisted his fingers inside him, stretching his hole wider.  
He bit into the duvet to stifle his loud shouts of desperation.

Davy enjoyed seeing Leo writhing under his touch, but he also loved hearing him vocalise his emotions.  
“Don’t you dare…..I want to hear what this feels like for you……you’re mine….I want you calling out My name……shout for Davy,” he snarled, rubbing his own leaking, lubed up cock against his thigh.  
He glanced down and caught his breath at how beautiful Leo’s arse looked…..fuck, he wanted to fill it….he wanted to show him once and for all that he belonged to Davy.

Leo meanwhile was in heaven…..Davy’s fingers were hitting the most amazing spot within him and he could feel himself stretching and widening as he thrust back into Davy’s pumping hand.  
“Oh God, Davy…..don’t stop…please, Davy don’t stop,” Leo shouted twisting his head, seeking out Davy’s kiss.

He delivered the kiss but abruptly pulled his fingers free from Leo’s arse.  
“On your knees…..your knees are OK aren’t they?” Davy saw a nod from Leo as he crawled on his stomach and slid from the bed, his knees finding the pillows Davy had placed there, his expression one of desire, amazement and a small amount of concern.  
“Wide, please……..I want all of you.” Davy trailed sucking kisses down Leo’s neck as he swore repeatedly and positioned himself leaning his head and shoulders on the bed , his thighs parted wide, hips twitching and rocking in anticipation, his arse looking spectacularly edible as the position created sculpted, clefting dimples in each cheek.

Davy reached over and grabbed the bottle of lube, squeezing more of the cool gel directly into Leo’s worked open hole, resulting in his head dropping back and his usually loud exclamations becoming whisper soft,  
“Oh, fuck, Davy……please fuck me……oh, god yeeeaaah…..” his final word trailed into a deeply rumbling growl before his mouth fell silent.

Davy pressed his straining cock into Leo and gasped as his widened head breached him easily due to the added, silky moisture easing his entrance. 

Oh God, he didn’t want to stop!

It felt amazing….warm, tight and all for Davy……he pressed in further and enjoyed the sensation of pulling back slightly in order to push more of himself inside Leo.  
He wanted to feel Leo’s arse pressed against his hipbones, wanted to fill him with every slicked, desperate inch of his cock and he didn’t want to be gentle about it.

Once he’d passed the point he’d prepared with his fingers Leo became tighter, so Davy pulled back and thrust his hips forwards, eliciting a sharp cry of pain and delight from Leo.  
This was the incentive Davy needed and he grabbed Leo’s hips firmly as he delivered several almost brutal thrusts into his boyfriend’s eager hole, feeling his balls slap against him as he realised he was fully inside. Leo was pushing back against him, wordlessly showing his passion as he sucked on his own forearm.

“Now…..remember….you….are…..mine!” Davy panted out each word whilst delivering a powerful pumping of his cock into his lover, who seemed only to have the word ‘yes’ remaining in his vocabulary.

Davy felt very close to shooting his load and wanted to work Leo roughly and aggressively….he wanted to work out his anger on Leo’s tight arse, and he did, pumping deeply, powerfully and with an almost brutal pace.

“Fuck, Davy…….I want to cum….can I cum? Make me….and you need to….oh fuck,” Leo moaned loudly again as Davy removed one of his hands from where it was still digging into his hips and wrapped it instead around Leo’s aching cock.

Davy snarled as he felt a warm pressure building within him and bit down, groaning into Leo’s shoulder as he pumped his salty cream inside him; and who on feeling the sensation found his own release milked from him by Davy’s hand.

Davy collapsed against Leo’s broad back and nuzzled into his almost mewling, blissed out face.

“Mine,” he whispered, kissing him on the cheek, eyelids and neck as he pulled himself free and wrapped his arm around Leo’s waist to support him as he collapsed slightly.  
He noticed that his lips tasted slightly of salt and he focussed his starry gaze on Leo’s face. 

“Did I hurt you?” Davy asked, noticing that Leo had tears escaping down his cheek.

Leo smiled and shook his head, opening his eyes to look deep inside Davy.

“It hurt like hell…….but only when I thought I’d lost you before I could tell you what I’ve wanted to say since about our second date,” he sniffed and flashed Davy his smile, the Leo smile that was only for his Davy.


	49. Perfectly perfect again.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So they say it, but as with most relationships, it isn't some big huge gesture, it just happens naturally!  
> A little bit of subdued smut, and the boyz are back!

“Let’s get in bed,” Davy suggested, feeling a little tearful himself, and he levered himself back so that Leo could push himself onto the bed, mainly using his upper body as his legs were still limited in their feeling.

Lying facing each other they stroked and reacquainted their fingers with each others’ bodies, kissed languidly and stared at each other for what felt like hours.

“I love you, Davy,” Leo whispered.

“I love you too,” Davy murmured back, “Can we not nearly break up again please?”

Leo snorted a little, “I quite liked the make up sex though…..but I NEVER want to make you that sad again…..you know I’m sorry don’t you….and I’m buying a second phone as a back up…..this will never, never happen again.”

Davy winced slightly, “The pictures in the papers will though won’t they?”  
Leo sighed, “Sadly, yeah…..poor Salvo….I had to try and smooth it out with his boyfriend Matteo this morning too…..it’s shit, and it really was a coffee and helping me to limp on this fucking ankle.”

Davy pouted, “How is it? Looks bruised to buggery,” he glanced down and inspected Leo’s colourful lower limb.  
“Pain seems to have gone….can’t think what took my mind off it! But, I’ve got painkillers and it’ll heel….it’s getting a bit better each day, just no 10K runs on the treadmill for a while!” Leo explained.

“Did you really spend £30,000 on getting home?” Davy asked, circling his thumb across Leo’s chest, creating patterns in his damp hair.  
Leo smirked and nodded, “And I’d have spent double that, triple that if I’d had to…..I felt shit once I found out, but even worse was thinking how you must be feeling – you had no idea why I wasn’t calling; I mean, I knew there was no connection and my phone was bust….and, I really wanted to check that I’d heard you right on the phone….when you said you loved me….that’s why I fell off the Land Rover…I couldn’t quite believe it and I stepped back….forgot where I was!”

Now it was Davy’s turn to grin, “You dumb fuck….can I start calling you Derek Zoolander?” Davy added a mock Ben Stiller character voice and squealed as Leo tickled him and told him absolutely not!  
“You’d better get used to it ‘cos Miles will come up with much worse than that when he finds out the full story….and I’m guessing he kind of knows most of it,” Davy added once the wrestling turned to kissing.  
“I don’t care! Can you….I mean can we…..consider going public with us….I mean now that we’ve had the guts to tell each other how we feel….do you fancy being the one I’m seen actually and properly kissing in public?” Leo asked, pulling Davy closer to him and tucking his head beneath his hairy chin.  
“What, like, go to something, together….and what? Just tell people?” Davy queried.  
Leo shrugged, “Just let’s go out to an event or something….I get asked to shitloads and I don’t usually go, but we could pick one and go public….you know let everyone see us as a couple…Dalo, or Levy? Don’t know, maybe we can’t have a combined name thingy.”  
Davy giggled, “…..maybe……”

 

They lay entwined in each other, drowsing but not sleeping, each too scared to fall asleep in case they discovered they were dreaming.  
Every so often Davy would twitch, open his eyes and ask, “Are you still here?” and Leo would kiss his face and reassure him that “I’m going nowhere.”

As they lay together they spoke about the events of the past few days; how things had gone so wrong; how they’d both felt at various times; and how both felt miserable at the thought of losing each other.

“I was really scared and angry that I’d fucked it up by scaring you away…..when James…..I have been angry at James for a long time for giving up and leaving early…..I thought you were doing the same,” Davy explained, pressing kisses across Leo’s warm, broad back.

Leo had squirmed around to face him again and simply told him, “I’m in this 100% with you….I’m not planning on taking an early exit; I…….I don’t want us to end.”  
And their passion ignited again with a kiss and a stroke of palms of skin.  
With a shared smile, Leo had slipped his hand down to wrap around Davy’s erection, his own sliding against the firmness of Davy’s stomach.  
“Like our first time,” Davy whispered as his arousal increased, and with a small whimper Leo engulfed both of their lengths in his large hand to bring about their mutual release.  
Holding each other close, Davy pressed onto Leo’s recumbent torso and wriggled slightly.  
“What was it? It’s only messy if we move?” he recalled and felt Leo’s hum reverberate through his wide chest as he was clasped against his boyfriend.  
“I’m not letting you go,” Leo pressed kisses into Davy’s soft hair and silently added the word ‘ever’ onto that statement.

 

It was around 8.30pm when their rumbling bellies finally forced them to leave the gloriously rumpled haven of bed.  
Leo didn’t have much in his fridge – he should theoretically still be in Sicily! – so they decided on take out and opted for a curry.  
They took the opportunity whilst waiting for it to be delivered to shower and clean up a little; which invariably lead to another round of deliciousness beneath the cascading shower head.

Leo was almost dried and wrapped in a towel when the food arrived and Davy stifled a snigger at the open mouthed drool of the delivery guy…..but he was his!

Davy got the food sorted, wearing a pair of Leo’s sweatpants and a t shirt.  
Leo dragged a similar outfit onto his shower soft skin and they sat at the dining table to share the curry, rice and naan bread.

“Have you got to go to work tomorrow?” Leo asked somewhat petulantly as they ate.  
Davy smirked, “Well, considering the fact that I achieved nothing today….other than to establish that Birmingham isn’t really worth visiting…..I suppose I should show my face!”  
“I should try and sort out all the crap from bailing on the Sicily lot I suppose….and talk to my bank who will no doubt want to query why I spent about £35,000 yesterday!” Leo raised his eyebrows as he spooned more rice onto his plate.  
“Nobody asked you to!” Davy quipped, laughing at Leo, but secretly loving the fact that the man who loved him had moved heaven and earth to reach him and tell him…eventually!

Davy’s phone kept buzzing with incoming messages as they ate, but he ignored them and kept apologising for the noise and frequency.  
“Is that likely to be your pals?” Leo asked, indicating Davy’s phone. “You should tell them you’re OK, Miles was pretty worried earlier….he nearly punched me!”  
Davy nodded, “That’s his standard response. Get angry; hit something! I’ll let them know we’re good later on.”  
“Do it now…..then it’s done….I don’t want them thinking I’m a knob any longer than necessary please…plus I need a pee!” and he tapped his lips with his napkin before pecking Davy on the lips and heading off to the bathroom.

Davy had finished eating, so he flicked messages off to Bill, Ruby, Chloe and Miles.  
He informed them all that it was now all resolved, and that Leo was perfectly innocent….and perfectly perfect again.

Davy started ferrying plates through to the kitchen and bundled the rubbish into the bin.  
He realised Leo had been gone a while….maybe he was having a bit more than a pee!

He set the dishwasher off and realised his phone was buzzing again.

It was a message from Leo….a picture message….  
Opening it up, Davy growled deep in his chest; Leo was staring seductively out from the screen, naked and lying across his bed; his hand wrapped around his firm, thick cock.  
The message part stated: GET DOWN HERE….I'M MISSING YOU. L X X  
Yep…..perfectly perfect!


	50. I like work Davy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo and Davy continue with their relationship. Leo pays a visit to Davy at work, causing Ruby to have a bit of a flutter! They also agree on their 'coming out event'

Reluctantly Leo agreed to let Davy go to work when they woke up.  
Leo’s body clock meant he always woke early anyway, plus the pain from his banged up ankle made him eager for painkillers and food to ensure they worked quickly.

“Can I come and see you at work?” Leo asked, through a mouthful of omelette.  
Davy smirked and poured the coffee he’d made in the machine into the bamboo drinking cup that Leo had bought; and which would have to replace the one Davy gave him which was still in Sicily with the rest of his clothes and gear.  
“It’s not exactly Mad Men! I just have quite a boring, small office….and it’s got a glass window in the door and the walls are paper thin, so we can’t get up to any funny business!” Davy nudged Leo’s neck with his nose as he continued to eat his breakfast.

"I just want to stop by and see you….I want people to see us together….especially Ruby. I have a feeling I need to do a bit of bridge building with her. She was quite…..I don’t know…..guarded when I was trying to find you yesterday!” Leo explained.  
“OK….I’m not going to forbid it. I usually go for a coffee to clear my head in the afternoon, so maybe you could come by and we can go together. That sound OK?” Davy was wrestling with his laces and dragging his hands through his still damp hair – he looked delicious, Leo still couldn’t believe his luck!

Leo grinned and nodded happily.  
“And can I look through my invites and see which we can go to as a proper couple for pictures and in the media and stuff?” he asked, his food finished, and his arms now occupying themselves with his boyfriend’s waist.

Davy didn’t mind the idea now – when he’d first met Leo and had to consider leaving the gallery with him in a flurry of camera flashes he’d flinched and chickened out. But, he hadn’t been expecting to meet up with Leo and certainly wasn’t prepared for a life in a couple with him at that point in their fledgling relationship.  
But now, only a very short time later….but with so much water under their bridge now – it felt like a logical step and one he was looking forward to taking.

Leo was continuing to deliver sucking kisses to Davy’s neck, and Davy was rather enjoying letting him.  
“Pleeeeaaase,” Leo wheedled against Davy’s ear. “Let me show you off.”

Davy dragged it out a little, and waited for 3 more kisses and ‘pleases’.

“Alright…..but no modern art, no fashion shows and nothing that involves a Kardashian!” he stated, flicking off his fingers to count out his list of ‘no no’s’.

Leo shrieked a little and relaxed his grip, allowing Davy to wriggle free and collect his jacket and pick up the piece of toast with honey off Leo’s plate.  
But Leo was more interested in firing up his laptop and scrolling through his emails and calendar to locate something suitable – he made it his goal for the day; along with sorting out the mess in Sicily!

“Right, I’m off. I’ll see you later,” Davy winked and grinned at the jutting lower lip of Leo as he squinted at the screen.  
He jolted up from the table and winced as he yet again forgot about his ankle, but limped across to where Davy waited sympathetically for him.

“You stole my toast!” Leo quipped as Davy passed the half eaten slice back to him and kissed his petulant lips. “Mmmmmm, tastes nice though!”

Leo watched his man jog off down the stairs and felt a delicious warmth despite the pain from his ankle – hmmmm, he’d need to bear that in mind when he considered an event for them to attend…..he needed something that met Davy’s criteria that was in about a week or so…..

 

Ruby could tell from Davy’s expression and demeanour that everything was OK, plus he’d sent her a short message confirming that he and Leo were fine.  
She brought him through a mug of steaming peppermint tea and perched on the edge of his desk as he grinned and waited for his computer to open up.  
“I assume from the fact that you are not budging and have brought your own drink through that you want all the details!” Davy smirked.

The first half hour of his day was therefore spent informing Ruby that Leo was no longer to be considered a bastard; that he and Davy were deliriously happy again and that all the issues had a perfectly, if slightly unconventional explanation.

Ruby had said that she was pleased, because prior to looking like he was about to crumple into a heap yesterday, he’d looked really happy!  
“Well….I am happy AGAIN….plus he’s popping in later on to take me for a drink and a late lunch, so you can start building a better relationship with him….he said you were a bit mardy on the phone to him!” Davy explained.  
“Course I was……I thought he was a twat who was dicking about my friend!” she shrieked.  
“He gets it! It’s fine! He told me he kind of liked how loyal you were towards me.”  
“When’s he coming here?” she enquired, wondering whether she could nip out in her lunchtime and put on a bit more make up – yes she new he was gay…..but he was Leo Banks; top model……she should at least be wearing some eyeliner when she met him!

Davy sniggered, knowing she’d make sure she was in the office whatever time he said, “This afternoon some time; probably about 2ish….and yes, you can go out and do whatever you are planning to do…..although he only has eyes for me……says he fancies the idea of me behind a desk!” he waggled his eyebrows lasciviously at his co-worker.  
She pulled a face and retched as she hurried out of the office, laughing.

 

At about quarter past 2 in the afternoon Davy heard a familiar deep baritone in the outer office and felt his stomach lurch at the knowledge that his boyfriend was clearly being his charismatic and charming self; based on the fact that Ruby was giggling in a manner he’d never heard before.

Having told him that he liked the idea of work desk Davy, he remained sat on his leather, wheeled chair and recognised Leo’s voice getting closer.  
“Just go through,” he heard Ruby say, and moments later Leo’s familiar bulk filled the doorway.

Leo inhaled and pursed his mouth at the sight of Davy seated with his elbows resting on the arms of his chair, grinning at him.  
“You wear glasses!” Leo smiled, Davy self consciously removed the glasses he often used when he was scrutinising a spreadsheet on his computer screen.  
“Only for teeny boxes,” he explained, “Don’t need them much.”  
Leo however was shaking his head and raising his eyebrows seductively, “Keep ‘em on……I like work Davy!” he approached the desk and Davy stood up, slipping his arms around Leo’s waist and enjoying the growling kiss and firmness in his trousers.  
“You look nice,” Davy nuzzled his neck, “And you smell nice…..ooh, and you taste nice!” he added as Leo’s lips found his and their tongues slid around each others’ mouths for a brief, passion filled second.

“I have narrowed it down to a few choices……our coming out as a couple media thang,” Leo added as Davy looked momentarily baffled.  
“Oh well done…..tell me about it in the coffee house place, let me grab my jacket,” Davy did just that and headed towards the door.  
He directed a couple of instructions at Ruby, and reminded her that he was expecting a call from a new client and that she was to arrange the appointment for 11am on whichever day suited them, so that he had the possibility of wooing them with lunch if need be.  
Leo observed Davy’s direct and almost ‘bossy’ commands…..wow, work Davy was sexy!

With a final ‘I’ll be back later’ they left, Ruby catching Leo’s delighted gaze, and receiving a rueful smirk from the model…..she knew he was gay, but golly, something about that impish grin….well; it did things!

Both men walked cautiously to ‘their’ coffee house, not wishing to inflame Leo’s ankle further; Davy ordered while Leo grabbed ‘his’ table.

Once Davy was settled too they began to discuss the options Leo had selected for their ‘coming out ball’ as they amusingly referred to it.  
They decided on a film premiere, Leicester Square, red carpet thing a week on Friday.  
This would give Leo’s ankle a chance to heel up.  
It was a new film by director Hattie Dalton, a few big name celebs including Matt Bomer, hence why a healthy ‘openly gay’ guest list was invited.  
There would be several of the big name magazines present as well as at least 3 TV channels covering the event, so it was a certainty that Leo and whoever he was accompanied by would get some press.

Davy took a sharp inhale of breath as he nodded and agreed to it all.  
“You sure you’re OK about this? I mean, I can wait….but, I don’t want to. Those pictures in Sicily sort of brought it all home – I want people to know I’m taken, and taken by you,” Leo explained.  
“Yeah…..alright. That bit of it is OK…..it’s the thought of posing and acting all…….like you at work. Stop laughing! It isn’t something I thought I’d have to consider!” Davy sniggered.  
Leo was completely enraptured and enchanted by his guy!  
“You’ll be fine, you’re absolutely gorgeous and every camera will love you….plus I’ll be right there with you,” Leo reassured him.


	51. Just like that......perfect!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boyz get ready for their 'coming out ball', Leo does Davy's hair, Davy needs to go over his 'routine' for posing, and he steals a sneaky cigarette!

A week on Friday later, they were at Leo’s to get ready for the film premiere, Davy had showered and applied his now daily facial moisturiser.  
Leo had taken him to his salon for a manicure and a beard trim the day before.  
He had been rather sceptical, but had to admit that the facial pampering had felt pretty nice, and his tidied up beard did look good, and felt so soft!

Leo appeared behind him, a towel casually wrapped low across his hips, his chest still damp and darkened from the shower.  
He purred and smiled at Davy’s appearance.  
They had been switching between each other’s homes, based on who had early work appointments, or where they ate the evening before most often, but Leo always loved seeing Davy partially dressed in his apartment.

“Are you sure that suit is the one?” Davy indicated the deep, purple, fine wool suit hung just outside the bathroom.  
They had spent the time since agreeing to go public discussing and trying to assuage most of Davy’s concerns.  
The first of which being what he should wear!

Leo had rummaged through his wardrobe and found the Paul Smith suit at the back – it still had the tags attached and the stitching across the pockets and vent.  
Pronouncing it stunning, he’d pulled it out and asked Davy to model it to check the fit – it was snug and pristine.

“Why have you never worn it?” Leo asked as he skimmed his hands against the smooth cloth covering his boyfriend’s buttocks.  
Davy had shrugged, “Don’t know bought it on a bit of a whim, just liked the colour…..but I don’t really have social events that warrant a 3 piece purple suit that cost a fortune….with the waistcoat?” Davy looked for reassurance and confirmation.  
“DEFinitely with the waistcoat,” Leo had growled, inhaling sharply as Davy had buttoned up and twisted in front of his full length mirror. “With a plain white shirt, black shoes……hmmmmm, gorgeous!”

And now the same suit was hanging ready for Davy to slip it on, along with the peacock blue velvet one from the recent Hackett shoot that Leo was wearing.  
Leo was wearing a matching white shirt – he’d contacted Hacketts and asked for 2 to be delivered and mentioned that he’d be kitted out in their new range; so they had arrived without an invoice!

“You are going to look amazing, the cameras will love it and the white against your neck will look brilliant on close ups! Trust me…this is my thang Gorgeous! Leo had slathered on moisturiser and his unmistakable, musky scent.

“Remind me again what I need to do with my leg, which one do I bend?” Davy asked as he stood puffing out his cheeks, clad only in his underwear and a pair of rich, mustard coloured socks.  
Leo smiled as he removed the towel and pulled on his own clinging pants.

“OK, so, hand in trouser pocket, jacket tucked behind, that will make the leg next to the pocket dip a little at the knee; otherwise your shoulder goes all high up and peculiar [he demonstrated again, as he’d done several times that week so that Davy could practise] then your other leg goes fractionally in front, only a tiny toe of your shoe though, not a stride, and your other hand will be on me, or holding mine. You’ll be fine…..you are incredibly attractive and I haven’t ever seen you take a bad picture – and I’ve got loads of you….in all manner of lighting and positions!” and the pair of them sniggered at the comment, knowing a couple of the images Leo would be thinking about! “Just smile….your smile is the sexiest thing in the world.”

Davy winced slightly, Leo showered him with affectionate praise on a daily basis, but he was still a little in awe of the fact that he’d be standing next to one of the most famous and sexually attractive models on that red carpet.  
A decent suit didn’t seem enough to raise him up to the same level of scrutiny – but Leo disagreed.

Leo was excited about the evening.  
He’d never ‘gone public’ with a relationship before, with Jake he’d had to keep things very guarded and quiet.  
Now, he had a gorgeous boyfriend, who he loved deeply and he wanted everyone to know him too; he certainly didn’t want any repeats of the media showing images of him with other men and dressing them up as romantic; although Davy had pointed out that they may take more relish in doing so after knowing that he had a significant other to embarrass!

He slipped on his crisp shirt and the velvet trousers as Davy came through and did the same, slipping in the soft and exquisitely fitting waistcoat too.

“Remind me what I’m doing with my hair again,” Davy asked, shaking his floppy locks in the mirror.  
Leo adored his hair, he loved running his fingers through it, loved fisting his hands into it whilst he was being sucked by him and loved nuzzling into it post coitally. However, this evening it needed taming.  
“Come here,” Leo fetched one of his many pots and potions and applied a small speck to his palms.  
He rubbed them together and dragged them through Davy’s hair, adding enough pressure to make Davy close his fluttering eyelids and start to stiffen beneath his hideously expensive trousers.  
Leo however remained focussed on his task and kissed the tip of Davy’s nose to signify he was satisfied with the result.  
Davy regarded his reflection and twitched his lips…..he had a very talented man!

“Car’s coming in about half an hour, fancy a swift drink for courage!” Leo suggested as he rinsed the excess styling product from his hands and ran the damp fingers through his own hair to add a little more texture to his casually tousled look.  
Davy nodded and followed him up to the lounge area of the flat. 

“Actually, can I steal one of your cigarettes too?” Davy indicated the pack and lighter on the table.  
Leo raised his eyebrows as he poured them both bourbon, added sugar cubes and a twist of orange to glasses filled with crushed ice.  
“Be my guest…..but I am not taking responsibility for you getting addicted!” he smirked as Davy took the pack and lighter out onto the terrace.  
The cool, evening air was refreshing and the feel of warm smoke swirling into his lungs felt familiar and exhilarating despite it being the first drag he’d had in about 3 years.  
Leo took the cigarette from his fingers and sucked in a drag from it as Davy sipped his Old Fashioned.  
“This is nice,” Davy whispered, taking the cigarette back.  
They perched on the back of the outside sofa, the cushions having been removed a few weeks earlier when it officially became autumn.  
Cigarette shared and stubbed out, drinks almost drained they went back inside to finish dressing, swirl around mouthwash, add lipbalm [Leo] and have several wees [Davy].

A buzz on the door phone signified their car.

Davy puffed out his cheeks again and met Leo’s gaze.

Standing facing the mirror Leo slipped around the back of him, crossed his arms around his chest and smouldered into the mirror, feeling Davy relax in his embrace, and seeing the delicious, twinkling smile that happened naturally as Davy looked back at his man in the reflection.

“Just like that……perfect!” Leo grazed his soft lips against Davy’s ear and they went out together.


	52. We're coming out.....we want the world to know.....pom,pom,pom,pom,po-om!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boyz go out and get snapped by the media....and both admit to secretly lusting after Matt Bomer (who wouldn't?) Callum pops up again and approves of finally putting a real life face to Leo's man!

The drive to the venue of the film premiere at a small cinema in Hackney wasn’t long, Davy fidgeted nervously, Leo tried to pacify him with what he considered soothing rubs along his thigh and squeezes of his hand……it just made Davy self conscious about possibly having to hide an erection in front of thousands of people!

It was obvious when they were close as the traffic slowed to a snail’s pace.  
At one point the driver’s window lowered and he evidently flashed some ID or such at the security guard and Davy heard the name ‘Leo Banks’.  
There was a great deal of noise and shouting outside; the driver had left the window lowered and the car now appeared to be in a queue.

“You OK?” Leo asked, rubbing his thumb across Davy’s knuckles, feeling the tension in his body.  
Davy nodded, tight lipped and breathing shallowly.  
“Listen, this is just us going out to watch a film…..and some other people are there taking pictures of us….OK? I’m not leaving your side, I promise,” Leo kissed Davy tenderly and felt some of the tension leave his boyfriend’s body.

“Come on then….on that basis I hope the film’s good!” Davy smirked his pouty smile.  
“I’ll think of something for us to do if it’s crap!” Leo grinned, he ran his hand through his hair and pressed his lips together as the car slowed and this time the doors were opened. “Wait once you get out, I’ll walk around the car and meet you.”

Leo unfolded himself from the car and stepped out amidst a flurry of flashes and shrieks.  
Davy took a deep breath and got out of the car, gulping as he stood and saw the 4 deep crowd of people leading up to a huge chrome and black jumble of camera equipment and TV crews.  
He glanced across the roof of the car and caught sight of Leo waving his 3 fingered ‘almost salute’ and smouldering across at the waiting public all of whom regarded him through their various phones and devices held up.  
Within a second or so he was beside Davy, grasping his hand firmly and flashing him that incredible smile that was just for him.  
“Shall we?” he whispered, and they walked a few paces together pausing in front of a row of shouting camera lenses.

“Leo, who’s your friend?”  
“New guy Leo?”  
“What’s your boyfriend’s name Leo?”  
Leo twisted around Davy’s back and assumed the exact pose they had practised in the mirror in his flat earlier.  
He felt Davy’s hand come up to rest on the sleeve of the velvet jacket and glanced across to his left briefly, catching Davy’s sweet, subtle and natural looking smile….yeah; this was a good idea.

Davy felt Leo’s arms around his chest squeeze a little tighter and Leo began to fire out information to the questions which were still being shouted, his deep voice rumbling through Davy's spine and making him grin at the close and highly sensual sensation.  
“This is Davy, and yes, we’re together. We’ve been sharing each other’s lives for over a month and yes, it’s serious. Davy Kempe, 2 ‘e’s’ he is the main man at Third Star PR company based in London and we got together at an event celebrating the work of the photographer Marcus Barsteiner. If you want any more information contact my agent….spell his name right!” Leo flashed a predatory grin in the direction of one of the reporters who was scribbling on a note pad as well as holding up a device to record what was being said.

Leo slipped his hands down to Davy’s hand and tugged him forwards and across to the other side of the red carpet where they repeated the events; same questions, same pose, same information supplied by Leo.

Davy felt slightly more comfortable than he’d imagined; it really wasn’t difficult, and Leo was right there beside him.  
Angling him towards the cameras to make sure they were both looking at the same ones, squeezing him and catching his gaze with his own smouldering stare, and that twinkle behind his eyes.  
They moved forwards again and this time were confronted by some TV crews.  
Leo aimed for one in particular and whispered to Davy quickly,  
“My agent has briefed them a bit, OK?” he slipped his arm around Davy’s waist and greeted the female presenter, “Aimee, how are you?”

She proceeded to fuss and fawn over him before swiftly indicating that they were going live to TV.  
Davy narrowly avoided swearing on camera but Leo included him in the interview – ‘Aimee’ seemed to know all of the basics about their relationship already, thanks to Leo’s agent he assumed, but she asked a few questions directly to Davy – rather vapid stuff like whether Leo’s schedule was an issue; whether the recent images in the press had been a problem; what he thought of Hattie Dalton as a director.  
He gave typically Davy responses which made both Aimee and Leo chuckle, and the whole thing was wrapped up with Leo and Davy wishing a regular viewer called Nate a happy birthday!  
“Fucking hell, this is mental!” Davy murmured as they plastered on grins and moved infront of more cameras and microphones.

News had apparently spread like a Mexican wave because now as well as people shouting for Leo, there were also definite calls of ‘Davy! Over here Davy!’  
“You’ve officially become a name, Gorgeous!” Leo whispered, his shoulders shaking as Davy shot him an incredulous look.

They were now placed in the middle of the wide carpet, taking stock and acting as ‘background fodder’ as Leo termed it.  
A tall, crimson velvet clad male, with the kind of square jaw that almost required a scowl slid across and bumped his hip into Leo’s backside whilst eying Davy through an icy blue stare.  
“Nice suit bad boy!” and Davy felt Leo’s arm slide from his waist to embrace the other man.  
“Callum……good to see you…and in that suit, hmmmm, you’d think that we planned it, shall we?” Leo and Callum struck a few artificially fake poses which they’d clearly rehearsed, but which were quickly snapped by the camera guys.  
“Are you going to introduce me?” Callum asked, flashing his eyebrows at Davy as he stood slightly to one side, grinning at the 2 models who were continuing to pose in a very practised and almost effortless manner; Leo had already advised him that Callum would be there and the pair would get a bit of extra kudos for the Hackett job by posing in the same colourful suits.  
Davy noticed that Callum did the hand in pocket, dipped knee thing whilst resting his elbow casually on Leo’s shoulder.  
“Wow!” hummed Davy, shaking his head slightly at the amazingly masculine image directly infront of him.  
Callum heard the exclamation and gave him an incredibly obvious up and down stare.  
“Erm…..less of that please, from both of you!” Leo joked.  
He slid his arm around Davy again and pressed a quick, soft kiss to his temples, illiciting a cacophony of camera clicks.

“Nice to finally meet you Davy….this guy told me a lot about you….and for once he didn’t exaggerate!” Callum shook Davy’s hand and clasped his shoulder.  
He directed the next comment at Leo, “Good pick on that navy shirt….perfect for him!”  
Leo inclined his head in a ‘told you’ kind of manner.

“You waiting around? We’re heading inside….catch you later OK?” Leo tossed over his shoulder as he directed Davy towards the entrance, turning and waving with a final smouldering gaze – Davy had worked it out, he flashed the same expression from left to right with a minimal pause in the sweep – it was no wonder he was always photographed well – no fuzzy shots for Leo….and now, Leo and Davy.

Davy felt more comfortable and less exposed venturing inside the theatre, he sighed and quickly squeezed Leo’s arse.  
“I think I might like meeting more of your work colleagues!” he cheekily quipped, raising a single eyebrow mischievously.  
“Oi! We’ll have less of that…..or I won’t bring you out to play again!” Leo could sense that his boyfriend was feeling more relaxed and he himself was pleased that the whole thing had gone so well so far. 

The foyer however contained yet another walkway they would be expected to travel along and pose, plus several of the A list stars were there, including the chiselled and suave Matt Bomer.  
Both Leo and Davy gave outward sighs when they caught sight of him; catching each other red handed;  
“He’s happily married!”  
“He’s got a husband and kids!”  
They both exclaimed simultaneously and grinned at each other.

More walking, posing and smiling/smouldering and they were into the main cinema.  
These film previews were seldom about the actual film, but in this instance both Davy and Leo were interested in watching it.  
They were directed to seats in a fairly prominent part of the theatre, a couple of rows behind the lead actors and director herself.  
“Do you realise this is like being on a date!” Davy whispered, stroking his fingers against the teal velvet of Leo’s trousers, “Hmmmm, I like you in velvet, it’s very touchy feely!”  
Leo shifted slightly in his seat and slipped his own fingers between the buttons on Davy’s shirt, finding the soft skin below, “As long as you don’t decide to compare the touchy feeliness of my suit to Callum’s!”  
“Deal…although if Matt Bomer was wearing one I couldn’t make that same promise so easily….just so we’re clear! Davy retorted.  
“Just so we’re clear, if Matt Bomer was wearing one I might let you….as long as you told me EXACTLY what it felt like!” Leo growled.


	53. Am I interrupting ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A knee trembling quickie in the cloakroom livens up the film!

The movie was great – poignant, moving and profoundly funny, just the kind of thing Davy loved watching, and coincidentally just what Leo loved too.  
“There’ll be more stuff out in the foyer and speeches in here….come outside with me for a minute,” Leo whispered, dragging Davy out of the seats and excusing them down the row of seats.  
Several more people in the theatre were milling around and stretching over rows to shake hands and greet people they’d missed earlier.

Once out in the corridor Leo cast a furtive glimpse before sliding his hand into the nape of Davy’s neck and kissing him full and hungrily on the mouth.  
“You did so good out there tonight!” he purred, pressing his body against Davy and against the wall.  
Davy felt the familiar arousal in his groin, “Oh God, Leo……can we get out of here?”

Leo tugged him down the corridor, pausing at the cloakroom door; it was open and ‘unguarded’; he flashed a lascivious, almost obscene grin at Davy.  
“Come on, I don’t want to wait til I get you home,” Leo dragged him through the door into the fairly large room, filled with coat racks and led him up and down the aisles until they were at the back wall.

Davy growled as Leo pressed him against the wall and began delving his tongue into his mouth in a searingly passionate kiss whilst his hands worked on his belt and fly.  
“Leo, what the fu……uuck!” Davy sobbed as Leo dropped to his knees, freed his erection and took his stiff cock into his mouth. 

Davy’s hands fisted into Leo’s already tousled hair and he dropped back his head enjoying the sensation of Leo’s warm mouth and firm lips worshipping his substantial length, taking it deeply into his throat and groaning with pleasure.  
Leo had been desperate to suck Davy off all evening, he was so proud of him and kneeling before him now he wanted so badly to make him cum and swallow his salty release.  
He worked his head and mouth expertly, moaning in time with Davy’s breathless sobs and muttered swearing.  
He grasped hold of Davy’s hips and began working him deeply into his throat, Davy reciprocated by fucking his mouth eagerly, desperate for the completion he knew would be imminent.

Leo felt a slight swell to Davy’s cock in his mouth and groaned as he slipped his large hands around to grasp Davy’s buttocks, splaying them slightly and stroking his index finger against his tightness.  
Davy came hard down his throat, and Leo swallowed , savouring each drop before dragging himself up to kiss Davy’s parted lips; sharing the final drops of his salty juices from his tongue.

They stood, holding each other, Davy feeling the firmness inside Leo’s trousers pressed against him.  
“Do you want me to do anything for you?” Davy asked, biting on Leo’s neck, running his hands up and down the taut velvet of his trousers.  
Leo shook his head and growled, “Later……you can make me come any way you choose…..but a blindfold is on my wish list!”

Davy waggled his eyebrows and was adjusting his clothing when they heard a rumbled cough and they both snapped their gaze into the amused, leering eyes of Callum.  
“Am I interrupting….or just a few groans too late!” he quipped, good naturedly.  
“Fuck off Callum…..but as it happens we’re quite finished for now….and drag your eyes away from that please,” he indicated Davy’s semi erect penis that his boyfriend was in the process of wrestling back into his underwear and trousers with his familiar pouty lipped grin on his blushed cheeks.  
Callum ruefully averted his eyes, not before he flashed Davy an impressed nod.

“You’re a lucky bastard Leo….Davy you sure you don’t fancy sampling another model…you know, just for comparison?” Callum wheedled.  
“Got my hands full with this guy…..but if he fucks up again……” and he trailed off casting Leo an amused smirk.  
“Were you lurking around in here with the sole intention of catching me giving my man a blow job?” Leo asked.  
“Happy coincidence pal….so bugger off before my prior arrangement turns up!” Callum remarked and casually leant against the wall Davy had vacated, “oooh, still warm!”

Leo and Davy left, shaking their heads, Leo calling Callum several rather unflattering terms, but sniggering.  
The pair left the cloakroom as a rather well known Hollywood actor ambled and acknowledged the pair before entering the room.

Having walked several steps away Davy turned to Leo and hissed, “Fuuuck…I didn’t think he was gay!”  
Leo shook his head at Davy’s naivety, “Just because he’s getting a sneaky blow job off a model in the cloakroom of a media event doesn’t make him gay, Gorgeous!”  
Davy was shocked, and did a visible double take, “Hang on….have you done that kind of thing…..before us…..?”  
Leo shook his head, “NO! Not my thing at all…..but plenty do, not just Callum – he’s the world’s worst for meaningless sex when he’s just been dumped!”  
“Awww, poor Callum, didn’t know he’d just split up!” Davy murmured.  
Leo paused and looked sternly at him, “I hope you’re not feeling too sympathetic!”  
“Would you be jealous?” Davy fished.  
“NO!” Leo quipped, “I’d be furious! You’re mine….and now you can’t back out because WE will be in all the papers tomorrow…you and me….us!”  
“Good……I don’t want to back out! I’m very, very happy with my make and model!” Davy smiled. “Can we go though?”  
“Yeah, Ok, we just need to make sure others are leaving – can’t be seen to be the first to leave; might look like we were making a statement about the film!” Leo suggested, therefore they milled about in the theatre for a short time, speaking to various groups of reporters who were eager for opinions to use as quotes, before they spotted several other people making towards the exits and followed themselves.

“Taxi or walk?” Leo asked when they were outside.  
There were still crowds waiting, but they’d thinned out significantly and were all waiting for the big stars to exit.  
“Let’s walk. Are we going back to yours, or mine?” Davy asked as they ambled in the rough direction of both of their flats.  
“Let’s go to yours….I’ve got a hankering for a raspberry ripple dessert!” Leo winked.


	54. Never knowlingly a crumpled freak!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, who knew that way back at the start of this little story that Davy would turn into a bit of a Dom and Leo a Sub! Bit of kink going one, but it's Davy, so he isn't THAT evil....although we are looking back at plain old Bad Davy in a distant rear view mirror!  
> This is smutty in the extreme!  
> Little shout out to In The Eye of the Beholder......you think belt, I give you belt!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah....it's a long one too!!!!!!  
> Also, please find and listen to Neil Finn, Sinner - do a YouTube.....that is the background music!

The couple arrived back at Davy’s flat, the walk was doing Leo’s ankle good – he needed to build it up a bit before starting properly training again – although he was still doing weights and yoga in an effort to keep in shape.

“That was actually quite fun!” Davy grinned as he slipped his arms around Leo’s waist, kissing his neck.  
“It was, wasn’t it! It was nice to be there with someone I actually like – I frequently used to go to stuff like that with a random plus one – usually a gay celeb who was in a relationship that they wanted to keep under wraps…and they usually spent the whole evening on their phone to their real partner!” Leo winced.  
Davy nodded, “That would explain the ridiculous number of relationships you appear to have had according to Google!”  
Leo wrinkled his nose, “You’ve been looking haven’t you? Was it when I was in Sicily and those pics came out?”  
Davy nodded, “Yeah, wish I hadn’t though….just made me more miserable!”

Leo pouted and hugged Davy close, whispering and grazing his lips against his ear, “I don’t want to be the reason you’re miserable, but I love you…..I’ve only ever said that to one other person before……and you’re certainly the only person I want to say that to now!”

Davy couldn’t help but relax against Leo’s warmth and firmness; there was something reassuring about his broad shoulders and rumbling baritone voice.  
It spoke to his very core and had the power to reduce his worries and fears to ashes.

“I think I may be in your debt from in the cloakroom earlier!” Davy winked, releasing Leo and pulling him by the fingertips through to the lounge.  
Leo allowed himself to be led and flopped back onto the sofa when his calves felt it behind him.  
Davy straddled across his lap and kissed him in a mixture of nibbling, sweet pecks and deep, passion fuelled explorations.  
Their breath became shallow and suddenly Davy pushed back and stood, “Stay there!” he instructed huskily.  
He walked towards his bedroom, leaving Leo clearly aroused beneath his peacock blue, velvet trousers.

“Don’t be long!” he growled, pressing his palm against the evident bulge at his groin, he secretly wondered whether Davy had remembered what he’d mentioned earlier!

Davy wasn’t long, he returned having removed his suit jacket, fastened the top button of his white shirt and added a red, silk tie.  
He had secreted the bottle of flavoured lube in his trouser pocket and advanced slowly towards Leo, his eyes heavy with desire.  
He flicked on a playlist and the sexy opening bars of Sinner by Neil Finn drifted in the background.

“What was it my Leo said he wanted? A blindfold was it?” Davy purred, noting how Leo’s breathing was becoming uneven and his hand was now grasping at his erection rather than rubbing flat against himself. “Do you still want that?”

Leo nodded, his jaw slack.  
Davy stood opposite where Leo was sat and began to remove his belt, his gaze never leaving his boyfriend. “Jacket off!” he instructed, and Leo hastily obliged, tossing the garment across to the armchair, almost drowning in need for his Davy.  
Fuck he looked sexy!  
The tie combined with the snug fitting waistcoat and black leather shoes had a somewhat imposing quality, and the way he was slowly drawing his belt from his trousers made Leo want to sob. 

He laid the belt carefully just out of reach of where Leo was sprawled on the sofa and stood back again, this time removing the red, silk tie from his neck, loosening it, then pulling it from his neck with painstaking slowness. Leo watched, transfixed and audibly gasped what it slid free.  
Davy caught the loose end and wrapped it around the knuckles of his other hand, pulling the fabric tight as he advanced, his eyes penetrating Leo’s and catching the unashamed arousal behind them.

“Sit up for me,” Davy instructed, and waited whilst Leo eased his body upright.  
He slid next to him on the L shaped couch and in one swift motion covered his eyes with the soft, silk of the tie, fastening the fabric in a tight knot at the back.

He dipped his head and kissed Leo’s mouth, delving his tongue between his lips and sucking on his lower lip rapturously.  
Leo’s hands grasped out to his boyfriend’s body and he briefly allowed his fingers to caress the satin of his waistcoat before he pulled them away and pressed him back into the couch, his hands firmly manipulating his wrists to either side of his head whilst biting and licking his way along the exposed skin of Leo’s neck and chest.  
“Keep your hands where they are until I say you’re allowed to touch,” Davy hissed, bringing his own fingers down to unfasten one button of his shirt and explore the newly unveiled skin and hair of his chest.

Leo was panting with desire, his cock straining against the fabric of his trousers, creating shadows and additional dimensions to the already enlarged mound.

How could Davy read him so perfectly when he hadn’t felt able to explain some of his more ‘out there’ sexual desires to him yet?  
Leo loved being submissive, the fact that Davy seemed willing to act out the more domineering part of that side of their relationship filled him with arousal.

The lack of vision heightened all of Leo’s other senses and he could sense Davy’s weight leaving the sofa, but could still feel fingers purposefully tackling his shirt buttons, one at a time.  
Each unfastened button was accompanied by teasingly slow licks and nibbles across his chest, causing his hips to writhe into the couch cushion and his breathing to become even more laboured.

Davy completed his investigation of Leo’s chest, having unfastened all of the centre shirt buttons.  
Leo could sense a shift in his position and heard his footsteps slowly cross the rug and then the wooden floorboards.  
He then felt Davy roughly grasp the cuff of his left sleeve and rip the fabric apart to remove the fastened button.  
Leo gasped and heard the small plastic disc ping off a piece of furniture.  
The same thing occurred at the other sleeve and Leo twisted his head back against the sofa, obediently leaving his wrists positioned wide, grasping the padded fabric in glorious frustration.

Davy dipped his face close to Leo’s neck and rasped his breath across the sensitive, exposed skin, “Take your shirt off, then resume your position,” he growled.  
Leo sat forwards and hastily rippled his shoulders backwards as he shrugged the white garment from his body.  
He wasn’t sure what Davy wanted him to do with it, but he felt it being removed from his grasp, and he sank back onto the sofa, returning his hands to their wide, splayed positions.

He heard Davy exhale and sigh.  
“Have I done well?” Leo risked whispering, desperate for some feedback, but not knowing whether Davy would allow him any.  
By answer, Davy tweaked at one of his small, hard nipples, pinching it hard between his thumb and finger and waiting for Leo’s loud moan to subdue before easing the tenderness with a warm suck from his mouth.  
“Yes Leo….you’re doing very well….I’ve very pleased!” Davy pulled back Leo’s head against the back of the sofa and delivered a deep, passion filled kiss to him, all the more erotic for being delivered with him facing the opposite way to Davy’s lips.

There was a whimpered sob as Davy broke the kiss apart.  
Leo heard the same, measured, calm footsteps and sensed Davy had moved again, this time he felt his hand pressing against his erection and he cried out in frustrated pleasure when he removed it.  
He felt Davy’s fingers start to unfasten his trousers and he came out with a tirade of coarse swear words as Davy slid his hand beneath the fabric of both the trousers and his underwear to grasp his aching cock.

“Does my Leo like that?” Davy asked, biting down on his earlobe and neck.  
Leo nodded unashamedly, “God, yes….Davy, oh, yes…..I like that so much,” he twitched and ground his hips up into Davy’s grasp and for a second he forgot his instruction, reaching out with one hand to tangle into the nape of Davy’s neck, thrilling at the sensation of his hair between his fingers.

“Did I give you permission to move your hand? Did I say you could touch me?” he asked, enjoying the role of mastering Leo beneath him.

“Davy I’m sorry, I’ll move it back……I won’t move it again unless you let me…I promise,” he panted, clenching his fists back against the sofa, “I’m sorry, Davy, I’m sorry.”  
“I’m not sure you are…..maybe I need to punish you so that it doesn’t happen again,” Davy was feeling empowered by the role play, and although he knew he didn’t want to cause Leo pain, he got the feeling that it would enhance Leo’s pleasure that much more if there was a tiny bit of masterful action from him.  
He watched Leo’s reaction carefully; just in case he’d got this badly wrong…..but he needn’t have worried.  
An almost obscene smile flashed across Leo’s parted lips at Davy’s words.

“Davy, I think you should punish me; I was very disobedient…….help me to remember who to obey,” Leo growled.  
His cock was jutting proudly from his fly, a small amount of sticky juices leaking from the exposed head.

“Stand,” Davy commanded, and Leo pushed himself up.  
He instinctively laced his hands behind his neck to keep them ‘out of play’, his stomach muscles rippling as he took deep breaths.  
Davy slid his palms down inside Leo’s pants, cupping his arse and squeezing firmly on his muscular flesh.  
Leo sensed him close to him, his breath at his waist and felt his trousers and pants dragged down past his knees, feeling Davy’s tantalising hot breath against his thigh, and the cool air of him blowing across the sensitive head of his prick.

“Now….be a good Leo and help me to take these off so that I can punish you properly,” Davy snarled, tugging the fabric down, loosening Leo’s show laces and grinning when Leo toed them off one at a time.

Davy slid his hands down one calf, slipping off Leo’s dark sock as he obediently lifted it slightly and repeated this on the other leg to leave Leo standing naked and hard.  
Davy pressed very close against Leo’s chest and whispered incredibly quietly , his lips moving warmly against his ear, “Turn around and hold onto the back of the sofa….kneel for me.”

Leo’s cock pulsed with arousal and his neck almost melted onto his shoulders as he turned, knelt on the sofa, splaying his thighs and heard the rattle of metal.  
Davy had picked up the belt he had discarded on the sofa earlier.

Davy was incredibly aroused, and Leo looked fucking amazing.  
He noticed how he rolled his shoulders in anticipation, how the cheeks of his arse dimpled as he lowered his body and spread his thighs wider on the sofa, how his knuckles were almost white, digging his fingers into the padded sofa back.

Davy had picked up his belt and folded the leather over to clasp both ends in his hand; he wanted to cause a little pain, but had a feeling that the sensation and sound of the leather might be sensual enough…..maybe……

He dragged the cold leather against the exposed, firm skin of Leo’s arse and noticed how he twitched back against the material.  
Quickly and sharply he delivered a snapping strike of the leather onto Leo’s skin and waited as he composed himself following a guttural sob.  
He grasped his lower lip between his teeth and seemed to be almost quivering with anticipation of further strokes. 

Davy delivered two more to the same side, slightly harder in intensity and receiving louder cries of delicious anguish from Leo.  
He saw a small red welt appear on the tender skin of Leo’s buttocks and felt slightly guilty.  
He dipped his head and delivered a soothing lick against the mark, glorying in Leo’s response.

“Oh God, Davy….thank you…..oh God, thank you…..so good!” he sobbed, bending forwards and almost biting the sofa back.

Davy was mad with lust now, feeding off Leo’s complete surrender to him.  
He wanted Leo badly, wanted to feel that tightness around him, wanted to cum deep inside of him, wanted to claim him as his property again.

He dragged his finger nails firmly down Leos spine and continued trailing one firm finger along the cleft of his arse, feeling his lover tense and almost push back into the pressure.  
“I’m going to fuck you,” Davy growled, seeking out Leo’s lips from his thrown back head, his hair messily falling across his neck.  
He sucked on Leo’s hungry mouth and swallowed his lover’s ecstatic groans.

Davy removed the small pump bottle of flavoured lube from his trouser pocket and squeezed a decent amount onto his right hand fingers, sneaking a small amount onto his left index finger, he then curled this hand around Leo’s stubbled chin, the fingertip close enough to ignite Leo’s olfactory senses.  
“Do you know where this is going?” Davy snarled, sliding his tightly packed groin up against his bare, exposed cheeks.  
“I know where I want it to go…….please Davy; you know what I want,” Leo sobbed but was silenced when Davy pushed the finger into his mouth, allowing him to suck on the fruity flavoured gel.  
He allowed him to relax into sucking on Davy’s fingers, his growls mimicking his breath, creating a deeply rumbling rhythm in his chest.

Davy shifted his weight to one side, and as Leo feasted on Davy’s finger he pressed one of his slickly lubed ones deftly inside Leo’s entrance, breaching him with his wide knuckle and pumping out and in several times as Leo inhaled sharply and ceased sucking as his jaw became slack, his eyes beneath the red, silk blindfold were squeezed shut.

Working Leo’s hole open by twisting and stroking his finger Davy was able to press a second digit inside him, stretching his lover and enjoying the exquisite sight of Leo’s wide shoulders and narrow waist undulating as he moved his weight up and down slightly on his knees.

“You look amazing Leo, you look so fucking turned on,” Davy murmured, biting down on Leo’s shoulder as he arched his back against his boyfriend’s body behind him.  
Davy was stretching Leo wider with his fingers, twisting his wrist around to curl them up and hit a wonderful, terrible, spot within him.

Davy hadn’t considered the fact that Leo’s cock was pointing directly towards his upholstery when he’d started this little foray into kinkville; shit…..when Leo came his sofa would be ruined!

Glancing around he saw the crisp, white shirt Leo had passed him earlier and draped it across most of the sofa that would be directly ‘in the line of fire’ so to speak. This caused a brief lull in his ministrations to Leo, and he was pouting slightly, thrusting backwards into Davy’s fingers to gain further relief.

“Don’t panic, Baby, Davy’s back,” and Davy thrust hard into Leo and delighted in the sharp intake of breath and hiss from the older man. “Now, what would Leo like next?”  
“Whatever Davy wants to give me…….pleeeaase,” Leo seethed.  
“Well, I’ll have to leave that tight little hole of yours for a second……let me get my cock nice and ready,” and without waiting he slid his fingers from Leo and inhaled sharply as he saw his widened hole slowly start to clench back.  
Fuck it looked too good, he dipped his head and roughly parted Leo’s arse before delving his tongue inside Leo, earning a rapturous shout of delight from Leo who pushed back against the intrusion.

Davy was able to free one hand and unfasten his fly; his cock sprang free as soon as he found the slit in his underwear.  
He glanced down at the sight of his boyfriend’s desperate hole waiting to be filled by his straining length; him fully dressed, his lover naked and spread for him.

Locating the bottle of lube he pumped a generous amount along himself.  
He stroked himself to distribute it and rubbed the resultant slipperiness back against Leo’s needy hole.  
Angling himself, his hands steadying Leo’s hips he pushed forwards and eased himself inside the amazing warmth and tightness of his panting boyfriend.  
As on the previous occasion, Leo’s voice became whisper soft as he struggled with his emotions and waited for his body to relax fully around Davy’s length.

It felt, like the last time, incredible as his head breached and pushed forwards, passing the point he had worked with his fingers and thrusting slightly to push deeper.  
Davy withdrew slowly, watching as his cock became visible, joining him to the other man.  
He pushed into Leo again, deeper this time, his soft sack brushing against the firmness of his buttocks. 

Leo was whispering a stream of almost trance like swearing and outbursts of his love for what Davy’s cock was doing to him, his knuckles fisting against the sofa back, his thighs pulsing his body up and down into the rhythm Davy was beginning to develop.  
The final inch or so of Davy eased inside and Davy hummed at the sensation of Leo’s arse cheeks pushed against his hipbones and his cock buried fully within him.  
He shifted his stance, resting one foot on the sofa and grabbed Leo’s hips more firmly in readiness for starting to drive into him properly.

He glanced across to his left and sobbed, his cock swelling slightly, making Leo shout again at the increased size – the large wall mirror reflected them perfectly allowing Davy a perfect view.  
He pulled back and looked this time in the mirror to watch as his prick – his perfect prick according to Leo – slid back inside the welcoming embrace of Leo’s arse.  
Davy continued to watch the mirror for a few more thrusts and could feel himself getting closer to that ultimate moment of pleasure.  
Leo was working himself back against Davy, still grasping the sofa back, the red, silk still preventing him from the full experience Davy was enjoying.

“Turn your head to the left, and open your eyes,” Davy growled, and as Leo complied he released one of the hands grasping at Leo’s hips.  
He yanked off the red tie blindfold looking directly into the mirror.

Jesus he wished he’d had a camera to capture the look of complete abandon and lust on Leo’s face.

“Oh fuck! Fuck…..Davy, Fuck…..oh fuck me….really hard pleeeaaase,” Leo wailed, his eyes taking in the image of Davy, still clad in his deep purple suit; the satin fabric on the waistcoat back catching the light from the table lamp. Davy’s slender leg, bent at the knee barred him from seeing Davy pounding into him, but Davy dropped the leg down to steady himself against the floor allowing Leo to catch sight of the only naked part of his boyfriend withdrawing and entering him again and again.

“Davy……oooohhhh,” was all Leo uttered, his eyes rolling back into his head as Davy pulled back and angled the head of his cock towards the spot within Leo that had delighted him so much when he’d rubbed it with his finger.

He knew that both of them were close, he knew his own tell and was beginning to recognise Leo’s too, although under these circumstances it had seemed that he was on the edge for the past ten minutes. 

“OK Baby……you’ve had enough punishment……you can cum now,” Davy snarled knowing that in a few more thrusts he wouldn’t be able to prevent the inevitable.  
Leo glanced back at the mirror and somehow managed to use a seductively deep and controlled voice, “Watch me.”  
Davy flicked his eyes across to the mirror and pumped vigorously in and out of Leo several times before sobbing as his lover spurted ribbons of his creamy juices across that crispy white shirt covering the sofa.  
Davy couldn’t stop himself from following , pumping his pulsating cock deep within Leo’s arse and holding him close as he emptied himself fully.

“Is that what my Leo wanted?” Davy asked, slowly withdrawing and grabbing the frankly ruined shirt to wipe himself and Leo’s leaking hole.  
“How did you know?” he smiled back, sinking down on his knees slightly and leaning his neck back to offer his lips for Davy’s caress.

Davy kissed him languidly, wetly, sensually and hummed against the softness of the other man’s lips.  
“I’m apparently a man of many talents,” Davy grinned.  
“God I love you,” Leo sighed, “This position may well have granted a number of wonderful possibilities, but it’s fucking uncomfortable now!” and both men giggled.  
“Shall I take you to my bed then?” Davy purred, suddenly feeling the need to press his naked skin next to Leo.

“Is it really anal of me - yeah, yeah, no pun – to want to hang up my suit before it creases?” Leo pouted.  
Davy laughed, “God you’re a weird man…..you let me do all THAT and now the only issue you have is with a bit of wrinkled velvet! I love you Leo Banks…..you freak!”  
“Maybe I am a freak…..but never knowingly a crumpled one!” he sighed, groaning as he worked himself off the sofa and bent to scoop up his trousers.  
Davy collected his jacket and the spunky shirt, plus the tie and his belt and ambled after Leo who was cleaning up in the bathroom.

He located one of his decent hangers and carefully arranged the delicious velvet trousers and jacket on them, hanging the hook on the back of his wardrobe door before peeling off his own and hanging the items carefully on the hanger with his jacket.  
By the time Leo strolled in, smiling, soft and blissed out, Davy was down to his boxer shorts.  
Leo slid his arms around Davy and let out a throaty growl, lifting his boyfriend completely off the ground for a moment. 

“We’ll be in the papers and all over social media tomorrow,” he nuzzled into Davy’s neck, releasing him so that he could go and pee and wash his hands.  
Leo strolled in behind him, “There’s probably stuff on now….wanna look?” he waggled his phone as Davy flicked cold water at him and shook his head.  
“It’ll wait……come to bed,” he whispered and tugged at Leo’s fingertips as he passed him, “You know you love my duvet!”  
Leo sighed, “I do….I do love your duvet! Maybe we should think about what to do about where we live…I mean spending one night here and one at mine isn’t exactly long term is it?  
Davy clambered into bed and pulled the cloud-like duvet across him, cocooning him and Leo together.  
“Hmmmmmm, maybe….” he yawned and pulled Leo around him , their heads resting on the same pillow together.


	55. The kissable Mr Kempe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boyz wake up and see what the media frenzy about them looks like.  
> Miles rings up and arranges to visit

Davy woke up to discover he was still curled into the arms of Leo, whose face was soft and relaxed in sleep next to him. He wriggled further into him and pulled the duvet up further to almost cover their heads.  
The increased heat or body contact, or both, caused something in Leo's subconscious to stir and he opened his dreamy, green eyes to find the smiling gaze of his boyfriend.  
"Mmmmm, good morning, Gorgeous," Leo whispered, tightening his embrace on Davy and nuzzling soft kisses into his neck.

Davy moaned and pressed his lips against the rough, stubbled cheek of his man, re-establishing the equality and closeness between them following their brief foray into the world of domination the previous evening.  
"Are you OK? I didn't go too far last night did I?!" Davy asked, although he instinctively felt that he'd gone just far enough for Leo's enjoyment.  
By way of response, Leo squirmed around in Davy's arms delightfully, "Davy, last night was wonderful....and I'd really, really like to do things like that again, as long as you enjoyed it too!"  
They kissed and stroked their hands across each other's bodies for quite a while; just enjoying the thrill of their closeness.

"Are you ready to see what the media made of last night? I mean obviously at the premiere....not back here!" Leo grinned.  
"Maybe they'll ignore us and there won't be anything out there!" Davy suggested, rolling out of the warmth of the bed and pulling on his sweatpants.  
"Davy! there is no way the press will ignore pictures of a stunning gay couple.....we tick multiple boxes, Babe! Trust me, we'll be in the papers and splayed across the internet. Are you making coffee?" he asked as Davy went across to the door.  
Davy nodded, "And I thought bacon and eggs....that's if you have an appetite?" he smirked at Leo.  
"ALWAYS!" the older man shouted back, "And I'm pretty hungry too!"

By the time Leo made his way through to the kitchen he had opened up his phone and was scrolling through image after image of the pair of them at the event....and they looked damn good!  
Davy had opened his laptop and had put on his glasses, so Leo knew he'd either been scrutinising the images or reading the tiny print on the articles.  
"I like glasses Davy.....very sexy and intelligent looking," Leo kissed his cheek and took the coffee that Davy proffered.  
"We're everywhere!" Davy winced.  
Leo nodded and raised his brow, "Told you!"

Davy opened site after site, all of which had Leo and Davy as a main story, and there were masses of images.  
Some had gone with a couple of them exchanging sweet kisses, others with the 'Leo wrapping Davy up' pose (which Davy had to admit made them both look amazing!) and others were of them holding hands, there was a close up of Davy's hand splayed on Leo's velvet clad arse.  
But mainly, what Davy couldn't help notice was that damn it....he was holding his own beside Callum and Leo in some of the pictures....he looked pretty good!

"You look sexy as fuck!" Leo grinned, as though reading his mind.  
Davy wrinkled his nose slightly, "it's a bit odd!"  
Leo shrugged, "I'm pretty used to opening papers and seeing myself; is it OK with you? I mean, not a lot we can do now I suppose...."  
Davy stood up and wrapped his arms around Leo's waist, "Hey, I'll either get used to it, or they'll get fed up with us being all, what did one say, 'Loved up and deliriously happy' and they'll leave us alone....either way I'll cope.... I want you, and this is part of what comes with that!"  
"Good.....because I love the 'Kissable Mr Kempe!" he grinned as Davy blushed.  
"Where does it say that?"  
And they spent most of breakfast time eating and laughing or comparing images and comments.

Davy went to top up coffees and his phone rang, it was Miles,  
"Answer it will you, Leo....he'll probably make some sarcastic comment, the twat!"

So it was Leo who heard Miles' opening comment:  
"Morning you loved up gayboy!"  
"Miles, now how did I know that was you....how are you? Chloe still drooling over me is she?" he quipped.  
"Leo, you big sexy arsehole......you alright?" and then in a softer tone, "I'm glad you and Davy sorted things out, is he there?"  
"Yeah, he's here," Leo handed over the phone and motioned that he was going for a shower.  
"Miles....to what do I owe the pleasure....or are you just going to bang on about how wank I look next to my stunningly sexy boyfriend!" Davy giggled and slurped fresh coffee.  
"Well, I was going to.....but the truth is you look pretty good mate.....Leo's obviously rubbing off on you.....or are you just rubbing each other off!" Miles' humour was definitely an acquired taste, but Davy could never be annoyed with him.

"Well, we're happy....and I actually didn't mind all the cameras and shit....it was pretty good fun. What are you and Chloe up to?" he asked.  
"Why I called actually; we're at a matinee in town later, some theatre thing Chloe arranged. Are you free if we pop in for a drink afterwards; should be finished about 7ish.....or are the 2 of you just going to be bumming each other senseless all night?" Miles asked.  
"Very funny! Yes, we're around. we're laying low today, just planning on hanging out at Leo's later on...I'll send you his address - he's not too far from me." Davy explained.  
"Brilliant.....although Chloe may have to be reined in from licking everything in Leo's flat!" he laughed. "By the way, Chloe asked whether the other guy on the pictures, chap in the red suit, was straight!" Davy heard a stifled 'ouch' which clearly implied that Chloe had just hit her husband playfully!

"What, Callum? No, sorry, tell Chloe she hasn't got a chance with him......he'd give you a go though!" Davy added, grinning wider.  
There was a pause.  
"Davy....you sound happy mate. I'm glad we were both wrong about him.....you and Leo, you look right together. You look......don't take this the wrong way, but, you look like you used to look.....but with better clothes!"  
"You have to fucking spoil every nice thing you say!" Davy whinged down the phone. "We'll see you later.....and don't get there too early or Leo might not be dressed!"  
"Jesus, don't tell Chloe! See you later mate," Miles ended the call.

Leo meandered back into the kitchen, taking a gulp from Davy's coffee.  
His hair was damp and tousled, his chest hair still darkened from moisture and he had a towel wrapped around his hips.  
"Jesus, I have one sexy ass boyfriend," Davy smiled, waggling his eyebrows at Leo.  
"Ditto! Have you seen this picture?" he flashed a more recent image of Davy from the previous evening up on his phone. Davy did a slight double take....he looked rather dashing! "What did Miles want?"  
"Oh, him and Chloe asked if they could have a drink later round at yours....they're in town for the theatre. That OK?" Davy took plates to the sink, not bothering with the dishwasher for just the few breakfast things.  
Leo nodded and wrapped his arms around Davy from behind, "Definitely OK. Right, you wash, I'll dry.....unless you have a better plan?" and he winked lasciviously, grinding his already stiff erection into Davy's arse.  
"I think me washing and you drying sounds perfect.......but let's focus on me rather than the plates, yeah?" Davy twinkled and headed towards the bathroom, glancing over his shoulder as Leo whipped off the towel and stood naked against the marble worktop.  
"If I'm drying you'll need this," and he twirled the towel around as he ambled through to join Davy and have his second shower of the morning.


	56. I could get quite easily carried away down here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Davy goes to Leos and accepts that the press could be part of his life from now on.  
> They go down to the pool.....there's a Jacuzzi.....bubbly fun times!!!!

Leo left Davy’s flat early afternoon.  
The plan was for Davy to pop and pick up a few bits and bobs from the supermarket before joining Leo at his flat later.  
“I’ll let you know if there are press outside,” he had mentioned.

Davy hadn’t given that much thought – he had been prepared for the media scrum at the film premiere but hadn’t really considered that he might get press attention going about his daily life.  
“Do you think there will be people outside wanting photos of me going to your flat?” Davy asked.  
Leo nodded and pulled a face, “Davy, they’ll know where you work and will probably be there on Monday too…..sorry, love,” the final statement in reaction to Davy’s slightly pained expression.  
“It’s OK…..I just hadn’t thought of it. I’m not going to be able to go round with my sweatpants on anymore am I?” he pouted.  
“Nope…..or rather you can; but you’ll get trolled if you do! Although you look so sweet you’ll probably get fan mail!” Leo smirked, waggling his eyebrows and blowing his boyfriend a kiss.  
“I’ll see you later, that’s if I make it around Sainsbury’s without being mobbed!” and Davy returned the blown kiss and added a flickery fingered wave.

 

Davy managed the shopping trip fine, but Leo had already called him to alert him to the camera presence outside his flat.  
“They’ll probably shout loads of crap at you, trying to get a reaction….ignore it and either smile and say hiya or keep your head down and ignore it. I went with the first option personally, they snapped a few pictures but let me inside. Just let me know when you’re at the corner, and then call me from your pocket when you’re about 20 yards away from the door so I can hover and just press it open for you,” Leo had instructed during their discussion.

Davy reflected on how calmly he was taking all of this new intrusion.  
He’d always considered himself to be very private, he still did, and to an extent Leo was clearly trying to maintain that level of privacy for them…..he’d said earlier, they’d be big news for a couple of weeks, but things would die down and someone else would take over as the one to watch and snap images of.

Leo had done a bit of a tidy up in his flat.  
His cleaner had been in already, so everywhere was spotless as usual, but he sorted out some of his dry cleaning; opened some mail and signed a few photos and cards which had requests from fans.  
His phone buzzed with a message from Davy informing him that he was just at the corner, and Leo went across to hover over the intercom entry system – he could see that the cameras were still lurking.

Davy saw about 3 reporters and camera wielding bodies milling around as he reached the corner of Leo’s street.  
He pressed send on his prepared message and took his phone to set up a call to Leo, returning the phone to his jeans pocket, keeping his hand stuffed inside.  
He adjusted the jute shopping bag in his other hand and pressed his lips together; he’d decided to follow Leo’s lead and be polite and friendly towards the press – Leo and Davy would be a ‘nice’ couple!

He was spotted and the cameras went into action, various shouted comments that Davy barely acknowledged:  
“What did you think about those shots in Sicily, Davy?”  
“Does his past string of lovers worry you Davy?”  
“Is it true that you dumped Callum Taylor for Leo?”

Davy composed his face into a pleasant smile, “Hope you’re not too cold guys!” he stated and pressed the call button on his phone.  
He heard the door buzzer signifying it was unlocked for him, and thankfully the press stayed outside as Davy climbed the stairs 2 at a time.

“Bloody hell! Where the hell have they got the idea that I went out with Callum from?” Davy asked, his face a befuddled and charming grin.  
Leo sniggered, “God knows! Callum will love that! You OK?”  
“Yeah……they were alright; just like you said, saying stuff to try to get a reaction. I got stuff to make a risotto for later and some nice little pots of lemon gloop for a pud,” Davy left the bag in the kitchen and turned his lips for a kiss.  
Leo delivered several, “….lemon gloop? Is that the official name they’ve gone with?” he smiled, “Fancy going down for a swim? Gym’s usually empty at this time on a weekend.”

Davy’s eyes widened, “That sounds like a very nice idea….and good exercise for your ankle too. Can I borrow some swimming gear?”  
Leo nodded and smiled broadly, “I can’t decide whether to give you a really tight pair of Speedos, or a really baggy pair of swim shorts so I can get easy access!” he grinned sexily.  
“Oi! I’m planning on swimming! So just find me something to cover my blushes…..and keep your eyes and your nether regions under control, you kink pot!” Davy threw a cushion in Leo’s vague direction as he chuckled his way downstairs.

Twenty minutes later both men were bobbing lazily in the heated salt water of the pool in the basement of Leo’s building.

“No chlorine! It’s so much nicer….and deserted!” Davy indicated the lush but empty space.  
“I know, it doesn’t get much use – but to be fair, most of the flats are second homes, so it isn’t often I see anyone really. Come here,” and he submerged his shoulders beneath the water and dragged Davy’s firm body closer.

They kissed, enjoying the feeling of warm, slippery skin on skin; their hands exploring under the water; Leo turning Davy to press him against the side and rubbing his hips against Davy’s thigh.  
“You are supposed to be exercising!” Davy smiled, but he wrapped his legs around Leo’s waist, crossing his ankles in the nape of his back, causing Leo to groan deliciously at the feeling of Davy’s erection pressing against his stomach.  
“Well, if you’d let me escape I could do some lengths….but you seem to have got me trapped!” and they kissed further, Leo sliding his hands around Davy’s arse and kneading his buttocks through his swimming shorts.

“I could quite easily get carried away down here….all this warm water, you half naked, privacy but the danger of being discovered at any time,” Davy panted against Leo’s neck; their legs now tangling around each other, both trying to find any firm part of the other to grind against.  
“Jacuzzi’s even more private…..all those bubbles…..I could do seriously naughty things to you in there!” Leo murmured, growing harder by the second.  
“You’d better show me then before I’m unable to get out of this pool without embarrassing myself!” and Davy pushed his boyfriend off him, swimming across to the roman style steps in an efficient front crawl.

Leo followed, but diving under the surface, emerging once his fingertips touched the steps, and surfacing in a flurry of water droplets, dragging his hands back across his hair, Davy growled at the image of his rippling muscles, wide shoulders and the rivulets of water creating their own journey down his chest.

Davy had almost tamed his stiffness until then, but was now grateful they were alone in the pool!  
Leo spotted and grinned wickedly at Davy’s groin, “Ooooh, nice…..you’re getting all ready for me to play with!” he drawled and sauntered around a frosted glass partition.  
Davy heard a jet start up and followed.  
The jacuzzi was a pleasingly large, oval shape, an above ground style and accessed by a tastefully sweeping ramp.  
Leo was already lowering himself down into the bubbles, and again Davy couldn’t detect chlorine.

They were now very, very private!  
The only way in was via the main pool access, and past the glass screen.

“Shall I let you into a secret?” Leo stated, still sleeking his hands back through his wet hair as he spread his arms to hook over the sides as Davy joined in the blissfully hot, effervescent water. “When I’d seen you in the coffee shop, before I actually spoke to you, I came in here and did some very serious fantasising about you!” he twinkled, licking his lips as Davy bobbed his shoulders under the water and travelled towards him, straddling Leo’s hips and thighs where he was seated.

“And what exactly did those fantasies entail, Mr Banks? Do I live up to them?” Davy asked, his lips nuzzling the salty surface of Leo’s neck, sucking on his earlobe and elicting a small sob from the older man.

“Well, this is all very much part of the fantasy…..although my hand was elsewhere usually….more here,” and he shifted one of Davy’s hands from his chest down to his cock.  
Davy slid it beneath his loose shorts and felt Leo exhale and moan.

“More like this then?” Davy sighed and grasped his boyfriend’s firm length, working his hand effortlessly up and down, the water creating a delicious lack of friction.  
Leo nodded and almost purred, “It didn’t feel quite as good as this, Davy……..can I?........” and he slid his large hand under Davy’s buttocks again, this time wriggling beneath his shorts and rubbing his thumb firmly up the crease of his arse.

Davy pushed up slightly, but longed to please Leo again, and found himself squirming against his hand in an attempt to get Leo’s fingers where he desired them.  
Leo however was in teasing mood and was purposefully flicking his digits around and across without breaching him, despite Davy’s frustrated attempts to force him to.

“Leeeoooo!” he sobbed, his lips and tongue now joining his attempts to convey his desire to his boyfriend.  
He was still working Leo’s cock with his hand and Leo was rocking into his grip with delight.

Leo had indeed fantasised about this exact scenario back before he’d spoken to the ‘mystery, floppy haired gorgeous guy’ and never in his wildest imagination could he have envisioned it being this vivid, this amazing and this powerful.  
He was conscious that Davy seemed to want him inside him, but without any means of easing his access he was reluctant to….Davy was still new to this and he didn’t want to hurt him. 

“Are you nice and relaxed?” Leo whispered, his pinky finger circling Davy’s entrance.  
Davy nodded and panted, before tensing and groaning loudly as Leo pressed the smallest of his digits inside his lover.  
He swallowed his boyfriend’s moans with lung sucking kisses as Davy’s hand resumed it’s attention to him, and he delicately, but purposefully worked his digit in to curl upwards and stroke against that place within Davy that made him forget everything.

Davy felt himself unravelling in Leo’s arms without any pressure on his cock from the other man, but he continued to pump his fist for Leo until he felt him pulse, tense and shudder as he came into the bubbles.

“God, Davy……you fucking turn me on all the shitting time!” Leo panted, unable to stop smiling.  
“I could say the same thing about you……I didn’t think I could enjoy myself this much…..you really are wonderful you know!” Davy slid his arms around Leo’s shoulders, lacing his fingers in the nape of his neck, toying with the soaked hair he found there.

Leo merely smiled, that gorgeous smile that was only for Davy, and rested his forehead against Davy’s.

“It’s a good job this place is pretty empty if you’ve been doing that in here for the past month!” Davy winked.  
Leo raised his eyebrows and shrugged, “I pay a lot for the service charge…..I’m getting my money’s worth! Are you going pruney? I am.”  
Davy regarded his fingertips which were indeed starting to wrinkle, but the sensation of being nestled so close to Leo made him want to linger.  
“I’m comfy!” Davy pouted, sticking out his lip mock petulantly, making Leo adore him and want to eat his delicious face.  
“OK…..ten more minutes,” Leo conceded…..thinking that were Davy was concerned he would always be happy to linger for 10 more minutes.


	57. Oh Davy, you lucky, lucky man!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miles and Chloe pop round to Leo's for drinks.  
> Davy gives Chloe a titbit of detail......in the form of a pepper mill! No other purpose to the chapter really!

Miles had sent a message when they'd left the theatre, meaning they take around 20 minutes to reach Leo's flat.  
 Following their 'workout session' earlier, both men had spent some time dealing with emails and texts. Davy had also arranged a meeting with Leo's agent - at the older man's suggestion, given that he was being bombarded by requests via email.

Both were dressed smartly, but casually - Davy was wearing the navy embroidered shirt that Leo had nabbed from the Hackett shoot, and it looked wonderful against his colouring, the cut being highly flattering and the colour working perfectly with a pair of deep, charcoal coloured jeans.  
Leo had gone for a pair of butter soft leather trousers in a marbled, faded deep brown colour. His shirt choice was a deep red plain linen, slightly baggy and worn with the sleeves rolled to show his forearms.  
"You do realise Chloe may combust at the concept of you in a pair of leather trousers!" Davy had smirked as his boyfriend had emerged into the open living space.

At just after 7pm the door buzzer sounded and Davy was closest to check - it had been going on and off all day with reporters trying their luck.  
Davy pressed the door release, "Come up, top floor," he stated.

Leo was in the kitchen sorting out opening decent bottles of red and his favourite white wine and so it was Davy who opened the door to Leo's flat and hugged his friends across the threshold.  
"Come in. Good to see you....wow! You look gorgeous, Chloe," Davy kissed her warmly, she did look fabulous, dressed as she was for the theatre.  
"What about me? I thought it was boys you fancied and eyed up!" Miles quipped.  
"He would if you were worth the effort!" Leo came back with as he joined them, grinning and waggling his eyebrows at the trio.

Chloe did indeed stifle a slight whimper at the sight of Leo in his relaxed, 'at home' garb. But she managed to compose herself slightly as he shook hands with and embraced Miles, earning a rough grapple of his arse and leer from the idiot!  
"Chloe; you look stunning.....you could do so much better," and Leo slid his arms around her waist to deliver warm kisses to her cheek; at which point her composure crumpled slightly due to his intoxicating aroma and closeness.  
Unable to form a coherent comment she merely smiled and took the opportunity of glancing around the amazing apartment.

"Well, this is fucking stunning Leo! What a fantastic space!" Miles moved around and further into the living area, wandering towards the large windows and taking in the view and the sight of the terrace. "Oooh, is that smoker's hang out?"  
Leo grinned and nodded, "It is indeed......however, drink first....or at least as accompaniment?"  
Chloe asked for white, Miles for red, and Davy went off to organise them while Leo gave the others a quick tour of the upstairs floor of his apartment.  
Passing out the drinks they arranged themselves on the grey sofas and gave a 'cheers'.

They discussed the show - a present from Chloe's boss, and not a bad play according to their reviews - and obviously moved onto discuss the film premiere and Leo and Davy's appearance.  
"Must admit, it's slightly disconcerting to see a guy who you've known for so long, and seen in all manner of states, plastered across the internet and press," Miles smiled.  
Chloe added, "But you looked amazing, Davy.....so relaxed and dare I say, rather sexy!"  
Leo flashed a mock glare in her direction, "Errr.....only Davy?"  
Miles laughed at Chloe's blushes, "Nah, you had too many clothes on for my wife to start drooling over you this time!"

They passed a good hour, and a couple of glasses each of wine having a great catch up, mickey taking chat. Leo felt very involved and part of the group, and Davy was pleased that his friends appeared to have accepted Leo into their close knit group.  
"Are you guys hungry by the way? I thought of doing a risotto......won't take long if you can stay a bit longer?" Davy suggested.  
Both were keen to extend the visit, a child free night courtesy of Grannie and Gramps was always pleasant to share with adult company.

Fifteen minutes later, Davy was joined in the kitchen by Chloe as Miles and Leo visited the terrace to top up their nicotine levels.  
"Davy, this is so great......I mean, that you're happy and clearly he's besotted by you......do you love him?" Chloe asked, helping herself to another bottle of wine and opening the cork.  
Davy briefly stopped stirring the large cast iron pan and flashed her a soft, tender smile. "I do Chloe.....he's just wonderful and makes me feel amazing, and loved and cared for......and....don't take this the wrong way....it's NOTHING like it was with James. I know I never actually told James how I felt about him, so obviously it was always going to be different; but, the way I feel about Leo is different. I loved James, and I always will love the time we shared together....but all of this is so real and vivid and NOW.....it's just perfect really!"

He returned to stirring ladles of stock into the rice and felt Chloe's arms wrap around him from behind, "I'm so glad! Particularly when you've fallen in love with such a dreamboat!" and she gave him a joyous, smacking kiss on his cheek, ruffling his hair into a charmingly hopeless style.  
"You're only fishing for info....and I know you're desperate to look downstairs....and I meant in the flat not where your smutty thoughts are going to!" he laughed.  
"Ohhh, go on....give me something! Something I can ponder on when Miles is working away and I'm all alone! When I've got my copy of Hello open at one of his yummy advert pictures - that recent one for the socks is just lovely......not that it's very easy to focus on the socks when he's half naked and shaving!" the wine was definitely talking, and she was becoming charmingly loose lipped and flirtatious. 

"Chloe, I am not going to tell you details about mine and Leo's sex life! However if you pass me that pepper mill I might let you sneak down and roll about on his bed!" he laughed as he twisted the pepper into the bubbling risotto that was starting to come together.

Hmmm, that pepper grinder felt like a very familiar shape in his hand.....wide enough so that his fingertips just met, tall and smooth.......oh.....hmmmmmmm, yeah....Leo shaped.

Feeling a little tipsy now himself, Davy giggled and wrapped Chloe's hand around the pepper mill again, "I couldn't possibly tell you any information about my boyfriend.....couldn't say outloud ANYTHING about him, you know, girth, length," and he squeezed Chloe's hand a little, raising his eyebrows and sticking the tip of his tongue between his lips.

Chloe initially didn't get his meaning, but after a second squeeze and a clearing of Davy's throat glanced down and made an 'oooooo' shape with her mouth.  
"Reeeeeallllyyy! Oh Davy, you lucky, lucky man.....oooo, or is it not so lucky for you? I don't know which one of you likes.....you know....THAT bit!" she chatted away, still with her hand firmly around the peppermill while Davy continued preparing the meal.  
"No comment!" he grinned and pouted. "Go and tell them it's ready....and leave the fucking pepper mill here!"

The foursome sat around the large table in Leo's open plan living area. Davy had brought through the pan of risotto, Chloe the bowls and cutlery.  
Everyone helped themselves, smothering the gooey rice with cheese.  
Leo rose from the table and returned, twisting the sleek, wooden mill several times to add black pepper to his own bowl before offering it to the others, "Chloe? Can I tempt you?"  
Davy smothered a snort of laughter at Chloe's raised eyebrows.  
"Always, Leo!" Miles mocked, ignorant of the shared eye rolls between Davy and his wife.  
"Yes please Leo, " Chloe pulled out her tongue at Miles, "Just a few twists please."  
Davy shook his head and ate his risotto.

Over the lemon posset, and coffees, they discussed life, the future, work....all the things that couples talk about!  
"I'm getting an agent!" Davy pouted, "Do I really need an agent, Leo?" he whined.  
"Yes! You had over a hundred emails this morning after just one day and one news story.....people will be bombarding you!" Leo replied.  
"Wait til you start getting dodgy requests for your used pants!" Miles helpfully added.  
Chloe grimaced at her husband's choice of comment, but the sentiment was sound, "Davy, you'll probably get all kinds of weird mail....and I bet you'll get hate mail too. People out there love Leo.....they'll hate you for snaring him!"  
Davy really pouted now......"I don't want Leo's fans hating me....shit! I hadn't thought about all this!"  
Leo reached over and stroked his hand, "And that's why you need an agent who can deal with it all so that you never have to see it!"

"So are you living here now?" Miles asked, moving the topic on and gesturing around. "Must admit it looks exactly like it does in the magazine."  
Leo looked slightly puzzled.  
"There's a whole article on this place in Hello magazine," he verified.  
Leo nodded vaguely, "Oh yeah - I did it just before I met you," Leo explained, "It usually takes a while for it to come out....I hadn't really given it much thought!"  
Davy smiled cutely, "Have you had other things to occupy your time?"  
Leo wordlessly replied with a wink and a puckered blown kiss.

"Right, that's quite enough unbridled, loved up bliss for me....come on Chloe, time to leave these 2 to....whatever it is they get up to!" Miles sneered and pushed away from the table.  
It had been a thoroughly pleasant evening for them all.

Goodbyes were said, hugs shared, kisses delivered all round.  
"I'm incredibly pissed off with you Leo......you're not a fucking tosser afterall!" Miles ruefully, and semi seriously offered and chucked the model on the shoulder.  
Leo nodded sagely by means of reply.  
"Davy, darling boy...it's been educational!" Chloe sniggered and flashed her eyes back to the pepper grinder which was still on the table.

"Well, that was a lovely evening!" Leo smiled as he carried dishes and stacked the dishwasher.  
Davy nodded in agreement, noticing the pepper grinder weighing in Leo's palm.  
"I think I'd like you to take me to bed now," he growled into Leo's ear.


	58. That looks remarkably like 'At home with Davy', Leo!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo and Davy look through Hello magazine (stolen unashamedly from Leo's cameo in LulaIsAKitten's fic 'I don't look like Leo Banks in my Pants' !)  
> Then there is a nice bit of pre Christmas smut.....have a glass of egg nog, Baileys or whatever floats your boat and enjoy!

Davy woke and stretched luxuriously, an increasingly familiar sensation in his backside and a delicious feeling in his groin.  
Leo’s face was soft and relaxed, still firmly asleep and oblivious to his boyfriend’s coaxing hand trailing closer and closer to his ‘pepper mill’!

There had been a lot of amusing innuendos between the pair following Davy’s admission about the kitchen implement.  
Leo had found it hilarious, and a scenario involving Leo playing the role of an Italian waiter offering to grind fresh black pepper onto Davy’s main course had ensued, leaving both men satiated and entertained in equal measure.

Davy’s hand was now squeezing across Leo’s chest, causing slight quivers across his abdomen muscles and a change in his breathing until his eyes flickered open.  
He smiled into Davy’s waiting gaze and they kissed each other fully awake, Davy’s body sliding above his lover’s, Leo’s legs crossing around him to hold him captured and close.

“Do we have a plan for today?” Leo asked, pressing kisses to Davy’s lips and eyelids.  
Davy shook his head fractionally, “Nope……but I need to get back to mine later to get stuff ready for work in the morning. That could be interesting given our coming out as a couple thing!”  
Leo nodded, “Hmmmm, yeah. They’ll definitely be camped outside your offices; although probably not many of them.”

They decided to go with a day of reading the papers, having a lazy brunch.  
Leo would get in a work out while Davy went home and prepared some dinner, and Leo would join him at his flat later.

Leo popped out and bought an array of papers while Davy put together a sumptuous brunch which met with Leo’s approval upon his return.  
“I picked up that Hello magazine too!” Leo smiled, holding up the glossy magazine with his smouldering face adorning the front cover – he was wearing a supple cream coloured sweater, arms folded and staring directly into the camera with a fraction of a grin.  
Davy grinned back, “Oooh, I get Double Banks! Let’s have a look then,” and he swiped up the copy, flicking straight through to the images of Leo. 

The first was of him outside the main building, looking casual but masculine in jeans, boots and a t shirt, another was of his back view alighting the staircase, fingers trailing elegantly along the bannister rail.  
Davy couldn’t help but gasp a little at his perfect arse, one leg on an upper stair gave a delicious stretch to the slim fitting trousers he was wearing on the image, and Davy recognised the dark red sweater.

“That’s what you were wearing the night we first met at the gallery!” Davy smiled; Leo grinned at Davy’s memory. “God, you have no idea how much I wanted to tear if off you on your sofa!”

Leo wrapped Davy up in a strong embrace, “That night was wonderful! That first kiss….I was trying so hard to be all calm and laid back, but god, I don’t know how I managed to suggest you should leave……did I really say that?!?”  
Davy giggled into his neck, “Yes, you did! Because you are a gentleman…..or maybe you were just a tease!”

Now it was Leo’s turn to snigger, but he released his grip on Davy and wandered across to make coffee for them both as Davy’s attention returned to the magazine images.  
“You do look fabulous…..the flat does too – wonder how many people buy this to actually look at your home though?!” and he waggled his eyebrows, sighing at an image of Leo leaning casually against the counter in the kitchen.  
He was wearing the same very slim fitting cream sweater from the cover image, combined with jeans and bare feet.  
He was holding one of the pale grey mugs he was now very familiar with.

As Davy cast his eyes up he realised that Leo was striking a remarkably similar pose now, and he smiled.  
“What?” Leo asked, smirking, “That’s work Leo, not ‘at home with Davy’, Leo,” and he purposefully moved so as not to emulate the pose.

They flicked the page over together and Leo chuckled at Davy’s reaction to the next image, “That looks remarkably like ‘at home with Davy’, Leo!” Davy smirked, indicating the grey marl t shirt and sweatpants that Leo was wearing both in the image and beside him now. “You hardly ever watch TV though,” he commented, indicating the remote control which was lazily held in his hand on the page.

“The next one might make you growl,” Leo whispered, knowing that the only image left was one showing him languidly sprawled on one of the chairs on his terrace, clad in little more than a pair of undies and a smouldering gaze.

“Challenge accepted!” Davy nodded, and turning the page let out a combined growl and groan which made Leo instantly harden beneath his sweatpants.  
“I win!” he breathed, huskily into Davy’s ear, tugging at his boyfriend’s fingers, dragging him into the lounge; onto the sofa where they remained for quite some time – long enough for the coffee to get stone cold – although neither was particularly bothered.  
__________________________

Later, back at Davy’s, over a delicious meal they talked about their upcoming weeks.  
“I’ve had an email from Hello magazine actually,” Leo commented, “Came through yesterday but I didn’t see it. They want a couple of shots of you and me ‘at home’….say they feel the current spread seems a little out of date given that we’ve just come out as a couple.”  
Davy raised his eyebrows, “You mean they want posed shots of me and you….together….in your flat?”  
Leo nodded through a mouthful of pasta, “Yep. But actually they said either at my flat or yours…..I replied and told them that we don’t actually live together; thought it might finish the discussion, but no….they seem more enthusiastic than ever!”

Davy glanced around the kitchen where they were currently eating, assuming their usual stools at the island.  
Leo noticed his glance, “Would be a good shot in here; just like this, relaxed – although they have these really odd ideas about what looks natural and relaxed!”  
Davy munched thoughtfully, “They’d want more than one shot though I assume. I wouldn’t want one outside, would be a bit too obvious where I live…..I’d like to try and keep some element of privacy if possible!”  
Leo agreed, and they discussed possible options.  
Leo would reply and they’d set up a shoot, and as Leo pointed out, they would get a nice little bit of ‘pin money’ from it – although Davy considered £10K to be more than just small change!

“Do you need an early night?” Leo asked as they lounged on the L shaped sofa, his fingers lightly stroking Davy’s arm as they watched an episode of Only Connect – between then getting more points than one of the 2 teams taking part.  
Davy flicked the remote as Victoria Coren-Mitchell made an amusing quip to end the show.  
“Probably should…..doesn’t have to be this early though,” he stretched, wriggling against Leo.  
“Well…..I’m not particularly tired,” Leo nuzzled his lips into the nape of Davy’s neck and felt him melt slightly against his broad, firmness.  
“OK…..you go through, I’ll stick the dishwasher on and be there in a minute.”

Five minutes later, Davy strolled into his bedroom to find Leo ambling in from the bathroom, smelling of mouthwash and his musky cologne.  
“Don’t be long….or I might have to start without you!” Leo flashed cheekily as he pulled off the shirt he was wearing and began to unfasten his jeans; pulling the belt from the loops in a deliciously slow re enactment of Davy a few nights earlier.

Davy growled and hastened to the bathroom where he pissed, cleaned his teeth and dragged his damp hands through his hair before removing his socks and shoes.  
He walked into the bedroom and sighed at Leo; he looked amazingly sexy lying propped up on the mountain of pillows against the padded headboard.  
“I thought you said you were starting without me?” Davy whispered, crawling from the bottom of the bed up to Leo’s head, kissing and trailing his tongue across his skin.

Leo waited for his boyfriend to reach his lips before allowing his hands to caress his buttocks, squeezing each in turn and sighing at the feeling of him bucking slightly against him.  
He grabbed Davy’s wrists and twisted their bodies over, so that he was on top of him and kissed his way down his lithe chest, licking delicately along the crease of his thigh.  
Davy grabbed Leo’s hands, which had relaxed their grip, but remained around his wrists, and pulled him back up to his lips.

Leo sat up, straddling Davy’s slight waist, his thighs holding his body tightly in their grip.  
He stretched over and removed one of the newly purchased bottles of lube from Davy’s ‘Naughty drawer’ and slathered his own fingers in the silky gel.  
He reached around and to Davy’s delight began to work them into himself, stretching his hole and bringing his cock close to Davy’s mouth as he quickly opened himself, desperate to be ready for Davy’s length and not wanting to prolong this part too much.

He groaned loudly as Davy’s mouth worked up and down his leaking cock, and he could feel is lover hard and desperate against his sack and thigh.  
Leo removed his fingers and rubbed what was left of the slippery lube along Davy’s length before moving slightly forwards.

Davy pulled Leo’s cock from his mouth and managed to gasp “Can we….this way? Is it OK?”  
By way of response, Leo moved his hands around and splayed his buttocks, positioning the head of Davy’s perfect cock against his needy hole and eased back, shuddering with delight onto the firm length.  
Davy moaned and couldn’t stop himself thrusting up slightly into the warm tightness of Leo’s arse.  
It was all the more blissful since he could see every emotion displayed on Leo’s face.

Davy shifted his hands around to knead his boyfriend’s buttocks, helping to part them slightly and ease more of himself inside, Leo brought his around to grab onto Davy’s slender biceps, almost pulling him into the rocking motion he was creating as he felt Davy’s hipbones grinding against his backside.

“Oh, fuck….Davy, God I love you….I love you so muuuch, oh god,” Leo shouted, humming deep within his chest as Davy eased up onto his elbows and took a firm hold around Leo’s thighs, bringing his mouth down to just take the head of his cock into his mouth, carefully shielding his teeth as Leo jerked against him.

They were setting a vigorous pace, perfectly intune with each other, feeling every emotion, every sensation fluttering through their bodies.  
Davy couldn’t say anything with Leo’s cock as deep into his mouth as was possible from the angle, Leo clasped one of his hands around the nape of Davy’s neck, pulling his mouth more firmly onto his length as he could feel himself start to twitch and thrust with lack of control; each movement either filling his own arse or filling Davy’s mouth – both choices equally wonderful.

Davy’s grunts and whimper were also becoming more and more close together, and Leo sobbed loudly as he felt Davy’s cock swell and start to pump him full of his release as his mouth groaned around his own cock. 

Davy looked up through his glazed eyes at Leo’s chest and head thrown back in complete abandon, his cock still hard and forbidding in his mouth.  
He reached one hand around and located his softening cock and pulled back slightly.  
He wiggled one of his dexterous fingers into the tight, but leaking opening and watched as Leo’s eyes flew wide open.  
A string of shouted swear words tumbled from his mouth as he came in a strong and pulsing stream down Davy’s slack throat.

Leo collapsed forwards slightly, the padded headboard taking his weight, leaving Davy to gently remove himself from Leo’s rear, and remove Leo from his mouth.  
“Hey,” Davy whispered, feeling Leo slightly wobble above him, “Come and lie down.”  
Leo glanced down, his eyes managing to see shadows and blurred images again.  
Smiling and humming a deep baritone Leo pushed his palms into the headboard and eased himself down Davy’s body, allowing his boyfriend to roll slightly to one side and allow him to crawl down to lie into the mound of pillows, smiling dreamily and making slightly twitchy movements.

“Was that strictly legal?” Davy mumbled, managing to roll onto his side and stare at Leo’s profile, face planted into the downy pillows.  
It gave a happy grunt and a small smile adorned his lips.  
“Legal?... yes…….possible?....not generally….” and he groaned as he twisted his neck to face Davy, smiling in that blissed out, almost drunk manner.

“Do you want to clean up a bit?” Davy asked, feeling rather proud of the fact that he appeared to have broken his boyfriend.  
Leo drooled slightly and shook his head fractionally, “Can’t move!”  
Davy giggled lightly and rolled over to kiss him on the cheek before getting up to rinse his hands and wash the remnants of the lube and Leo from his now soft penis.

When he returned Leo had curled over slightly and was clearly fast asleep; he was making his sexy snoring noise – a deep exhale accompanied by a grunt – which made Davy smile as he climbed in next to him.  
He manoeuvred Leo’s body and arm so that he could nestle into him and relaxed against the pillows feeling happy, loved and excited for whatever tomorrow may bring.


	59. Looks like Christmas has come early!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boyz do a photo shoot for Hello, then another for the Xmas special edition. Their relationship takes a lovely turn when they decide to live together in a property of their own.  
> This is all quite light hearted; we see a very different side to Leo coming out as he is all loved up and happy! I might even use the word 'carefree'!

The following week saw Leo arrange for a photo shoot with Davy to keep Hello sweet – they settled on 2 images in Davy’s flat – one in the kitchen with them both eating a vegetable stir fry. Leo had been asked to wear jeans and an incredibly well fitted white t shirt, Davy was wearing some of his Paul Smith trousers and the new navy embroidered Hackett shirt. He was wearing shoes, Leo bare footed.

Davy found it slightly surreal to pose with morsels of food part way to his mouth in a completely arranged and fake version of reality, but thankfully it created a very realistic and natural grin, which Leo described as ‘pure money’!

The second image showed them in the living room.  
The team made Davy light a fire in the Victorian fireplace, and they layback on the rug together, Davy resting back onto Leo’s broad chest as they ‘drank’ wine and giggled; each trying to come up with the most outlandish suggestion of ‘At home with Davy and Leo’ images…..Davy won with a suggestion of him with his trousers down on the loo and Leo flossing his teeth at the sink beside him. This resulted in a guttural laugh from them both and was the shot that they used.

As the crew was leaving they asked whether the pair would be prepared to come up with an image for their Christmas edition – various couples would be posed in festive scenarios, one image of each couple.  
Davy was feeling slightly light headed – a combination of the wine and heat from the fire - and agreed to it. 

Therefore, a couple of weeks later the pair were decking out Leo’s flat in full Christmas attire.

“Are we going to have to take all this down again? You can’t leave it up til Christmas, it’s only bloody November!” Davy whinged, wrestling with a length of tangled lights, “Did you just shove these into the box like this?”  
Leo looked sheepish and wrinkled his nose, “Taking them down isn’t fun! I just pile everything away and usually buy new….if I bother!”  
Davy gave his boyfriend a mock stern glare, “I shall have to instruct you better this year!”  
Leo brought his hands up under his chin and panted like a puppy, nodding vigorously and giving Davy a cheeky ‘woof’ and rolling over for him to pretend to tickle his tummy.

The pair giggled a lot together!  
They really enjoyed their relationship; the openness, warmth and mutual enjoyment they found in one another was perfect.

“Come on…..stop dicking about or they’ll be here and nothing will be ready!” Davy fretted.  
Leo was much more relaxed, “If it isn’t they’ll do it – bloody hell, they probably will anyway – bet you they’ll have brought a shit load of stuff as a theme they’ve already thought out!”  
He was on his second glass of bourbon and feeling slightly loose and comfortable; especially since he’d prepared a special Christmas gift for Davy and had spent the morning ‘organising’ it…..and it had left him feeling ridiculously horny (the quick blow job he’d demanded when Davy arrived at the flat had only taken the edge off slightly!)  
“And I am NOT wearing a fucking santa hat…..stop pouting, I’m NOT!” Davy half grinned, especially as Leo pulled out his lower lip in an endearing fake sulk.

Half an hour later the flat looked pretty festive – at least the living room did – the rest of the flat was as normal!  
When the crew arrived they had indeed brought ‘a shit load’ of stuff with them, and insisted on using the terrace as the location for the shoot – although the decorations in the lounge were not wasted as they served as a good background.  
The idea was for the rose gold and silver decorations plus bucket loads of fake snow (made in the kitchen from some weird powder that just fluffed up when water was added) and then Davy and Leo would be snuggled up on the sofa in almost matching cream coloured roll neck sweaters….no santa hats would be worn by either!

Davy was satisfied.

He marvelled again at how comfortable Leo was with being primped and polished by the complete strangers who were lounging around in his home as they re-arranged his furniture, drank his coffee and rummaged through his wardrobes.  
They squealed with excitement when they discovered that Leo owned several pairs of exquisite trousers which they deemed perfect to accompany the sweaters which they had provided.

Leo was slightly amused by Davy’s half hearted irritation by the frequent fussing over his ‘gorgeous hair’…”If it’s so bloody gorgeous why have they spent half an hour changing it!” and over his ‘best side’ – especially when he overheard the crew discussing the fact that Leo apparently didn’t have a best side, both were perfect!

“Babe, I am a model for a living….if I only had one decent side I’d be pretty shit at it….and anyway, the reason they’re spending so long discussing is because they can’t decide!” Leo adoringly stroked his boyfriend’s ego.  
“Fuck off and sit on the bloody bench and try and look as though you like me….even though I’m apparently a faulty husk of imperfection next to you!” Davy shook his head and pouted in his endearing and lovable manner.

They were instructed to assume positions, Leo was basically engulfing Davy in his arms in a sort of seated version of the pose they had practised for their ‘debut.’ Various screens and additional lights were directed onto them and drops applied to their eyes which Leo quickly explained would make them twinkle on the images.  
One of the crew was instructed to toss handfuls of the fake snow into the air behind them so that the falling fakery didn’t choke them, and the photographer took a Poloroid to check the levels, seemed very happy and clicked away, instructing Leo mainly, to angle his chin up, down, in towards Davy, smoulder more etc.

“Shall we send this out as a Christmas card?” Davy joked.  
Leo half laughed, but then commented, “It’s not actually a dreadful idea!”  
Davy tilted his head slightly, still within Leo’s embrace, “Fucking hell! Can you imagine what Miles would come out with!”  
Both men laughed warmly and honestly, directly at each other, and the photographer went crazy, “PERFECT!!!!”

Everything was done, packed away and finished after a couple of hours, and Leo had perused the images, instructing several to be deleted instantly – he remained top of his game by keeping a firm grip on the reins!

“Aww, seems a shame to get rid of all the stuff now….it feels all Christmassy!” Davy pondered, regarding the rather tasteful silver and pale blue matte scheme of swags, lights and baubles adorning Leo’s living room.  
“We can leave ‘em up, but we really do need to have a think about our living arrangements…..I’m getting a bit fed up with living between the two flats….and I really like yours, and you really like mine….so we can’t exactly go for just one of them!” Leo wheedled, nuzzling into Davy’s neck from behind him.  
“I know! It’s a pretty big step though….I mean, getting a place together is a bit serious,” Davy replied, crossing his arms over Leo’s around his waist.  
“Well…..I’m more than a bit serious about us…..and I’d like us to have a nice, serious home together,” Leo replied.  
“Yeah, I know…..and I’m serious about us too….I just get a bit worried about us arguing over a house or a flat….what if we don’t like the same ones?” Davy twisted and looked up at Leo through his lowered lashes and blue eyes.

Leo sighed, God, this man was so perfect and sexy and funny and still HIS!

“Why don’t we spend a week looking, on our own, and then we’ll go out for a meal – somewhere public, and look at what the other comes up with? That way we can’t have a blaring argument, and even if we disagree we’ll have a nice meal together!” Leo suggested.

They agreed and spent the following week scrolling through property pages whenever they had spare time, but studiously not discussing their finds with each other.  
After 2 days Leo had found what he considered ‘their house’; and it was a house, a full stunning, gorgeous period property with the same vibe he loved from Davy’s flat combined with a sub-ground level swimming pool, gym and sauna. It was located in their preferred part of London and as a result carried a rather mammoth price tag….but it was affordable if they sold both their flats and if Leo took out a fairly hefty mortgage – but based on his annual earnings he could repay the sum over a minimal number of years, Davy could pay for their ‘living’ which would make him happy and not feel like Leo was fronting it all – at least he hoped so!  
He’d found a few other things, but nothing that reflected both their personalities…..he couldn’t wait for their Friday night meal – which they’d decided should be at ‘their’ Italian.

After 3 days Davy had found one property that he loved, and only one!  
It seemed to reflect both of their personalities, but was very, very ‘grown up’.  
It was a whole house for a start, not a flat, and it was hideously expensive….so he’d left it in his search history and kept looking……but come up with blanks!

 

Friday night came and as planned they met at the Italian, Davy had been working late so came direct from the office, Leo had been doing a few head shots for his agent (thinking about the hefty price tag of the house he liked had made him up his game in making a bit more money – however he knew that if truth be told he only had to agree to a couple of photo shoots and campaigns and the house would be paid for!)

As usual, Leo caught his breath as Davy walked in; ‘Work Davy’ always did it for him, the slim fitting woollen trousers and his pale blue shirt rolled up at the sleeves, and his glasses were still perched across his nose.  
He looked slightly perturbed though and greeted his boyfriend with a slight wrinkle browed pout.

“I got you a glass of your red…..should I have gone for a bottle? You look stressed,” Leo stroked Davy’s arm and kissed him in an attempt to lift his mood.  
It didn’t work, Davy slumped down opposite Leo and took a huge slurp from his wine glass, “I’ve failed!”  
Leo raised his brows and couldn’t prevent the slight smile curling his lips….Davy was so gorgeous when he was in a strop!  
“What can Leo do to fix things?” he asked, reaching across and lacing his fingers into Davy’s limp hand, his thumb rubbing purposefully across the soft back of Davy’s hand, his gaze intense and seductive.  
Davy succumbed to his dark brooding charms – of course he did! It was Leo Banks sat across from him!- and tutted, wrinkling his nose further.  
“I haven’t found anywhere!” he glumly admitted.

Leo sat forwards in his seat and kissed his knuckles tenderly, “Well…..you have other talents…..and you’re so pretty when you’re annoyed!” he arched one eyebrow and grinned that ‘only for Davy’ smile of his.  
“You could actually get away with murder with that smile of yours! It should carry a warning!” Davy grinned and blew a kiss across to Leo before picking up the menu and instantly putting it down – they had been to this place so many times now!

They ordered food– both opting for the special ‘off menu’ choice of whatever the manager recommended and sat back, both smiling; although Davy still fidgeted and looked frustrated.

“Actually, I lied. I did find one place I sort of liked…..but……..” he trailed off, twiddling the stem of his wine glass and wincing.  
“….but?.....What? Show me. Come on, we agreed to have a look and share a maximum of 3 each…I’ve got three, but if I’m completely honest there’s only one of them that I actually like….I’ll show you that one if you show me the one you sort of like,” Leo reached for his small tablet and switched it on.

Davy continued to twist his mouth and shift about in his seat, “It isn’t that I ‘sort of’ like it……I really like it, but it’s totally out of our price range….here, “ he turned his IPhone around at the same moment that Leo flipped the screen on his tablet to face Davy.

Obviously the 2 properties were identical and both men snorted with the realisation.

“But have you seen the price?” Davy urged.  
Leo nodded and started to flip through the images he’d saved to the computer, “But have you seen the fireplace? It’s like yours! AND it’s got an amazing pool and gym like my place!”  
“But look at the bloody price tag for all that!” Davy continued.

Their meals arrived – a wonderful concoction of stuffed squid with garlicky potatoes and roasted fennel.  
Through a mouthful of food Leo continued to tell Davy what he already knew about the fabulous property, “I know it’s big, but we could have people staying over – Miles and Chloe could come and stay, and there’d be plenty of room for…… whatever.”

Davy chewed squid thoughtfully, “But it’s a fortune!” he hissed.

Leo had already prepared his arguments, “Look, your place is worth about £2 million thanks to the recent appearance in Hello magazine, and I can get at least £7 for mine because….well, because it belonged to me! Which leaves a bit of a shortfall….”  
“A BIT OF A SHORTFALL!!!!” Davy shrieked, although he did manage to stifle the volume with his napkin, “Leo, we’re about £10 million short!”  
“I know, but I can get a mortgage….and I’ve already had a look at my finances, I can free up about two as a deposit within a few days….” He was cut off.  
“….you can free up 2 million quid?” Davy stuttered, a forkful of fennel halfway to his mouth.  
Leo shrugged, “ Davy, I’ve been very well paid for what I do for a very long time….and I’m notoriously tight! I don’t fritter my money away, I’m a bit of a boring bastard really!”  
Davy couldn’t help the snigger he let out, “A sexy, boring bastard though!”  
“A sexy, rich, boring bastard!” Leo added, using his knife to accentuate each word and add a delicious, self effacing grin. “Honestly, I’ve spoken to my financial people, I can get a 5 year mortgage, more of a loan really, because I can overpay when I get a decent job…..and there are a couple I’ve turned down in the past that pay very well,” he continued to shovel food into his mouth.

“….there must be a reason why you’ve turned them down in the past?” Davy smirked.  
Leo flexed his neck, “Well, one involves me doing a calendar…..shut up….I told you I’ve turned it down before, didn’t need the money!”  
Davy was giggling now, “Oh my god! How perfect! Can I please pick the picture for June!” he waggled his eyebrows.  
Leo smiled back, “For your birthday, Gorgeous, you can have whatever you like…….as long as it’s publishable!”  
Davy clicked his fingers, “Damn!”

“So?.......Are you saying you like it too and can see us living there? I so can! I really like it….it’s just got a perfect mix of both our tastes…..it’s in the right location……Davy, there’s even a little alcove in the hall for James’ hat and your picture!” Leo gabbled.

Davy froze.

“Shit! That just came out….I’m sorry, I don’t mean to press my opinions on you, Davy, and I certainly don’t want to over step the mark with your memories of James. Forgive me,” Leo dragged his large, splayed hand through his hair and placed his fork down.

Davy glanced up at the man seated across the table.  
How the hell did he get so lucky as to find him?

“Leo…….Babe, you thought about that?” Davy asked, his eyes feeling slightly misty.  
Leo nodded and raised his dark eyes to Davy’s soft blue ones.  
“I’ve thought about a lot of things, Davy…..and nearly all of them involve you….and us being together…..and I’d love it to be in that house, with all our memories combined together and plenty of space to fill up with memories of our own,” Leo reached across again for Davy’s hand.  
“In the words of Miles…..you soppy twat!” Davy grinned.  
“Don’t care! Can we buy it then?” Leo grinned back, suddenly feeling hungry again and chewing on a massive forkful of potatoes.  
Davy nodded and then covered his face as Leo clapped his hands and stamped his feet like a schoolgirl.  
“You know this butch, masculine persona you have?......” Davy laughed.  
But Leo didn’t care, he got out of his seat and embraced Davy, covering his face with kisses.

“We have to have some sort of agreement though……I need something that reflects how much of the cost you’ve put in compared to me,” Davy shrugged once Leo was back in his chair.  
Leo nodded and shrugged nonchalantly, “OK, whatever you want or need…..but seriously, if we can live off your income while I pay off the loan that would be great…..and then we’d be a definite partnership in this…….it’ll be OUR home Davy, OURS! Not mine, not yours, but ours, together,” and he whispered the final word in a manner that made it seem rude.

“Yeah……that will be good!” Davy smiled, and wrinkled his nose again, but this time in his more familiar pouty, smile style. “In the meantime, yours tonight?”  
Leo swallowed and nodded, “It’s still Christmas in the lounge! Can we play Santa’s Naughty Elf?” he whispered huskily, his twinkling eyes dark with desire.  
Davy finished the mouthful of squid on his plate, downed the last mouthful of wine and clicked his fingers, “Cheque please!” he giggled, knowing full well that they paid for their meals here using the saved card details Leo had left with the owner. “Come on you, Santa’s on a schedule and disciplining Naughty Elves can take quite a while………but I’m still not wearing a santa hat!”  
“Awwwwwww!” Leo whined, “Not even for me? Can I wear one?” he giggled and grabbed for his tablet, phone and jacket as Davy was already halfway up the stairs to the exit, shaking his head.

Almost at the top of the staircase Davy paused and pulled Leo close, pressing him into the wall, “YOU will do what Santa says!”  
Leo groaned deliciously into his ear and ground his erection against Davy’s hips.  
“Can Santa please keep his glasses on for reading the naughty list?” he sobbed, nibbling at Davy’s earlobe.  
“We’ll see! Now move it…..while I’m still able to walk!”  
“Ooooh, can we make it a challenge for you to make me completely unable to?!” Leo grinned.  
Davy shook his head, “You are far too excitable! You’re not having any sugar until we move in!!!”  
“I’m happy!....I love you and we’re going to share a house….a fabulous house…..and it’s going to be great…..and I can’t wait! Do you think we could be in by Christmas?” Leo literally leapt along the pavement like Tigger from Winnie the Pooh.

“What? Sell two properties and buy a third within 7 weeks?!” Davy asked, his eyes wide and non committal.  
“Yeah! Our flats will fly – bet we won’t even have to market them, and that house is available now – previous owners had it as a second house!” Leo was getting excited again.

Davy dragged him close as they waited for the traffic to ease so they could cross the road, “Santa really cannot have his elves getting this worked up,” he tutted close to Leo’s ear, “I might have to find a way of making you calm down…..I might have to give you something else to think about…..something painful!” He was hissing into Leo’s hair and received a pleasing, guttural groan from his boyfriend.  
“Yes, Davy……please do whatever you think I need,” Leo panted in response.  
“You may regret that!” Davy snarled.  
“Maybe……”Leo hissed, following his boyfriend diligently despite the raging erection in his pants.  
Looks like Christmas might come early!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the link for the house I envisage Leo and Davy both loving - it isn't embedded, but copy it and have a nosey!  
> https://www.primelocation.com/for-sale/details/48579958?search_identifier=901415116b08d0b01969798f3378db82#68boXeHX8o7Fqv6v.97


	60. A bit of short hand and a piece of very complex dictation!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This started off as the boyz buying their bed and moving house but quickly got a little out of hand with thoughts of Christmas - I know it's a bit late, but I have to give my boyz some festive fun!

Leo was right!  
Both their flats sold without any need for viewings or photographs - as soon as word got out they were snapped up, both for above market value, so a combined figure of £9.5 million was made available within 2 weeks for the new property once Davy’s existing mortgage was paid off.  
Leo was as good as his word and had freed up a deposit of £1.9 million a couple of days after they decided to purchase, and the house was taken off the market and sold to them.

As it was a second home, and partly due to Leo banding about his name a bit, the owners gave them carte blanche to start some renovations and changes, including permitting them to take out the furniture and arrange storage for it – both men disliked the black built in cabinets in the bedroom, and the headboard wasn’t to their taste either.  
They got people in to do some painting, replace carpets and flooring and sort out curtain rails and wooden shutters.

The new owners of Davy’s flat wanted to be in by Christmas, so he took a few days off to organise packing up his stuff and arranging for his furniture to be moved into the new house.  
Leo and Davy had discussed lots of possible issues over their new home, they both liked each other’s tastes and had already agreed that the property was easily large enough to accommodate all their combined furniture, and they would still need to purchase more for some rooms.

One of the things they couldn’t quite agree on however was whose bed to use:  
“Yours is the most comfy!” Leo argued.  
“Yeah, but I think yours will look better against the headboard,” Davy thought.  
“But we’re changing the headboard…..and the cabinets….so actually neither will go very well. Mine is too black, and yours will be too suede!” Leo grumbled.  
“The obvious answer is to buy a new one of course!” Davy suggested.

Leo had liked the idea, they’d decided to change the room to have a darker wood theme, with the headboard being recovered in a deep, grey velvet. “OK! Let’s see what we can find…..but whatever we go for I want the same mattress you’ve got now…….AND your duvet!”  
“Are you in love with me because of my duvet?” Davy smirked.  
“Stop fishing! And no……..not entirely!” Leo had quipped.

A few days later, Davy was back at work and came home to Leo’s apartment where he was staying in the short term.  
He found Leo in the kitchen preparing a couscous salad to accompany some zaatar spiced chicken breasts.  
Davy still had his glasses on, and was sporting an infectious grin, wagging his phone as he approached his boyfriend:  
“Hi, my gorgeous Work Davy!” Leo smiled, and left his tasks to briefly allow Davy to wrap him into a warm embrace and a nuzzling nibble of his neck. “Not that I mind but, you seem rather pleased with yourself!”

Davy did a rather ridiculous moon walk around to the end of the work top and removed the bottle of white wine he knew would be chilling.  
“I….your amazingly talented and studious boyfriend,” and he tweaked his glasses to the end of his nose briefly, earning a slight, bull like snort from Leo, “Have found us the perfect bed…..and I’ve already bought it…..because I just KNOW you’ll love it!” and he waggled his eyebrows at Leo’s piqued interest.

“Do I have to wait or have I got pictures?” Leo asked, rubbing his hands on kitchen paper after checking whether the chicken felt cooked by pressing his finger against the thickest part.  
Davy flicked on his phone and passed it across, open on the first of the images, “There are 5 pictures, all angles….the third one shows the best colour…..tell me I did good?!”

Leo eagerly stood and studied the first image, then flicked to the second, his eyes widening and flashing up to meet Davy’s excited gaze.  
It was a large, dark wood frame, quite highly polished based on the third image.  
It would sit flush to the headboard but the bottom end had an almost ‘half-tester’ feel to it.  
The bottom corners ended with a turned spindle of the dark, polished wood.

It was supremely simple, completely tasteful and elegant…..and those end spindles…..well, they had possibilities!

“Do you like it?” Davy asked, although the crinkle eyed grin on Leo’s face told him the answer he’d felt certain Leo would have.  
“Davy, babes, I love it! It’s fucking perfect. Where did you find it? I’ve been looking everywhere online and found nothing!” Leo kept flicking back between the images and twisting his head, zooming in on details.  
“Ruby suggested the place. She said it had stuff she thought we’d like. They make one off pieces; so that’s ours! We’ll have to go there together, there is soooo much lovely stuff, you’ll love it!” Davy buzzed. “And before you say anything, I’ve already ordered the mattress to go with it – exactly like mine but the king size version, and a duvet in the super king size ‘cos I know how you like to snuggle into it!”

Leo grinned and returned briefly to turn off the saute pan, “You’re wonderful! And you just about have time to pee and wash your hands while I dish up!”

Davy did as instructed and kicked off his shoes returning to find Leo carrying 2 bowls through to the dining table where the wine was waiting along with cutlery and water.  
“So….what have you been up to today?” Davy asked as he filled their glasses.  
He couldn’t help but smile…..this was just the way life was supposed to feel!

Leo chewed a mouthful of chicken and dabbed his mouth with the napkin, “Went and checked progress on things…..the flooring in the hall looks fabulous and I got one of the bedrooms sorted – the one that’s got your old bed in it; they did a really good job on the headboard, room divider thing,” he wrestled his phone from his jeans pocket and flicked onto his image gallery to show Davy.

Davy’s eyebrows and lips curled up together, “Love it! Although you do realise that Chloe will insist on rolling about on that bed the first time she sleeps over…..I kind of promised she could do it on your bed when she was last here with Miles, but she'll want to do it on that just because you have slept in it. Mad cow!” he grinned, shovelling couscous into his mouth, “Has this got pomegranate seeds in?”  
“Mmmm….yeah, that OK?” Leo asked through a mouthful of wine.  
“Yeah…it’s fantastic. I’m loving ‘Domestic Leo’……although, I’m just loving Leo full stop!” he smiled and grazed his fingers across Leo’s knuckles, squeezing them briefly.  
“Well, that’s good!” Leo responded, squeezing Davy’s hand back. “I’m working tomorrow though, and then I’ve got someone coming to do an interview to go with the snaps…..for GQ….tasty pay packet!”  
“Marvellous! Gotta make the most of your good looks before you’re completely past it!” Davy grinned, receiving a playful slap on the thigh from the older man.  
“Oi! Watch it you….or santa won’t bring you any pressies!” he quipped back, although Davy was already shaking his head.  
“Babe, I don’t need any presents this year; I got the best one right here…….and anyway…..I thought I was playing santa! You’re the Naughty Elf aren’t you? And as long as that’s the case that makes me in charge of pressies!” and Davy winked lasciviously, dragging his brows down and pouting his mouth in a mixture of wolfish grin and puppy dog eyes that had Leo groaning in his seat and stiffening in his pants.

“It’s the first of December today…..if we were kids we’d have an advent calendar with a little chocolate inside,” Leo purred, casting a dark, almost sinister gaze back at Davy.  
“And what are you insinuating we should have instead of miniature chocolates to countdown to Christmas?” Davy asked, suddenly loving the idea of a daily treat.  
“I’m sure we can come up with 24 ideas…..lower calorie versions of course….I need to keep this in trim,” Leo stated, peeling off his t shirt and flexing the muscles in his abdomen as he pushed away his empty plate.  
Davy growled as he finished eating his final mouthful of chicken.  
He too pushed away his plate and allowed his eyes to wander across the masculine expanse of furred chest, trailing his finger tip down the narrow trail of hair leading beneath Leo's jeans.

“I think I’d like to sample whatever’s behind this door,” Davy smirked, tugging at Leo’s fly and dropping to his knees, pushing Leo back into his chair.  
Davy proceeded to release Leo’s erection and sucked it into his mouth; still deliciously warmed from his meal.  
“God, Davy…..you’re so good at this,” Leo exhaled, looking down as his lover’s fingers smoothed against his bullet hard nipples and pulled his hips closer to his stubbled cheeks.  
He caught his breath as he realised that Davy was still wearing his glasses.  
He dragged his splayed fingers through Davy’s unruly hair, carefully avoiding dislodging the oh-so sexy specs, and clasped his head into him, thrusting up off the chair into Davy’s throat as he accommodated more of Leo’s thick cock into his mouth, twisting his lips around to tantalise the shaft as he knew Leo adored.  
“Can I fuck your mouth, Davy? Please……please can I?” Leo sobbed, his hips becoming more persistent in their movements, leaving Davy little option but to suck down his length with the same rhythm, although his own cock was now pressing somewhat painfully against his Paul Smith trousers.

Davy could sense that Leo was close, his shouts had risen in volume, and his thrusting hips were now more sporadic and less controlled.  
He fisted Davy’s hair as he shouted his release, and Davy swallowed each salty spurt before kissing his softening tip and crawling back up his body with a wide grin.

“That could well have been the low calorie option for you…..but if I do that for the next 24 days I’m sure I’ll need to work some of it off!” Davy whispered huskily.  
“Hmmmmmm, I’ll have to think of some form of workout then! Plus, I do need to let you know how completely amazing I think you are for finding us such a fabulous bed,” Leo snarled, pushing himself to his feet, a little unsteadily and tucking himself back into his flies, although not actually fastening them as he pulled Davy across to the sofa.  
“Can I take my glasses off now by the way? I actually get a bit dizzy wearing them when I’m moving around….I don’t know why I left them on to come home!” he mumbled as he allowed Leo to drag him by the belt.  
“You can take them off to walk, but I want them back on when I’m doing some serious dictation for you on that couch,” Leo leered, pushing Davy onto the sofa. “What do you need me to do for you…..Sir?” he asked, as Davy dutifully replaced his glasses and growled as Leo’s role play concept clicked.

“Well……a bit of short hand followed by a very complex piece of dictation….and I need no mistakes, or I’ll be forced to dock your wages!” he snarled, enjoying the hitch to Leo’s breathing as he inhabited the role fully.  
Leo straddled Davy’s hips and raised his hands to rest wide across the back of the sofa, pressing down on his wrists with his own strong hands, grinding against the stiffness in Davy’s crotch.  
“Did you mention some short hand, Sir?” Leo bit down as he breathed the question against Davy’s ear, feeling his boyfriend melting into him.  
“Yes……get onto it straight away won’t you!” Davy hissed as Leo released his grip on his wrists and began to tackle Davy’s belt and trousers.

He eased Davy’s cock from it’s restraint and pulled back on his knees slightly so that he could reach between them and engulf it with his skilful hand.  
“It’s such a pleasure to do short hand for you, Sir……and I know how thorough you like your secretaries to be,” he growled as he stroked up and down Davy’s significant length, twisting his palm across his leaking head and panting in time with Davy’s breath.  
“Well, if you want to really impress your boss, get onto the second item on your list…..that dictation isn’t going to do itself!” he grinned as he felt Leo ease himself up from the sofa, although he didn’t remove his hand from Davy’s perfect prick.

“I always take dictation very seriously……it’s very important to be focussed and not distracted,” Leo stated, sexily twisting Davy’s legs up onto the sofa, and tugging his slim trousers down to his knees, “It’s very, very important to let nothing get in the way of completely...... focussed........ dictation,” he whispered, stretching Davy’s black, tight fitting boxers down his thighs and sighing at the sight of his perfect cock standing proudly away from his belly.

Leo settled himself between his boyfriend’s thighs and peered up in a deeply sexual manner through his lowered eyelashes as he licked slowly from the base of his shaft to the tip and groaned in time with Davy’s deep growl.  
“I think this could take a while, Sir….it’s definitely a very, very complex piece of work…..I need to concentrate….so, please, if you could try not to make too much noise,” he panted, nibbling along Davy’s twitching cock and slipping his hand around the base, splaying his fingers across Davy’s slender stomach.  
Davy clamped his mouth shut and tried to follow Leo’s instruction to refrain from making sounds, but Jesus, Leo’s mouth felt amazing around his cock…..and he was being a very diligent secretary!

Leo himself was being his usual vocal self – or as vocal as it was possible to be with Davy buried, ball’s deep in his mouth – and was writhing between Davy’s legs deliciously.  
He grabbed Davy’s thighs firmly and started to build up the pace of his mouth, groaning further as Davy’s hands found his hair and tangled into it with delight, his own head thrown back against the sofa cushions.  
Leo slowed his pace a little and felt Davy’s frustrated thrusts and whimpers, which made him smirk lasciviously as he reached his hand up and slipped his little finger into Davy’s mouth.  
“I just need a little more detail on this dictation,” Leo mumbled, adjusting himself and propping up on his elbows before removing his finger and hitching up Davy’s hips to locate his arse.  
He pressed Davy’s cock through his lips as he pressed his slim digit inside him and gloried in Davy’s stifled shout, glancing up to see him grip one of the throw cushions and bite down on it as Leo’s mouth and skilful finger worked him to a thrilling and noisy orgasm.

Once he’d pulsed his release down Leo’s hungry throat he dragged his glasses from his face and sucked on one of the arms languidly, “You’re hired!” he giggled, earning himself a delicious nip to his inner thigh and a playful slap on his arse as he hitched around and adjusted his clothing.  
“Although…..maybe we seriously need to consider sound proofing on our new bedroom….I mean, you are one noisy, noisy bastard!” Davy grinned as Leo gave him a look of mock outrage.  
“ME!?......You could have woken the neighbours even through a pillow just then!.....although sound proofing sounds quite interesting……maybe in one of those rooms right up at the top….” he trailed off.  
“Hmmmmmm, maybe…..” Davy smiled, considering all the possibilities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know it's still not Christmas Day....and they haven't moved house yet.....I just can't do short works!!!


	61. Don't tell me these came with the bed?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to catch up with all the Christmas bit here and get the New Year chapter out on time, so strap in for the first of a couple of doozy chapters full of smuttiness aplenty!  
> This one has a lovely bit of black silk tying up for Leo....Davy had a plan when he bought that bed!

They moved in officially the day before Christmas Eve.  
Davy leapt onto Leo’s back as he opened the front door and thus was rather amusingly carried across the threshold before being piggy backed immediately up to their bedroom by a rampantly excited Leo.  
He unceremoniously dumped Davy onto his back on the bed and swiftly turned around to straddle him and press him into the mattress.

“Welcome home, Gorgeous!” he murmured, nuzzling into the soft, warm skin below his boyfriend’s ear and receiving a delicious throaty growl in response.  
The christening of their new bed occurred instantly….and didn’t cease until they woke up on Christmas Eve when they finally decided it would be useful to get up, eat and put away the rest of their belongings which had been brought with them.

Leo was in his element in their kitchen, preparing a sumptuous breakfast; 3 of Davy’s kitchen stools were arranged at the work surface, and they had had an updated version of their preferred coffee machine fitted meaning that Davy could busy himself getting drinks for them.  
“So the plan is a quiet Christmas…..just the two of us, and then a mental New Years Party?” Leo queried.

Davy nodded in agreement; “Yep…..and a photo shoot for Hello magazine in January – although you’d think they’d be bored of us by now; so let’s hope nobody vomits on the carpet!”  
Leo grinned, “Don’t mock it; that photo shoot pays the mortgage for 3 months!” He flipped banana pancakes onto a platter from the pan.  
Davy leaned over and pinched one, swearing at how hot it was, but nibbling anyway, “Are you doing that ad campaign for the new Jaguar too? Isn’t that shooting in January?”  
Leo nodded and grinned as Davy continued to swear and pant cool air into his mouth to cope with the hot pancake, “Yep, somewhere in Wales, near the coast in Pembrokeshire……should be fucking freezing. What? You OK?”

Leo noticed Davy’s expression change at the mention of Pembrokeshire; he stiffened and swallowed, averting his gaze from Leo.

“S’nothing…..honestly. Well; it is actually……er…..that’s where it all happened with James…..that picture of the 4 of us…..that’s in Barafundle Bay, Pembrokeshire,” Davy winced, but spoke with a calmness that Leo found positive.  
“I take it you’ve not been back,” Leo asked, his eyes soft and understanding.  
Davy shook his head, “No…..Chloe and Miles have….they go each anniversary….but…..it still feels too raw somehow.”  
Leo moved around from the stove carrying the platter of pancakes in one hand and a bowl of berries in the other. “Well, it’s a big world; you don’t need to ever go there again if you don’t want to…..or…….we can go together when I go doing that Jaguar job…….or, not. Totally up to you, but I’ll support you whatever you decide…..talk to Tara about it maybe,” he added, placing the dishes between them next to the plates, honey and coffees which were already on the bar.

Davy nodded thoughtfully, feeling complete love for the man who had prepared his breakfast and who had been completely comfortable about his desire for James’ hat to not have pride of place in a kind of ‘altar like’ position.  
Instead Davy had asked that it just be placed on their hat rack in the hallway; alongside their varied caps, beanies, panamas and Leo’s striped Hackett version…..part of everyday life, not something to be worshipped or avoided.

The house was perfect – perfect for them both – and it still felt like they were ‘on holiday’, like it wasn’t theirs and they were still playing at living there.  
Every room they sauntered into looked pristine, and familiar in the sense that the furnishings were either their own, or ones they had purchased together – the shop where Davy had bought their bed had done great business from them! 

They had a combination of food being delivered from a well known London store, as well as a Waitrose delivery expected.  
Their Christmas trees and various decorations looked amazing – despite Davy’s frustration, Leo had got a company in to ‘festive up’ the place for them.  
He was quite right in explaining that this year only they really didn’t have the time or energy to do it all.  
They had however left the tree in the lounge and they planned to spend Christmas Eve decorating it together then placing their gifts for each other beneath it, ready to open together on Christmas Day.

Davy was going to cook duck breasts with dauphinoise potatoes, Leo was making his apparently famous chocolate mousse, and they were going to finish of their ‘advent calendar’ before Santa came!

They’d drunk their way through a bottle of white wine plus most of a bottle of Baileys as they decorated the tree so were definitely feeling relaxed and merry when they went up to bed; Leo locking up but leaving the Christmas tree lights on because they looked so twinkly and festive.  
Davy was waiting for him wearing nothing but a delicious smile on his face and was stroking his own erection as he lay languidly relaxed across the duvet.  
“Wow! Has my present already arrived?” Leo grinned, ripping off his own clothes and crawling up to find Davy’s lips from the bottom of the bed.

The sight of Davy’s glorious body, and perfect cock, always made him instantly hard, and today was no exception.  
They kissed each other with long, wet kisses; tongues teasing and tortuously coaxing each other on; their fingers laced together meant they couldn’t touch each other, but their erections played out a tantalising battle against their bodies.

It was Leo who pushed away first and dragged Davy further down the bed.  
Twisting his body around he propped himself up on his broad shoulders , resting one either side of Davy’s hips, sliding his splayed hands along the underside of his slender thighs.  
Davy encouraged Leo’s knees either side of his own shoulders and wrapped his arms around his buttocks, digging his fingers into the muscular flesh.  
Both men took their lover’s cock into their mouths and sucked them deeply into their throats. Each man toying with the other’s member using their tongue, lips and guarded teeth.

For once Leo was relatively quiet; although mutual groaning and almost obscene slurping did emanate from them both for quite some time.  
As they both increased their pace and felt the other twitch, Davy grasped Leo’s arse roughly and spread his cheeks, rubbing his index finger up and down his crack but refusing to give in to Leo’s thrusts and whines for what he needed……it was enough however to bring him off, and he pulsed into Davy’s needy mouth.

As soon as he’d gulped down Leo’s release, Davy took advantage of Leo’s momentary lack of energy to squirm away from him, reaching into the small drawers beside the bed and removing first a black, silk blindfold then 2 lengths of black silk fabric.  
“Now…..you do realise that when I bought this bed I had something very specific in mind,” Davy purred, rolling Leo over and seeing his darkly dilated pupils twinkle with delight.

He covered Leo’s eyes with the blindfold, moving his hands away quickly as Leo tried to lick and bite his skin.

“Now, now…….not so excitable you…….this is all for MY enjoyment, not yours!” Davy hissed, and he fastened one of the lengths of black silk around Leo’s wrist tightly, enjoying the sharp intake of breath the action wrought from him.  
He pulled the fabric over to the wooden finial on the end of the bed and looped it around, fixing Leo’s wrist to it, with just a small amount of the black silk left to allow him some movement.

Leo was writhing on the bed almost deliriously as Davy started on his other wrist and repeated his actions, meaning that Leo was blindfolded and tied to the bed frame, facing the opposite direction to the headboard.  
Davy was still hard, having forced himself not to give in to Leo’s skilled mouth and grazed the sensitive head of his cock along Leo’s body, enjoying the sensation of rolling it across Leo’s pert, burgundy nipples amidst the forest of hair on his chest.

Leo rolled around and was making up for his previous quietness; calling Davy every possible filthy name as he pulled against his restraints.

Then suddenly, Davy pulled away and Leo whimpered with lack of stimulation, but he heard another drawer being opened and the flick of a plastic bottle cap.  
Davy was smothering his cock in the lube he’d purchased; one with a minty tingle to it….but Leo would soon find that out…..for Davy the sensation was cool and amazing against his already stiff prick.  
Leo felt the mattress dip and kissed back hungrily when Davy pressed his lips against his.

Davy positioned himself between Leo’s legs, kneeling, with a wide, low stance.  
He pushed Leo’s legs up to bend at the knees and hitched his hips upwards, much to Leo’s surrendering delight.  
“I’m going to need these legs higher, Mr Banks,” Davy hissed, and hoisted Leo’s legs up, so that his knees draped across his shoulders, calves dangling down his back.  
“Fuck, Davy……please, please give me what I want now….please,” Leo whispered, his voice as always becoming almost imperceptible when he was aroused to this state and anticipating his lover filling him.

Davy parted Leo’s arse and lined up his slicked cock with his hole.  
He would usually prepare him with his fingers first, but not this time.  
He gripped Leo firmly and eased inside him, feeling him tense, and then fight with his own emotions as Davy continued to push further within his tightness.

Both men were gasping and Davy daren’t thrust yet…..the image of Leo splayed out, fists clenched against his constraints was just too much.  
So instead he gripped the fingers he’d used to lubricate himself around Leo’s rapidly stiffening thickness and gloried in the noises he was drawing out of his lover as the tingling lube took effect.  
“God, Davy….I want you to cum….use me…..cum in me,” Leo shouted, loving the sensations Davy was giving him.

Davy felt more in control now and began to thrust his hips back and then deeply into Leo’s arse, feeling his sack slap against his muscular buttocks and thrilling with the added sound to their combined ecstatic moans.  
Davy upped the pace and now pounded into Leo with purpose, kneeling up and arching Leo’s back off the mattress as he fucked into him.  
He brought his hand back to stroke Leo’s length firmly and with the same rhythm.  
“I’ll cum if you do!” Davy panted, feeling that he could only possibly last a few more strokes, a warmth spreading across his lower spine, his neck melting as he tried to remain focussed on his boyfriend unravelling in his arms.

Davy shot and filled Leo, continuing to pump his hole as he softened within him until he brought Leo to a second climax spraying his release across his belly.  
Davy collapsed onto his haunches and allowed Leo’s legs to flop down onto the bed either side of him, and reached his fingertips up to drag off the blindfold from Leo’s eyes.

He blinked back at him with a blurred, blissed out grin,  
“Fabulous choice on the bed!”

Davy smirked and rolled beside Leo, forcing his fingers to unloop the black silk ties from the bedpost so that one of Leo’s arms was available to wrap around him, which it did, with that dead armed manner of one who really can’t be arsed to move.

“Happy Christmas!” Davy smiled, nuzzling into Leo’s warm, sweating torso; careful to avoid the ribbons of his salty cum, but licking up a few casually and tenderly.  
“Can you get this one?” Leo indicated the other tied wrist, and Davy groaned and rolled across to loosen the knot so that Leo could remove it fully. “Don’t tell me these all came with the bed too?” Leo held up the silk lengths and blindfold lazily.  
Davy smirked, “Nah……I just thought they went with it rather well……meet with your approval?”  
“Nah…..it was shit!” he grimaced, and then pouted as Davy narrowed his glare at him. “Don’t tickle me!” he shrieked, slightly too late and Davy twitched his fingers along Leo’s sides and neck and they laughed each other into a breathlessly exhausted sleep to wait for Santa.


	62. I'll have the live and interactive version please!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OK, Christmas pressie time - thank you to LulaIsAKitten for one of the ideas! For the Leo 'special Davy book' images, some are based on my tortuous research of Mr Gandy....others, well, just my smutty mind!  
> The description of the dark blue glittery paper comes from personal experience - 3 years ago I used something similar and I still find bits of the sodding glitter in the hoover!

Both men woke on Christmas morning feeling satiated, loved and slightly odd in their unfamiliar, but comfortable surroundings.  
Leo pulled the cloud like duvet further up to cover his shoulders and wriggled across to nestle Davy close to his chest.  
“I love you Davy Kempe, Happy Christmas, Gorgeous,” he rumbled, punctuating his comments with kisses.  
Davy twisted around and arched back into Leo’s body, nibbling along the darkly haired forearms that were engulfing him.  
“And happy Christmas to you, my darling Leo. I love you,” he whispered.  
“Smoked salmon and scrambled eggs on a sesame bagel is waiting in the kitchen, and champagne is in the fridge….shall we?” Leo purred.  
“Then can we have pressies?” Davy asked.  
“I thought I got mine last night!” Leo giggled, waggling his eyebrows lasciviously.  
“Hmmmmm, and here was me thinking that was MY present!” Davy sniggered from their haven beneath the duvet, and both kissed for a while before Leo’s growling tummy caused them to laugh and get up.

Leo had insisted on having festive pyjama bottoms for them to wear, so Davy pulled on his which were covered in candy canes, Leo rocked the Rudolphs and baubles pair, both added t shirts.  
Leo dragged his damp hands through his tousled, ‘gone to bed’ hair after washing them and his beard with his trademark scented handwash.  
He met Davy down in the kitchen where he had started cracking eggs and slicing the bagels to fit in the toaster.  
Leo kissed him and took over while Davy pinged off a few text messages to Miles and the kids, Bill and Rosie and Tara.

When he went back into the kitchen Leo was finishing off the scrambled eggs, gently swaying and humming in time to ‘Winter Wonderland’ playing on the radio.  
Davy’s giggle made him turn around, pouting, “Are you mocking my singing?”  
“NO! Your bum looks mega cute wiggling along to the radio, covered in reindeers!” and Davy snuggled up behind him as he finished both the eggs and the song!

They shared breakfast; the best part of a bottle of very decent champagne and moved into the lounge to start unwrapping presents from beneath the tree.  
They’d made a pact to have a maximum of 4 gifts each (it had been 3, but Leo had confessed to having splurged on a 4th and begged in the most appealing manner so Davy had agreed!)  
All of Davy’s were wrapped in ivory coloured paper with gold ribbon bows, Leo’s gifts for Davy were in a deep blue glittery paper, which shed all over the rug and whoever’s hands touched it…..but it looked good! He’d added silver and aqua blue ribbon trims and tags.

“OK…..any particular order for these?” Davy asked as he peered beneath the tree.  
“Erm any order for those 3, but leave this one til last,” Leo giggled, placing a rectangular parcel to one side.  
“OK! Erm…..sort of same for you; leave this one til last,” and he indicated a large, quite flat package.

Davy ripped open a shower of blue glitter and paper and purred at a delicious new belt from a well known brand. “And what might you be imagining I can do with this?” he grinned and kissed Leo’s soft lips.

Leo opened a package containing nothing but his favourite green and orange wine gums, “Bloody hell Davy! Have you got a massive bag of all the other colours stashed somewhere?” he grinned.  
Davy puffed out his cheeks, “No! But we’ve been eating them in the office for the past 2 weeks….and there’s enough to last til the end of January!”  
“Awww, thanks Gorgeous,” Leo smiled, popping one of each colour into his mouth. “Fat free!” he stated, in perfect sync with Davy (he’d heard the phrase so often now!)

Davy also received some of his favourite skin care products and a stunning early edition of A Tale of Two Cities, which Davy was amazed Leo had remembered as he could swear he’d only mentioned it being his favourite book once.  
“I unpacked the books and sorted out the bookcases remember, and I thought it was odd you didn’t have a copy,” he sheepishly explained as Davy stroked the cover.  
“My copy got burnt on a camping incident….a long time ago. This is perfect….thank you,” Davy smiled through slightly watery eyes. 

Leo opened a beautiful sweater, the same as his deep red one, but in a lovely shade of almost chocolate brown and set of 3 novels which were inspired by one of his favourite literary characters, Fyodor Dolokhov from War and Peace.  
“The idea is you tell them a character and they come up with 3 suggested books that they think that character would have on their bedside table….one of Ruby’s friends did it for her and it sounded brilliant,” Davy explained as Leo read the blurbs and became really excited about 2 of the books in particular.  
“It’s fabulous! And this one sound very juicy indeed!” he held up one that Davy had though sounded rather saucy from the blurb.

“Ok, now open this one….it’s sort of for both of us really….well, sort of for the house actually,” Davy pushed across the large package.  
Leo ripped open the paper and sighed as he saw one of the first images of them together; from the gallery opening.  
Davy had had the picture printed onto a piece of something that could be granite, could be slate; it was black and white and showed them both in a really unguarded and natural moment.  
They were standing quite close, looking directly at each other, Leo was tilting his head slightly and smiling.

“Oh my God….that was just before I asked you to hold my wine so I could be a posey model,” Leo smiled, rubbing his hand across his stubbled chin, creating a delicious raspy sound that Davy would never tire of. “I love this……it’s us before we were us!”  
“I thought it might look good in the dressing area off our room….there’s that bit of empty space that we thought about putting shelves in but decided not to when we bought those from that shop instead,” Davy explained and met Leo’s nods of agreement.  
“It’s perfect! Thank you…..one day I’ll show you exactly what I was imagining doing to you when this was taken,” Leo covered Davy’s neck with animalistic bites.

“OK, so open your last one……and before you say anything, it fits exactly into that drawer we don’t know what to do with!” Leo grinned, and winced slightly.  
“You mean that narrow one under the naughty drawer?” Davy giggled, spitting out more of the glitter which literally flew from the packages he was opening.  
There was a sleek, deep crimson coloured velvet book inside, there were gold edged end papers, a message was scribed in Leo’s distinctive font:  
‘Just for you…..and only for your eyes! From your beloved Leo Xx’

Davy turned the end paper and couldn’t prevent his lips making a perfect Oooooo shape and an exhalation of breath from deep in his lungs.

“Leeeeooooo! Fucking hell!” he flipped onto the next page and growled, his eyes growing uncontrollably wider as he took in the images on each of the pages.

The first showed a clearly naked Leo pressed against a large wall mirror, his face resting on a bent arm, his other just about hiding his modesty which was almost visible in the mirror, but tantalisingly not quite.  
The second image left far less to the imagination with him kneeling under a deluge of a shower, one hand around his stiff cock, the other dragging through his hair. Rivulets of water were running everywhere……just....... EVERYWHERE.

“Dare I keep turning? Bear in mind there’s nothing holding me down inside these pjs!” Davy panted, his fingertips tickling the side of the book for the next page.  
Leo was actually blushing a little, but was clearly enjoying watching Davy’s reactions – the whole thing had turned him on completely, so he was so glad Davy was enjoying it.

The next image required him to turn the book in that ‘dodgy centrefold’ kind of way.  
Leo was smouldering straight into the camera, naked and side on, his torso twisted slightly to show his amazingly rippled stomach muscles.  
His hair was damp and he held an incredibly small towel to just about cover his cock, although Davy could make out the flash of dark hair around it’s base.

“Fucking hell Leo….who the hell took these?” Davy asked flipping the page and gulping at the next shot.  
Leo had the grace to twist his lip and raise his eyebrows slightly at the sight of him kneeling beside a large bed, head resting on crossed arms, slightly tilted towards the wall, his image reflected in the mirror on the wall showing him fully erect and staring through darkened eyes at the reflection.

“Ermm, a friend in the trade….and before you say anything, a female who happens to be gay and in a very loving relationship……and yes they do get a bit raunchier!” Leo coughed as Davy stamped his feet on the floor and covered his mouth when he turned over to catch and image of Leo pretty much wanking himself with his head dropped back and his back arching off the same large, ornate bed.

The final couple of images were on the same theme, one of him 'partially wearing' those peacock blue velvet trousers, but dragged so low down by his hand gripping himself it was pretty obscene.  
The final shot in the book showed Leo wearing a pair of rather familiar looking glasses, a pencil clasped between his bared teeth, hands laced behind his head and kneeling up on Davy’s work desk.  
Naked!  
Stiff as buggery!

“That’s my fucking office!!!! Leo!!! How the fuck?” Davy was laughing and grasping at Leo who was trying to explain but, finding it difficult to be heard above Davy’s squeals.  
“I did it when you were off work, packing up your flat…..told Ruby to go shopping for 2 hours and gave her my credit card….I put everything back!” he eventually managed to get out.  
“Oh my God!!!!!! Leo….I totally love this – I mean I love how fabulous and sexy you look, but I also love how mad you are! I can’t believe you did that on my desk….with my glasses on!” Davy kept flicking back through the images and sobbing afresh at each one.

“You really like it? It’s not too self obsessed or anything?” Leo asked, regarding the image Davy was staring at…the one of him reflected in the mirror.  
“No…I mean, it’s full of pictures of you….but they’re for ME….and I love that it fits into the naughty drawer!” Davy sniggered and wrinkled his nose with delight.

“The drawer under the naughty drawer….and I’ve got one on my side of the bed…sooooooo, I was wondering……” he wheedled.  
Davy was still slightly side tracked but vaguely listened to Leo, “What? Wondering…..?"

Leo folded the book in Davy’s hands, much to his chagrin, “You’ve got this book to slot into the drawer under your naughty drawer from me….and I’d really love one to slot into my naughty drawer from you,” and he met Davy’s aghast gaze.  
“You want me to do…..THAT for you! With like……naked, and smouldering?” he stammered.  
Leo twitched his neck, “Well, not identical no….just pictures of you being you, you don’t smoulder, but you do look up from under your eyelashes and it kills me….and when you drag your hands through your hair I love it, and of course you being Work Davy is always amazing!”

Davy finally closed his mouth, “I can’t do that in my office!” but he was smiling in his endearing pouty Davy manner which meant that Leo would no doubt at some point get his matching book. “Maybe you should just show me exactly how you came up with these poses,” Davy murmured, standing up and tugging on Leo’s hand.  
“Oh! ........Right now?....... OK……can you bring your new belt?” Leo snarled huskily as he shuffled behind his clearly aroused boyfriend.  
Davy swiped up both the belt and his book, “For reminders and ideas!” he explained batting Leo playfully across his backside with the book on their way upstairs.

 

A couple of hours later, Davy had received the ‘live and interactive’ version of the book….the shower image being particularly pleasing….for both of them!  
And Leo had given Davy some very specific pointers on what he’d appreciate in his special ‘Davy’ book.

They decided to dress properly, but fairly casually with Leo ready first and heading to the kitchen to start preparing their lunch – he had put on his new sweater from Davy together with a pair of khaki woollen trousers.  
Davy appeared later wearing his new belt on a pair of dark grey, almost tartan checked trousers teamed with a pale pink shirt that he knew Leo loved on him.  
The duo listened to festive tunes while they prepared vegetables, stuffed turkey breasts with gingerbread and apricot stuffing and set the whole lot roasting and steaming. 

Davy prepared their favourite type of starter – mixed stuff on a plate between them – which on this occasion included anchovies, smoked salmon, olives, artichokes, salami, cantaloupe melon and tiny, orange tomatoes.  
Leo served up a delicious feast for the main course, together with a bottle of rather wonderful wine.  
They took cheeses through to the lounge and grazed on these, luxury chocolates and nuts as they lolled about watching re-runs of retro Christmas specials; notably The Good Life, Morecambe and Wise and The Royle Family.  
It was wonderful….and perfect.


	63. One hell of a New Year's Eve party!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So.....a comment I got mentioned that Davy hadn't received something specific from Leo yet.....I was unsure whether their relationship would cross over like that....but decided that Davy would be a bit tipsy and curious on New Year's Eve.....and Leo does so like to give his Davy everything he wants!  
> Lots of Callum and Chloe fun too!

The time between Christmas and New Year was the usual muddle of mixed up days, lazy lie ins and odd meal choices made of left overs and whimsy.

They made use of the gym and pool – Leo was conscious that he was supposed to be looking buff for the Jaguar photo shoot which was due to start the third week in January; although Pembrokeshire in the middle of winter made him think it was unlikely they’d want the chest out version of Leo Banks and he could probably get away with hiding beneath a few layers of undoubtedly pricy knitwear and tweed!

Arrangements and invites had been sent out for New Year, and they were quite looking forward to having their first ‘stay over’ guests – Miles, Chloe and the kids were going to be up on the 4th floor rooms, Bill and Rosie were coming, and Bill had asked whether his now girlfriend Liz, could also attend and stay over (her daughter was with her dad for new year.) They were having the floor above Leo and Davy’s room – and yes; they had done a few experiments to work out exactly how loud it was possible to be in their room and not be heard (turns out Leo was good to go!)

Most of the other guests – models that Leo was friendly with, Tara and Catherine, Ruby and a plus one (yes, Davy had demanded more detail when she’d asked! He was called Richard and he was from back home, up north, she’d been to school with him and they’d got together after a rather drunken lock in at the local pub) and other people from Third Star, a few choice clients and people from Leo’s agent and his PR people were all pretty much Central London based – although they still had a spare room downstairs if anyone else got too drunk to find their way home, “ie Callum!” they’d both stated in unison!

Caterers were organising lots of nice nibbly food and the drinks, which Leo had selected ; but they had opted not to have servers around; they wanted a homely feel to it all and they both felt that most of the guests – at least the ones who would stay for a while – would pitch in and help themselves.

Bill, Miles and their entourages arrived mid afternoon and made the required ooohs and aaaahs as they were shown around the massive house.  
The kids were happy playing with the lift – “A fucking lift, Davy! Is that for when you’ve rogered Leo senseless and he can’t walk?!” Miles had whispered in his usual mixture of twattish exuberance, receiving a good natured, ‘Gibbs style’ slap on the back of his head from Leo.

The lower ground floor swimming pool, gym and sauna really was stunning, and everyone was blown away with it:  
“Fuck me, Davy! It’s like a house out of one of those programmes on Channel 5….I keep thinking Richard E Grant’s gonna pop out and start telling me about the thread count on the sheets!” Bill grinned.  
“It is a bit massive….but it somehow feels quite cosy,” Davy proffered, Leo nodding along in agreement.  
“It’s a bit grown up though Davy-Boy!” Miles twinkled, “Are you two making a statement with it?”  
Leo smirked and winked at Davy, “Maybe…….but we just like living together for now….and it’s nice being under the same roof together,” he wandered across and slid one arm around his boyfriend’s waist. “Now, Chloe….I need to show you where you’re sleeping, and I’m sorry to tell you it is a second hand bed…..used to be mine in my flat….that going to be OK for you?”  
Miles’ audibly exasperated, “You fucking sexy cunt!” directed at Leo received mutual and unashamed mirth as Leo glowered over his shoulder and ushered Chloe towards the lift again; that deliciously wolfish grin on his face.  
“Come on Chloe….I’ll help you get settled in, show you where you can find everything!” Leo smouldered, and waggled his eyebrows suggestively, knowing full well that Miles would get him back later.  
“He could get away with fucking murder with that grin of his,” Miles directed at Davy who shrugged in agreement, “You charismatic cockend!” Miles shouted after them, receiving mirth filled, innocent laughter as a reply.

 

Everyone had fun – the kids played in the pool with Bill and Liz as lifeguards, Miles and Leo smoked outside and got the fire pit going nicely, Chloe helped Davy with last minute stuff like topping up loo roll, lighting a vast array of candles and sorting out the food delivery onto oven trays or platters to stick in the fridges.  
The drinks arrived and Miles and Leo joined in setting up a ‘bar’ downstairs in the large, informal lounge and a second station up on the first floor living room with basics available in the kitchen.

Everyone got changed into ‘relaxed smartness’ – Leo opted for another of his favourite cashmere v neck sweaters in a deep plum colour, paired with charcoal woollen trousers and black lace ups.  
He’d had his hair fastened in a top knot for most of the day and it had created a delicious curl when he’d removed it, so he’d just dragged some of his cologne through it rather than wash it when he showered.

Davy was wearing his Hackett navy shirt with a pair of navy moleskin trousers and tan brogues.  
He had allowed Leo to work his magic fingers through his floppy hair to create his ‘coming out’ style of sculpted waves and texture to accompany his stubbled facial hair and pouty smile.

Guests started to arrive, as predicted Miles and Bill were excellent in ensuring that no glasses were empty and Chloe and Liz circulated with tasty nibbles on a regular basis to ensure the alcohol in everyone’s system was absorbed nicely.  
Richard seemed like a really nice guy and a good match for Ruby; Tara and Catherine were as loved up as it was possible to be – Catherine was pregnant to a surrogate sperm donor and drinking her non-alcoholic fruit juice as if it were the finest Champagne.

Callum arrived in a riot of crimson velvet….with a jauntily placed Santa hat on his head, complete with a sprig of attached mistletoe, which caused much mirth once Miles had inadvertently christened it (not realising that Callum was gay and planting one of his usual smacking kisses full on his mouth before shouting a cheery, ‘Merry Christmas, mate!’)  
“Leo?!!!!.......I like your friends!” had been Callum’s reaction with a cursory and unashamed up and down glance, focussing on Miles’ rear as he travelled on to top up Champagne flutes.

Leo embraced Callum warmly and quickly filled him in on Miles’ sexuality.  
“Shame! Never mind….where’s that delicious chap of yours? I really should make sure I thank my host!” Callum twinkled with a caddish smirk.  
Leo shook his head and rolled his eyes just as Davy hove into view, Sophie attached to his back, Bella and Rosie leaping around with a box of Twister in their hands.  
“Callum! Glad you made it! Loving the mistletoe,” Davy delivered a chaste smack of his lips to Callum’s as well as one to Leo as he was ‘driven’ past them both en route to a larger carpet area near the sofas.  
“Leo man…..I am loving this party!” Callum grinned like a kid and leapt across the sofa back, tossing off his jacket. “Right, who else is playing? Are you in Davy? Girls…..who goes first?”

One of the most hilariously pantomime-esque games of Twister ensued with the girls oblivious to the ‘adult level’ amusement caused by Davy and Callum getting themselves into all manner of highly athletic positions on the Twister mat and earning quite a crowd of cheering onlookers who had started (thanks to Miles’ input) working out which moves would be the most obscene. 

A spin of right hand red finally finished off Callum when he heard Leo’s dulcet baritone rumble, “Don’t you dare!” before wobbling and collapsing rather than thrust his hand under Davy and face plant into his groin.  
Davy finally dropped out of the game when Bella insisted, “You have to move your bottom up more, Uncle Davy. Wiggle it up a bit!” which made Leo spray the Champagne he had been drinking over the nearby Christmas tree, making Davy snigger and fall off balance.  
And Sophie was declared the winner!

Everyone had a wonderfully relaxed time; some of the work bods, clients and more well known models drifted off to other parties leaving a smaller, more intimate group to bring in the New Year with Champagne, fruit juice and about 1000 party poppers.

Leo dragged Davy to one side of the madness outside, both having kissed each other on the stroke of midnight and embraced their respective friends for several minutes as they did the rounds; Callum lingered for a fraction too long on Davy for Leo's preference, but he knew Davy loved him.  
“Come here you,” Leo insisted, and stroked Davy’s now ‘back to normal, rumpled’ hair from his slightly fuzzy gaze. “I love you, Gorgeous, thank you for wanting to spend New Year with me.” And he kissed Davy passionately, as if they were the only people in the world; their arms sliding around each other and cementing their bodies together.  
Pulling apart, Davy stroked his thumbs across Leo’s cheeks, “I want to spend much longer than that with you Leo. I love you so very much,” he whispered, touching his nose to Leo’s and initiating a second, lung emptying kiss that had them both panting and wishing they could slip away completely.  
“I want you later, in our bed!” Leo murmured, grinding himself into Davy’s hips.  
“Deal!” Davy replied, unwrapping himself as Chloe entered en route to checking on the children who had been bundled up to bed a couple of hours earlier.  
“Fab party boys, we’re going to turn in soon though….that OK?” she slurred slightly, wobbling on her heels.  
Davy smiled after her, “Could that be because you’re sleeping in Leo Banks’ old bed?”  
She turned and giggled, wrinkling her nose, “Silly boy!.......but partly!”

Guests started to drift away, Callum and a couple of the models who had hung around decided to go off to ‘hit some clubs’ which made both Miles and Leo wince and catch each others’ reaction with a laugh, recognising a fellow 'old, boring bastard.'

Bill and Liz appeared very much involved in trying to eat each other’s faces and when he surfaced momentarily to pee Chloe suggested that Rosie could remain sleeping in the bedroom next door to theirs with the girls and Seamus rather than disturb her to sleep next to Bill and Liz!  
Needless to say the pair said their goodnights shortly after and Chloe dragged Miles away from the cigar he was sharing with Leo a little later.

“Leo, you sexy bugger……fabulous party. Point me in the direction of the lift ‘cos I am never going to summon the energy to fuck my wife if I have to climb up Christ knows how many stairs!” Miles hugged Leo warmly and pressed their forehead’s together, “You carry on taking care of our boy….’kay?”  
Leo rumbled a nod and walked inside the house, closing the exterior doors after them.  
He blew out the remaining candles and checked the door to the pool was locked – kids in the house, he didn’t want to risk an accident – and worked his way up the many levels of the house, finally finding Davy in the lounge.  
He was similarly blowing out candles and closing windows which had been opened up throughout the evening.

“Hey….you ready to make good on that deal we had?” Leo flashed that dynamite smouldering smile at Davy, swiping up a glass of his favoured bourbon which he’d put down earlier and now found, to his delight.  
Davy returned a slightly tipsy grin and ambled across to his boyfriend, “Definitely!” he hissed, enjoying the smell of bourbon mingling with the general Leo aroma.

They climbed the stairs to their master suite floor and made sure they closed the door behind them, grinning as they tumbled together towards the bed, their mouths and hands making up for the relative chastity of the evening.  
They fell together, Leo on top of Davy who face planted into the duvet, loving the feeling of stiffness in Leo’s groin pressing him down into the mattress.  
He pressed his lips against every part of Davy’s skin that was visible and trailed his large hands across his lithe body, groaning at his twitching muscles.  
“Are you drunk?” Leo sniggered, nudging his nose into Davy’s neck as his boyfriend raised one of his hands to cup his cheek a little clumsily.  
“Just a bit….relaxed…not drunk.......and…..can we stay this way……you there and me here?” Davy swallowed, his eyes sparkling and dark with need.

Leo inhaled slowly and deeply, understanding what Davy was asking.  
They’d always assumed quite specific roles in their love making until now, and Leo had never pushed Davy into anything….he was perfectly happy with Davy taking the giving role; he loved taking what Davy gave him, although Leo had recently felt that he’d enjoy showing Davy how good it felt to be completely filled with the love of someone who adored and wanted them.  
“You sure……I’m not doing this if you’re pissed!” Leo stressed.  
Davy twisted slightly and met his eyes, “I’m NOT drunk……not too drunk anyway…..I just really want you to take care of me….and love me,” and he finished the phrase by kissing his boyfriend so tenderly and erotically that Leo couldn’t have refused him anything.

They peeled off clothes and Leo dimmed the lights further.  
He pressed himself against Davy’s back, sweeping his hands over his shoulders and down to the tips of Davy’s fingers, which he dragged out to the sides of him, lacing his own fingers into them and delivering a series of hungry, almost animalistic kisses to the nape of Davy’s neck, enjoying the growls of delight and arousal from Davy beneath him.

He pushed back onto his knees and trailed his tongue down Davy’s back and buttocks, parting his thighs gently and following the line of them with his splayed firm hands he dipped his face down to lick the cleft of Davy’s arse, savouring his fresh, unmistakable ‘Davy’ muskiness.  
He braced up on his fisted hands and rubbed his furred chest against the sensitive skin of Davy’s sack and inner thighs.

“I’m going to use my fingers in you first…..and if you change your mind, you just say…….,” he trailed off as he reached across and located the best lube for ensuring he could slide deftly into Davy and work him open.  
Davy was writhing on the mattress, his erection was pressed into the duvet and he had never wanted Leo more.  
When he felt one of his digits pressing into him he panted and eased back against it, giggling slightly at Leo’s gasp.  
“Oh…..you are a needy little Davy today, aren’t you,” he breathed, slipping a second finger in to join the first, concentrating on widening Davy’s hole rather than seek out that little spot of heaven inside him…..although he’d find that too a few times to keep Davy on his toes!

Davy had naturally raised up onto his knees and elbows, and looked sexily back over his shoulder as Leo worked his arse open, “God, I fucking love you,” snarled Davy.  
The look of desperate need combined with how perfect and welcoming his arse looked made Leo growl and reach for the lube with his free hand, slathering on a generous amount to his straining, thick cock.

Davy was doing so well, and seemed to be loving what Leo was doing….and Leo was loving giving the pleasure to Davy in this way for a change.  
“Do you know how much I love you?” Leo panted, shifting his knees slightly and using his recently lubed hand to part Davy’s cheeks, simultaneously removing his scissoring, twisting fingers and sobbing as he saw Davy wide and needy for him.  
He lined up his cock and pressed the head into where Davy so needed it and the pair moaned in unison at the feeling of tightness and thickness.  
Leo hadn’t done this to anyone in such a long time, it took all his control to ease himself in gently – he could have pounded against his lover so easily, brutally.  
Instead he firmly, but gradually coaxed Davy to accommodate his thick length, splaying his hand across Davy’s slender belly to support him and ease his progress.

Davy had never experienced a sensation like it.  
There was a slight amount of pain, but a more overwhelming feeling of pleasure rushing through his every fibre.  
The combination of Leo’s bulk pressing into him, of his hands supporting and guiding him and of his cock intruding him so intimately was amazing.  
His fingers had felt great – purposeful and coaxing, but now that his prick was impaling him it felt like complete surrender and……heaven.

“I love you this much,” Leo panted as he bottomed out and felt his hip bones pressing into Davy’s arse cheeks.  
He slipped his hand from it’s location on Davy’s stomach and wrapped it around Davy’s erection, causing him to shout into the duvet, stuffing it into his mouth to stifle his excited moans.  
“Does this feel OK, Gorgeous?” Leo asked, gently.  
Davy freed his mouth and twisted his neck, flashing such a blissful face of desire that Leo caught his breath and swelled slightly within him, making Davy’s lips twitch into a snarling grin.  
“It feels amazing…….but I think you can do better!” and grunted in delight as Leo pulled back and thrust back into him, harder and deeper.

“I was planning on being all tender and romantic,” Leo hissed, bending his head down to bite against Davy’s shoulders, “But it seems like you just want me to fuck you!”  
Davy steadied himself on his elbows and knees and grinned as Leo quickly tossed one of the pillows across to him, “You might want to bite on that!” 

Leo then drove himself urgently, deeply and persistently in and out of Davy in a gruelling rhythm, almost lifting him off the bed as his need for release mounted.  
Davy for his part was in absolute ecstasy…..yes, he could quite easily see why Leo enjoyed this!  
It felt like giving in completely to the other person; like having no worries or concerns, because everything was being controlled and worried over by the other person.  
It felt so close and tender, so weightless, so wonderful.

He sensed that Leo was getting close, his thrusting hips were becoming less regular, and his panting groans more frantic.  
Davy was matching them with his own and recognised that he was cumming as Leo wanked him with his firm grip and filled him so thoroughly with his cock.  
“Oh fuck, Davy…..Davy I’m cumming Baby…..oh you gorgeous man……” and he tensed as he spurted his hot, copious release into Davy, continuing to pump himself through Davy’s slackened and slippery opening as he finally got himself under control and opened his eyes to check on Davy.

“Davy? Are you OK, love? Sorry, I got a bit frenzied there……you OK?” Leo panted, trying to manoeuvre himself to slump beside Davy who was muffled into the pillow beneath him.  
He managed to tilt his neck and met Leo’s concerned eyes with his own, blissed out, moist gaze.  
“I wanted frenzy! And you certainly delivered!” he laughed and flinched as his arse spasmed and let out a gush of Leo’s spunk along with a charming, rippling splat noise.

Leo could not have adored him more.  
“Now who’s noisy in bed!?” Leo giggled, nuzzling into Davy’s lips.

“So-rrr-yyyy!” Davy pouted, trying to wriggle himself around a little without any further sounds emanating from his rather odd feeling arse.  
“Don’t worry, Gorgeous……I love that you trusted me enough to do that……I didn’t hurt you did I?” he asked again as Davy seemed to be able to comprehend him slightly better than a few moments earlier.  
Davy shook his head fractionally, “No, you didn’t hurt me at all…..it felt really good….I can see the appeal!” he smirked and blew a purse lipped kiss in Leo’s direction who had rolled across to grab a few tissues to wipe off himself.

“Nice way to bring in the new year though,” Leo whispered, curling himself around Davy in a loving embrace before carefully helping him under the covers and draping his apparently limbless body across his own muscular firmness.  
“Shall we stay like this all year?” Leo whispered, peppering Davy’s scalp with soft kisses.  
Davy for his part made a happy grunt in reply, “Maybe….or maybe just forever….”


	64. Remember you were loved by me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'll be honest, I'm a bit of a wreck writing this because I kind of don't want to say goodbye to them all.....but here's the end.....thank you for sticking with it x x

As it turned out, they did stay like that forever.

The Hello photo shoot took place in January and went out in March, showing off their stunning joint home.  
The Jaguar advertising campaign was a huge success and although Davy didn’t accompany Leo to Pembrokeshire on that occasion he did do in time.

Leo’s drawer beneath his naughty drawer did get a sleek, suede covered book (the cover in that wicked shade of peacock blue that would forever remind Davy of Leo) – it was filled with images showing Davy in that purple suit and red tie; in the shower; relaxing on his office chair (in the house though, not in his actual office!) with his stiff cock in his hand; staring up at the camera through his lowered lashes and pouting whilst stroking himself (Leo’s personal favourite) although he also loved the one showing a back, full length view of his naked body clasping his black, leather belt across his shoulders. 

The Leo Banks calendar that came out for 2020 became a best seller….although Miles predicted that not a single copy would have pages that weren’t stuck together by part way through January!

There were many more magazine shoots in their lives – one showing their marriage, a very understated affair in a French chateau with just close friends. 

Another took place a couple of years later when their surrogate daughter arrived – the images of Leo cradling the tiny, dark haired little one were some of the most beautiful images ever, Davy had insisted on some of them being printed onto canvases and they were displayed in Lucie’s nursery proudly.

Further magazine shoots helped to pay the mortgage over the years, a further delicious one happened when Lucie’s brother arrived; this time the images showed flecks of grey touching Leo’s temples.  
The family of Banks-Kempe (alphabetical!) looked perfect – baby Daniel completed the 4 Musketeers, and brought more love, joy and laughter to the house that remained theirs all their lives.

The third floor became the children’s bedrooms, and toyboxes, dollhouses and Lego appeared throughout the house; Beatrix Potter crockery and cutlery joined the tasteful dove grey ‘adult’ pieces in the kitchen and tiny wellies lined up beside the size 12s in the hallway.

Davy loved being ‘Daddy’, and Leo loved being ‘Papa’.

Lucie and Dan loved looking out for Papa in magazines, and on the side of buses, and in shops, and on the TV.  
They became stalwarts of the Boden catalogue with Leo, Lulu and Dan modelling menswear, girls and baby wear in a very successful year.

Snaps of the family often appeared as they wandered about London doing everyday, mundane young family stuff – Davy or Leo pushing the pram, or carrying Dan in a baby sling across their chests, or carrying Lucie on their shoulders - her chubby hands clinging to their hair.

Their family holidays often made photo shoots – sometimes arranged and sometimes paparazzi and unwanted…..but Leo and Davy remained smiley and patient.  
They found less intrusion when they stayed in the UK, and so when Lucie was 7 and Dan 5 they went to Pembrokeshire together…..and played frisbee on the beach, and swam together in the sea, the children bobbing about with arms bands, and Leo’s ever loving embrace wrapped around Davy.

And in the evening they sat out with blankets and a fire blazing and watched for shooting stars and remembered that they were loved; not just by someone, but by many.

And on the beach they took a selfie of the 4 of them, Davy on the far left, all of them grinning warmly and looking alive…..  
…..and that’s how they will forever stay.

Thank you for reading. Much love. x

**Author's Note:**

> Rather weirdly I am envisaging Leo as Tom Burke too (I know....I'm going to hell in a handcart for this and it might freak out some peoples' minds!) As Leo he looks remarkably like he did in The Musketeers (Season 3 specifically!) but with a body not dissimilar to a hairy chested David Gandy.


End file.
